Trionem Fatalibus
by XxTerroKing23xX
Summary: "Destiny.. they say it can be created by your own will.. but my destiny had already been handed to me in blood. It's such an unescapable curse to live like this because of unfathomable expectations each and everyday which I am constantly reminded of. So how is it that after all I've been through.. I am still sane?" OC main character.
1. Prologue

**I've decided to change the original title: Dragonball Td book one, to Trionem Fatalibus Unus. Since this is a remake of the first chapter, those who already read the first chaper could just skip this all together if they wanted to. Besides, I remade this chapter because I felt the first one was too bland.**

**I do not own Dbz**

**Chapter 1**

_Voices.. _everywhere all around him he could faintly hear the distant noises. On a lone bed secluded in a fairly sound proof hidden room, was a young boy no more than two and a half years old. It had been hours since he was put to bed, but he could not go to sleep. It was because he was having those nightmares again. Dreamless he would think he'd sleep half the time, yet for some unknown reason, he'd begin to see things a child should not at his age. Shouts, screams, curses, blood, slaughter, all things someone like this boy should not see nor hear. Yet, he is still haunted by the nightmares. Usually he would sleep in bed with his favorite guardian, the one he calls his mother, but he was told by his third caretaker that he could not be with her as of now. She had just came out of the delivery room the day before.

So he went to bed that evening prior as of then, hoping to avoid the blanket of sleep that night as he tinkered with the gadgets and machinery that he was given to in secret in an effort to study them. To him these were toys, but not just any toys, references to inventions he so hoped to one day create to aid his second and most viewed as a father figure guardian, Bardock. He so thought that tonight of all nights he would be able to avoid sleeping for that night, but instead he unevitably fell into the tiring feeling of sleep as his eyelids grew heavier. Soon he faced a vision he so hoped to avoid and never see _ever_ again ever since they first began appearing in his mind. Shuddering in his sleep he dearly wished to be held by his guardians for he had no yet been able to sleep peacefully by ridding himself of these nightmares.

_"You've may have won this battle, but I am one step closer to winning this ever lasting war! I will come back for all of you! May the history between light and Darkness be forever soaked in blood!" Then the demonic voice of a fading silhouette vanished, maniacally laughing as it plunged into a void._

_Left behind out of everyone in the battlefield was a dying warrior, probably the very one who had defeated this exiled being. Bleeding out from his torn torso and dangerously coughing out large amounts of blood from his mouth he could smell the fresh burnt flesh of his enemies and comrades in all from the island they all fought valiantly on for miles around. He himself had been left to die in his post victory for he had sent everyone else far away to a place where they would be safe from his final battle. However, he had not anticipated what would happen to him if he choose this decision. And now he was alone, alone to rot in the fields of death that would cultivate the dead land once more into its former glory for his sacrafice. Despite all he had done to get this far, despite everything that he had achieved, no potion, elixir, spell, or majestic powers would heal him in his final moments. _

_He had been beaten to the very inch of his life. His body had been wrought out to its limits, took a chance with a technique that was incompatible with his finishing blow which should have killed him in the process, and was ultimately incurably poisoned by the dark powers of his greatest enemy, rendering him inevitably subjectible to death. There was no escaping his fate this time, he had already fulfilled what needed to be done. But before he could close his eyes to fall into the endless blissful sleep of death, he was faced with a certain person he dearly wished not to be seen in his current condition- his little sister._

* * *

_"I have converted all that foul energy of yours into something more tolerable. It is so that the one who seeks the power, Frieza, will never have it. From here on forth you may have this gift, Bardock, so that you can see. See the horror of the truth that you've all been oblivious to. Now you will be able to see how the world will be with your own demise as we have seen ours." _

Inside a healing tank in the middle of the medical room was a man in his late twenties struggling to understand the things he was told before he fell in and out of consciousness. Nearby him was his closest friend ever since the incident, and the two doctors who were recording his data and reviewing the number of times he had been put in that healing chamber over the last few months.

"How is he, Malaka?" asked Tora. After the fight with the Kanassan alien, Bardock had fallen unconscious and the group had immediately left to the Saiyan planet for medical help. It was abnormal for their leader to fall unconscious and everyone had been worried.

Malaka pressed a few buttons on the control panel before him and checked the Saiyan's status. "Physically, he's healed and ready; however, I can't say the same for his mental state." The lizard man shook his head, clearly not understanding the phenomena presented to him. "There's something strange going on with his brainwaves. It's like he has an added layer running in sequence with his normal brainwaves."

"Brainwaves…?"

"...I don't know. He's been in that pod recovering so many different times already. I'm not sure if he would be able to continue living this way, it's idiotic." said the first doctor who had reptilian features.

"Idiotic? Saiyans like him do not care to think about their health condition when they fight so what makes you think they'll start now?" said the elderly doctor. He then began to type into the controls, searching to see how his mind was faring.

"He's right about that Malaka." Tora urged on the elderly Doctor. He then recieved a transmission call from his scouter.

"Uh huh. I'm on my way." He said back. "Well, it turns out we are given another mission from Frieza himself. It's nice to finally be given acknowledgement for our hardwork." He added. "Take care.. my friend." He said to himself looking at the saiyan struggling to understand the things he was seeing, before he left the room to join the others.

'_Strange. I've never seen such an irregular brain pattern like this before. It reminds me of something._' He began to compare the data with regular saiyan patients finding no clues to it what so ever, but when he pulled up a secret document file on the screen, he found it to be compatible.

'_That can't be!_'

An alarm started wailing. The first doctor walked over to the controls he had been assigned to, and quickly studied the information being flashed at him.

"Planthor, do you see this? His brain activity is skyrocketing." Malaka yelled out.

-.-.-.-.-

'_Where? Where am I?_' Bardock thought within the darkness. He didn't know where or why he was in an empty space but lately he didn't know the reason that he was seeing several visions of his son.

All of a sudden his senses indicated there was another presence was with him. While he did turn around to find whoever else was with him, he could not see who it was.

_"..Bardock... Bardock."_ Faintly cried out a weak voice over to him. It was the voice of a saiyan child... a saiyan child he was familiar with over the last two years.

'_Taritzu? H-how am I hearing him?_' He began to franticly search for the source, however he did not know where to start. Finally he was presented with a scene of a ruby-red planet in the middle of space. As soon as his attention was focused on this scene, he witness the planet explode by his very eyes as a large circular space ship watched from afar.

'_W-what is this? Is this.. Is this planet Vegeta?_' He thought to himself continuing to see the rest of the scene.

_"This is stupendous! This is a great show! Look Dodoria, __Zarbon. __Look at the fireworks! Aren't they splendid?" Shouted the Acrosian emperor._

'_NOO! This can't be!' _Suddenly his vision changed making him seem as if he was also inside a secluded room well hidden inside a secret room. Inside was the same saiyan child who he had recalled to be the owner of the voice that first called out to him.

_"Bardock.. I need help.. I'm scared.. Please.. Someone wake me__ up."_ The young child said throughout the darkness. In the vision, Bardock could see the child shaking violently as he moved his arms in a failing effort to wake himself up.

-.-.-.-.-

In the medical room, Malaka had panicked at the sudden brainwave change and had to let the more knowledgeable and calm doctor Planthor to release the saiyan from his healing pod. It only took him seconds for him to take action after analyzing the machine indicating Bardock's mental and physical help before yelling at his assistant. "Get him out of there! NOW!"

As Bardock was within the healing tank, in the next room the little newborn child, Kakarot, had started to wail as he saw the same visions Bardock was seeing.

Malaka jumped and proceeded to release Bardock from the rejuvenation tank. The water began to recede and the cries of little Kakarot, who was a mere few doors down from the room his father was currently in, reached Bardock's ears and his eyes opened instantly.

"Open it! Open the hatch Malaka!" The door slowly opened and a naked Bardock stepped out of the tank. "Thank goodness you're alright, Bardock. You had us worried there. Bardock…what happened back there? On Planet Kanassa?" Asked the young scientist.

Bardock ignored the doctor and took off the mask before taking his clothes from Malaka.

'_It was like I was having a dream…except I was awake….at least I think I was awake. Taritzu... I could feel what he was going through...but the Kanasan said that I would be able to see the future, not feel the emotions of others...what the hell did the Kanasan do to me…?_'

"You are excused for now, Malaka. It seems as if our patient here does not want to speak to us. Why don't you go on break?" Planthor offered the young doctor. Malak nodded in response and picked up his card key before leaving the other two in the room. Sure that they would not be overheard by anyone as of then, Planthor began to speak.

"You should stay and rest Bardock. I'm not sure if it would be wise to go on another mission soon with that kind of condition you had been before being healed. It's unwised of you to continue with this." The doctor began. Planthor had known Bardock ever since he was a mere child, and from what Bardock believed his age to be, Planthor would of also known their former King and the one before him a long time ago. In all retrospect, Planthor had been working with the previous royal family for three generations excluding the current one as of now.

"Pfft. Unwise..what has wisdom gotten me into now? I have lost everything. My friends are dead, my brothers are gone, I had to let her go for her sake, and our homeplanet.." He stopped himself from speaking too much. It had been eighteen years since their planet had been taken over by the ancient evil had been told about in stories by his godmother, the Queen. And since that day they were uprising from their seal his King had stayed behind with the majority of the army and volunteers to allow everyone else to escape. That event had been known as the first Global Exodus of his people in history, yet it was lost in the shadows of the past so that the future generations would not know such horrors they've seen, and was replaced with an adaption of the Legendary Supersaiyan.

Sensing his dilemma, Planthor spoke up breaking the awkward silence for them both. "I know you may not care about what happens to you in battle Bardock, it seems to me that you also have the same fighting spirit of your father. But.. you are forgetting about the life of the one we both have been left in charge of."

'_Taritzu._' He suddenly was taken aback to the visions he saw. Ever since his oldest friend Cedrick had died mysteriously Bardock was left to care for the family he left behind, when he recieved a missing letter adressed to him. It was a bit awkward for him at first; Colleen had a slight fit when she heard about his predicament with Cedrick's mate, Hanasia, but agreed to allow it after he explained the situation to her piece by piece. Since Hanasia had been about a week before the due date, she had become eerily silent about what had occured and that frightened Planthor about the developing child within her.

Eventually the day had come when she had gone to the delivery room, and the young newborn Taritzu was named. Tetsuo, after his father's twin Tetsu which was addressed in the letter as one of his final wishes, and Taritzu, after Hanasia had a dream of a child named similarly like that. However, the happy days for that particular family were limited; there was soon a search party intent on finding and killing Cedrick's remaining family. Fortunately Colleen told Hanasia that her son would be safe with her and that she would take care of him as if he were her own on the day they came for her and executed the young mother.

That moment was when Bardock had been able to piece together the clues and found out that King Vegeta may have had a strong connection to Cedrick's death. He wasn't too sure about that conclusion, but he wouldn't take such a high risk for the boy leaving him out of their protection. Taritzu had been silent about his family for the time being, and he did call Colleen his own mother at times, it felt heart-warming to her as she had already bonded with the child as if he was truly her own, and Raditz was happy to have another child around. They believed to be brothers at the time, until the nightmares came and went.

During certain random nights, Taritzu would wake up from his sleep and cry out for his mother. He was beginning to subconsciously remember what had happened the year before, and one particular night he had called out to Bardock in a childish nickname, Baddack, which Colleen had found to be funny for a child to call an adult by such a name. That was also the night that marked the beginning of a new dilemma for Taritzu had begun to avoid sleeping alone or even at times when he was avoiding it all together- which failed all together. It got frustrating for him and Bardock grew anxious that one day the boy would alarm a guard with his loud wailing, so he began to send him over to Planthor to sleep inside a sound proof room so that he'd be able to finally rest. Since then he would take the child back with him on days he was certain that no one would track him or spend time with him in the secret room.

Even though he had been taking care of the boy oh-so well, Bardock had not been able to train the kid properly like he wanted to since he was limited to certain areas he could safely take him to. Nonetheless, the boy did pay attention to the theorectical advice Bardock had told him and had begun to train a little on his own, but Taritzu was not interested in training at such a young age. No, he was going to train like everyone else but the boy grew lonely doing things on his own so he began to ask questions about his family after he grew interested in seeing all the other kids with their families when he would secretly watch them from afar.

From then on, Taritzu began to ask many questions, such as who his true parents were and his family history. Bardock answered them all with caution but one day the boy asked why they were gone. Since Bardock knew that Frieza would have never known about Cedricks secret and the search party that murdered his mother would composed of elite guards, he had a strong hunch that the King would have been the one to give such an order, so he told the boy what he thought. Since that moment, the boy knew who he was and began to be much more affectionate to Bardock as if he was his own father, but he would never straight out tell him that. So the boy began to study engineering so that he could help him grow in power. Taritzu so hoped that one day he would become a great scientist much like Planthor as he was influenced by his studies and a magneficent warrior such as his family were known to be for millenia.

But Bardock had not been paying attention to what anyone else thought about his well-being. Even though he never knew it, Bardock subconsciously went into Elite class missions because deep down, he was in remorse for what he said to Cedrick.

Now Bardock was standing here, remembering what he promised, and wondering if what he had been seeing was the future that inevitably laid before them.

'_I'm not sure if he'll be safe anymore._' "Yeah. I remember about him." He began. Bardock turned around to see his newborn son in the room next to the medical bay. He had heard his son start to wail when he was shown yound Taritzu's horrific dream. '_You could see it too, can't you son?_' He thought as his hand pressed up to the glass wanting to hold his boy.

It didn't matter to him if the child had a low power level or not. If they sent him away then young Kakarot would be safe from the hidden enemy and Bardock wouldn't have to worry about him. However, it was not like him to just leave the boy go with no clue what so ever of where he would be sent.

"Then you should know that things have gotten edgy with the Trade Federation. Things are beginning to be insecure and with how Taritzu is faring, I wouldn't be so sure if we can keep him away from society much longer. They've been sending more and more unannounced security checks each month. Just this week I've gotten three and luckily they haven't found the boy as of yet. I suppose that he was a bit wise on his part to have skipped on his training or they could of found him with the scouters. In any case, I'm afraid to think they will catch him. He's not safe anymore here." Planthor continued with the topic at hand.

"Planthor. My son, Kakarot. Do you know what will happen to him?" He asked preparing himself to the news if he would like what he heard or not.

The elderly doctor kept silent for awhile before responding back to the young man. He didn't know what his newborn had anything to do with what he was more concerned of but he wasn't one to reject a friend's request. "He was born as a low class. They have already made the plans to send him away. I'm sorry Bardock, It's not like I could also keep him here like Taritzu. They know of his existence." He guiltily ended.

"It's not your fault Planthor. I need to know: where will they send him?" He really did need to know. He had come to the conclusion that Taritzu would have to be sent away for his safety, but also so that if what the future held was true, then he would avenge them with the help of Kakarot if his boys would somehow escape in time.

'_I don't know how much time we have left so I got to do this quick._'

Planthor checked his computer for the recent files of Kakarot. It had already been posted on his profile that the boy would be sent to small planet in a far away galaxy with relatively low gravity.

"A little planet call '_Earth_'. Why do you ask?"

"I've made my decision. His life can't be risked any longer. I'd like to send him with my son to this planet so that they will both be safe for the time being." '_Hopefully they'd be able to fight back when the time comes._'

"I see. And Raditz, what would you do about him?"

"I'm not sure where he is as you are as well. I don't know if he'd be safe out in the world or not, but he's an Elite. I don't think anyone would try anything against him with the rank system in check." Bardock replied carefully. "So how will we be able send him with the workers in the launch site?" Bardock added.

"I've already have a custom made new model made specifically for this moment. It's in the east port so we will have time to get him there and leave before anyone notices. I'll go get the possessions, you get the boy." The elder told him.

-x-

After going through the specified doors to get into Planthor's lab, Bardock moved the file cabinets to the side, revealing a secret scanner. He pulled out an extra card key and scanned it before making a camouflaged door appear, then entering and closing the sliding door behind him and return back to it's previous function.

'_Now for the second room._'

He walked over to the second lab bedroom where the lights were turned off and had opaque windows as he so remembered the room Taritzu had been left in. Opening the door and turning on the lights, Bardock carefully walked over the trinkets the boy had been playing with and shook him awake from his nightmare.

"It's alright. You can wake up now." He softly reassured him from the nightmare. After setting the boy back down on his bed, young Taritzu's face began to change from that traumatized state to a much peaceful one. His expression had Bardock recall the day his life had began to change quickly. When he was just eight years old, an assassin was sent to kill Cedrick when he was alone with his twin brother in the sacred woods. Tetsu had a limited amount of clairvoyance and he had seen the event happen in a dream one night a few months before. So when he was able to recognize that it was beginning to come true, he took Cedrick's place seeing as it was the only option he could take.

Cedrick had been mortified at the fact that his younger, much more respected brother had taken action without thinking twice so he secluded himself in his grief. Bardock himself had been put in charge of taking care of his best friend years ago so when he saw the way Cedrick was blaming himself, he went ahead to tell him he wasn't to blame for what happend. However Cedrick would not come out from his room because he deeply believe it was, and so when Bardock tried to take him back with him he was blasted in his face in his anger. That was the day young Bardock recieved his scar, the very same day his life had changed significantly from that point on.

As the boy wiped his wet eyes after learning that Bardock came to see him, he cheerfully jumped at him.

"Baddack! Your here." He said knowing well that no one would be able to hear them through the sound proof walls.

"Yes, Taritzu. I've come to see you." He half-lied. He truly did come to see him, although that moment would be his last time.

"So what are we going to do now? You promised you'd tell me another story after you came back." He cheerfully said with the young innocence he had left.

"A story?" '_That's right. I did promise him._' "Okay. I'll tell you one, but you'd have to come with me. Make sure not to let anyone hear you along the way." He said, careful not to slip up with what he planned on doing.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet." Young Taritzu said knowing that Bardock was not one that you'd like to cross. The older male picked up the little boy in his arms. The miniture white great coat of his he was wearing since Planthor had gave it to him if it so happened that the guards found the boy in his lab during a security check would make them think he was studying to become a scientist was ruffled up duing his sleep while the white artist cap was what kept his hair from giving him away was on the floor. Bardock picked it up and then left the secret room, making sure to close all the doors behind him and putting back the cabinets to where they first stood.

-x-

"Okay wait for me here. When I get back I'll tell you the story." He told him before leaving him alone in the middle of the vacant hangar in front of a well conditioned space pod. The older male went over to the other side of the room where the old doctor had a large trunk on top of a hover lift.

"So what makes this new model pod you had made better than the rest?" He said as the old man walked over to the young child.

"Since it was custom made I have not registered it. I have also done my best as to get the manufacturer to make it so that the pod will not leave such a large crater, and it will reach it's destination much faster than any other pod we currently have." He informed him.

"That's a smart decision. Well, hopefully things will go along quite easily." He said with his mind elsewhere.

"Is something on your mind Bardock?" The old doctor asked in concern. His young associate seemed to have a troubled look on his face as hey walked closer to the boy. Soon they stopped in front of the ship but he continued to walk over to the boy. Planthor himself just ignore the expression on his face and went over to type in the coordinates for the flight.

"Baddack. Why is Planthor with you? Why are we even in here? Didn't you say you'd tell me a story?" He innocently asked before being shushed.

"Taritzu, I want you to listen carefully to the story I am about to tell you." The adult said to the young boy, who in turn nodded obediently. Seeing as he was given approval to go on, Bardock began to tell a story his Queen had told him when he was a child about the Royal family's origins.

"_A long time ago, there was once a happy family that lived in secret from the rest of the world. One day this family was betrayed by a close friend when they found out their secret. Since the family was not to be allowed since the parents were forbidden to fall in love due to their nationality, they were betrayed by the foreigner country's officials. The father of this family had told his mate that he would hold them off long enough for her to escape with her children, but she was not one to leave him behind. So she put her twin newborns in a basket carefully wrapped in a warm blanket, kissed them both goodbye, and set them into the tempered waters of the raging river so that they would live._

_When the boys were found by a hunting wolf due to their excessive wailing, he decided to take them for his family as a meal. But before the wolf could make them a meal, the two boys cuddled up to the wolf's body for warmth. The children reminded him of his own cubs so the wolf decided to raise the two as their own._

_Years pass by and before the age of fourteen, the oldest boy had stumbled upon a native girl from a nearby mountain village that was being chased by the men from the foreign country. The boy protected her from these men, attacking in a style resembling the power, grace, and speed that only a true wolf could. Being helped by this boy, the girl had invited him and his brother to her village. There, the two had learned of the suppression that the invading country had on the people, so the two began to train and recruit neighboring villages to fight back for their independence. The older brother was more of a traveller, so he began to walk great distances to unite each section of the land and lead the war for three years, and in his honor, courage, and wisdom, the people believed that he was best fit to be their King, as the culture of the invading country had mixed with their own._

From these two brothers came forth two different families. The first as you may already know is De Lupo, which soon became Rutabaski with the Revolution of that newly formed nation that happened a thousand years later. The second one had been known to be Del Orso, which in turn became Valogna."

The little boy took this information all in. He liked the story he was being told but he had no idea why they had to be in here to tell it in the first place.

"Baddack, what does this story have to do with where we are now?" He asked once more.

"You see Taritzu, like the mother in the story, I have to send you away so that you may live." He started.

Now things were becoming clear for him. "Baddack, why? Are.. are we being betrayed like that family?"

"Yes. I believe we are, that's why I'm doing this." He responded.

"So if I am being sent away for my safety then what will happen when I get there?" He asked, careful to not let his emotions leak through his voice. He wanted to stay strong for the last moments he had with his father figure.

"I am not sure, but I do know that you will also have someone with you when I send you away."

"Who is it?" Taritzu believed that he would be sent away with Raditz for the trip but he didn't want to have his hopes broken.

"It is my newborn son, Kakarot. He will be with you on the new planet you will land upon that is called '_Earth_'." He told him who he would be with for the time being. "Now like those two brothers I want you two to train together and fight back against the enemy, Frieza and the Cold empire." He added.

By then, Planthor came out of the control booth and walked up to the two saiyans. Once Bardock saw him, he let him say his part. "Taritzu. In this trunk are many special possessions of your family. They have been properly taking care of for many generations, and have been passed on so that the next generation of the heir, yourself, would have it. I do not know exactly what is inside of it, no one really has for it had never been open, but what I do know is that there are important items that can help you within it. I also have been told that there are books inside of it that will help you learn different saiyan fighting techniques, from the basics to the more advanced mastery level." He pulled out a silver key from his pockets and gave it to the boy. "Here. It is now yours." He handed the key over to the boy and then moved the trunk into the pod.

Before the boy was allowed to enter the pod, he was stopped by Bardock. "What is it Baddack?"

"I wasn't going to let you go without this." He pulled out a red cloth that held two pendants. The first one was made of gold which had been designed into the sun and had strange writing encrypted along the side of it and the other had a design based on that of the full moon, with six sapphire gems along the three circle Venn diagram and between the vines etched on the design.

"This is the two jewels that was given to your father before we left 16 years ago. Now I give it to you." He left it in his hands.

"What is it for?" He should have known better to ask such a stupid question but it was necessary of him to do so.

"When a royal becomes of age, he or she, which is rare for a female to be born in your family nonetheless become the sucessor, will give the second pendant that corresponds to the opposite gender to their potential mate as an engagement ring. So if you ever happen to come across one, you would do the same with her. Remember to treat her well." He told him.

"Okay Baddack." He said before walking onto the platform. Before he entered the pod Bardcok spoke up once more.

"REMEMBER. YOU ARE A RUTABASKI AS I AM A VALOGNA. OUR FAMILIES HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LOYAL TO EACH OTHER. DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU ARE." He yelled out so that he would remain confident that the boy would be able to hear him and so that his voice would not betray him. Just as he finished that sentence, the door closed down and the pod was launched into the vast emptiness frontier of space.

'_Goodbye..._' Bardock thought to himself as a stray tear fell from his eyes. He wiped it off and then turn about to leave in a space pod of his own before the attendants would enter without finding him in there and become suspicious.

'_FRIEZA... I'm coming for you.' _And he flew off to help out his friends on planet Meat and warn them of the looming threat.


	2. A Taste of New Life

**The same goes for this chapter as well. I find it horribly structured so I'm also going to rewrite it once more**.** I'll see you all in a few weeks. I have to renovate my living room and that means that I'll have no access to the internet for a while.**  
**Again I do not own Dbz only my characters.**

**Chapter 2**

As the night dawned over the small planets horizon, a small spacepod streaked through the skies as it went awry from the coordinates it was supposed to land on. Because the pod was sent away at a much earlier time and the planet's planetary rotation made it positioned at a different landing spot, the pod landed in a vacant field near a river.

Once landed, the computer told its occupant that there was a nearby village where he could interact with, but the boy was not ready to do such a thing. He pressed the button on the controls to open the hatch and quickly dropped outside due to his exhaustion. He had been crying all throughout the trip, but he didn't care. As long as he was occupied in something else he would not fall asleep and avoid seeing those nightmares.

It didn't matter to him that he was crying as of now. No one he cared about was with him anymore. He had all the rights to break down right there and then.

'_Just like the two brothers I want you and Kakarot to train and fight against Frieza and the Cold empire._' He remembered the words Bardock told him before being sent away.

"I have to find Kakarot... but where to start.." He whispered under his breath. It was an entire day since he last ate, so it was no surprise to him that his stomach had spoken up for food. It wouldn't be of help if he traveled on an empty stomach.

"I got to get something to eat first. I don't want to fall from hunger." He told himself and then pick himself off the ground. Staggering forward as he had not been accustomed to the gravity yet, nor the fact that he could fly, the boy walked back into the space pod and looked to see where the rest of the things that a saiyan child would have been given when they are sent away to different planets.

Shuffling the seat to the side, Taritzu found the compartment that held both the scouter and saiyan armor he would be using when he grew older. The scouter had aqua blue lens and the armor was designed just like Bardock's, only the colors were reversed and it had a green under shirt along with it. He grabbed the scouter and pressed the button on the side just as he remembered seeing Bardock show him how it functioned. Seeing if he would be able to find a place where he could go to eat he found an area where he could safely go by tracking the ki of the animals nearby.

"This tree seems have something growing on it." He told himself as he prepared to climb the large tree himself. He began to eat the apples growing on the top branches as he saw a monkey who climbed up to the same branch he was on. Since the boy had a tail, the monkey found him to be safe to be with since he seemed to be similar to the monkey's brethren.

"Hey little guy. You hungry too?" He said to the primate offering him an apple in his hand. Taritzu saw the primate take the apple from his hand and then back away in a funny manner. It seemed unnecessary to him that the animal had backed away like that but he was sort of a stranger to him. So he continued to eat as he thought of what he would do next.

Behind him, the primate eyed the red cloth inside of the little boys pocket. This was no ordinary wild animal, this one was trained to do his masters bidding. He waited to see if the boy was not looking his way, and as soon as he made his first mistake, the monkey took his chances and snatched Taritzu's jewels.

"HEY. Give That Back!" He yelled out when he felt the mammal take his personal possessions. He lunged forward but was too late to catch the primate however, and his tail had luckily saved him from falling from such a height. He saw as the primate swung from tree to tree, leading back to the place it had been sent out from to retrieve its master the belongings that he made him steal from the villages.

Since the boy still had his scouter with him safely tucked under his coat, he pulled it out to track down the thief and get back his belongings. Hurrying quickly to catch up with the monkey, Taritzu found him climbing up the side of a cliff and scurry over into one of the many caves.

"He's not gonna get away that easily." He continued to track down the monkey with his scouter and climbed into the cave himself, where he found random electronics, furniture, jewelry, and food from the villages surrounding the mountain. He continued to walk down the cave, being able to see the light from the far side of the cave as he heard the monkey being praised for his successful mission with his excellent saiyan hearing.

"You've outdone yourself this time Mookah." Said the first male admiring the pendants his pet brought him. His voice seemed gruff and heavy, seemingly as if he would be tough to beat in a one on one fist fight.

"Of course he did. I've trained him to do all this." Said a scraggly sounding man.

"And you guys said I made a bad deal trading in our savings for this chimp." Interjected a third voice, much younger than the rest.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE TO TRAIN THIS MONKEY IN THE FIRST PLACE." The scraggly man boomed.

Even though he was doing his best to keep quiet, his scouter did not, and at that moment the three thieves could hear him from where they stood.

"Do you hear that?" The gruff one whispered.

"What? I don't hear anything." Stupidly asked the youngest of them.

"That device you nincompoop. The Federals must have tracked us down again." The second one answered him. "Garett, you go find out if they have backup. And take this with you." He gave him a semi-automatic assault rifle for him to use. "Don't let us down Lil' brother. Or else" He threatened him by putting his index finger next to his own neck and made a slicing motion.

As Garett walked through the cave walls with a flash light in hand, Taritzu stood there in panic for he had never confronted someone other than the limited people he actually knew. He also had no experience what so ever in an actual fight so he pressed the button on the scouter, hoping to find out that the men in the same cave with him had a much lower power level than him.

'6. 7. And 13. Yes, at least I'll have a chance.' He thought to himself before having the flash light shown on him. He was lucky to put the scouter back in his coat before he was caught.

"It's just a boy." Garett yelled over to his brothers idiotically.

"Garett, you idiot. If it's only a boy you shouldn't have said yelled back to us." They chatised him.

"But how will we know who it was without you two being told?" He said back with a good point.

"That doesn't matter now. Bring him back with us you mindless dope." He demanded his youngest brother from the back of the cave.

Dragging along Taritzu despite his struggling, Garett threw him on the floor harshly and was then restrained by the largest male.

"So what do we do with him?" Asked the large thug.

"We search, of course." The scrawny man said. "Garett you check him while Ekon holds him down. He's bound to be hiding something on him." He added.

The two brothers checked all over the little boy, who by then hoped that they would not take his remaining possessions hidden in his coat. When he saw the monkey named Mookah playing with his heirlooms, he calmed down as he thought of a way to escape and get back his belongings.

"Hey. I've found something strange on him Locke. Looks like some new technology." Said Garett as he was messing with the scouter. "Its got some strange writing on it too." He exclaimed. Ekon put down Taritzu and then began to tie his arms so that he would not be able to escape and tell the authorities on them.

The scrawny man named Locke then noticed the tail on the young boy as his two brothers set him down after tying his hands together. "Hey you two." He began. "You see that tail on him. I've heard rumors of the government hiding experiments of such people for advance health evolution research. This kid could be one of those experiments. And there has been an increasing demand for human organs on the black market lately." He added.

"I'll go get the surgical tools." Stated Ekon as he rummaged through as capsule case. Taritzu was horrified as he heard them speak of cutting him open. He couldn't even process the thought as the image he was recalling was of the dying warrior from his nightmares. He just had to get out of his restraints before Ekon got back from finding the knife.

"Put the boy on that table Garett." Locke commanded him. As Garett obliged to his elder brothers words Taritzu saw the scouter in his jacket pocket and that Mookah was only a few feet away from where he was. Just as Ekon uncapsulated the surgical tools, Taritzu broke free from his bondage and punched the young man in the gut before taking the scouter from him.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Ekon seethed in anger seeing his baby brother fall. With the knife in hand he began to slice at him, but Taritzu was pretty quick for his age, and it seemed to him that the boy was really a government experiment. "Hold.. still.. you brat." He said as he landed a punch straight at the little boy's stomach. The blow wasn't strong enough to knock him out but it was forceful enough to send him flying into the wall beside the trembling Mookah crouched in the corner.

"It's time to harvest this little gold mine." Ekon stated out loud, holding the boy by the head. Taritzu was not one to give up easily so when he felt the scalpel knife just inches away from him, he kicked it to the side, just enough to make Ekon cut himself with it and release him from his hold due to it being painfully embedded in his arm. He then moved from where he stood so that Ekon would not hit him as he was thrashing about from the pain.

"Hold it right there, Runt" Locke said to him cocking a Mark XIX Desert Eagle at his head. "I didn't want to kill you right away since it would spoil all your guts but I've rethought on what I should have done and I guess this is the only way." Taritzu felt that Ekon had finally regained his composure from the searing pain of the knife and had crept up behind him so that he would not be able to escape but the boy had shuffled out of the way the very second that the trigger was pulled.

"Locke!" Was the last words Ekon could muster as he was shot straight into his stomach. Locke dropped the gun as he saw what he had done to his younger brother. He may had grown up to be a cold thief but he still loved his two brothers.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled coming out of the initial shock. Locke let himself open heavily enough to let Taritzu to punch him in the gut as he had done with Garett and then dropped kicked him in the chest before feeling satisfied enough to leave them be. He walked back over to Mookah who was in the corner trembling in fear and then spun around to face the saiyan child.

"I'd like my stuff back please." He carefully said making sure the primate would not run away from him. Mookah slowly gave back the stolen items from the boy and then fell back on his bottom from fear. His masters were all killed by this boy and if he wasn't carefull he would suffer the same as them. So Mookah decided that by giving the boy an offering then he would not be attacked as well.

"Where are you going?" Taritzu asked him softly as Mookah ran to the back of the cave. When he came back, the monkey gave him a box full of empty dino-caps for hin to use. "What's this?" He said as he pulled a capsule out. He then noticed the resemblence between the capsules in his hands and the ones that Ekon had that held the surgical tools. That meant that Taritzu could now take his belongings with him if he was going to leave the area with his things so that no one would be able to track him down. He did keep in mind that Planthor had said the Cold empire had many galaxies under their rule and that they had bounty hunters all over looking for traitors to the Galactic Empire all over the universe so he did need such a helpful device.

"Thanks little guy." He then heard some voices from other men far away from the cave. "Come with me. There's people coming." He said as they both left the cave. Once they both left the cave and landed below the cliff carefully they heard some men turn about the corner of the road and walk over to the cave entrance.

"Here. I've been able to deduce the location of the Locke Brothers at this very cave. We should be able to catch them once and for all chief." Said a young man.

"Nice work John. Nattalie should raise your salary higher when we get back." Said the older one as they entered the cave to catch the thieves.

When they both made it back to the landing site, where Taritzu told his new companion to wait for him, the boy opened his trunk to take out something he could use. He was hoping to find some new clothes he could use since his clean great coat would worn out with his travelling. He shuffled through the trunk and found some clean clothes he could use.

Taritzu pulled out a long-sleeved green tunic that he could wear from then on until he grew into his tenth year. After he put that down next to him for the time being, he found two interesting blades that stood out to him. The blades were identical, both in a brown sheath with the tip of gold, the half spherical hand guard was also of gold, while the strap that was on it was a bit worn out despite it still had the luster of its golden color. Next to the short swords was a medium size book that held information on most of the items inside the trunk.

As he checked through the book he came upon the page that held imformation upon the blades.

"BO-RU-VIAN TWIN SWORDS" He started to read to himself. "These two blades were made in the nation of Boruvia; a country made of many islands established in 5264 before age. The country was south of the main capital of Kar-ne (Kairne). The natives of Boruvia were always at war with each other due to the limited resources and the size of the islands. For the most part, the Boruvians were much more war-like compared to the rest of the saiyans, but this was common between tribes, generally over land conflicts but most for honor of the family and ancestors. Boruvians believed that combat was sacred to their ancestors and they fought to acquire spiritual power and prestige. The people would all have a much more pleasant aspect and kindness towards outsiders, but when pissed off, the warriors would become a much more fierce and unforgiving slayer of the southern seas. This country established ties when Ritsu Rutabaski travelled along side the feared Pirate king Vihannesten Merirosvon when Eudora's seasonal timings became irregular. On the side note the people of Boruvia were a major reason we won during the Great War, Making their views of battle much more valuable." He read out loud.

Once he was finished with his little lecture, the boy changed into his new clothes and then put one of the blades inside of the trunk and then capsulized it. After that he walked outside to also capsulize his ship, the boy walked over to his new little companion so that the two would not be caught by any of the people who were searching for the thieves and anyone who were associated with them. Since he was also told that the government of this planet was rumored to have secret experiments, he made sure to keep away from the villagers or any of the planet's native inhabinets for the time being. He would keep away from them until he was ready to hold his own against them.

When he walked out of the 10 foot crater, he saw that Mookah had moved over to the forest with some other monkeys. When Mookah saw him arrive, he reluctantly scurried over to him.

"What is it Mookah?" He saw the sad face that the young primate was giving him. Mookah then looked back to see the other primates leaving into the forest while he stood in his place with Taritzu. "If you want to go with them, then I can't stop you. Go." He said.

With his recently new master's permission, Mookah was finally released into the wild in years. Before he left however, the little furry friend of his left an apple in his place in front of Taritzu, paying him back for the apple he was given when they first met a few minutes ago.

"Thanks Mookah, I'll be going now. Take care." He said, waving to his recently made friend. And with that, the young saiyan warrior started off to find his new brother, Kakarot.

.

.

.

**Power levels**

**Kakarot- 2**

**Taritzu- (birth) 9. (Age 2 1/2) 25**

**Ekon- 13**

**Locke- 6**

**Garett- 7**

**Bardock- 10,000 after Kanasan war and healing**

**King Vegeta- 12,000**

**Frieza- 530,000**


	3. Unexpected meeting

**I've finally been able to post up the picture of my shield. Here it is marthebuu . deviantart art / Dragon - Shield - 359225299**

**Make sure to close the spaces when you search it up and look at the picture since it is important for you to be able to understand what I'm talking about. Also, I do not own any of the Franchises related to the logos or designs on the picture.**

**This is the last rewrite for now. I have to do some research to start another story of mine. Without further ado.**

**I do not own Dbz**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a long time for the little saiyan boy. Ever since he encountered the Locke Brothers, he had been wondering about what the oldest had said about this planet's government hiding some expermental humans of some sort. If what the rumor he brought up was true, then maybe he would of found someone on te planet with a tail like his. Perhaps they could be saiyans; he was told it was a fact that the saiyans had sent many colonies across the galaxies once, maybe this planet could have had a small one as well.

He had been following a family of wolves as he was studying the movements of his subject just as the book on the saiyan fighting styles had suggested to him when he read it months before. He was able to learn a lot from this family; the father fought to protect his children and mate, while the mother tooked them over to safety when a saber-tooth Tiger had followed young Taritzu into the valley. The wolf wasn't particuliarly aware of the boy's presence so he wasn't targeted, but the same could not be said for the Tiger!

When the wolf stood in his stance, Young Taritzu noticed the movements and precision that the canine made as it fought against the much more advantageous opponent. He saw how the wolf was losing against the much larger feline and was taking a beating as the canine moved back into the much more enclosed space of the trees behind him. However, the wolf seemed to actually oblige to the feline's dominace and move with his back to the trees.

As soon as the feline lunged forward to disable the wolf, the canine jumped to the side and let his mate counter the Saber-tooth as well as him joining in for the fight. From there on, the feline ran off as soon as it saw an opening and remembered never to mess with the wolves ever again.

Since then, little Taritzu studied the stances the Timber wolf stood in, analyzing how the form could freely move into various other styles and practiced it daily with his sword training. He had soon left that family be, hoping to find other animals he could learn from, but lately he had not been able to as he had traveled towards the Break wastelands.

So as he was swinging his sword for the thousandth time at his imaginary opponent, the boy sense the presence of a medium size dinosaur a few feet behind him. He made sure to backflip as the velociraptor sped straight into him and then landed on top of his unannounced guest.

"So you wanted to eat an easy prey, huh?" He laughed to himself in glee while holding on to the dinosaur's neck who was trying to shake him of its back. It was until the boy saw the raptor's fellow pack members run past the two that he looked behind him and saw a grand enemy make its appearance. He gasped inwardly to himself thinking of the T-rex's size and how the two would not outrun it. With his mind made up, the saiyan child jumped off of his ride and stood his ground in front of the giant lizard.

"Don't worry about me." He yelled behind him to the raptor that turned his head to see what happened to his uninvited rider.

Young Taritzu stood meters away from the large T-rex in the stance he adopted of the wolf and waited for the giant lizard to leave an opening. With his blade in hand, the boy stood unfazed as the lizard snatched at him with its teeth, chomping harshly as he thought he had the boy in its mouth. unfortunately for the T-rex, young Taritzu had jumped onto the lizards face in between the eyes and stood in the dinosaur's blind spot, analyzing the best way to finish the beast.

As soon as the lizard noticed that the boy was no where to be found in the mushed earth he was chomping on, Taritzu slashed straight down the roof of the beast's nose and then stabbed it through the tongue, making the organ piked to the bottom of its mouth. The T-rex had never faced an opponent as cunning as this boy and as it saw Taritzu swing back up to its neck with the sword in hand, it thought. '_Oh Shit._' Just as the boy sliced vertically down the beast's neck.

"See. You didn't have to try to fight me for food." Taritzu yelled out to the hungry raptors as he began to favor some dinosaur meat. He cut himself a large steak of meat and then left before the raptor's noticed he was gone so that he wold not be followed. He headed over on top of the plataeu where he could not be bothered by the wildlife that roamed throughout the lands.

Taritzu was done here in the wastelands and he was becoming curious with what the world had to show him. He decided that after studying for a while in his books that after wards he could start walking to see if he had been anywhere close to where ever Kakarot was living at for the past few months. Taking out the trunk he was left in his possession, Taritzu openned it up to find the instruction book.

As he pulled out the contents of the chest, he saw an interesting peice of equipment that almost seemed to be calling out to him. It was a piece of metal, but not just any metal- this was an actual professionally made shield that he had no idea why it would be put inside the trunk. The boy noted the design of the shield had a specific pattern and saw that on the bottom of the crest-shaped shield was an interesting insignia of an inverted triangle. The red bird that was just above the insignia seemed to him to be representing a flaming pheonix, while on the bottom of that bird was the legs that had some what of a resemblence to the royal crest- only difference was that it seemed more like a crowned jewel than like the Bow-and-Arrow design he was used to seeing. There was also a large six-piece golden triangle between the two hook-like design on the top of the shield which seemed oddly familiar to him.

Since he had no idea what anything on that shield meant, he checked through the encyclopedia of all the equipment that was within that chest.

**_Dragon shield/ Shield of the ageless:_**_ The shield was once in hand of First Rutabaski's greatest possessions. Nothing is trully known about this shield except for the fact that it is made of Itzhium, an extremely rare mineral rumored to only be found in the Great Kairne desert mainly because of its trauma absorbing capabilities, making this shield virtually indestructable for its age, which in turn makes this a very useful means of protection._

'_So it's pretty much indestructable? Cool! I guess I can use this for the fight against Frieza._' Taritzu thought to himself.

While the shield was pretty much only a few inches close to his height, the boy could still use it for weight lifting in the meantime. So after taking a nap in the shade provided to him by a tree near the edge of the cliff, Taritzu began to wander further into the wastelands, hoping to find someplace he could train next and learn more about the animal styles he could adapt into his techniques. He passed by a huge lake where he tensed up as a Giant hawk tried to swipe at him from behind, but unluckily for the bird, Taritzu caught onto the predator's legs and made his way up the bird's back.

"You're gonna help me get somewhere, 'Kay." He said towards the Hawk's head as his hands gripped onto the large feathers.

-x-

In an empty meadow laid a boy sleeping calmlessly, jerking around as a friendly dream slowly morphed into another had been fine before his dream of playing withing a luscious field had changed with the death of the children all around him until only two others were left with him as everyone else were all killed by a large behemoth-like creature.

The creature seemed humanoid as he could tell from the two legs it stood upright on, but what made him menacing was the deathly grin it gave. On the head of the monster were two small horn-like protrusions, deep glowing yellow-red eyes, dark blue scaly skin that ran with a darker shade of blue blood underneath, pale blue glowing spiky shoulder length hair, and deep crimson red claws that were painted by the blood of the children he was playing with. This humanoid walked grimly towards the boy with a predatorial murderous grin, revealing the large fangs of the monster that marched towards them.

The two other kids, as he could tell, were both girls who stood in front of him. The one on the left seemed to have light brown hair that she cut up to her shoulders while also having a sword of her own next to her white cloak and stood in a warriors stance, while the other had long raven black hair that flowed down her robes.

What Taritzu found weird about her was not that she was not going into her stance and standing still, but that she turned around with a tear streaked face that had flowed down from her bluish-black eyes as behind her the other girl had her sword ripped out of her hand and strucked into her stomach forcefully as she looked straight into his eyes and mouthed "_I'm sorry_".

As he saw her fall, the second girl stood there in front of him trembling with the piercing shrieks of the other and mustered out with her last breath as the fiend strucked through her lithe body as she continued to weeped leaving the words linger in the air, "_Good-bye_".

And just like that, the fiend roared out in triumph as it had cornered the boy, isolated in the helpless world within the nightmare. Taritzu was riddened with so much fear that he tripped on his own legs, leaving him with the only option to curl up into a ball and cry. But before the fiend could writhe the life out of him, he was blasted by a large white laser, tearing a hole through it.

"_Don't think this is over yet. I'll get you next time we meet. NEXT TIME!_" It said to him as the boy looked up to see the fiend vanish away into black dust.

-x-

Outside in the world where Taritzu slept, he was jolted up from his vision as he felt a sudden change. he was brought up from his nightmare that he had been seeing for years now, and now he laid in the closed meadow with a.. blanket laid over him?

'_H- since when did I have this blanket with me?_' He thought as he lifted the green sheet up to see that he had been wearing a pair of warm brown pants on him and near by was three other sets. He moved out of where he laid to get a better look at the clothes and he couldn't help but wonder who had brought him such gifts.

'Hmm. No one seems to be around here for miles. I don't think anyone would of been around here with out me finding them somewhere nearby.' He thought to himself as he looked out around him at the trees and the mountainside he slept next to. Tired with sleep, Taritzu returned to his place where the blanket laid and closed his eyes slowly, making sure he would not fall into another dream.

Far away and well hidden from the boy watched a woman who stood at 5'10, silver white hair, and a white stola with a baby blue palla saw the boy. The boy who she care very deeply about, and had watched him sleep, alone as he had thought, but nevertheless she had been called by him subconsciously and she felt what he felt, for this boy was important to her. With a melancholic face, she felt that the boy had been tormented by the horrific visions he was seeing each night, by and by, and lately the number of times had been increasing.

So she made her choice that night, albeit despite the warnings her other associate had told her before she left, as she travelled over to find the boy and did what she felt she had to do.

"You shouldn't worry anymore, little one, for I have help you for now. I, however, am not sure how long this will last. Take care of yourself, but I'll be watching as I had always been." She whispered into the air before she departed once more into her domain.

-x-

It had been a year and a half since young Taritzu had his latest nightmarish visions. Things had been changing for the better ever since he woke up in the middle of the night to find a few gifts mysteriously left to him. It just made no sense for what had happened, but if those visions were truly gone, then he had no problem just ignoring the mystery.

As of now, young Taritzu had finished his survival and animal scouting training as the book instructed him to do. Now all he had to do was to learn energy manipulation.

So taking in deep breaths and concentrating on expelling his energy, the boy made an effort to bring out his ki. It wasn't easy for him in the first day since he was basically teaching himself, but as he was also a clever child, he used the power boost of the moon to back him up.

It only took him a few minutes to create his ki ball, and he was ecstatic to have done that. So much in fact that he had not anticipated the ball scorching his tail. He was lucky for at the moment he was nearby a river when it happened. However, when he surfaced from the waters he found his tail missing and had figured that it must of burned off with the scorching ball of energy.

He didn't mind this but had paid attention for how long he was without his tail. When the day finally came when he regrew it, it was when he was caught in the middle of a battle with two lions over the carcuss of a gazelle he hunted down. When he had the chance to check on his newly grown tail, Taritzu found that his baby fur had not grown back with it, meaning he was growing steadily in power.

-x-

Taritzu stood before a village as he mentally prepared himself to walk through the earthlings' homes. He had anticipated the moment he would have to one day interact with these "Humans" that he had found to remind him alot about the saiyans, mostly for their appearance but that was the only striking similarity between the two races. He also made sure that while he passed by the human areas that he would not wear his sword nor any of his possessions if he was to blend in with them. He couldn't imagine what people would think of a toddler with a weapon on hand.

As he walked by the so called Aru Village, Taritzu found himself in front of a father and his two year old daughter when he travelled to the back of the village and into a forest. Once there, he was spoken to by the girl in a tricky question.

"Look Daddy, it's one of Santa's helpers." She started by pointing over to him. Then the girl walked over to ask in a low wanting tone. "Are you one of Santa's helpers?" She said making sure not to let her father hear her.

"Pochawompa, you don't randomly ask questions and point to people like that. It's a rude thing to do, and you don't even know the boy." Started the Father. He then pulled her over to him and then asked the boy a question of his own.

"Sorry for my daughter bothering you like that. What's your name anyway?"

"Taritzu." He answered shortly due to his unexperience with people.

"That's a nice name, rolls off the tongue easily." He started muttering to himself. "So what are you doing out here for a boy your age. Your four right?" He said louder than before.

"Four and eight months to be exact." Taritzu corrected him.

"Well that's not an age a boy should be out here all alone. It's unsafe out in the world without protection. Shouldn't you be with your family?" He began to ask a personal question.

Taritzu had been worried about situations like these, but he felt somewhat safe with the man referring to him other than a child. True, he shouldn't be out in the world alone, but he was fine living like that for nearly three years! However, it took him a few moments to come up with an answer of his own.

"I can't be with my family. They're gone now, and I was left here by them." He said making sure that only the man would understand his meaning and not the young girl. He so hoped that his answer would satisfy the man's question that he'd be allowed to pass along. He wouldn't want to hurt the human if he tried to turn him in, he just wouldn't hurt him if all he'd try to do was help the boy.

"I see." The man said calmly, knowing well what Taritzu meant. He was quite surprised to find him well mannered in his speech as well. "Why don't you sit down with us for a while and then we'll find more about you. Perhaps I can help you out in some way." He added.

-x-

After telling the man what his current dilemma was while the two year old Pochawompa played around nearby where her father could see her.

"Ah, and so you've been wandering about looking for this brother of yours am I correct?" He rhetorically ask.

After a few silent moments the man invited Taritzu for something to eat seeing as his stomach began to grumble.

"Okay, but first I'll have to get my daughter." He looked around to find Pochawompa no where in the forest garden they were in. "Pochawompa? Where are you?" He promptly said out loud, keeping himself from panicking.

Taritzu, seeing as the kind stranger had been tolerant of him, began to search for the young toddler who had left the area while the two had began speaking to each other about his problems. So using the scouter he pulled out from his pokects, he found a low power level, most likely closer to a 3, moving at a rate faster than he would believe a human child would travel by.

He began sprinting faster than he'd usually go, hoping that nothing of harm had happened to this girl and then found himself in front of a pack of coyotes that held the girl hostage.

Pulling out the capsule that held his sword, the boy began to slice at the coyotes that charged over at him, believing they could get rid of this intruder. They were met with an unfriendly force that would of sent a saiyan crying as the blade made a quick clean cut through the tail bone of the closest coyote at the very base.

Once the others saw what happened, the leader scrambled off with his pack and left the toddler to fall on her bottom as they let her go in fear.

"Are you okay?" He asked her to make sure nothing else had happened to her other than the abduction.

She confidently nodded her head when she found herself between the older boy's grasp. She was afraid of the boy, naturally for what he did to that coyote, so just as any common sensed person would, she answered immediatly to the person with the weapon in hand. Just as the boy was leading the toddler back to where the garden was, he was confronted by the anxious father.

"Pochawompa!" He cried out with tears of joy, seeing as the little boy had brought her back. The man then paused in his happy reunion with his child and turned to thank Taritzu properly. "I don't even know how you did it. How can I thank you?"

Before he could answer the man began to speak up once more as he saw the blade in his hand for the first time since he came back from the forest. "So you didn't need to be cautious. You have your own means of protection to travel with. I'm sorry if I was hidering you from finding your brother." The man said to him as he waved the boy goodbye.

"Wait." He said surprising himself. "I'd like to eat something first before I go, if you don't mind." He added.

-x-

Months later he proceeded to train himself in the Oozaru state, hoping to have it ready if he ever had to use it as a backup. He even began to write down several of the equations he could remember about the moon ball into a blank journal and continued to alter the equations until he had the complete formula.

His life had become fruitful with the end of his nightmarish visions, yet he could still remember only one of the two girls from his vision. He'd always remember his experiences; he'd been told that he had an advance photographic memory.

'_She told me_ '**_I'm sorry_**',_ but why would she have to apologize for?_' He thought to himself while walking through the plains between the wastelands and the Northern valley. It had been a lovely sight to see the valley between the two rivers that laid ahead in the fields when he scouted his path from atop of the mountains the week before.

Once he had arrived in the valley it began to boom with thunder as the grey clouds rolled over the evening sky.

'I've gotta find somewhere to stay.' He told himself, looking over the field he arrived at as it began to thunder once more heavily; more than he had heard of during an electrical storm over his travels. He was lucky as he found an empty cave where he could start on his studies for that day. Flipping through a specific chapter, he read about a new style that persisted on training the striking techniques and endurance he had been developing over the years. Even though he was practically ready to learn that style, it was emphasized that he would have to be able to transition into the offensive as well as into the defensive with ease.

Beginning his routine of both 1,000 sets of reps and press-ups, he was interupted by the beeping of his scouter as a few power levels at a few miles from where he rested had spiked up to about four times his own, for a few moments as violet lightning struck down from the clouds and he was caved in for the night.

"Hello." He naively said out loud, however he was testing if anyone else was within the cave with him since he heard scrambling around where he stood.

Finding out he accompanied by several forest animals seeking refuge for the night, he resumed his routine knowing that he'd fall asleep later on, safe from the electrical storm with the rest of them. He'd reopen the cave entrance in the morning, while being thankful that the rockslide had not blocked out their air, and kept them safe from the poisoness fumes of the smoke the would-be wildfire would produce.

-x-

After blasting his way out and leading all the animals to a nearby river, Taritzu wondered what exactly happened last night.

'It's not exactly normal that the scouter picks up power levels as high as those two last night. Maybe I should.. go check it out.' He reluctantly opted to do, but with the thought about Kakarot being somewhere on the planet with him, he had to go check it out. Pulling out his scouter once more, he noticed a reading that was diminishing from around the same area he had read the night before.

"You guys stay out of trouble, understand?" He said over to the animals that he rescued from the rubble created by the storm.

Reading his scouter once more, he found out that the power level had gone dangerously low into the single digits. He began to race over to the being in question, finding the decayed forest transform into a fire-ravaged field that seemed to go around for acres. Following the scouter's sensors, young Taritzu moved through a charred field with ember still present and soon found a lone figure whose small body laid limp and curled underneath the rubble left behind by the wildfire.

Worried that the person underneath the rubble might of been the three year old Kakarot, Taritzu sped over to free the boy from under the rummage.

"Don't worry, I got you. You'll be safe now." He sputtered out as he heard the heavy wheezing of the boy. As soon as he had most of the debris away from the child, Taritzu couldn't hold in his anxiousness and just pulled out the child quicly but carefully as well to not hurt him.

However, in his anxiousness he did not notice the signs in difference between the genders the child was potrayed. In his arms he had a girl in tattered clothing that he could guess to have once been a white sundress and it was still in good condition due to the fact that it covered most of her lithe body.

The girl, from the clues he could tell from, had a complimentary mix of wavy and straight with messy bangs -with it being a fine shade of Cocoa brown. Her lip was trembling as she had recently gone through a traumatic experience as well as her eyes opening slightly to see who her savior was.

"Momma? Papa?" She said groggily as she woke up to find herself in the boys arms.

Taritzu had, for a short amount of time, seen her bright hazel eyes before she retreated from his embrace. He had also noted that she had two very rare traits to appear on a Saiyan at all, let alone together.

He began to scoot closer towards her on his knees, with each movement the girl cowered backwards in fear of the boy for she had never seen another person other than her parents in the secluded woods for her four years.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you." He said as he put a hand on her arm and cleaned her up with a piece of his underclothing that he freshly ripped. As he cleaned her dust covered face he saw her being a light sunkissed tone, which was lucky for her if she had been caught within the flames instead of being out here away from the heavily charred area that could of been where a house once stood.

"You.." She softly began. "Do you know where my momma and papa are?" She nervously continued.

Taritzu would have been lying if he had saw right there and then that he saw the same expression the brown haired girl from his vision had as she had been impaled by the blade. So mustering up the little confidence he had to talk to the girl about a certain topic he had little knowledge of, he told her with as much care lace in his voice as he could.

"I'm not sure.." He said disappointed at what he had caused. Hearing the words from him, the girl's expression broke and shell fell into a fit of tears.

"Calm down." He urged her. "Here. Eat this. I'm sure you'll be hungry by now." He said pulling out several fresh peaches that he picked freshly that morning from a tree that survived the wildfire.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" She weepingly yelled in his face, making Taritzu retract from the sudden jolt and causing her to fall backwards as well from her grief.

"But you at least have to eat something. You'll starve to death."

"LIKE I CARE. I LET THEM WORRY ABOUT ME AND NOW THEY'RE DEAD. JUST GO AWAY!" She finally collapsed from her outburst. By then, the boy noticed the tail on her and began to wonder to himself.

'_Could she be one of them?_'

Seeing as now was his only opportunity to take her along while she rested from her anguish, he picked her up in his arms clumsily but determined to help her out and take her back with him to the river with the other animals.

"Hmm? Let me go, you kidnapper." She began while still sniffling from all the crying she expressed.

"Kidnapper? Listen, I'm here trying to help you out and you call me a kidnapper. I'm just around your age." He interrupted her being irritated by her rudeness. "Speaking of which, I neither know your name nor age. Mind telling me that? Or are you just going to continue being snideful towards me? Cause I can leave you here alone if you want." He told her in a bitter tone.

To add to what he meant he stood in place to emphasize, making her relunctantly confide. "Fine. But I'll do it if you tell me yours first."

"_Sure thing princess_." He playfully said as he put her down. "I'm five and a half, and my full name Is Tetsuo Taritzu Rutabaski." He confidently told her.

"Rutabaski?" The young girl said to herself. That sudden imformation seemed to make her become much more friendly with him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. My name is Haruna Ruokkivret, and I'm four with nine months." She honestly replied."

The sudden fact that Taritzu heard the girl repeat his last name got him thinking about what she really was.

"Haruna." He started, making her look up to meet his eyes. "Are you a human or something?" He vaguely asked, hiding his true motive.

"No. As much as it would seem to _you_ I'm just an earth born saiyan." She replied back.

"And how would I know you're not lying?" He cleverly added.

"Well, first of all Rutabaski is the name of the royal family as I've been told and I'm was part of a limited population of saiyan colonies on earth." She readily answered him.

'_So she isn't one of them. She's a pure saiyan living on earth. __That makes no sense. I've never heard of saiyan colonies on this earth. I haven't even heard of this planet until bardock told me about it. And it is a weird coincidence she's younger than me by a mere exact nine months. Then again nature can not be determined so easily._'

"Okay, so you're saiyan and you have no where else to go right?" He quickly highlighted the main points at hand while she nodded obediantly as he restated what they were speaking about.

"So if you you have nowhere to go, then why don't you come with me? It is better than the other options you would of taken. And it is better for you to go along with someone else."

Haruna shuddered a bit from the cold air of the winter morning as she considered her options. At one hand she had the choice of leaving with this boy, who was possibly her prince if she beleived his words. On the other she could stay here, but she'd have no idea what to do after that.

"Okay. I'll go with you." She muttered softly as she walked back over to him.

"Taritzu." She began once more. "Where will we go first?"

"To a river nearby here. You have to clean up properly first. I doubt you'd like to travel after going through all that." He cooly replied.

-x-

After the girl bathed in the cold waters of the river, she was given her own set of clothes that Taritzu was limited to but had never worn as of yet. It was a red version of his clothes and after she changed from her rags, she returned to where he had waited for her with breakfast for the two of them.

"So where to next?" She spoke up after finishing up.

"Well, I had thought about travelling around the world to look for a brother of mine. Probably to some cities around here. I wouldn't be too sure though." He sincerely answered her.

Seeing him stand up and begin to leave, she stood as well to continue asking him more questions.

"Taritzu, wait." She said catching his attention. "You're a Rutabaski, right? So does that mean you're a prince?"

The older boy slowly but surely nodded his head to answer her. "Why do you ask if you would have already guessed?"

"Just to be sure." 'A Rutabaski huh. I always wanted to meet one ever since I heard about the stories.'

"Okay. Well I'm leaving now, care to come along then?" He said making her jump from her thoughts. Haruna slowly caught up to his pace and began to walk a bit closer to him. much closer to his personal space.

"So what will you do when we get there?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll ask questions for the most part." He honestly said. "You'd would want to make sure to keep your tail wrapped around you. It's better if we stay blended with the people." He added.

Once he finished speaking, Haruna unsure what he would do, wrapped her arm around his, hoping to warm herself up.

"What are you doing?" He cautiously asked. He had no idea why the girl would act bitter towards him for one moment but after telling her a little bit about him, she decides to be nicer. I just made no sense to him.

"I just want to be closer to you for us to be warm is all." She giggled seeing as he would ask such a stupid question.

"Oh. Okay then. Well next time just ask first and then you can hug me." He said seeing the embrace as a half hug.

She nervously laughed to herself. Taritzu had known what she had been aiming to do. But she wasn't going to be discouraged because of what he said. Oh no, he had given her permission to do so if she ever wanted.

"But you'd have to promise you stay nearby me when we're travelling together, 'kay?"

"Sure thing." She readily said as they began to trek through towards the west of the Nothern Valley.


	4. Childhood

**Chapter 4**

:**Early days**:

"Oh my! Look what we have here." the old man that was strolling through the woods on Mount Paozu had said as he found a crash site in the middle of a clearing. Right at the base of the crater was a baby who was yelling his little, but powerful lungs out. The old man was curious as to why a child would be put into such a machine and abandoned out in the middle of nowhere. When he reached over to grab the child, the infant stopped his wailing and looked quizzically at the man.

"Well now I know that you're the one to have yelled. You have very powerful lungs for someone like you." he cooed making the baby giggle. "You know, if I had a child than you could have been his son. Heck compared to you I would be your Grandpa!" he exclaimed as he lifted the baby higher up. By then the tail that all saiyans shared had fallen limply, hanging in the air. "What's this, that is a bit odd for you to have a tail but then I myself am a bit odd in certain conditions." Then he reflected carefully on what he should do. "Aah, but of course you don't have a name." he lifted the boy up to the sky so he could see him much better in the natural light. When he noticed the unruly hair that pointed in many different directions he came up with a connection. "Let's see, why don't we call you Goku. Yes, that seems to be a perfect name for you, don't you think?" And with that the infant giggled as he was held carefully in a playful manner in the air.

:A few days later:

*CRAAASH!*

Goku had been under the care of his new Grandpa for days. A few days after, the infant that was happy to be with him but had then slowly became a menace. He would break furniture down, kick pots and pans, and even hurt his caretaker whenever he tried to calm him down. Now the old man may have been old, but he was well trained and accustomed to the pain that he was dealt. However as days turned into weeks, Goku was getting worse and worse while the old man was felling incompetent to understand his temper. But he would not give up on this child, he would see to it that he'd find a way to help this boy. So one early afternoon he put on his gi and placed Goku inside the fruit basket, albeit with some trouble, and headed onwards to his old master. As he was walking next to the side of the mountain near a crevice, in the corner of his eye he saw the boy reach out for a peach in hunger. Immediately from the momentum of the two actions, he fell out of the basket into the chasm and hit his head on a ledge below them.

Now Gohan, the old man, panicked. While not the child's actual biological guardian, his morals that he lived by did say that he was responsible for him, even if the child was aggravating. He quickly climbed down the cliff to help him, worried that he'd be too late to save him,and packed him securely before climbing back up and run to the cabin. When he got there he saw a small gash on his head, a fatal wound, but the boy was still breathing! Gohan still had hope to treat his injuries so he carefully bundled the child safely on the bed so nothing would happen to him while he was out searching for the plants that would serve as natural ailment for the child.

-x-

Gohan was on edge. The child was still breathing and eating, but not as much as he usually would. He had told his old master about the incident knowing that he had more experience but he only told him that the best thing he could do now was to pray to Kami for his recoveries. He did that as well as feed him until he started to grow stronger. To Gohan it was a miracle. The boy was recovering quickly, much faster than a child his age normally would, and it also seemed to him that he was also growing stronger. But the one thing that surprised him was that Goku suddenly became much nicer, as if Kami answered his prayers and decided to reward his kind actions with the sudden change.

Days after he recovered Goku began to love his grandfather. He loved his company and the attention. He would always beg him to take him along, not as if gohan would think otherwise. He knew that it would be best for the boy if he taught him his survival skills, so one day when the boy could finally walk on his own they walked down over to the river where he would teach him how to fish, to pick the ripest of fruits, and his morals of martial arts. Goku really wanted to learn his grandfather's fighting style, which Gohan was reluctant in teaching him first, but he felt that his heart was in the right path so he agreed to teach him from the basics. It was already three years since Gohan had begun to take care of the boy, three years that Goku had lived in a life of affection, but things happened.

Usually Gohan would place Goku to bed really older so that he would wake up full of energy as well as become accustomed to his routine he would live by when he got older. However, for that evening, he was too occupied to tuck him in so goku had the freedom to look up and see the moon in its final phase. He was frustrated that he couldn't see the moon very well so he opted to go back to sleep. But because he remembered that his grandfather would not allow him to go outside at night anymore than his him learnig much more of his martial arts, he decided to go on with it and open the door carefully after finding a box he could step on. He hurried out the door and moved much further away into a clearing many yards away but forgot to close the door. He stared up at the mesmerizing glow of the celestial object as his instints began to take over and made him black out.

Gohan, despite his age making him a heavy sleeper, felt the cold air which made him rise up to find out what was going on. He looked over to see the door open and then over to where the child was supposed to sleep at night and connected the two clues together to find out the boy had exited the house at night, which was a bad idea. When he made it outside to find him, he was horrified with what he saw. There was the boy who had slowly, but surely transformed into a giant ape. This ape had began to uproot the nearby wild life, crushing boulders and driving away the animals as it paved through its own path. Nothing seemed to stop this creature, until Gohan noticed that it would occassionally look up at the moon, reach out for it, and wail out in its failure.

Gohan knew that the ape could of gone after him if had not been careful but this creature seemed to only want the moon, which meant that he was not doing all this on purpose. Very soon however, the ape could be seen to move closer to the same chasm that Goku, as an infant, had fell into. Gohan felt very anxious about the creatures safety for it was a very long drop from up high. So he ran as fast as he could to stop him, or at least change his direction before he would fall into it as the ape walked leisurely closer to the chasm. Soon however Gohan found himself to think that he wouldn't be able to get their in time on foot so he used his last resort move.

Placing two cupped hands by his side, Gohan began to gather up as much energy as he could. He waited for his timing to be able to release the gathered blue energy in a propelling motion sending him strait forward to the apes back, only to be knocked off his path by the swinging tail! Gohan was surpised that the tail had been able to react in such a manner from his recent observations. he may of had been hit by such a force that could destroy a house in one blow but he was a skillfully trained fighter and from the training regimens he lived by for decades, he just shook off the blow quick enough to look up and see what might of almost give him cardiac arrest.

Just as Goku had had been moving dangerouly close to the edge of the cliff, the moon was covered up by the dark clouds that strayed from a storm thousands of miles away. Immediately the ape let out a loud roar as he returned into his base form, leaving behind a very tired, sleepy boy as well as Gohan being stuppifiedas he witnessed it. he stood their for a second figuring out that the moon had an effect on the child before actually reacting quickly, determined to bring the child inside the cabin before anything else could happen.

-x-

The young boy slept soundlessly as the morning rays of the sun crept over the sheet of the bed. Gohan, already woken up, went outside to start on his daily chores, thinking to himself about what he could do to prevent the tranformation from happening again.

'Goku doesn't usually ask what happened during the nights I have trouble sleeping and last night was no different from other nights I get restless sleep. But he is going to ask me what happened to the forest being wrecked and all, he's going to be curious about it. But I can't really tell him the truth that he did all of this.' he thought as he saw the area that once had magnificent trees mother earth had produced. 'And there is no use telling him a lie. If he sees right through it he will see it as a bad example. How about I just tell him that it was one of those monsters from I stories I read to him at night, that would warn him about staying out at night.' he chuckled happily to himself knowing that he wouldn't have to worry as much as before. Gohan then remembered that the boy would wake up hungry afther specific days he was restless at night like he always did so he went off to gather the food.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Rotto!" Yelled an adolecent teen with unruly yet surprisingly tamed hair. The young teen ran up towards his older comrade to speak to him more easily. The boy had sported a bold green tunic over chain mail with a hat that most likely hid his long hair, black leather gloves connected to iron vambraces, baggy tan colored pants, leather boots that covered his shins, a satchel tied next to his belt and top it off with a golden locket with the symbol of the wind encrested on it. He seemed to be much of a heavy traveller rather than a saiyan warrior. The older male let out an irritaded sigh before speaking to his young friend. "What is it _Now_, Xetsu? Did you somehow find a Fallanx during another one of your wild adventures in the temples?" He said nonchantly yet with a slight hope of not dragging the conversation longer than it had to be. Xetsu looked straight towards his older friend's direction, obviously his attention was elsewhere making Rotto a bit concern with what he was going to say.

"Hey, I'm speaking to you, Dammit!" The younger male seemed entranced with the project that the others had been working on for month as of know but he knew he had a job to do himself and he could check out their work later so he cut straight to the point.

"Oh! Rotto, I wanted to ask you if you could lend me your whip for a while. You'd let me right?" He casually yelled right in his face. Wincing from the sudden shout, Rotto answered him in a surpise manner.

"That's it?! Just the whip? I thought you needed to restock for the fouth time this month!" he retorted with emphasis. Immediately the boy was washed over with slight guilt and he began to tiddle his thumbs together. "Well, that too, but I just needed the whip, that's all." Then he ended it with his typical nervous laugh whenever he was caught. Rotto facepalmed at the obviousness, muttering out the words _"..se l'idiota aveva dimenticato la testa a casa, non avrebbe a ricordare dove è stato per il resto della giornata ..."_, and let himself agree to the request.

"So how's it been going for the rest of you guys. Is there any progress with our revolution?"

"Well nothing really new has happened lately but _quel bastardo_ Tepes has burned down our Fortresses in Maerya and have taken some of our best agents as well as several of our assassins as prisoners. If he thinks that'll cripple our hold in Terranta, he should think again! I'll just go out there and take thrice as many of his men in return, not like him who mostly orders people around.", he boldly proclaimed. Xetsu frowned at the words his oldest friend and in his mind, his only brother, had said. He could tell Rotto really needed to rest over the last couple of days. He had actually once worked himself too much before his exile and in his fatigued state the traitors framed him. Now that Rotto was put in charge of the entire Assassin's order ever since Xetsu's grandfather, known by everyone by his pseudonym _"Rashid" _or other wise refered as the master, had left in his hands a year before, it would be a bad idea for him to work in such conditions when alot of people depended on him.

"Grand Mentor, I bring news of Baghastas men near the villages. As of now, our adversaries are armed and ready to invade us. We already alerted Generals Vin and Cress about it but we still need support from the south where they can easily attack by sea." said a rather tall man around his early twenties. "Alright, thank you Maise. Tell the others to remain alert of the signal. _Stanno ora davvero mi dà sui nervi_." he muttered the last part under his breath.

Both Rotto and Xetsu sprinted out towards the sea quickly to hold off the opposing army. However, Xetsu had noted that his 'Brother' had been restless nonstop over the past few weeks, so when they ran around the turn point, Rotto failed to see the rockslide that the cannon ball caused. "LOOK OUT!"

-.-.-.-.-

:Meanwhile:

Somewhere out in the wood, a young boy was startled awake from his nap. He had been dreaming about events that had started ever since he could remeber, which was at an extremely young age, even for a saiyan. Looking around himself he saw that he fell out of the tree while his young companion which he had made friends with was lookig at him with concern.

"You had me worried" softly said the girl. Taritzu thought about what he had seen in that drem he was in a little while ago. As a baby he could remember every single thing he experienced first hand as well as several nightmares he had, but these dreams were different. They felt real, yet so distant. To him, he could only remember bits and pieces of them, seeing it as only blurs and glimpses. The most he could remember was two friends, the Assassin's Order, The Revolution, Baghasta, and the Temples. In fact the only clear memories were of Rotto and Xetsu. Rotto seemed to remind him of Bardocks attitude, probably a figment of his imaginary mind. But Xetsu reminded him of someone, maybe not directly but someone he felt was linked to him. Though he didn't believe that these dreams held much value only serving as imaginative realities, he threw out all rational thoughts about it. Taritzu looked up at the brown-haired girl and thought about a topic he had over the past few weeks. Yes, it had been about three years that these two kids had become friends eversince they met and traveled together. However, despite that being the day he had met a saiyaness, Taritzu discovered that she didn't really know much of the technology or society that the humans had, being raised out in the valley away from others for her first four years. So he brouht her along to find out about the planet the old-fashion way. They both travelled from one side of the world to the other, learning much more of the culture and customs of the planet. From their travels they learned of the many martial artist and prodigies that were rumored to gather at The World Tournament every five years and in time they too could enter in the next Tournament if they are not busy. So in the mean time Taritzu had been looking for places that young Kakarot could of been living eversince landing on the planet. Haruna thought about searching for information from the nearby houses near the cultivated plains of the Farmlands specifically used as rice fields.

"Sure, Haru-chan. It's worth a try." he said to her with his little nickname that he made specifically to counter the name one of the kids from the cities gave him when they thought his name was funny, and so far that nickname he gave her wasn't really working as much as he'd like. They didn't walk through the cities as often as they'd liked, mostly because they would refer to the boy as a she because of his appearence but he didn't care about that, it was more about them seeing him with weapons that caught the attention of passerbys.

"So how should we do this?" she asked him in front of the house. "Just follow me but don't say anything this time. I don't want another incidentlike last time." She trembled at the thought as she knew what he was refering to when a middle-aged pervert tried to capture the two but was knocked-out by his quick thinking. As it turned out the police where looking for the criminal for months and when they finally caught him they wanted to give them a reward of their choice but instead Taritzu asked if they had any knowledge of martial artist, which inded they did tell them and so they went out into the country side and now they are here. As they waited for the door to open they could hear the faint voices inside , " ..yeah maw. I'll remember to do it.." yelled a lean scraggy built male resting a shovel on his shoulder. He gave them a once over before greeting them and allowing them to explain.

"I'm not too sure 'bout that. But if you ask Maw in the back, she'll prob'ly tell you what you need to know." was his response before leaving out to the fields. While walking through the small hallwall of the house, little Taritzu was reminded of the darkhallways that he was familiar with as a toddler. However, this time around the memory he was reviewing was one he couldn't understand or rather had never even seen,

_Running quickly through the dimly lit hall of the temple, the boy raced through the pillars untill he made it to the final chamber within the holy building. '__**I hope I'm not too late!**__' He openned the door and saw a figure in front of the golden door of a large vault. Before the boy could find out who exactly could be in front of him, he was blinded by a bright light emitted by the person in front of him._

Taritzu did not know what exactly the memory was about but he did know that the boy from the vision was clothed the same as the one from his dreams. He was beginning to suspect who exactly he could be but he didn't find it as a logical possibility. So while Taritzu dismissed the thought he was brought back into the conversation, which thankfully Haruna had started seeing that he had his mind elsewhere.

"So let me get this straight. You young'uns are looking for some friend of yours that loves to practice martial arts. Well i don't really know much about fightin' but I know of that ol' fella Gohan. He lives far into the mountains, which are 'bout a thousand miles from here, give or take. He's s'pposively the disciple of that ol' Hermit Roshi, a martial arts master. Your friend would likely be over at Gohan's considerin the facts that Roshi ain't takin no students these days. If you going now you could get their in four days by foot, since it is pretty late now.

* * *

Back with the Son family, Goku jumps out from the bed he was resting on after feeling the urge to help his grandfather. He was ordered to get ready for his bedtime but he couldn't wait for tomorrow morning, which was the day Gohan had promised to take him to see what was deep into the mountains.

'_I wonder where he is right now? The air is pretty cold these days and grandpa usually tells me that setting up a fire is good for you these nights. He's probably out getting firewood from the trees he told me to only use_.' He thought to himself and then walked off to his intended direction.

Gohan was busy cutting the rest of the remaining wood of the log he had set apart from the others when he noticed that the sun was setting. '_Better finish up quickly or else Goku would start to get worried of my well being. It is tough on my bones being old and all, especially when taking care of Goku, but he's a good kid, bless his heart. I shouldn't be over doing it, this much firewood should be enough for now_.'

He grabbed the rest of the lumber and walked down the same path that Goku wastravelling on. He was growing weary these days, after all when he found Goku, he was a few years past his prime days. Now when Gohan made it just up to the turning point that was at the entrance of the training area that the two would spar together ocasionally, nothing too serious though, he felt that the full moon was already climbing up to its peak and was glad he told his grandson to stay inside early for tonight. It was all good, that is untill Goku walked out of the bushes after he had to do his '_Business_'.

"Hi Grandpa. I came out to help you with the load." he said with his typical smiley grin. The fact that Goku had stepped out of the bushes startled him, causing the firewood to fall out of his hands. but that wasn't what made him incredibly startled with fear. The noise that Goku had herad made him look at the ground seeing the fallen wood, very much unaware of the fact that the moon was right behind Gohan, the very same one he was told not to stay under during the nights it was at its final cycle, much like now.

'_Please don't look. Please don't look!_' "Goku turn back around towards the house,_NOW._"

Usually Gohan would always speak to him calmly but his words just happened to come out in a jumble mess, making the young boy look up to him wide-eye in confusion

'_OH NO!_' "Goku, Do not look at it. I forbid you to!" He yelled out.

But it was no use. The boy already had that glazed look he had, due to being entranced by the beauty of the moon, and his reasoning was already leaving him.

'_I failed. Not just as his Guardian but as his only friend he has._' The tranformation was now taking place starting with the boy growing in muscle mass. '_This is my fault. If only I stayed with him instead of leaving him to be. He's just a child, he only wants to help me out._' Now his canines grew as well as his snout elongnating as his height increased. '_Goku, my boy. You may have this certain ability that makes you... unique. But that doesn't mean you can't be who you want to be_.'

Gohan had then decided to yell out his final words before Goku could finish his transformation. "Goku! I'm not going to be with you forever, but my spirit will always look after you. I leave you the ball, take good care of it. Don't forget that you are my child. You will always be my cheerful child that I've gotten to know. Even if you are not my own, I'm happy to have known you as my grandchild." Was his final words before taking off making sure that the now mindless Goku had followed him very far away from the place.

-x-

Waking up from his blissfull sleep, Goku woke up naked in the middle of a meadow that he would play in during the summer. He felt the cool breeze from his exposure and wondered why specifically how he got there.

'_What happened. I remember walking out the door to help Gr-_' he gasped. "Grandpa!" He started running back to the cabin by memory. '_Last night he told me to head back, he said. He told me I was supposed to stay in because last nightwas the night of the full moon. But what if the monster got him!_' He was so worried from what might of happened. If anything he could figure out from his memories were that his grandpa could of diverted the monster from taking his life, but in exchange he would of risked his own. Finally he arrived at the very last place he remembered being in as of last night. He searched and called out his name but no response. This began to panic the boy, frantically he looked and looked but found no one. He was reaching his ropes end when he saw a figure sticking out underneath a pile of bushes on the ground a few meters away. He ran up to it in glee thinking that he had survived and hadn't been able to respond because he was asleep. "Grandpa, it's time to wake up. Grandpa." he moved the branches away and shook his motionless body . he continued untill he began to see a dried up pool of crimson at the roots of the plants. "Granpa, this isn't funny. Please wake up, there is no time to be playing in the morning today. You can't keep acting like this if we are going to leave early today!" He began to punch him softly, hoping he would come to his senses.

"It's really true then." Tears began flowing down his once cheerfull face, his happy attitude now being betrayed by his own fear. "It got you didn't it. But why? Why'd you have to risk it? Why didn't you let me help you sooner instead of staying out ther, that's all I wanted to isn't fair!" he yelled out and finally let himself breakdown in the cold, windless woods that reflected on how he felt.

Taritzu happened to walk into the area at the moment he started shaking the body. He saw what the old man had meant to him. Family. Something all of them had once had and were now lost in this vast world known as life. But Kakarot didn't have to be alone. Not today, he'd never let anyone else be alone, especially the youngest Valogna.

"But I can help you, Kakarot." Softly whispering the words just enough for him to hear. He was startled, he thought he had been hearing things but it was all too real. he turned around to face the owner of the friendly voice. There stood a boy about a foot taller than him, long hair that stood at angles quite similar to his own but also quit different, and clad in green clothes, including the blanket he held onto.

Taritzu could see the anger, betrayal and sadness that he had all too well when he was first abandoned. The very same words he had yelled out were also spoken out by Kakarot, albeit it was for a different reason. Little Kakarot was red in the face, his tears streaking across making it look very hot and painful to bear out in the cold weather. He was also trembling way too much than it was normal so Taritzu pulled out a small hankercheifto wipe his face, took off his blanket and wrapped it around the boy. He was thankfull that Haruna had not been with him when he found the kid. Even he kept modest privacy when living with the girl. Kakarot happened to speak up at that time. "W-who are you? Who's Kakarot? What do you mean 'help'?"

He couldn't help but laugh lightly at the situation. '_So he's forgotten everything, Eh? This makes my job easier than I first expected.._' "First of all, _YOU_ are Kakarot, that is your given name. I am Taritzu of the Rutabaski Household, while you are from the Valogna. And I am here to help you out, as much as I can." He began to lecture.

"But why, And what are those names you just said." Young Goku innocently asked, never once hearing such words in his life.

"That is our family names Which date back thousands of years back and my reason is more of a request I had been told to complete a while back. Now tell me, do you live nearby here?"

He nodded after hearing the genuine concern that laid within his voice. If anything Goku was seeking for any kind of comfort after his '_experience'_ and if the boy was offering it then he would gladly accept. "It's just a walk around that turnpoint near the forest that leads to the mountains." He answered him.

-x-

After instructing the boy to change into some warmer clothes he began to ask him a bit of his life. "Mind telling me what you been doing for six years?"He needed to kow what Kakarot was doing so that he would know where to start. "When I was able to walk and talk my Grandpa taught me a bit of Kungfu. He also told me what plants are good to eat and to use for injuries. He also said that'll have to follow several rules if I were to practice them."

"Can you recite them for me?" Kakarot stopped for a while, remembering the words he was told to live by. "The first thing he said was 'No personal attacks.', then it was 'Behave in a civil manner', 'Remain disciplined', 'Look for the good in all people.', and lastly 'Maintain an attitude of open-mindness.'" He said, his cheer growing a bit stronger than it was a few moments ago. '_Well, at least I know he follows some of the basic structure of our Code of Honor._' Taritzu told him to follow him out of the cabin.

"So you say you know how to fight." He then proceeded to put his equipment down on the ground. "Come at me as soon as you are ready. You'll need to spar with me if we are to continue your training." He exclaimed full of vigor. Kakarot happily got into his stance, or rather, he imitated the stance of his opponent as best as he could before he was knocked onto the ground.

"H-hey. I thought you said I would attack you first." He complained while getting up. "You can't always trust your opponent while fighting, but you are right about what I said. So if you want go ahead and punch me. I'll won't try anything." Assured that he could attack him freely, Kakarot ran back up in order to throw a barrage of punches that Taritzu caught.

"Much better. Keep at it, and attack with a clear mind boy." He threw a sweep kick to emphasize his tips. "Clear mind, what do you mean?" The young saiyan asked

"Kakarot, there will always be distractions that an opponent would use against you to win. If you remain aware of your surroundings then you will overcome the first part of the battle and the rest will become easier for you." He said remembering how the wolf he had found protecting his family fought off the saber-tooth Tiger that followed him throughout his first three years.

"O'Kay." He nodded understanding what he meant. They continued to fight; each time Kakarot was blown back he just got back up, determined to show the boy what he was capable of. He didn't know why but the way he encouraged him made him feel like he was really only improving his ability to fight. It made him feel incredibly happy that he could fight to his fullest and not have to worry about hurting the other person; it felt like he was with someone he knew before, a friend who really was here helping him.

Taritzu was reading his opponent, it was like he was becoming the happy child he never was, and that made him feel warmth knowing he was the one to help him regain his attitude. But he wasn't fighting him because he wanted to have fun, not now anyway. So he quickly stepped up his game by feinting a powerful blow, making the other defend. Then he hit him twice on the shoulder, once at his ribs, a light knee to the gut, and turned around him to deliver the final blow of his combination he made up. Kakarot may have been hurt by his attacks but he had some sense of the saiyan instincts left that had awaken to tell him of the incoming blow. He turned to face him and put out his hands in attempt to catch it but it continued its intended path and made him fly off towards a tree.

Taritzu had his mind elsewhere, thinking that he was fighting a stronger person but when he heard the yelp of the young boy he came back to his own senses.

'Oh no, Kakarot!' He ran over to him in fear he had damaged him a bit too much.

"Are you okay? Your not feeling bad or anything worse than just being sore or anything?" His own voice laced with worry while he carefully pulled him out of the fallen trees.

"No. Just a little." He huffed while trying to get up. "That. was. Fun! I can't believe your that strong. Your really gonna train me to be as strong as you?"

'Strangely flattering as it may sound, I can't accept the fact I almost injured him, so I'm going have to be more careful. He's an odd one though.'

"Sure Kakarot, but much stronger than I'm currently at. We'll train until no one can match us, except for our closest friends of course."

"Closest friends? Do you have friends, Taritzu?" It was a question that he had not expected to hear out of the boy. Of course he had not remembered to wake her up because he was finally happy to find the last of his '_Family_', but he didn't think to tell her that he had found him because he was mostly busy seeing how well the boy was in a sparring session.

'_At least the good thing about this is that he's able to keep up with me for a while at a power level of 16._'

"In fact I do and sh-" he was interrupted by a feminine voice that was calling out to him. "Oh. H-hey Haruna. W-was there anything you needed of me." He knew all well what she did and didn't like and leaving her behind in the middle of the forest without so much of an explanation was one of them. "Not really. I just happened to see your little session. Now tell me _Tari_- are you really sure that this is _him_?" she retorted in the most menacing way Taritzu had ever heard. He fixed his cool composure and reorganized his thoughts before answering back. "Well there's no mistaking it. He has the hair, should be about the same age he's been here from the beginning, and he's got the iconic tail." He said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone while pointing at the wide-eye boy who was just taking this in. "Is there something wrong Kakarot?"

The boy was studying Haruna, apparently because this was his first time meeting a girl. "You have a Tail?" He asked them both while still looking at her. "Yes, is it not obvious." Taritzu let his own tail fall out to the side knowing that there were no humans around to judge or confront them.

"Well I didn't really think I'd meet someone else with a tail. When I asked my grandpa why I had a tail and he didn't. He just told me we all have something special about us."

"He _is_ right about that, you know." Taritzu replied back to the boy smiling to himself as the oldman who took care of his little brother had raised him well.

Then Haruna closed the distance between the three of them. "Say, what is the name you grew up with anyway?"

"Haru-" Taritzu began. She silenced him, which he obeyed to please her wishes.

"Oh, That would be... Goku!" Was the instant reply that was said with bright grin. "Okay, whatever name you decide to use is fine by me. Now, I'd like to fight you myself, so get ready Goku. And Tari."

"Yes" He responded quickly while hiding his irritation with that nickname.

"Go get the stuff back at camp all of us some breakfast while I fight him, pretty please." She said to him in a soft yet demanding voice.

"Fine" He said back and walked unhurriedly knowing that the two would be at it for a while. After he left to the river as the two engage their fight, Taritzu was very happy that he finally had one of his important objectives completed. He pulled out his equipment, then moved closer to the deeper side of the river where the salmon swam through as they returned to their birth place every breeding season while nearby was a grizzly cub and its mother.

Ever since he began his training, he would imitate the movements of the animals for his development of the fouth saiyan fighting style. So far he had the Wolf, the eagle, the bear, and the snake, over his various encounters with them. Now all he had to master was the Tiger since he had never truly studied its movements due to the constant stalking it had done but he wouldn't go as too far by provoking one by invading their nest. So as the mother bear lunged into the river to catch as he had once watched performed years ago, he too jumped in to get his own catch.

Making it back to the trees he took off to the skies from, he watched the two continue to fight. It was pretty amusing seeing that Haruna had a bit off trouble beating him considering he was using the tips Taritzu taught him. He would have won the fight if it wasn't for her using the most basic technique that Kakarot had not learned yet. "No fair. I can't fly." He yelled out in frustration

"Really. I learned to do it when at 5 years of age, so shouldn't you."

"It's not like _I _had any help learning to do it though. So if you can _do it_, why not teach me?" He unknowingly retorted.

"Sure, when you beat me that is." She came back down to assault him, but was surprised to find out he sidestepped her attack. She went for a back hand, while he went for a strike to her chest. Kakarot's attack was perfectly executed but it was not enough for him to defeat the girl.

"Ahh, looks like you lose. Better lu-" she patted her clothes searching for her prize possession. "Where. is. it?" Goku saw a bright orange ball with five visible stars inside of it roll out of a leather sack.

'_This looks like grandpa's ball._' "Hey, is this what you need?" He asked out loud having the object in his hand. In an instant she whirled around, eyes beaming at him as she was afraid of losing the most precious thing to her.

"Give it here, please." She calmly asked him seeing her bag in his hands. He did so, but when it was about to be placed inside its bag, it flashed steadily. "Its doing that thing like the ball from inside does sometimes." He exclaimed.

The words struck her for she clearly heard him say that there was a similar ball inside of the house. Now for that matter she wanted to see it.

"Haruna, wait. You just can't go and demand to see it." Taritzu said out loud walking back next to them and putting down the fish afterwards.

Her older friend had came out of the bushes now interested in it as well. He always did wonder what she had in that bag of hers but he would never try to ask. He was more concentrated on his training than to rather to follow his basic curiosity.

"Not at least with me of course." He finished saying. That made her smile boldly as she was given permission.

-x-

"There. You've seen it. It just like your ball Haruna." Goku showed them another ball similar to hers, the only difference was that one had 4 stars while hers was 5 stars. She moved closer to study it more definely.

"Why does it glow like that? Do you have any ideas Tari." She said turning over to him.

'_It is kind of strange about that glowing part. Maybe there only part of a set._' "It could be that they're only pieces of an entire set. Perhaps they glow when near one another." He told them with his own theoretical answer.

"Really? Then let's get the others." She quickly ran out the door but was stopped from leaving when a hand grabbed onto her clothes. "We are not going to waste any valuable time searching for these now. Besides, we don't even know what they do in the first place. Why don't you wait untill we have some free time, then we'll search for them, Okay?"

"Oh, alright." She uttered her disappointment. Taritzu ignored her knowing her little tricks to get her way, then turned back and called Kakarot to come outside. She then walked back outside with the two and began to cook the salmon Taritzu had caught for them.

"Alright Kakarot, for the next few years you will be training with me. However for you to be a strong as me you'll have to wear these weighted clothes." Said clothes were thrown at the boy's face. "They're a bit on the light side compare to what I use to train with but it'll do. Just remember though, I will be teaching you all you need to know about fighting. I'll also answer any question you have, understand?" Goku gave a quick nod and then asked him a question. "Taritzu, what did you mean when you said I was the right person?"

"Hmm, I don't know if you'd really understand but I did let you ask. To put it simple you are a member of a warrior race from a planet far far away from here. Fighting is one of our many purposes and is also one of our most recognizable aspects but that's just the tip of the Iceberg. What we are called are the Saiyans, and are very well known for our original purpose."

"What is our original purpose?"

"You will know when the time comes, but the most I'll reveal to you is that we were regulators of peace." He nodded taking in all the information and couldn't help about why he was being told all of this.

"Why did you have to promise to do all of this?" He asked expecting a direct answer.

Taritzu flinched for half a second, he wasn't about to tell him that his family was dead and that as a dying wish he was to avenged all the people who died in vain slaving away for a person who represented the very thing they were supposed to fight. So quickly he choose his words carefully on how he would start the explanation.

"Kakarot... I'm doing this because it was asked of me... As a friend I have to keep my word.. And training you was one of my promises. So if we are to defeat Frieza, the-"

"Who's FREI-zaa." Young Goku interrupted.

'_Crap! I wasn't supposed to tell him about him yet_.' He gave a pause then answered him carefully once more albeit with much more thought put into it. "He's basically a Tyrant who enslaved our people." He answered back.

"Why?" Young Goku asked innocently.

"Because he wants an empire under his absolute rule." He lectured him. After that Taritzu waited a few moments and continued to explain and was able to finish his training program. By that time Haruna had gone to eat a snack before starting her regimens while the two boys were getting ready to start. When Taritzu was changing into his weighted clothes he notticed that Goku had been awfully quiet. He was hiding something but what was it that made him keep it to himself.

"Kakarot, tell me what's on your mind." He stared directly at him, eyes looking like he was about to cry. "What happened to my family?" That was it, he had already put all of the puzzle peices together. '_I said too much. I'm a bad sibling if I ever was one._'

'**_Tell him what you trully know,_****_child_**.' spoke up a mysterious voice in his head.

"I... don't really know. But we mustn't worry. For as long as I am here, I shall take care of you. I might not be able to be sure where our lives will lead; I might not even be strong enough to defeat Frieza as of now, but I know for sure that we are more powerful together as a family."

'_Who said that anyway?_' He wondered to himself.

'**_You may not know me. You may not believe me but I look over you. Protect those two,_****_Child_****.**' With Taritzu's reassuring speech said, Goku's life seemed to become a little bit brighter and a lot more welcoming that day.

.

.

.

**Power levels**

**Goku: (infant) 2, (after recovering from injury) 5, (age 3) 9, (Age 6) base/great ape: 16/160, after sparring both kids: 25**

**Gohan: 120 **

**Taritzu: (Age 5) 86, (Age 8) 154**

**Haruna: (Age 4, dying/saved and nursed back to full health by Taritzu) 6/45, (Age 7, isn't devoted to train as much) 89**


	5. The Dragon balls

**I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 5**

Waking up from the cloudy dream, a boy in the middle of a forest prepares himself for ambush.

'_They're here._' The twelve-year-old jumps out of their line of sight just as a beam of energy whizzes by an inch. '_WOAH! They're improving quite alot these days. Let's see if their combat is as good as it should_.'

He jumps from branch to branch, manuevering stealthfully across the trees bringing him well within range to attack. Quickly he dispatched five beams of his own, three to distract them, the other two hitting its mark, making them lose their footing. However, they were prepared for such an outcome. Faster than one could blink the young boy made an effort to buy his teamate some time. Blow after blow, punches and kicks met one another as the girl scattered over to his blindside. "You're getting better, but do you really have what it takes to anticipate this?" he ducked under his right hook, swept a barrage of closely executed blows paralysing him in his tracks, but not before being scorched from behind.

"Haruna! Try not to burn me. The objective is to overpower the opponent, not to induce as much pain as you can deliver!" he yelled out while dodging Kakarot's follow-up. She ignored him and joined Kakarot to take him out of the field. While their combined efforts were way too fast for any adept martial artist on earth to keep up with, Taritzu was caught in the middle of the thrill having as much fun as Kakarot had while learning how to control his Ki. The three were rather much engage in the fight, soon making Taritzu jump into the sky as the two younger kids were gaining the upperhand.

Kakarot hadn't learned how to properly master flight but he was determined to win this time as they continued the battle. Soon they were becoming exhausted with the seemingly limitless energy Taritzu had but by that time, even he was beginning to feel the need to rest and eat. "Hey, you guys. I'm _HUNGRYYY_. Let's stop for now an-" he was punched in the face faster than he could even react. Following Haruna's example, Kakarot grabbed hold of the older boy while the girl continued to let out a fury of _playful_ attacks. "Okay... stop.. It.. You guys.. please.. Alright you win... Just let me free.."

She signaled for him to be released and then gave him her hand to pick him up. "You are to get the fish, _Tari_, or else I'm going to have to give you another beating, and I. _Really_. mean it." She utter in his ear with a hiss. He shot Kakarot a look of plea before leaving to the river. "_That_.. that was great.. I never thought we would ever stop." Kakarot said catching his breath. "Yeah that was great. Keep it up, pretty soon we'll be stronger than we can imagine." She emphasized on the meaning of her worlds. "You think so?" he said innocently and full of trust for his training partner. She responded confidently and then reminded him that he was to get the firewood while she set off to find the spices for the grill.

"Just remember, Goku. When We finish eating, we're going off of the mountain to find Master Roshi. If we want to learn more about your grandpa's training then what better than to learn from his Sensei." She lectured him about their plans for the day. Then she too left alongside her youngest friend.

-x-

Off in the distance, a girl in a pink dress that said 'BULMA' rode in a blue car that was traveling towards the direction of the three children. The girl stopped to take a breather and check her device. "If my radar is correct then there should be two Dragon balls straight ahead. Teehee, this will be easier than I thought"

* * *

Taritzu kept throwing himself at the Large trout hiding beneath the boulders from underneath the raging river. He was well equiped to properly hunt the fish since he started in the wild using his blades but now he was relying on his instinctual side to gain efficient control of himself. Soon enough he had a large stack for breakfast so he began the long walk back to the cabin. Thinking back he remembered the dream he had in the morning although in bits and pieces once again.

-.-.-.-.-

"-ake up." was heard softly. "Hey wake up, dammit!" yelled another voice with vividness. As soon as the voice filled his ears, the sleeping boy stood awake knowing that he would be punished by the owner of the booming voice. Quickly he wiped his eyes preparing himself for the lecture he was about to receive. "Ma-lik. What is it? Did you need something?" he naïvely asked. The older male named Malik disregarded his questioning and sneered at his ignorance. "I know that you love to sleep in during mornings but that doesn't mean that you've forgotten damn well what I'm here for after so many of our morning rituals. Now get up quickly and change into your attire. The Master has another mission for you, so get on with it."

It was then that the other person in the room with them decided to speak up. "Come on, Xetsu. We're going to be late." said a female blushing at the thought. "Don't worry Kara. Go on ahead and meet me in the fortress." He said to save her the embarrassment. Xetsu found her to have a wonderful charisma despite being part of the organization. True, she was Rotto's little cousin and ever since the two met in the safe haven of Ordana, the two had gotten along quite remarkably. But he couldn't have relations with his own apprentice, for it would be a distraction though everyone in the Order has been fully aware of his devotion to his profession he had started eversince he was 9 years of age and the fact that the two would always be found together along with their other friend, Rosalina. Evidently, everyone was surprised when it was known that Xetsu had been initiated into an assassin at the youngest recorded age and from that fact, Kara had also began to train for her initiation into the final levels of the ranks; so it was natural that it just so happened that they let her assigned her to be his apprentice.

He was about to leave his dormitory when Malik stopped him. "Don't think I haven't forgotten of our little incident last time." he snapped lowly to him referring about his sister. "If you do anything to her, you will feel my wrath. So I suggest you stay away and let her be, you can't have more than _one _interest if you're choosing for life." he lectured him. Xetsu knew to keep his mouth shut from letting out any comments. Even though they were all friends it wasn't right for them to not be allowed to see each other because of him. And the last time he was out of line commenting on Malik's condition he was sent to the stables for his ignorance. Soon after he gave his word he left to the fortress meeting Kara as he promised. "Where are the others?"

"You mean Aru, Turne, Sorre, and Abbas. The others weren't available at the time so we have to take what we have. They're at the ports waiting for your orders. The master has made it clear that they are to follow your orders for the current mission at hand. Especially Abbas." she informed him. Xetsu knew that she was a bit... perturbed of the idea that both Abbas and her best friend had to go on the same mission from what happened years ago. But lately Abbas has shown a lot of responsibility so the councilmen have decided that he could have a second chance. "What is our mission?" He asked not knowing what he was to do. "I don't know, he never gave it to me. All he said was to meet him inside the library."

-x- few moments later -x-

"You called for me, Master." The old man clad in the black version of his own clothes turned around from the balcony from where he was veiwing all of his subordinates. "Ah, _Hafeed_. Yes, it is good of you to have arrived on time. I have some news brought to me this morning. As you may know the Templar leader Perikato has sent a few of his men over to Falyen to retrieve an artifact that is dangerous in their hands. All I know is that the location is in the mines of the city of Regeira. Since your group is the only one ready enough to take this task, I leave it in your hands to make sure the mission is a success. Here is the map we have with the site marked for you." He handed it over to his grandson. "Take this route here through the crimson sea and then through this part of the mountains for you to catch up with them. They already have four days ahead of us. Go. Now." He dismissed the boy leaving him to start with the mission. "I'll see you in a few weeks, _Jiddo_."

-.-.-.-.-

That was the vision Taritzu had the last time he slept. It was confusing him that he had these dreams about the same person nevertheless, but he had no logical reason for their explanation and then there was the words that he couldn't understand himself. True, he could tell they were saiyans but that helped him get nowhere and the other two were not to be bothered with if these dreams had nothing to actually do with them. In fact, lately he had been seeing more of these visions but that had no impact in their daily lives. The only thing that has changed over the few years they had been living together as a family was the fact that Haruna and Kakarot have began to get closer as competitors but nothing too serious.

This was one of the biggest mysteries he had thought about lately but he didn't have to worry about it now. He had to get back to camp and cook their meals before Haruna got mad at him for being late. He'd just read another of his ancestors books to keep his mind elsewhere in the meantime.

* * *

Rolling down the hill on the log he had just cut for their firewood, Goku was thinking of all the things his life had changed since the day his _Spiritual_ brother had told him about their families. From what Taritzu new, Goku had found out that the two of them came from a linage of Loyal families. His father Bardock Valogna was basically a very good person who had a troubled life, struggling to take care of his family despite of the problamatic lifestyle he had. His mother was protective towards the young boy ever since he was an infant and made him feel as if he was her own. And his older brother, Raditz was someone Taritzu can relate to, being his only friend closest to his age from the beginning. If anything, Taritzu could have been interpreted to have been incredibly lonely without them from the days he left the planet, until he met Haruna and Goku would of also been lonely if he was not found by the older boy. Yes things were much better for him now, and he was still continuing to live with the same morals that his grandfather had told him do follow, whom which they gave a proper burial at the waterfall Gohan loved to meditate at.

"Hi there!" he greeted the monkeys in the tree. He continued to be lost in thought thinking about how they were the last of their people and what they were meant to do that when he reached camp he didn't notice that a low rumble of an engine was growing as it moved closer towards him. The blue car from earlier before stopped just a few meters from where he stood and the girl with turquoise hair in her pink dress got out. She looked at the device in her hand and let out a cheerful cry. Goku, still being the curious little boy that he is, looked in awe as the device beeped in her hand. He organized his thoughts and then spoke up to greet her. "Hello miss, what's brought you to the mountainside?" She looked to her left to see the untamed locks of the boy and then kneeled down to his level. "Why I'm looking for the dragonballs of course." she said smiling in honesty.

"What's a _Dragonball_?" She pulled out an orange ball with three stars from her bag. "They look like this. What I have here is the three-star ball. If someone collects all seven they can summon the _Eternal Dragon _and he will grant a single wish you would like. Have you seen any around?" Then she looked behind her when Taritzu and Haruna arrived. "Well I have but It's no entirely mine to give." Then he signaled for the two to speak up. She looked at the two children; the boy carrying his catch on a pole, and the girl had a handful of plants. The two had a quizical look but had exchanged friendly look with the first boy so she was quite relieved that they were at least formal. But then was confused that the other two didn't respond. "I'm sorry, I haven't really introduce myself. The name's Bulma." she pointed to her shirt for emphasis. "I'm Taritzu, the girl next to me is Haruna, and the boy right behind you would be Kakaro-" He was punched in the arm before ending the sentence. "Well his name is Goku, but I call him Kakarot." Bulma looked behind her to see the little kid walking around her. "Hey Taritzu, how come she doesn't have a tail?" Bulma was immediately disturbed hearing him say that. He rolled his eyes, "Not everyone has to have one, Kakarot. Besides, when you have a guest you don't judge them." he lectured him with a knock to the head, which converted into a playful fight.

Bulma found it funny how the boys acted and couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was interrupted when the girl asked her about the ball. "Oh, yes I was looking for these. They're called dragonballs and the one I have is part of a set of seven." By then Taritzu had finished building the fire as Goku was done applying the spices when she said 'set of seven'. "You say set of seven? What do they do?" she asked. "According to legend, when all are brought together, the user can call upon The Eternal Dragon for one wish of their choice. The last time they were used was about a hundred years ago by a man who wanted to become King. But if one was to look for them, they would have the trouble of tracking them down. That's where my radar come in to help me." She showed it to her to see the locations.

"I'm guessing you'd like to get the ones that's inside, right." said Taritzu. "Yes, would you mind if I can have them?" she answered politely. Taritzu was about to answer back but then saw the look on Haruna's face. "I'd give it to you, but would you mind bringing us along with you to get to the beach?" Bulma was skeptical thinking they were going to ask a ridiculous request but then agreed to take them when they only wanted to go towards the sea. "I can promise you that. Go get ready then." she told the trio of kids.

Taritzu ran inside forgetting to eat his breakfast as the other two started without him. He moved the boxes from where he stored his capsules and pulled out the one he was looking for. Before he left he remembered to do one more thing. '_Maybe I should take it with me. Heck, I already outgrown these clothes_.' He thought as he changed into his '_newer_' clothes.

"Are you guys ready to go now?" Taritzu asked Goku and Haruna, to whiched they stayed quiet for a while since it was their first time they saw the boy in his armor. They had quickly cleaned up the area and waited for their older friend before getting into the car, yet they had never actually seen a warrior's armor. Once Taritzu repeated his question a bit slower the second time around, they both nodded, but Haruna spoke up her mind without knowing it.

"You look.. handsome." She muttered out to herself, allowing him to her her with his saiyan hearing. This comment brought the boy to flush out his current feelings, yet he still had the ability to continue walking into the car that Bulma had rode in.

Once they began to drive away from the cabin and down the road, Bulma asked Taritzu what they needed to go to the beach for and he said all what he knew. "So you want to train with this _Master Roshi_? Why exactly do you think he'll even let you train under him if he's not taking any students anymore?" She did have a point. How would they convince Roshi to train them. Luckily he could make a recommendation and use _him _to join as well.

"Well the truth is, Master Roshi was the master of Goku's grandfather, Gohan. And I believe when Roshi sees how well he had been living with the little knowledge of their style, then Roshi might want to actually continue teaching him, and quite possibly us, the rest of it." He explained his reasons thoroughly. Bulma found his thinking logical, as well as resourceful for his reasoning.

-x-

Soon after traveling for a few hours, the group finaly came to a stop. "Now you might want to step back a little. This next thing might surprise you kids!" she cautioned them before throwing a yellow capsule into the air, smoke puffing out after it landed, leaving a house in its place.

"My father invented the_ Dynocaps_ when I was a child. He's a brilliant scientist and when he gets an idea, he keeps on working untill he creates and improves his working inventions." She answered in reply to the boy before continuing.

"Okay, now you three can go inside now." She stopped Taritzu from leaving with the other two into the capsule house. "Hold on there." She began with a thought coming across her mind. "I'd like to ask you something before you go inside." She said getting a clearer view of the furry brown tail wrapped securely around his waist.

Bulma sensed that the young boy didn't want to talk about it outside where they stood. So When she began to walk inside herself, she was stopped by the boy who had his head down.

"I'll answer you after we get inside. Why don't we find a more comfortable place to stay." He said referring to the growing breeze of the cold wind as it blew through Bulma's hair.

Once they entered the house, she began to lead him over to the Kitchen from the farther area of the house.

She saw Goku was studying the living room along with Haruna, while she was telling him about household life. Bulma told her little friend to sit down next to her, eager to know a bit more of the children and their background. After catching his attention, he looked up to answer her the best as he could in her terms.

"So what do you want to know?" He began by asking her.

"Well," She began herself; she didn't know how to start the conversation herself, since question was asking him about his private life. But seeing as this would be her only opportunity to ask before the day ended, she sucked up her guilt and continued.

"I'd like to know why you kids have.. well that." She vaguely said but her question was understood by Taritzu as he saw where Bulma was pointing at.

"Oh that." He began. Chukling a bit to Bulma's concerned expression he began to tell her what that was all about.

"You see all Saiyans are born with this." He told her getting straight to the point.

"Huh. What's a saiyan?" Bulma may had been a smart girl but never in her life had she heard of anything similiar to that.

"Saiyans are a race of people who are similar to your people yet quite remarkably different. They are made up of many branches of classes. There are scientists, the most notible of them are mechanics and biologists. The historian, which is considered an honor to record such events accurately and to be given this title you would have to be driven by noble intentions and pass some of the hardest of written exams. Philosophers have four main branches; they are Economists, Ethnics, Pragmatist, and Justician. Then there are the warrior class where everyone has equal potential and are not branded by class but by rank by experience and skill which everyone can progress from any level of warrior they start from with no restrictions. Then there are the leaders of our race. They are known as the council men, seven head leaders of each province, each whom are responsible to ensure their province is in order and to represent each area as well as guiding successors. These men are also allowed to have as much power as the Leading general of the army but cannot replace the main leader of them all if the person in question is to fall. And finally there is the Great leader who is chief of the councilmen and supreme ruler of all, or in simple terms. _The King_. You may think the King is well-known by all but if you actual lived during their reigns then you would see that most people don't even realize they are there. That's how good they were of a leader, at least that was what Bardock said to me." He finished looking towards Goku.

"So what happened to your people?" She asked becoming more interested in the topic.

"Well. Most of them died over the last couple of decades. I guess us three are the last remaining of our race." He told her in a low voice.

"Oh that's so sad." Bulma replied hearing him. She was going to comfort him but he silenced her with a small forced smile, tears ridden in his bluish-dark eyes.

"Don't you worry about us." He said over to her as he left while wiping his eyes.

She was going to ask him if he wanted to talk about his past but when she looked at the clock she decided against it. "You three should go to sleep now. If we all go now then we'll have an early start tomorrow morning."

"But I'm not really tired. We still have to finish our evening spar." whined Goku moving right next to the door with Taritzu. "Fine, but when you come back inside you two will have to wash up." Bulma reluctantly complied. She turned her heels and walked over to the bathroom, expecting to be empty but found Haruna running a bath. "Shouldn't you be outside with the other two?"

"No. Whenever those two fight in the evening they like to be alone. Besides, thats how they spend their time bonding as brothers. They also continue to do that to give me privacy, which is almost every night, unless I would like to sleep outside with them." She told her.

-x-

Sleeping peacefully, a boy early in his pre-adolecent years laid comfortably in the meadow. Next to him was his young friend and brother, Goku, who had a dreamless sleep. But the same could not be said for Taritzu. He had another vision about again, although this time it was different. This time it was something he could actually understand.

-.-.-.-.-

Quietly the girl snook a peek at her cousin's dorms, checking if there was any signs of his presence in the room. Satisfied she crept inside to place a note for her friend to read stating to meet her at their secret hideout. Soon after she made sure to leave no trace of her ever being there since it was basically an invasion of privacy, and Rotto has very firm rules of who and what can be in his room, despite having to share it with Xetsu starting the day after he was in a fight with Abbas. 'Hopefully he'll finish with his training anytime soon.'

She giggled to herself, her anxiousness to reveal her next big idea to her best friend was growing as each minute passed by. But before actually heading to the secret area she had requested to see him at she went to find her other friend. She darted across the many buildings, passing by the main road to the bottom of the mountain. When she arrived at her distanation, she was welcomed by the many RA's who knew all about Kara's little chirade.

"Hello there Kara." Said the upperclassman after leaving the library where all the bureau members would meet. Knowing that she was to respect the her seniors, she answer right away. "Hi, Tera." She answered meekly.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" she studied her carefully, curious to find out why her prievious expression had left so quickly.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that alot of people don't think I should become an assassin. They all say I shouldn't go for it and just join the Bureau." She replied in all honesty. Tera knew why Kara was being this way. She had embarrassed the girl but telling some of the other memebers about her crush, being head over heels for her bestfriend. Any girl would have done the same if they met a boy with half the personality Xetsu had. Tera knew that there had been similar cases where Xetsu was caught in the eyes of many other females and they have often tried to reveal it to him, but Kara was a special case.

Instead of trying to tell him straight forward, like Rosalina almost did once by dropping hints, Kara befriended him the very instant they were introduced by her uncle Taurese and Mother Ayanna. Slowly they grew closer, soon sharing a bond like they were brother and sister. And now as of lately, they've spent more time with each other, compared to how much Rotto and Xetsu share their time.

In all retrospect, they were true companions, and if you asked anyone what the future would lead for them, then those two would not surprise anyone if they became mates. Heck, there was even a time when she and Rotto had found them out in the forest with the two of them sleeping in each others arms, Xetsu having his tail wrapped around her, a sign of her being important to him at a level that most people could not fathom platonically.

But instead of chastizing her about it, she supported her and left her be while Tera's little sister had spread word around. Kara was shocked how many girls were envious of her and had lost hope of having him as a potential mate but that didn't mean that he couldn't still be friends with Rosalina. Rosalina, that was Kara's other friend and she needed to talk to her right about now. So she then questioned her upperclassman before she could leave, leaving her with a quizzical expression while collecting her thoughts.

"She's at the field right now. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"No particular reason." she mischievously stated before skipping out of the courtyard.

-.-.-.-.-

This was what ran through Taritzu's mind as he slept. He was kept from a deep sleep that he would now wish to have even once a year but nature seemed to ignore his requests and pretty soon, the sunrays landed on its mark. He got up to prepare himself for the day, looked over at Kakarot, envying him for his pleasant sleep, and went inside.

After washing up he decided to get himself something to eat as well as fixing something for his little brother when he'd wake up. Finished with the food, he served it while noticing the girls were both awake and then headed outside to wake up Kakarot so that he'd get something to eat. He was surprised to find Kakarot conversating with a turtle.

"Big brother, can we take him along? He says he's lost and needs to get to sea." The boy said with big pleading eyes.

"Sure, but I'm a bit hungry though." He laughed after seeing the turtle flinch. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just need a meal, not some poisoness creature like you. I even have my own food here if you're not going to believe me."

"H-how did.. did you just read my mind?" The turtle said amazed. Taritzu honestly didn't know how he could of gotten the idea of a turtle being poisoness, it just appeared at the top of his mind and he just said it without thinking.

"Is he really poisoness?" Goku asked naively. "No, Kakarot." he let out a chuckle,"He's not really poisoness. What I mean is, I wouldn't favor eating him. It's not right of me to do it." He lectured his little brother.

Sighing, the turtle began to speak. "Excuse me sir, but could I have some saltwater please? I'm a bit thirsty."

"Sure thing. Just wait a sec and let me tell the others that where ready to go once your finish, Okay."

-x-

Finally they made it to the beach. Bulma was happy to have found out that another dragonball was out in the same direction the sea was at. There wasn't much happening lately, other than that bandit claiming the turtle to be his next meal. Goku only knocked him to the side of the head while running alongside his two other companions and they left him there unconscious.

"Thanks. could you four wait out here, my master would like to thank you." the Turtle said before leaving. Bulma was still near the car while the other three were playing in the water. The sight of them being so playful made Bulma feel so peaceful knowing that they were happy to have been brought to the beach. But it was also mostly because she was getting the fourth dragon ball of her quest that made her feel much happier than the kids.

"Hey Tari, why are you wearing that anyway?" He took a second to understand her meaning. "Oh, this? It's just my saiyan armor, I grew out of my old clothes so I'm now wearing this to replace them. Didn't I tell you I was in need of some new clothes soon?" She was about to make her own remark when the familair lethargic voice spoke out loud.

"Here they are, master." The Turtle stopped at the shore of the beach allowing an old man to walk off onto the beach and get a good look at the children. When he laid his eyes on Bulma he stopped looking elsewhere. "So Turtle here says you brought him to the sea, huh."

"Actually it was those two that helped the most. But they were all friendly." The Old man gave the two boys a notable look before speaking his mind. "Well, I guess this means I'll have to give them a reward of some sort. How about my pheonix?"

"Didn't he die decades ago?" Turtle and his master began to exchange ideas until they came up with solution. "Alright then I guess I can them Nimbus." Once the golden cloud flew between the group, He began to tell them how to use it. "Watch the master." He jumped up expecting to land safely on top of the cloud but ultimately passed through it. "looks like your not pure of heart master. Have you done something bad." The two began to repeat their remarks forgetting about the others.

By then Goku was excited to try out the gift himself so he, along with the two others tried it out. First Goku was able to ride it then it was Haruna's turn.

"Would you look at that. Looks like they can have it." The old man said after watching the cloud begin to fly away. He then turned his atention back to Turtle before being asked by Bulma.

"Hey that's.. Old man where did you find that ball?"

"I have a name you know.. but this old thing, I found it washed up shore at my island. Why, do you want it?" She nodded her head confidently and then asked if she could have it.

"Sure thing, here." He threw the ball over to her after being told by the Turtle that the boy was still with them. "Are you Roshi by any chance?" Taritzu asked.

"As a matter in fact, I am. Why do you ask?" Taritzu began telling the old master about what he planned to do, how he had found out about Gohan's death and how they came to him in an effort to be trained as students.

"Well I don't know. Usually I don't train just any random person who asks. It's been a while since I last taught students from scratch, but if you truly insist," He contemplated on what he was going to do. "Why don't you show me what you can do." He finished saying while taking his own stance.

With that said, Taritzu charged at the martial arts master, leaving his possessions where he stood, and started throwing a barrage of kicks and punches holding back in case it would of been too much but the old man blocked, dodged, and countered everything he had without breaking a sweat.

"I see. Boy, you have great strength behind those blows." Roshi admitted actually feeling the powerful after effect.

"You're not so bad yourself. In fact, I haven't meet anyone on this planet who could handle me so easily. Would you mind if I step this up a bit?"

Roshi then threw the Turtle shell he wore to anticipate the blows Taritzu planned on delivering. Taritzu threw a punch so fast that Roshi couldn't even react, connecting onto his chest. Soon, the boy began delivering a fury of attacks, each one countered by Roshi awkwardly as he regained his composure. Roshi then slipped backwards as a roundhouse kick swept at him and returned the favor with his own attack while the boy was exposed. With enough force, Roshi's double handed Hammer connected with his back, throwing him to the ground.

"Yes I see now. Young one while you have style and power, your attacks are a bit sluggish." He told him after helping him up. "I will train you as you so desire, but that does not mean I can accept all of you as my students." he added.

"But," He continued. "If it is true what you said about training together. Then I may allow it this time. Tell me, How fair do the other children fight?"

"Together, they are a challenge for me. Both of them work as a team, keeping me on my toes. Alone, they would be on par with one another. But each one of us can prove a worthy challenge." He answered in all honesty.

Roshi gave it much thought. The boy in front of him did show honor. If anything, Roshi knew that the boy could of defeated him if he wanted to, but instead he tested out the waters before plunging in. This boy showed both skill and wisdom during their little sparring session; it was too bad he had underestimated the opponent. Yet Roshi felt he had great potential hidden within. He now knew he decision.

"Boy, what is your name?" He inquisitioned.

"Taritzu." He answered confused with the question that was thrown out of the blue. He hadn't the slightest clue with what that had anything to do with the test.

"Taritzu, that's a nice name." He whispered to himself. "My decision has been made, I will agree to train the three of you. So long as you stay dedicated to the training. I will also require the three of you to return to me, after your little quest is over. That girl over there will need the three of you to help her. Any questions?"

"No sir." He quickly responded. Taritzu was thrilled, He may have not showed it right there and then, but within his mind he was one tiny step closer to beating frieza.

"Thank you Master Roshi." He bowed "I'll do as you ask." He then returned to collect his belongings and left with Bulma to get the others. A new spark filled his heart with zeal knowing that he had gotten the three a martial arts master.

.

.

.

Power levels

Bulma 4

Goku 166

Taritzu 120(Holding back), 146(still holding back)

Haruna 152

Turtle .001

Roshi 126(w/weights), 139(w/o weights)


	6. Foiling Pilaf's plans

**I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 6**

"So where is the next Dragonball," Goku asked. The gang had been travelling for a few hours but now they had gotten another dragonball, bringing it to a total of four, much to Bulma's content despite what she had to do to get it.

"The radar says it should be a hundred yards from here," Bulma replied.

"Then it should be in that village up ahead." Haruna added. Taritzu instantly recognized where they were heading into.

"Alright you guys, let me go ask the chief of the village if he's seen any of them." The saiyan boy knocked on the door expecting it to open. '_Huh? but the scouter says there are people inside._'

"It looks like the people inside are hiding," he said turning over to them.

"Why would they be hiding inside if its so peaceful out here?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered back,"But there's only one way to find out." The boy walked over and knocked once more, this time telling the occupants that he knew about them being inside. After a few moments of not answering back, he decided to resort to breaking in.

Instantly, the boy shot his hand above him to catch the swinging axe aimed at his head. Shocking the man on the other side, he was suddenly showered several apologies.

"Now, is that anyway to treat a friend?" He said interrupting the apologies. Hearing the boy, the Chief of the village regained his composure.

"Taritzu, what's bring you here young one?" He said.

The Sherman remembered the day Taritzu had save his prescious daughter from the coyotes that abducted her eight years ago. He even remembered that his daughter had developed a liking to him as she grew up, so he thought about arranging a marriage between the two when they came of age. He couldn't just straight out of the blue tell him what his plans for the two were, he'd have to have them bond for a while first. But with Oolong the terrible coming into the picture, and threatening all of them, the Sherman would have to be shameless to consider telling Taritzu about what he wanted for her after he'd learn of his dilemma.

"Nothing much. I've been on a hunt with my friends here. We are looking for these star filled objects called Dragonballs. Have you seen any around?"  
The man studied the object in Taritzu's hand. He had never seen such an object but he had heard of a resident having a similar heirloom.

"No, But let me call the others. They'll be happy to meet you again." He replied.

Haruna was a bit confused on how the two had interacted as if they were good friends.

"Oh yeah. This was the man I was talking about when I said I made a favor for. He's pretty nice about respecting others and of course never asked about my background, just about why I was travelling alone. Before I left he said I could come back any time I'm in the area."

A few moments after he finished his explanation, they were greeted by an old woman.

"Ah yes. This is what you are looking for I see. I would give it to you but it has been in my family for generations. However, there is a favor I may ask of you if you would like to have it."

"What is it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"There has been a monster that keeps taking our daughters," the chief interrupted. "He's incredibly horrendous. He can take any form. He usually comes in the form of a giant of some kind. He comes to take our daughters and if we do not oblige then he destroys part of our village. Now he has his sights on my daughter. And the worst part is that even though we know who he is, no one has ever seen his true form."

"So what you would like to ask is if I can take him out of the picture forever, am I mistaken?" Taritzu replied. The boy would not tolerate criminals, but this Oolong seemed to only take the girls for a specific reason. He'd have to find out why before he knew what to do with him.

"I'll do it," He turned around to speak with the others. "Any ideas how to start?" Before the other two kids could respond, Bulma spoke up.

"Here's one. Why not dress up as a girl and let Oolong take you in place of the Chief's daughter. Then when the time is right, you'll take action and catch him."

"No," Taritzu said. "I have enough trouble having kids call me a girl, I don't need adults start to call me that too."

"But then how else will you find him?," Bulma said. "He could be smart enough to stay away for a while."

"There are other ways to finding him," he started. "Besides, these kind of criminals always visit the same area twice if they strike enough several times."

-x-

"Where's my lovely bride," Oolong said as he smashed his way into town.

"Hi, so it looks like we have an overdue appointment. Let's get it over with, shall we?" Taritzu said stepping out into the street to face the twenty foot tall red giant with a pig snout.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Oolong replied. He then shook his head in disbelief and then recomposed himself "Sorry kid, but you must have your head in the clouds if yo-"

"I'm not giving you a choice," Taritzu interrupted. Then he pulled his shield from his back. "I'm here to end your raids of terror." Without hesitating, he launched up to the air, closing in fast. Oolong shot his fist in front of him to stop the wild boy but was too slow to even react. Taritzu's foot landed straight at the beast's forehead; he would have continued the fight but seeing as it only took one blow to knock him out he stopped. An instant later in a puff of smoke the giant that was Oolong turned into a short little pig in army fatigues.

"Why would he change into that form?" Haruna asked from behind one of the peeping holes inside the safety of the house. "He must be out of his mind if that's how he's going to fight."

"He knocked him out a few seconds before. Didn't you notice it Haruna?" Replied Goku right next to her from his own peephole.

-x-

A few hours later, Oolong awoke restrained in a chair. "What happened now?" he asked confused. "And why am I tied up." he said now catching on.

"Because you're just a coward." Taritzu said in disgust. "Now tell us, where are and what did you do the village girls." He added slamming his hands next te table Oolong sat next to for intimidation.

"And why should I?" Oolong's voice wavering signifying that his emotions were now betraying him.

"Because, I'm assuming you want to live," Taritzu replied, a sword in each of his hands as he had taken out of his capsules minutes before the pig awoke, and venom in his voice. While he had promised to not kill the pig, he could have some fun letting him think he did. That would feed his hunger.

Oolong swallowed the bulge in his throat down. "I see you have two, very good reasons. But why are you helping these people? You don't seem like the hero type with that attitude."

"Hmm, I guess your right, but if you really must know, it is because they asked for help and we needed something they had. It seemed like a fair trade with the fact Some of them are friends. I suggest you give them back the girls you took if you want to live."

"Can I come with you?" Oolong was going to give back the girls he had in his mansion, they were only taking up space and not doing their jobs. Now if he was going to give them back he wouldn't be sure about living nearby the villagers afterwards.

"Bulma, Do you mind taking him along with us?" He asked feeling his true intentions in his voice. While he would have said no any other occasion, he could feel the emotions that the pig really had.

"Sure, but you have to take care of him yourself. He'll be you responsibilty." She replied after taking a few moments thinking about it.

-x-

:A few days later:

As the four walked through the Diablo desert, Bulma was tired from the heat of the sun affecting her directly. Behind them was Taritzu who had caught the shapeshifting talking pig. He wasn't even worth the effort when he had to face him that day. And now they walk throughout the desert with no vehicle right after Bulma lost her capsules. The kids weren't naturally affected by the sun as the other two were but they were a bit concern for them. "Shouldn't we rest for a while? They aren't like us you know." Said Haruna.

"Yeah, your right. Nothing interesting has happened yet and we still need to find two more dragon balls." Spoke Taritzu. While they had already been ready to leave to train with Roshi, Taritzu just didn't feel right leaving her to finish alone, and Haruna was interested in seeing the Dragon first hand.

In the distance however, was a cloud that was made from a scooter that a bandit rode. "It's just a few meters away Lord Yamcha." Said a blue floating cat. when they arrived he stated his intentions out loud. "Hand me over all of your capsules at once or you will have to deal with me."

Taritzu gave him a silent check up on his scouter. '13. Heh. he stand no chance against me.' he then looked over to the others who slept except Oolong who was beginning to hyperventilate. "Maybe we should give him the capsules." "That's not an option. He'll have to fight for it. That's the saiyan way." It was then that Oolong was spotted by the cat. "Yamcha, that's the guy who picked on me during shapeshifting school."

"Is that so Puar? Then I think I'll have to teach him a lesson." He said in disgust. But Puar just shook her head. "Don't bother, during school he was only a bully. Besides he not much of a threat since he was expelled for taking the teachers panties."

"Well then, Looks like I'll have to fight this guy here." said Yamcha after noting his only opponent was a Twelve-year-old. He began to pull out his sabre as he prepared himself to attack. Oolong was trembling in fear as Yamcha charged forward for his strike. "Hey, aren't you going to move out of the way?" he said in utter disbelief as the boy just stood there unfazed to Yamcha's intentions. "I don't have to." He said moving into his own stance.

In an instant, Taritzu had countered the blade with his own and with his other hand he slapped the bandits hand away and instantly stepped in a forward motion having his sword by the bandit's neck. This action had Yamcha sweating profoundly. But Taritzu was not one to let a bandit off with a verbal warning. He beat him up, punched him through a few pillars and leaving him with just enough strength to back away. "I am not one to Kill, it's unhonorable if I start now. Especially if the opponent is incredibly harmless to me. But if you try to attack us again, then You won't leave away so easily." He said after appearing behind him as he got up from the rubble.

Yamcha would of tried to attack him once more, but seeing as he was already defeated and the display the boy had, he wasn't going to go for another slap on the wrist voluntarily. So he left quickly for his life despite the pain that inflicted as he ran onto his air bike.

Oolong let out a deep sigh of relief as the bandit fled. "Wow. Just.. Wow. You had me there Kid." He then noticed the boy lifting up his belongings and then waking up the girls seeing as Goku was studying the fight.

"What happened here." said Bulma as she awoke and saw the rock formations out of their positions. She was surprised to see the kind of damage Taritzu could exert, seeing as he took out Oolong in a quick blow, but that was just a fraction of what he could really do, and this was an entirely different level.

"Nothing, just some bandit. I got rid of him so don't worry about a thing. We should get going soon, It will be too cold for us if we stay out here for the night." he said with a typical smug smirk.

-x-

While Bulma was upstairs taking a shower, Goku and Haruna was playing around with a special game they came up with, and that left Taritzu with Oolong as he started to look through his possessions.

"So, in your free time, do you read a lot?" Oolong looked over to the boy and saw him searching through a thick leather book that looked more the size of a 3 inch binder than a normal book that a librarian would have. Ignoring him for the most part he was anxiously looking for any answers to his predicament. '_If I'm correct then maybe Bardock or someone else may have left some clues in here. It's quite possible if they did but then again planthor did make it clear that no one knew what was in it since it is a grand part of my families private treasures._'

He was a bit nervous as he searched thouroghly for any clues. Annoyed with his results, he put down the book and then turned over to speak with the other person. "No, only when the time comes, but.. you could say I do spend enough time to make it a hobby." As he reached over for a drink, he knocked over the book, which landed in the exact same spot he had seen it. Bending down to pick it up, he saw a piece of paper sticking to the bottom left corner of the chest.

'_What's this?_' He tested out the crack which the paper had been stuck under. Soon enough he found a small tab which he pulled to reveal it was part of a fake bottom. Underneath was two other Books and a small medallion with a hole in the middle of it, that was just the size of his hand. The book to the left turned out to be an Atlas of some sort, he couldn't understand the language it was written in. The other had faded out articles,reports, notes, and excerpts. But what made it much more confusing was that the medallion had the same lettering of the pendant he had been given to by Bardock. Instead of trying to figure out what it meant, he turned to a page that was legible in the middle of the second Book. There, he found an interesting piece of writing.

:August 29th, Nineteenth year of New-World order:

_I have been able to recover most of my uncle's writing from his personal journal. Apparently, he had been working on a new type of Aerospace vehicle. His design is a perpetual innovation that can allow us to finally explore the cosmos. Mother has told me stories about her kindred and so far I am moved by my uncle's passion for the heavens. Now that All of our nations have Collaborated into one empire, we can finally rebuild ourselves from our post-war period and begin research on the spaceships the Tsufuru-jin had wrecked after crash landing onto our planet in an attempt to save them selves after colliding with an asteroid. Mother wanted to purge them for helping out the rebels by supplying technology and causing more casualties than our people could ever count, including her favorite brother and the rest of the family. I would have done the same myself seeing that the last census had a count of only fraction of the original population (1/4429 to be an exact estimate) survived, leaving us at 2.8 million. However, Vegeta had urged that it was better for us to keep an eye on their civilization, if there ever came a need to take their planet for replacement. Serves them right, I suppose._

_Anyway, I would like to share the blue prints with the councilmen, but first I'd have to figure out how to mix his ideas with the current information we have of space travel. Hopefully I have inherited the Wisdom of First Rutabaski, for this has already been giving Ryabetsu some headaches. If I ever have the chance to share this with my future descendents, I will add it to First Rutabaski's Codex, if I can find it in his hidden library._

_- Prince Tato XVII_

* * *

That was an excerpt that held vital information about his family. Taritzu was immediately surprised about learning that Vegeta was much more a benevolent person in the excerpt, but then again, it was from a long long time ago so he possibly could have been a good person. Maybe not the one he knew at this age but it was an ancestor who was benevolent, so why couldn't the descendent of Vegeta be the same. Suddenly he was pulled out of his concentration when Haruna came up beside him.

"Whatcha reading there, Tari? Something new?" Her tone of excitement caused him to shut the book in surprise reluntanctly. She eyed the cover carefully, being that it had several markings that neither of them had seen before. Before he could say anything she openned the book without asking and then tried to read a random page. Checking the page she decided to read the most legible of the page.

"_Laa shay'ah.. _how do you say these words?" she said after getting toungue tied. Taritzu took a moment to study the excerpt and then thought that it was impossible to actually read any of it.

'_**Go ahead and try it**_** yourself. ****_You'll never know until you do._**' There was that voice again. Taritzu gave a curtful nod to himself after seeing that none of them heard it but him, and then gave an attempt.

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine" _He flawlessly said and then closed his eyes momentarily, only to see the three others to stare at him as if he was an otherworldly being. Haruna was studying the page to see if there was a translation of some sort and then just gave up seeing as there was no way she could decipher any of those words since it wasn't anything like the saiyan language they were familiar with.

"I don't even know what you said." she gave up trying and sat down next to him. Taritzu looked through each page. He noticed that there were parts that the codex was divided in. Each language was a new era of history, but what confused him the most was that the sentence he read was the only thing of whatever language it was.

After flipping through it to see if anything else could tell him about the languages inside, he decided it was time to sleep and put everything away. "You two should go rest up. I'll take guard duty tonight. '_Besides, there are more ways that a Bandit could do to get what he wants_.' Leaving Taritzu, Goku, and Oolong below in the Kitchen for the night, Haruna made sure to figure out their sleeping arangements.

As soon as it got quiet downstairs, Oolong found it to be the perfect oportunity to find out more of the group by asking his main captor. "Hey kid, why are you with that Blue-haired vixen anyway? And whats up with that younger girl calling you Tari? If you ask me Taritzu's a fine name." He gave him a quick look seeing as he was finally respected by a stranger. "If you really want to know, it's because the latter wanted to continue with the Dragonball hunt and said person refers to me by that nickname ever since some little kid brought it up. Besides, I've grown curious to see if they can really grant wishes."

Hearing that these 'Dragon Balls' could really grant wishes, Oolong wanted to learn more about it naturally. "Say, If you were to have a wish, What would you choose?" He asked them both.

The idea of making his own wish never occured to Taritzu. Sure having one to himself meant he didn't have to share it and if it was all his then he could have whatever he wanted. '_Perhaps ultimate power? No, that'll be boring after a while. Maybe immortality; I'll outlive everyone and live eternal pain for the rest of my everlasting life, that's no good. Oh I got it now._'

"I'd wish for the lives of my people to be restored of course." He thought it was an excellent idea to make that wish. Then Kakarot, Haruna, and maybe even the remaining survivors of his race wouldn't have to live so much through hardships. '_**It wouldn't work out. Trust me, some things are meant to happen because they are the main reason for our worlds to even **__**exist**__._'

"Really? I was thinking something around the same thing." Goku replied.

"If it was me then I'd wish for a Harem, but that's my opinion." Oolong then began to snort pervertedly and drooled a bit at the thought. "Why would you want something like that?" Goku asked innocently.

He looked at him as if he was idiotic. "Why? Kid, you've seen that female, right." Taritzu nodded knowing he was referring to Bulma. "Do you think she's.. How do I put this for you two.. Nic"

"Attracted, you mean." Taritzu interrupted him, " Yeah, is that your only reason." Then he continued before Oolong could. "Women are not to abuse, they're just as essential and useful as man, we're just too blind to see it most of the time. Besides, I don't see why Bulma her wish. It's wouldn't be right to keep her from doing so, it's her quest." He said, his voice holding a bit of disappointment in it.

Oolong took a moment in silence as he thought of another question to ask. He inched closer to him before whispering. "Taritzu, between us two, Who do you feel attracted to?" He made sure not to let Goku hear them.

That was a no brainer for him. "Most likely it would have to be Haruna. I'm not at the proper age to be noticing potential mates now but if the way things are going keep up, then maybe." he said resting his eyes.

He then saw Oolong pouring some drinks for the three of them. "What's this."

"I thought you'd like to have something to quench your thirst. I know I am."

"Nice try. Next time try to not seem suspicious, I can smell the aroma of the drink and that's not natural." he said squinting his eyes.

He nervously laughed, trying to recompose himself. "Go to sleep. If I need you I'll wake you up." he spat at him before leaving the table. Goku followed suit.

-x-

Goku, Tarizu, Haruna, Bulma, and Oolong continued on their quest to find the Dragonballs. They were heading toward the dreaded fire mountain where the next Dragonball was suspected to be.

Feeling like they were being watched, the oldest saiyan looked around his current surroundings. It wasn't helping that he spent the entire night awake meditating but it was worth it now that this was their sixth dragon ball of the hunt.

"Just what is this Fire mountain, Oolong." Haruna asked.

"If you had studied a map, like I had to before moving to that Village a few years back, then you would see that this is a well-known area, being that it has a never-ending fire raging on the mountain while also being the home of the dreaded Ox-King."

"Is he as strong as you say?" Goku asked, "I'd like to fight him, since the last challenger was taken by you big brother."

"Be my guest. But I warn you, he's a killer. He eats Humans whole, and is much stronger than that Yamcha."

"Who's Yamcha?" Bulma asked. "Ooh, he's just some wannabe. My friend here showed him whose boss. Ain't that right kid." He grunted and turned away from the others, hoping to reach to the mountain before he got a headache. His thoughts felt like they were trampling his brain from all the visions and weird conversations he had with the mysterious voice lately.

-x-

Chou and Mai watched as Emperor Pilaf paced in his throne room. "Why aren't we going after the Dragonballs?" Chou asked Mai.

"Because," Emperor Pilaf interrupted, "We already have one of the Dragonballs. It is much more efficient if we simply let whoever is gathering the other six and then trap them when they come to get the one we've already gathered." He steeped off of the raised platform, "Besides, we could easily take them away once they infiltrate the fortress." He maniacally laughed purely out of his ego.

"Genius Emperor," Mai said actually approving of one of her master's plans for a change. "But why the change in tactics? This isn't like you. Last time you made us get something for you and failed you would throw us out after some '_Motivation_' " she said implying the threats he would give them.

"There has been some information about a group of warriors who are helping out on collecting the dragonballs. If from what my surveillance cams is true then it would be a waste to make you two retrieve the dragonballs. It would be a waste of time and money. Besides, I may need to capture them if they somehow pass through the first defenses, being as the oldest of the three is always alert."

"An excellent plan master." Chou said.

-x-

"The heat is so intense," Oolong commented as they neared the mountain that was engulfed in flames. "I've probably end up being fried bacon if we'd have to climb that mountain." He looked over at Goku. "Don't get any ideas!" He yelled seeing the thought figuratively cross the boy's mind.

"The Dragonball is definitely up there," Bulma said looking at the radar. "Probably in that castle up there. Sorry Oolong, but it looks like you were right."

"Well go see if there's any paths leading up to the Mountain." Goku boldly stated while leaving with Taritzu into the bushes.

"It's too bad," he started, "And I was looking forward in meeting the Ox-king." he said sarcastically. "Who's there?" a voice said behind them. "Are you trying to steal my gold?"

The travelers turned to see a man about seven feet tall and covered in muscle. He wore a hat with horns and carried a giant ax. "That must be the Ox King." Haruna whispered over to Bulma. "No," Bulma said feeling that the inquisitor must of thought they were plotting something. "We're just travelling by. No worries." she gave a smile full of tense emotion.

"There's no way into the castle," Goku said walking back with a charred Taritzu rubbing his tail in misery from the recent pain he had risked. He gasped, "You must be the Ox-King!"

"I KNEW IT YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY GOLD," the Ox-king got into battle position and swung his axe at them but the two jumped out-of-the-way before the weapon could even touch them.

"Okay Kakarot, this is your fight. Try not to let it go out of hand." Taritzu backed off after the latter replied with a curt nod. He decided instead to check his scouter of the power of the new opponent that Goku faced. '_52. No problem, at least he gets someone much more of a challenge. Still not bad. Could get worse if Kakarot forgets to_ _stay aware._'

The Ox King swung his axe at Goku once again and once again the boy jumped out-of-the-way casually avoiding death. Goku charged in and landed a kick in Ox King's stomach but the giant didn't seem to falter from the blow. Taritzu took note of how the human had ignored the pain, this one had been trained through special means. Knowing that if he used energy attacks on an opponent less capable than him would be dishonorable, he decided to use his power pole that Grandpa Gohan left him.

The two weapons clashed together, audibly sounding through the ears of everyone around them. Ox-king thought it was amusing that this boy was using such a small stick against him that he commented on how useless it was fighting with it.

"Hey, for your information, this was my _Grandpa's _power pole." He Proudly stated.

"Grandfather? Boy where did you steal such a Treasure?" he demanded in anger. Confused, Goku told him what he asked despite seeing the reason for being accused of stealing. "Well my Grandpa Gohan of course."

Finally understanding what Goku meant, the Ox-king stopped in his tracks and loosened his grip on the ax. "Gohan you say?" he stated baffled. He never heard of his fellow student having a grandchild and if what the boy said was true then he would have to forgive himself for his actions. "How do I know your not lying?"

Goku knew immediately what to say. "Well first of all, Grandpa was one of Master Roshi's students. He also lived in the Paozu mountains, and lived as a pacifist. At least that's what I remember." That sounded like Gohan all right, but Ox-king could not fully trust them yet.

Sensing his conflict, Bulma intervined. "If it's payment you need then I'll be more than happy to do so. All we really came for was the dragonball, which might be inside your castle."

Hearing the truthful words, Ox-king felt that it was alright to give them a second chance. "If what you say is true then I will let you through in one condition. You see, the mountain cannot be reached unless the flames are put out. Its been a long time since I've last stayed at home, but if you can find a way to put the fire out then you can have your Dragonball."

"Sounds like a fair trade." Haruna said, "any Ideas?"

'_**The wind. Wind in a specific amount can put it**__**out.**_' There it was again. But instead of ignoring it, Taritzu shared the idea out loud.

"Ah, yes. In fact, there is The Banshuu Fan, which can put out the fire," Ox-king replied. "I don't have it on, seeing that it belongs to my old master, The Great master Roshi. I sent my daughter, Chi-chi, to go and retrieve it, but it's been days and I fear she may have run into trouble.

"It's a good thing the scouter can locate the direction Master Roshi lives," Taritzu said tapping his scouter. Sure enough the old man's power level showed up on the scouter in the direction they left the turtle.

"Can I ask you a personal favor," Ox King said. "Will you also find my daughter and bring her back safely if you happen to do so?"

"Sure, thats no problem," Haruna cut in. "The four of us will start right away."

"Alright," Taritzu said taking back charge of the situation. "I'll find Master Roshi and get the Banshuu Fan. Goku and Haruna can go play rescuer for this Chi-Chi while I'm gone."

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Oolong asked.

"You stay here until I return," Taritzu said. "I've felt that we might of been followed for a while and if they can find their own way into the castle, then they'll snatch it under us. So you two should stay her and stop them if necessary." With that the boy took off in record speed at the direction they had come.

"What does he think he can achieve running all the way over there." Oolong asked.

"He'll wouldn't run all the way by foot. At some point he'll fly, sooner or later." Haruna said, "Come on Goku, the faster we find Chi-chi, the faster we can get the dragonball." She added whilst taking off on foot.

-x-

In the distance a small figure appeared coming at them fast. A moment later, Taritzu arrived with the old master in tow. "I found him," Taritzu stated panting slightly from the exertion. "He didn't have the Banshuu Fan but he said he could put out the fire himself so I brought him along." The old man hopped off of the flying turtle, recieving a snarky comment on the rudeness the two had on calling him at such an early hour.

"How'd you get back in one day?" Bulma said. "It's several hundred miles to where we met Roshi on the shore line."

"Well I did have to stop for necessities," Taritzu said taking the question the wrong way. To him Tarveling long distances wasn't that big of deal. In fact it had been a known fact that he had been on the move for a long time and naturally he had trained whilst wearing weighted clothes after being acustomed to the weight he carried along. It was only the others that had been slowing him down, but he didn't complain for the entire trip kept his mind off of other things.

"Master," Ox King said running up to Roshi and interrupting any further conversation about how Taritzu traveled at a rate much faster than a land vehicle ever could. "I'm so pleased to see you."

"Now wait a minute Ox," Roshi said in a bitter tone. "What's this I hear about you killing a bunch of people over some foolish treasure. Is that what you learned from the training I taught when you and Gohan were still my students?"

"Yes master," Ox said bowing in respect and being ashamed of his actions. "If you put out the fire I promise I'll start being better."

"Very well, I'll put out the fire," Roshi said as he threw his shirt and turtle shell to the side and climbed up on the stone wall facing the hail of fire on the mountain. He was a scrawny sight to behold but Taritzu knew better. He knew that the old man was stronger then he looked; that was one of the first lessons he had as a toddler.

"What's he doing?" Bulma whispered.

"Master's going to do his Kamehameha wave," Ox-King answered. "It's a very hard move to learn. One that neither me nor Gohan ever mastered."

Taritzu watched in interest as the master readied to perform this mysterious technique that was so hard to lean. If it was powerful enough to put out this flame he was definitely interested in learning more about it.

Roshi readied himself and concentrated. In the next instant his scrawny muscles suddenly beefed up as the master became instantly buffed using the stored energy he had. He then cupped his hands and began to chant. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

Goku watched as blue energy began to form in the old master's hands. This technique wasn't all that different then the energy blasts that he'd been learning about earlier that month. Except that somehow with the increased concentration the blast was much more powerful. For Taritzu however, he had a strong sense of Deja vu as the energy Roshi has summoned into his palms were concentrating.

"HA!" the master finished, shooting the blue beam of his energy at the fire. When it hit its mark there was a giant explosion and when the dust settled. Sure enough, the fire was out but the mountain was gone and the castle in ruins.

"Oops. I must of over done it." Roshi told everyone,"Maybe I'm not as worned-out as those youngsters told me years ago."

"That was amazing," Haruna commented.

"I wonder if I could do that?" Goku said to himself.

"That technique takes years to learn," Master Roshi said catching the boy's words. "It took me fifty years to master it myself after I invented it. And another ten before that to learn to control the energy."

Goku took a stance and cupped his hands concentrating. After making sure nothing important was in the way, for he knew he would be punished if he didn't, he focused bringing his energy out and concentrating it all in his hands. "KA... ME... HA... ME..." he repeated out loud. The blue energy began forming in his hands as he continued the technique. "HA!" he shouted as he launched a Kamehameha wave of his own. Though smaller then Roshi's attack, it still could have done a lot of damage if it hit anything.

"Very impressive," Roshi said. "You have a lot of potential to be a great warrior someday. I could teach you more of what you're willing to know."

"You've already agreed to train us when this is over," Taritzu reminded him.

"That is true, young one." Roshi agreed

-x-

"According to the radar, the Dragonball should be in this castle." Bulma said as the travelers walked up to a giant metal door in front of the castle.

"Looks suspicious," Taritzu said.

"Yeah," Haruna added, "Doesn't seem like a castle that someone would live in ideally."

"So what do we do?" Goku asked.

"We knock obviously," Haruna answered.

"What if they're not friendly?" Bulma said worriedly remembering stories of an evil little emperor that was supposedly collecting the Dragonballs. '_Could this be his castle?_'

Taritzu checked his scouter. "There aren't any significant power levels in there," he said. "If they're not friendly, they're in for a rude awakening." He said reffering to the fact it had been a few restless nights for him. With that the young Saiyan walked up and clicked the doorbell.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from the speaker.

"We're looking for a small orange ball that has a star in it," Taritzu answered referring to the one star ball that they hadn't found yet. "We're willing to offer payment for it," he added.

"Very well," the voice said. "Come in and we'll discuss it." The door opened allowing the travelers into the castle.

Behind a mushroom was a bandit who had been following closely throughout the rest of the trip. Yamcha felt that the oldest of the boys would of caught him if he was too exposed, so he had Puar plant a tracking device on them. "Quick Puar, We can't let them out of our sight."

-x-

"Sire," Chou said. "Why are you letting them in?"

"Idiot," Pilaf replied. "Did you forget, there's no way we'd defeat them in an honest fight. That's why we need to trap them and inviting them in is the best way to have them off guard. Why do you think I had you buy all those orders anyway?"

"Brilliance in its pure form, sire." Mai said.

-x-

"Let's go," Bulma said walking into the dark hallway beyond the door eager to collect the final dragonball.

"Wait," Taritzu said. "It could be a trap. It's not like it's going anywhere. Let's take it slowly." he added in advance.

With that the travelers entered the castle and walked down the dark passageway to meet whatever awaited them.

-x-

"Just a few more meters-.. Do it now!" ordered the blue man.

-x-

Taritzu turned as he heard a noise behind him. An instant later a wall slid down behind the travelers. The young Saiyan charged forward as he also saw another wall dropping in front of them, failing to do so. Being an instant too late to escape the prison, the boy was trapped along with his companions. And then to add insult to the boy, they heard two more noises of other shutting walls.

"Well so much for avoiding a trap," Haruna said looking at the prison around them, increasing the insults on Taritzu, and breaking the silence.

"Maybe we can break the walls," Oolong suggested. "After all, more than half of us are pretty strong."

"That's actually what I was about to try," he admitted. Taritzu walked over to one of the walls and took a deep breath. Concentrating his strength he slammed his fist into the wall. Unfortunately for him the wall didn't budge and all he got out of it was sudden pain. What ever material that wall was made of, it was stronger than the material he had recognized the earthlings use.

"Why not use the Kamehameha this time," said Goku. Seeing as the idea was the best one yet, Taritzu began checking for weak spots on the walls with his sword. Feeling a sudden change of sound from the walls behind him. Taritzu decided to blast them out of the trap despite it being the path outside of the fortress.

As soon as the smoke cleared he bumped into the very same Bandit who had been following them. But that wasn't the one he had felt spying on them. "What the? Ho-"

-x-

"Release the gas now, Chou." Chou happily obliged and pulled the lever. As he did, a large fume of purple gas filled the two rooms, making the group fall asleep.

Laughing evilly, Pilaf then grabbed both of his servants' hands and began to dance around to celebrate. "Now we must get their Dragon balls. Finally I can wish to be emperor of the world." He maniacally laughed. Chou and Mai nervously left the grasp of Pilafs hold and then changed into the specially formatted suits so that they could enter the trapped room.

-x-

Several hours passed as the group awoke from their sleep. Bulma was the first one to realize that the dragon balls were stolen from her.

"What? How did they-"

"It was Knockout gas. It's pretty powerful stuff. It's also an expensive pay to get your hands on just one tank." Yamcha interrupted.

Taritzu then remembered what he was going to say. It was Yamcha who was following them, but if this was true, then who would of anticipated what materials to use for the trap. So he disregarded the matter up til then,; it would do no good if they started an argument now.

"Do you have any idea on how to get out of here?" He questioned the Bandit.

"Yamcha, if it would help. I have found a small hole here." Puar pointed over to a small peephole that Taritzu's blast must have made. The hole may have not have been big enough for all of them to see but most of the gang saw what they wished not to. Down below were Pilaf and his minions with the seven Dragon balls gathered about to make their wish.

"We need to stop them," Bulma said. "He'll wish for something evil." '_I should have never started this quest._ _All I wanted was a boyfriend and now look what happened. Gahh, what do we do? None of us can escape from here.'_

"Oolong, could you transform into something small enough to get out of here and stop them from making any wishes?" Haruna asked.

"I could try, but by sending just one person would be risking it, don'tcha think?" He replied.

"Puar, why don't you go along with him and steal one of the dragon balls before they make the wish?" Yamcha insisted.

"Sure. We can do that." They said in unison. Then the two looked at each other and returned faces before transforming and leaving to fulfill the plan.

"Arise Shenron," Pilaf said before they could reach the Dragon balls. The sky suddenly became dark and lightning began striking in the area. A huge bolt of lightning struck the Dragon balls and remained. After a short time the lightening took the shape of a green dragon to finish the short ritual.

"You have summoned me." The Dragon's voice echoed throughout the desert. "I will grant you one wish. SPEAK."

Pilaf already had his wish made and exactly knew what to say. He took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"I wish for"

"A PAIR OF A SUPER MODELS PANTIES!" interrupted Oolong, thinking quickly after seeing that they were not going to make it.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron stated out loud. "Farewell." The Dragon balls then lifted up in the air and then rotated in a quick motion before separating to seven different directions , once again scattering across the planet like it had always done.

"What! No! That's not what I wanted!" The blue little emperor ranted out in anger. He then turned around to see the pair of panties fall on top of Oolongs head and see the pig smile in lust.

"Gaahhh! Get them." He commanded his servants to grab the two and then pushed the knockout gas once more from his own personal remote control.

-x-

When the travelers finally awoke again their surroundings had changed. Now instead of the strong stone looking walls of the castle surrounding them, they were in a room with steel laced walls, perhaps several different types, and a clear ceiling. Oolong and Puar were also back in the new cell with them having been captured again while the others were unconscious.

"Greetings," a metallic voice said. On a screen Pilaf's face appeared. "You may have ruined my plans but you will die for your crimes. There is no escape from this room if that's what you're thinking. The walls are made of several multiple enforced steel, incredibly much stronger than the other cell I had you in. The ceiling is made of the same strength of material. Now to the death part. When the sun rises, this room imitates the effects of an oven, cooking all of you in it as if it were the real deal. Have fun living the final hours of your lives." He ended the communication and left the travellers to themselves.

"We're gonna die?" Haruna repeated out loud panicing, bringing out tears from Puar and Bulma, though she was still holding some in herself despite worrying herself.

"Don't worry you three. There is always another way solve a puzzle." Goku said out loud. What he said wasn't quite strange for him to say; he had been adopting some of his older '_brother_'s' view of life.

"He's right. Have you forgotten our greatest ability yet?" Taritzu told Haruna.

"What ability?" Bulma said. What the kids were speaking of made no sense to her and what ever it was, it would have done them better if she understood what they were talking about.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon." Haruna told them. "Because we are Saiyans, we have the ability to transform if we look at the full moon along with our tail intact." she added.

"But if all of us where to transform right now, then the three of you would most likely be crushed during the process. If anything I would be the best choice to do so. I have been training myself in that form so I should retain all logical thought, if not most, and get us out of here safetly. All I need the rest of you to do is prevent the other two from looking up accidently and take care of my stuff. I wouldn't want to crush my possessions." He pulled out the possessions and gave them to the others.

"It would be best if you three huddle in a corner." Bulma did as he said but Yamcha was a bit reluctant doing so. His fear of women was getting to him.

"What's he doing?" Bulma asked seeing the boy breathing in and out thoroughly.

"He's clearing his mind. It works better if he does that before transforming. It should only be a few minutes before he's ready." Goku answered.

Four minutes passed before the boy looked up at the moon and suddenly his eye pupils disappeared along with his heart beating much more audibly around him in a fast paced manner. His face morphed into the signature Oozaru snout, body size expanding, and brown hair covering the once naked areas that the saiyan armor did not reach. Finally he had finished the transformation leaving him at the height around 20 feet, surprising the earthlings with the little fact that the armor had also increased to accomodate his transformation.

While still retaining his logical thought, the saiyan broke through the now small prison, allowing the others to run safely out of harms way. With them being safe, Taritzu began to focus his attention on destroying Pilaf's castle. While as a child, Taritzu was a boy who was quick-witted, tranquil person. But whenever he was under the influence of the moon, he would become the polar opposite despite being able to retain consciousness. The Oozaru form would bring out more of his feral state of mind, increasing the rage he had within him, increasing it even if he could do a good job on hiding it. For Haruna, this meant that they would have to stay clear; the boy had to vent out his anger, and destroying the castle would be the best option to do so.

"We have to stop him. Just look at the damage he's bringing." Bulma yelled out.

"No, if we do that we will only endanger ourselves. He may be able to resist going after us but that will not prove for sure that he will avoid hurting us during his outbursts." Haruna lectured them. As she said that, Pilaf and his two servants escaped on a red jet plane, stealthfully avoiding the crashing limbs that Taritzu threw at the castle towers. He looked up to see the plane and then took a deep breath, readying for an energy blast. The attack slightly made its mark, destroying the left engine, to which Chou let out an exasperated sigh after performing the life-risking manuevers that the other two had counted on him.

Since the Great ape did not see where the plane had landed, he continued to occasionally break the rock formations and many mushrooms along the way he walked over to see if they crash landed.

-x-

The following morning, the others all headed over to find the boy laying in the shaded area on the desert dunes from where the sun had not yet shone upon. It only took a few shakes to reawaken the boy from his slumber, to which the boy spoke out drowsily in another language and went ahead to bring Haruna into a hug.

"No, I am not your mother." Haruna retorted, finally understanding some of the words, and leaving out of his grasp blushing madly but at the same time angered for his stupidity. Taritzu had not been speaking out to them as if he had still been living with his parents. He had done so because he was seeing another vision. This time it was about the boy Xetsu who had been crying in his sleep for his family. In a way, the boy could have been Taritzu in another life. One that could have been, or would be happening now, which he doubted since he had started seeing these visions about Xetsu as an adult while he was still a child. But that did not matter right now. What mattered was that he had to find out if the others were okay.

He rubbed his eyes as he went ahead to check the others. "You two seem to get along." he said to Bulma who was right next to Yamcha. The two had been talking for a while beforewaking the boy up, but somehow he had heard several parts of their conversation. 'So Bulma to him her plan to wish for a boyfriend huh? I think the reaction Yamcha gave was a bit like right now.'

Bulma and Yamcha moved away from each other; she was blushing from the embarrassment while Yamcha laughed nervously. She didn't know why, but the boy had grown on her over the time they had spent together.

"You two do as well." Oolong threw the sentence out seeing as the others had not responded yet.

Haruna only looked away not letting the others see her reaction, allowing the others to respond.

"So where are you going to go now that this is over?" Taritzu asked the group.

"Well I'm going back home. I'll have to start school soon again. Maybe we could meet again some day." she told them.

"We will. Since Roshi has accepted us, the three of us will begin training. We can see each other in the next World Martial Arts Tournament in two years." He replied. "What about you guys." he asked the other two.

Yamcha, surprised seeing as the Boy wasn't going to attack, decided to play it cool.

"I would like to have a rematch with you when we do meet again. I'm going to be training during these next two years." He said hoping for the boy to forgive him.

"You can try. It would be interesting if you did." He said smiling confidently. They then departed to there different directions, knowing that they would see each other once more. Things were going to get _interesting_ for Taritzu.

Power levels

Taritzu 195, 1950(Great ape)

Goku 166

Haruna 152

Oolong 4

Yamcha 13

Roshi 126(W/weights), 139(W/o weights)

Ox-king 52

A/N

**Hey there. I'd just like to say thank you for reading so far. But things will become much more interesting from here on out, for I have big plans for this fic. And I mean BIG. As you may have already guessed, the qoute from the Book was from assassin's creed. Maybe I should have labeled this story under cross overs but I don't know. I mean it will use different ideas from several franchises, but it is still centered on the Dragon ball universe.**


	7. Training with Master Roshi

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I found it interesting and I'm satisfied with it.**

**I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 7**

"We're back Master Roshi." Exclaimed Taritzu as he landed on the small beach with his two comrades. The old man was inside his pink painted house that had the words KAME HOUSE on the top of the front porch had heard him and then left outside to greet them despite being reluctant to leave his daily activities aside. Taritzu noted it was a small two-story house but considering he lived alone then it would fit him well enough.

"So my young friend, you've all finished with that task, did you? What happened to that pretty girl that was with you?" He asked.

"She had to go home and get ready for school. For the same reasons she had to we have arrived to train under you. So when do we start?"

Before Roshi could reply he was interrupted when a small, bald-headed boy landed head first into the sand.

'_**You know, that kid seems to want to do something with Roshi. Because he saw you speaking with him, he must have chosen to make an entrance by jumping off of his boat**._' said the voice from within Taritzu's head.

'_You don't say? I can see pefectly what just happened, thank you very_ much.' he replied annoyed that he had no idea who was speaking to him. Behind him he could hear Haruna try to suppress a laugh, as if she heard his thoughts.

A moment later the boy had pulled himself out of the sand before Goku had decided to try helping him out.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked sincerely.

"If you really must know, I am Krillin." He answered in a harsh tone opposite of Goku's. "I have travelled far and wide from the Orin Temple and have come to seek training under the Great Master Roshi." he finished.

"I don't think so." Taritzu replied over to the monk. "Master Roshi already has more students on his hands already. If you really were seeking to train under him then you would have arrived months ago before us. " He said after hearing the monk reply rudely over to his brother.

"The boy has a point." Roshi intervened before Taritzu could continue. "I wouldn't train another student than what I have on my hands now, and I did promised to train them, seeing as he passed my test." He mumbled towards the end.

"Ah, but I just happened to bring you this reading material." Krillin replied resorting towards his back up plan. He had assumed that just like most Hermits, Roshi would have an interest in such magazines that he happened to hide in his garbs.

Roshi's eyes widden happily when he saw the magazines but then composed himself once more seeing as the oldest of the children seemed to give him a disapproving look. He then heard him tell the other two children that it was just "_PAYMENT_" and that they shouldn't nose in while they made business. So Roshi then decided to play in another manner.

"You would have to do better than that." He lied. It was killing a little bit inside of him if he was going to go with this plan. "Tell you what. You bring me a beautiful girl in an hour and maybe I'll consider."

"Fine." Krillin breathed out. He then un-capsuled a hover bike. He wasn't going to row back to land and get a girl as Roshi asked in one hour.

After Krillin left, Taritzu and Roshi were left to talk as they'd liked. "So what exactly do you want to learn?" Roshi had to ask to make sure that the boy still had the pure intentions he had suspected him to have.

"I wouldn't know, what would you recommend to be the most useful in a fight?"

"I was afraid you would ask such a thing," he sighed. Then he signaled for him to walk alongside of him, leaving the other two with Turtle. "Martial arts is not for one to use just for glory or impressing pretty girls."

'_**How** **ironic**_.' The voice spoke up again. 'Shush!' He replied back mentally.

"But rather it is for defending the weak." He added.

"So if one was to fight an evil Tyrant that had reigned terror with incredibly immense strength that he used to exterminate entire races then you would not recommend to use anything you know against him, even if it could be your only chance to get rid of him?"

"Well yes. I don't know what you're hinting with that explanation but I suppose the rules would extend over to that as well. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He asked the boy finding his example interesting.

"We are the last ones of our race." He replied with his voice laced with anguish. "Our original home was destroyed. The second was by a Tyrant such as the one I said before. I was sent away so that I could fight back. Originally I decided to train ourselves to do so but with the way things are going I think we'll be a few years late." He admitted.

"So you went in search of a master and I so happen to be the one to fit a job, correct?" he replied. "How would you know that training under my studies would improve yourselves. You three should be much stronger than me by this age if what you say is true." he added instantly.

"We are a race know as the Saiyans. Our entire race was Known to be the fiercest warriors in the east galaxy and probably all throughout the cosmos. It may seem weird to you but originally we were to fight to ensure the safety of others. But lately, our numbers started to diminish over the last two decades, and now all that's left is us three. For what happened to the planet we lived before this one we will fight to make sure it does not happen here. That's why we needed a master to teach us."

"I see," Roshi took it all in. Taritzu had told him all he needed to know. "I will teach you Kame Sennin-ryu, but I'm afraid that the Kamehameha would be the strongest technique I could safely teach you."

"It's okay." He then sat down playing around with the sand that he skimmed through his hand. He already learned how to imitate the Kamehameha by just seeing it, though it was strangely a familiar attack. he just shook the though away knowing most of these strange mysteries were best left unanswered for now. "You know, this island of yours is pretty small if we are going to train on it for the next few years."

"I know, but we should wait untill that young "_friend_" of ours come back. I did give him a chance you know?" He replied.

"Alright," Taritzu then got up from his sitting position and prepared himself for some handstand pushups. "I'll just start on my warm-ups."

-x-

Just as Roshi had asked the boy to do, Krillin brought a tall skinny bluenette woman, sporting a green tank top, bright yellow short shorts, and a red bow. "This is Launch." He said proud of himself for making it under the timed limit.

"Very good my boy." Roshi congratulated him. "You can train with us now."

"Yes." krillin pumped his fist as he heard the good news.

"Let's get started shall we?" Taritzu and the others stood up to await Roshi's lessons. "Launch would you like to join us as well."

"No, thank you." She replied with a smile. "Fighting doesn't appeal to me. I'm fine with where I am." she admitted.

"Really? But martial arts is beneficial for a lot of things. It helps increase your mental and physical condition." He told her.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." She replied back.

"Hold on a second there." Roshi couldn't believe that he had persuaded her to joining them so he decided to try to go for broke. Quickly he ran inside of the house to come out with two medium size boxes. "I have here some training uniforms." He lied. It was really just some black lingerie with pink lace. Although he fooled most of the others, Taritzu and Krillin knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"I don't think we'd need to change into that though." He told Roshi while trying not to reveal his plans. In all honesty Taritzu didn't really care as much as he would, he was going to be trained by this man so he had to respect him. "But it would allow you to have restricted movement." he said nervously trying to retain his composure so that Launch would still wear the lingerie.

"We're okay with the clothes we're wearing now." Haruna replied, moving around to emphasize her meaning. "Yeah." Goku agreed.

"Okay then, the training gear is optional." he stated out loud so that he wouldn't seem strict in front of Launch. He then held two outfits in front of him one for Launch and the other for Krillin. "Just back me up here please." he whispered to Krillin as he got one for himself. "Lets start with some aerobic stretches." he told them.

After finishing the stretches, Launch sneezed, changing her Blue hair into a blonde shade and her attitude changed making her seem tough compared to Haruna's.

"What is this? I let myself agree to your suggestions and you dress me up as a doll." she chatised them angrily. "Well you come in luck because this Barbie comes with her own accessories." She exclaimed out loud pulling out a sub-machine gun seemingly out of nowhere. Before she could fire, Taritzu saw Goku move in and push the gun upward, letting the bullets fire in the sky saving the two other humans. Just as she was going to fire again, her hair rubbed over her nose once she pulled back from the ground, causing her to sneeze once more. "Sorry about that." She told them. "Whenever I sneeze my personality shifts, so I try not to be burden."

-x-

The next day, the kids woke up early as they always did, getting ready for the move as Roshi had told them the evening before so that they could train comfortably. After they finished Roshi stood outside with his students as he was going to test their speed. Launch told them that it would be best if she would stay inside, cooking for them so that they could lower the chances of another situation like the one before.

"Now to get things started," He said. "Today I'll be going to test your speed. Your strength will be measured better if we use your running speed. Krillin, you can start things off for us."

"Sure thing Master," he said with a smug grin. He was sure to show the other kids that he could best them with the little skills he had gained during his training at the Orin Temple. Roshi ran over to the finishing point next to a tree that was 100 meters away. "Go!" he yelled out pressing the stopwatch.

Krillin ran over to the tree where Roshi stood, determined to make it in record time. "8.5 seconds. That's not bad." Roshi said to him quite impressed. He didn't expect him to make it in such a short amout of time. "Alright. Next up, Goku."

Goku prepared himself by standing behind the drawn line that Krillin stood from moments before. He and Taritzu had traded in their old clothes into a matching pair of white tank tops and black sweatpants. Apparently the older boy had told him if they didn't change into less protective clothes then it would hinder their training. He took his advice but still added small weights.

"Go," Roshi said, pressing the button once again. Goku closed the distance between the two fast, which to Roshi would have been unseen if he had blinked. He then checked the stopwatch before it continued to rise higher.

"Hmm. Well I'll say it's about 6.89 seconds." he said amazed at the fact. "Okay, next up."

"You should go Taritzu." Haruna told him wanting to challenge his record.

He nodded in response and lined himself up. At the exact moment Roshi yelled out the signal he charged forward, bringing along a strong visible breeze behind on his path. "7 seconds flat." he said a bit surprised of his effort. He expected more out of him but Taritzu wanted to keep it a challenge by secretly adding some weights on him as well before he ran.

"Alright, It's your turn now, Haruna." Goku shouted out to his sparring partner and part time rival. When she closed the distance between them, she had came in at enough force to generate a gust a wind, causing her to not stop properly in her tracks and collided over with Taritzu. To which he broke her fall out of courtesy, he also found her clumsy embrace.. soothing. After noticing where she was, she leaped out of his arms flushed with embarrassment for she didn't want anyone to know about it, while Taritzu being a bit reluctant to let her.

'_**Ahh. My child, you are finally finding out your feelings for her. Don't wait too long though**._' The voice ended with a giggle.

'_SHUT UP! Dammit, I don't need you telling me what I should do_.' he angrily thought.

After picking themselves back up, Taritzu heard Krillin and Goku both suppress a laugh, though Goku had a much more difficult time recovering from it.

"O-kay." Roshi started after bringing their attention back to hand. "It's a tough call but I would say you made it at about 6.5 seconds." He said quite impressed with her. He did secretly see their little interaction and noticing their behavior. "Now I'm guessing you'd like to see how fast the master can run?" He told them all.

"Okay Goku, press this button at the same time you give me the signal. Understood?"

As Roshi line himself up at the starting point, he placed his Turtle shell next to him. Once Goku gave the signal they met Roshi a moment after.

"It says you ran it at 5 seconds exactly Master." Goku told him as he gave the watch back.

"Good. Well kids, you all know my running speed but that's not where all martial artist's excel at. Speed isn't everything, it's just a factor in a fight that would help you out in the fight if it can be used properly. Which brings us to my next point. All of you will be wearing these Weights for the next few months." He then brought out a capsule and released it, leaving four turtle shells for them. "Now, before we can continue," He stopped in mid-sentence to pick up a small rock and draw a small symbol on it. "you will all bring me this rock. But, the first two that will go after this rock is Krillin and Goku. The other two will go after this one." he told them. He then picked up another rock and made a similar symbol on it.

"Now here's the catch. You each have 30 minutes to find it and bring it back. The one to bring it back will be allowed to eat dinner. The other who didn't will not." Afterwards Roshi through one at the far side of the jungle and the second in the opposite direction. With that said he walk inside of the house to leave them be.

"Wait how does he expect us to get down there?" Krillin said before he left. Roshi smiled to himself. He knew the other three could excel at this test and if Krillin wanted to be trained properly then he would have to put as much effort to win at this test.

Goku ignored him, seeing as he was the competitor and it would do him no good to stop. Besides, he was hungry and nothing would stop him from getting dinner. So he jumped down over the ledge, slowing his descent using the tree branches as he had learned to do years ago.

"Hold on." Krillin cried out as he saw the boy leave. Taritzu shook his head; Krillin wouldn't be able to catch up with him now. Turning over to pay attention to his own test. Haruna had already made it over to the hidden trench that he had fell into, so she had a very huge head start on him.

'_Dammit_.' he thought as he was rushing back up to catch up. A few minutes later he found her with the rock in hand, deciding what to do with it after seeing him arrive.

"Hey _Tari_," She started.

'_Oh no. She's in her one of her phases again._'

"I see you have such a disappointed look." She put the object in her hand in front of his face. "Tell you what. Why don't you fight me for it. It's the only fair way to beat this little contest." She said with her voice seemingly reflecting her restlessness.

"Haruna. You know you'd lose if we do fight all out." He told her.

"Who said anything about going all out?" She asked, completely unaware of his meaning.

"You always like to go all out when it comes to this. Besides, you'd lose because you usually let your self open during. Most of the time you only have a chance when you fight with Kakarot so what chance do you.." She never let him finish with that sentence because she threw a punch straight at his face when he blinked.

"Haruna! Why do you always have to be like that?" He asked, blood dripping from his lip.

"Mainly because I want to help you train." She gave him a mischievous smile. The smile that meant he was going to pay for calling her out for the next few moments. Before she could throw another punch he grabbed her wrist.

"Fine by me." He told her, a smile that he would give Goku at times present on his face. Then he shot forward, causing her to stagger backwards clutching her stomach. She returned the blow as quickly as she could, only to have him catch it in an open palm. His bright smile now replaced by a firm yet calm expression. She ducked under his left hook and the roundhouse kick, returning the favor with one of her upper cuts.

"You certainly getting faster than I expected Haruna." He said picking himself up and wiping his cheek. "But it's still not enough." He shifted himself behind, swept a kick at her legs, and followed it by shooting a small energy blast. He knew it wasn't enough to hurt her, just to stun his competitor long enough for him to get the rock.

"It's just too bad you didn't see that coming. And here I thought you actually had me there. Oh well, you can still fight me so long as it's with Kakarot" He was cut short when he felt her hands wrap around him. She wasn't just about to give up just yet!

Before he could react he was thrown on his back with a kick to his chest. Then she got him by the collar as he fell and slapped him across the face with her shell, leaving a large stinging mark. Next, she followed over by punching him sqaure in the stomach, resulting in a crunching sound of the weights he wore, as payback. She knew he'd just get back up again so she had to knock him out. Thankfully she didn't continue from there because she had already did.

'_Did I hit him too hard?_' she anxiously thought to herself. She saw him lying on the ground with the stone in hand. Maybe she did do it but he was the one to have step up things a bit with him punching her in the stomach. He deserved it for being a jerk as well, even if it wasn't intentional. 'I should bring him back with me.'

-x-

Taritzu wasn't really knocked out by Haruna like she thought. In fact he had fallen prey into another one of those visions during the fight so she had a chance to take him out when he wasn't aware of his surroundings. But this time around the vision was frightening him.

All around he saw people running towards a courtyard, where two boys were wrestling in a pool of blood by the younger male. Next to them was a blade dripped in blood, presumingly the same one that was the pool. '_What's happening here? I thought I was in the middle of fighting someone right now, not seeing one._' Apparently he was now within a vision, seeing it first hand but no one noticed him there.

From where he stood he noticed a girl, dressed in a white garment, who he could instantly recognize.

'_That must be Kara._' He told himself. And next to her was another who had bright blond hair and blue eyes. '_Perhaps that's Rosalina._' He told himself

He saw Kara let out the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she covered her mouth horrified in the actions before her. Seeing her like this also seemed to make his own heart flop even though she wasn't "real" to him. But that was not what made him notice her.

Behind the two ten-year-olds was someone much older then both of them. A woman presumingly in her prime, who, had such a bizarre appearance for a saiyan woman living in this village. The woman had long metallic silver white hair that flowed downwards, along with the six bangs that reminded him somewhat like that of Xetsu's nine bangs when he first saw him with combed hair along with the green hat. He also noted the woman was wearing a long sleek dress that was tug on her hourglass figure but fanned out below the waist as it seemed to be for she also had a light blue garment wrapped around her, sort of like a Stola. She had fine jewelry around her neck, wrists, and the brooch she wore on her belt. To finish it off she had a silver headband that complimented her icy blue eyes.

It made him wonder at incredible heights about why no one seemed to notice her along side them. Her features showing signs of nostalgia, as if she was not sickened by the fact that two children where fighting towards death but rather she was seeing a memory. That's when it hit him. She was not a part of the memory!

Quick on his feet, Taritzu ran over to see if this woman was truly not of the memory. He was close enough to finally see that the woman had a similar feel like that of Kara, making him slow down. He was about to meet with this woman, who had actually turned around to see him, resulting with her switching from a melancholic expression to that of slight astonishment. This made him prompt forward to find out what was going on with her so he continued moving, that is until some young man in a white assassin's cloak charged between them, making him lose his line of sight of her.

'_Damn it! Now where did she go?_'

The woman that was there before had vanished completely right after Taritzu could see once more. He was frustrated with what had happened, but being as it would do nothing he returned to the memory before him. When he saw that the young man who kept him from finding out the truth was actually Rotto, he began to wonder.

'_You know, that guy kinda looks like Kakarot._'

It was a harmless thought, however Rotto had his hood down this time and he didn't have the beard from the last time he saw him, making him see a connection between the two. This allowed him see the resemblence despite it being that Rotto had the same length of hair as him, which was behind his shoulders.

He saw how Rotto seperated the two boys and taking them away inside of the fortress with the help of two others. He was going to follow them but was stopped by a female passerby's voice.

"_I'll see you again soon_." Whispered a voice fit only for a goddess.

* * *

There, all of a sudden, Taritzu awoke from that dreamlike state.

'_What.. happened?_' The boy thought to himself as he straightened up from the bed and looked around the room. But who brought him there in the first place? Whatever the matter was it was not important right now for the room he woke up in was not the same one he had slept in the night before. It was clear that this room had nothing in common to any room he had been in on earth. He was, for once in a dimly lit, although by candle, room that he had been used to as a child. He found blue drapes finely keeping the light of the setting sun to a minimum through the grated windows of the room, a finely organized desk where papers and letters were written, and right in front of him was the same young man he instantly recognized as Rotto.

'_Rotto?! How am I still here?_'

"Good your awake." He started. Then the man straightened himself up to present himself better. To Taritzu it seemed like Rotto had been worried of his young friend, to whom which he was portraying as this time around, for he saw the signs of stress written over his face.

'_How can this be. The memory was over but..._'

"Xetsu. Didn't you listen to what your grandfather had told you?" Things were now clear for him now. Taritzu was convinced that he was in Xetsu's shoes for the time being, so he decided to play along to the best of his abilities.

"You shouldn't have told Abbas about his father. Now he's taken his feelings out on you, blaming you for what happened." He continued before Taritzu could say anything. Then Rotto got up from the seat he was on and strolled over to pull the bed sheets from him, revealing the bandages that were wrapped on him while he slept.

"This is what happens when you don't stick to what the elders tell you. Your lucky you're still alive, but there is no way to heal the cut on your lip so that will become a scar soon." He chastised him pointing towards his lips.

'_Since when did Xetsu have a scar? I never saw that on him in the other Visions. Rotto has a scar and I could tell that at hand._'

"I know you want to fight along side me, but risking your life like that won't get you anywhere. How do you expect to become an assassin if you are dead?"

He started to cry now. "Rotto, I'm sorry. It's just that Abbas was really sad about his father, and I felt bad about keeping it a secret so I told him what happened but he just remained silent the rest of the night. I had no idea he was going to fight me with a real sword today." He hiccupped after ending the sentence. Truth was his lungs hurt a lot from the fight and the fact Rotto was worried.

'_What the hell, why am I crying? I have control of my body so how?_'

"It's alright, It's all right. Don't worry Xetsu, I see why you did what you did." Rotto said rubbing his back.

"But I scared all of you, how can it be okay? And what about Abbas?" Continued the boy between breaths.

"Don't worry, right now he's being isolated in the dungeon. A month there should calm him down, but he's going to have to spend another year in training, and I asked the council and they agreed that you're going to move in with me. We'll become roommates from now on, okay?"

He nodded. "_Xetsu_" was trying his best to keep hs emotions inside for the time being. Crying would do no help, he'd have to listen to what Rotto had to say.

"And you shouldn't have to worry about biting more than you can chew. I'm 19 and eight years older than you, giving you an eight year safety net for the future if you need any help. It's the least I could do to pay you back for saving my life two years ago. Remember how you caught Burori off guard?"

'_Burori? Who's Burori?_'

He nodded. Xetsu had floated down the river that his father had sent him into to save his life the day the men came after them. He couldn't swim of course, due to him being hydrophobic from a childhood experience, so he tried his best to float down the river with the help of a broken raft as his father told him to and obeyed. He did so and when he came to a stop the morning after, he heard a commotion atop of the bridge he was under on the bank of the river. It was there where he found Rotto fighting for the safety of his remaining family, Aaricia- his older brother Raddicio's mate- and his neice Retta, against Burori da Folle and his men. The rest of his family was executed due to betrayal of a family friend, his youngest brother Brussel ,being innocent, had nothing to do with this but they killed him as well. It was when the two were saved by Rotto's uncle Taurese that the two were properly introduced; also being the moment Rotto found Xetsu's personality similar to his little brother.

"Yeah, I bit his tail remember. He wasn't happy about that either." He joked remembering the scene.

"True, and he would of have your tail if it wasn't for uncle arriving with his mercenaries." Rotto replied after laughing a bit.

"Just proves to show Burori is a coward. He sends men to fight his enemies but he'd rather take a child's life with his own hands. Makes me think if I am a threat."

"You are. Keep up your training and pretty soon you'll be an assassin." Rotto told him before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You can come in." He said over at the door. A 13 year-old boy carrying a folder full of papers walked inside. He walked into the room full of swagger and annoyance as he was delivering the papers to his higher-rank member.

"I brought back the papers from Malik, _Rotta_. Anything else." He said annoyed of the errands his mentor Rotto would make him do.

"Yes, show some respect by calling me by my assassin name, _Fenn_." Rotto wasn't going to take any of the boy's arrogance any more.

"I'm not calling you Ezio Auditore for nothing. In fact, I'm not going to take orders from a man who looks more of a female. And that goes to you too cousin." He angrily ranted

'_He's right, Rotto does look like a female in a way. He may have Kakarot's appearance but his hair seems to be mixed with Raditz's. But there's still the multiple locks that Kakarot has._'

"Fenn..." Rotto seethed "Shut your mouth... And get out if all your going to do is bring trouble. Xetsu need his rest now." He finished. With that being said, the two others left the room leaving the tired boy to rest. Slowly he closed his eyes as he thought of the fact that he and Rotto would be together from there on.

* * *

Taritzu gasped as he was brought back to the "_living_" world. He searched his surroundings, eager to find out if he was trully back in his reality.

'_Yes!_' He happily said in his mind.

He then notticed Haruna sleeping in the chair next to him. '_Yeah... no coincidence here right?_'

He got up from the bed and headed down stairs, eager to find the others.

When he got there he only found Master Roshi at the table with no one else around.

"So you're awake now. Haruna was worried that she put you in a coma so she stayed with you upstairs. She even skipped dinner despite her being the winner." Roshi rambled on.

"Master, if you don't mind would you tell me where the others are?" Taritzu interrupted his little speech.

"Ahh yes. Launch is outside for the time being, and the other two.. Well lets just say they have to swim a few more laps before coming back in. Those two should of thought about their actions before engaging in a fight. Nearly caused Krilling to be in a coma like yourself. Whippersnapers these days... Can you believe it?"

"Yeah. Goku does have trouble keeping himself restrained during a fight. He's serious about a sparr. I've been trying to teach him that not all fights have to be won by overpowering the opponent. That's why I had him fight with Haruna against me during the mornings, she keeps him from attacking with too much force and he keeps her alert and ready."

"So you say. Taritzu, do you mind making me a favor?" Roshi asked sincerly.

"Sure Master Roshi. Go on and tell me."

"Well, as you may have already known, the WMAT is coming soon and I've decided to sign you four up. However, seeing as you three are already stronger than most of the people on earth, including me, I thought that I should tell you that I need you to fight in my place."

"I hear what your saying, but I don't get what you mean." Taritzu thought it was a weird thing to say to him. He was going to fight in that tournament anyway so what was Roshi telling him.

"What I mean is that I need someone to defeat the other three so that they continue to train. I wouldn't like my students to stop training."

"Oh now I understand. Sure, I'll do it. But how will I get Goku to understand that power is not the way to fight?"

"Since he sees you as his rolemodel, he wouldn't dare to fight all out against you. He lacks humility. He needs to understand that. So I would suggest we find you a disguise to fight with." Roshi said after some thought.

"I like your idea. Where will we get a disguise for me anyway?" He asked. Taritzu didn't really have variety in clothing and the two already knew of his clothes so he had nothing to use.

'**_Don't worry, my child. There will be a time where you will get what you need. Just continue with your training._**'

"Hmm, I'm not too sure about that. I'll see to it that I find you one though." Roshi told him. He then saw the troubled face that the boy had. It was a worrying sight for the old man but he would not let his thought repel the child away. It was said that kids around his age like to keep away from others during problematic stages in their life. Roshi even went through some himself!

"Is something the matter, Taritzu?" Roshi's voice hinted an air of concern.

'_Should I tell him? It wouldn't hurt if I do. But it wouldn't help if I just keep it to myself._'

"Master.. I've been seeing these... Visions." He admitted softly.

"I don't know why and I don't know how but they keep reocurring. It's beginnning to scare me. The last one I saw just now had me as the actual person of these visions."

"Let me see your eyes."

"Huh? Why?" Taritzu protested a bit but was ultimately unanswered. Roshi took off his shades and took his time seeing if anything was wrong.

"That's weird. Your eyes they don't seem to show signs of drug use but in a specific angle of light they seem to have a tint of blue." He told him.

'_Drug.. use.. I would never think of using such a thing._'

"They are always like that. I inherited them from my mother." He replied, now more relaxed from the fact of her death.

"Ahh. Well Is there something else involved with these Visions." Roshi needed to know more before he could diagnose the boy.

"Well, I'm also hearing this Voice in my head, telling me what to do in certain situations. He's helping me out and when I try to ask him who he is he's always telling me he's someone I don't know, but I need to know who he is. And from what I have deduced, I figured he must be someone pretty ancient since these visions are from a distant past. Also sometimes I can hear people speaking before they say things outloud. Is there something wrong with me?" He said scared of what was happening.

Now Roshi could tell what was going on with him. It was a rare find to meet someone with the boy's ability but he wasn't too sure if all the symptoms were pointing to what he was about to say.

"Taritzu, I think you just might be a psychic, your powers weak because your still developing but it's possible. It's pretty bizzare if you think about it but it is an explanation to what you might have. I don't know if you have an explanation about all this but just why you have these abilities I'll never know."

But Taritzu knew alright. The explanation was strong in his lineage.

"My family has been known to have psychic abilities. Some stronger than others, but definitely stronger than everyone else. What confuses me is why are my powers growing now? My father didn't have them and for sure my mother didn't. Did they somehow skip a generation?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not your family now am I." Roshi Joked.

"No, your not but you are my mentor." He said in a voice not just quite his own. Roshi faltered a bit after hearing him. He wasn't quite sure if he heard right but the boy had spoke in an accent all of a sudden.

"Something I said." Taritzu said, this time in his normal voice bringing him back to the current situation.

"It's nothing. Here eat this meal and go back to sleep afterwards. I think you'd need that after what you've been in a coma."

* * *

The next day, Roshi had the four children walk over to start on their real training.

"Okay, today we start the day off with a brief run." He said out loud. Krillin was being rather reserve this morning which brought Taritzu to think of the discipline Roshi gave them last night. When the group made it to a small house where a goat man was stacking out the milk crates Roshi called for before jogging over in the morning. "I brought out all the crates you asked for. You sure you can deliver them all?"

"Don't you worry. We should be able to deliver them all with a few hours to spare."

"Excuse me master, but what does delivering milk have to do with our training?" Krillin curiously asked.

"I Don't know." He began. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAD TO SPEND ALL NIGHT LEARNING TO KEEP IT LOW." He harshly reminded him.

"Yes master" He said quickly backing out from his words.

Goku supressed a laugh. Just the other day he had knocked him out in a fight when Krillin smugly challenged him for the rock, ultimately ending with him knocking Krillin out. And now he was being pegged down of pride, despite the fact he was also punished for his actions.

"First we'll start easily by skipping the first three miles." He said to the students.

Goku laughed some more as he saw the boy's face drop. Taritzu did as well as he heard Krillin think of the three miles. He was embracing the fact he was a psychic now but he wouldn't tell the others that he was one. It would be his special surprise so he asked Roshi to keep it to himself.

Several minutes later the group stopped in front of the first house to leave two bottles of milk.

"Excellent work, we're making record time." He told them. "Now for the next two miles we'll zig zag through those trees down this path." He pointed towards the longer path that would take an hour to get through if they went at a human's walking pace.

The boy's supressed a fit of laughter as they saw Krillins's face drop. Reality was hitting him like a rock and it was serving him right for acting like he's been. But Haruna wasn't too happy with her comrades acting this way, especially Taritzu after what he said to her. She was going to have to prove to him that she wasn't as weak as he thought; she'd show them that during the World Tournament. So for this training she was prepared knowing they were building up endurance, and just the other day she found out Taritzu was wearing hidden weights- trying to out do everyone else, so she wore one herself.

After arriving at the next house, Krillin panted after trying his best to keep up with everyone else. "Finally.. done?"

"Not exactly," Roshi said enjoying the fact Krillin was learning the hard way. "We will take a break from running with a couple set of stairs." He added keeping a smile from rising from his lips.

"That's a nice gesture." Krillin said under breath thanking Kami. His face paled as he saw that Roshi meant a couple set of stairs would lead up the entire mountainside.

'_How are they not breaking a sweat?_' He thought to himself seeing the other children join Roshi.

"No time like the present." Roshi said turning back to start climbing the stairs.

* * *

Goku relaxed next to his big brother in the cool shade under the tree back at the house. After delivering the milk, they began to work in the construction site, swim laps at that notorius lake that harboured sharks from the day before, and finished their limited evasive training. While it was not a natural means of training, it did remind him of the training he did four years before, which was tiring-but that meant the training was working. He was going to continue sparring with Taritzu after Roshi said they were allowed free time but he was tired after wearing the weights all day. In fact he was surprised Taritzu was the only one who wasn't tired out of all of them.

'_Big brother's always one step ahead of us. He's not even tired from today's training. One day I'll catch up to him, and then maybe he'll take me seriously._'

But Taritzu wasn't really calm. He felt that vexatious feeling he got whenever the Voice would speak up to him.

'**_You know, why don't you go read a new passage in that Book right about now. You might find something interesting this time._**'

"I'm gonna go inside for a bit. Do you guys want anything?"

"Sure. I'd like some ice-water please." Haruna said hanging from a branch. She was looking at a family of birds on the branch above her like she used to since she was three.

"Okay. Do you want anything Kakarot?" Goku was thinking to himself about how he was going to defeat both Taritzu and Haruna at once. He had been so close to finding a suitible plan when he was called upon.

"Huh? Just bring me a peice of paper and a pencil. I'm going to do some homework now." He slyly replied not letting his voice spill out his irritation from what happened.

'_He's never going to win. Not when I have these mental abilities of mine he won't. Which reminds me, I got to train my powers. They've only shown a significant increase of development since my early days. I should have them since I was born if i'm correct._'

-x-

After delivering the two the things they asked, Taritzu returned to his room he share with Goku, greeting Launch along the way. It had been a while since he saw her this morning and he needed a quick snack before his research.

'_Okay. Let's see._' He turned over to a page near the first passage he had originaly read a month before was.

'_Here we go._' He skimmed through the page looking at the barely legible writting. It was stated within the passage that the writting was translated to the best of their ability into the current age saiyan langauge so he tried his best reading it.

:January 11th. Age 4661:

My son. He has finally been born. But the council men are superstitious of the legend. It is because he was born on the night of the Blue-Blood Moon alignment. The legend is stated that roughly every Five thousand years a child will be born with unnatural power, marking him as a child of destruction if his power overwhelms him. What is said to be done of these anomolies is that they must be murdered in an instant-excessive killing or else his power would revive him, ultimately awakening a side of him they are fearing to face if he lives. But I cannot Kill my first-born. No, I will instead raise him to be the opposite of what they expect of him. It will not be easy though; the people will not take this easily and neither will the other nations. In fact, being royalty has never been easy for anyone- since when has it ever been? I will have to find a means to make this easier on behalf of everyone else. I have been told that my ancestor- First Rutabaski- was a skychild from his mother's side. If anything I heard about him is his legendary quest and the people he met- including a servant of the Gods who had the answers to his questions. Maybe, he can help me in this predicament?

-Sedrick IX

* * *

'_What? But.. what is this anomoly? I need to know more._'

"It's dinner time big brother." Goku said walking into the room. He had finished writing down his possible plans on defeating the two so he had to hide it in a safe spot that was hidden from every one. Taritzu didn't bother to even think of looking at his plans in secret; he was going to kick his ass in the fight! So he instead decided to give him a chance by respecting his privacy.

-x-

Months passed as the children continued their daily routine except this time they traded in the weighted shells for heavier versions. Roshi tried to avoid having to train them in the advance portion of the training since he didn't want any controversies, being that Krillin was behind everyone else. So all he said was to continue their training untill they were ready.

"Man. I wished Master Roshi would teach us something instead of all these errands and workouts." Krillin said towards Taritzu as he was the only one with him at the moment.

"At least your still alive after all these weeks. I've doubted you even last a whole month. You sure did surprised me. So it must being working if your used to it now." He commented.

"You have a point there." Krillin admitted, remembering not to let himself thick headed. "But that's just my physical abilities I'm increasing, not my fighting skills."

Taritzu thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to hurt the younger male if he went with a straight-forward spar like he did with Kakarot, so he altered it a bit before speaking up.

"Why don't you show me what you can do and we can go from there?" He suggested.

"Okay." Krillin proceeded to move into his stance.

"Hold on. Take off your weights first. I can't tell how good your skills are without you being at your best."

Krillin obliged and returned to his stance. As soon as he was given the approval to start he charged at Taritzu with speeds past his previous limits. The monk shot his fists at Taritzu's head, to which he blocked easily. Krillin was surprised of the boy's speed but what surprised him more was how much his had grown over the last few months with Roshi's training.

However, Taritzu was not going to play defensive all the time. Once Krillin went for a kick he grabbed him by the ankle and twisted him, throwing the monk off balance and allowing Taritzu to push him off. Krillin shook off the blow and continued with the offensive with a sweep kick which Taritzu simply jumped over his entire body and landed behind him. Surprised of the sudden movement Krillin was quick to his feet anticipating a punch which he luckily dodged.

'_He's thinking too much. Stop thinking to much. That'll make you lose sight of the__ opponent._'

The saiyan flipped over Krillin's high-kick in an extravagant twist and shot his own fists, creating a vacuum, sending Krillin tumbling to the ground in front of him.

"Your skills are impressive. Not just anyone on this planet can keep up with me like you did. If I had fought you in the beginning like Goku did then you'd be in a coma for weeks." He said helping him up.

"Thanks. But I've haven't been able to land a single punch on you." He replied disappointed.

"Hey, don't give up now. I said I would be testing your skill, not testing your capacity."

"Yeah but you guys have exceeded me since the beginning. Heck, you three weren't even tired as much as me on the first day. How did you guys get used to this rigorous training?"

He thought about it. It would help Krillin if he added the same routines he did four years ago, but he could also break himself doing all that.

"If you really want to I can show you some of the things of what I did."

Krillin's eyes widened as he heard him say he'd help him personally.

-x-

Master Roshi saw through his binocolars on top of the roof as he saw the two boys swim under the waterfall to begin training Krillin's will power. It took a lot for Roshi to restrain himself so as to not fall when he saw the boy jump away from the freezing gush of water. Later he saw him plunge under the water to begin throwing several punches and kicks while Taritzu was timing him. After that he saw the boy hang upside down on a tree branch and had a medicine ball type device drop on him to catch and return in a cycle while every other time he'd pull himself up.

It impressed Roshi on how much the boy knew about training by himself, as well as how he was showing courtesy by helping the monk. It made such a significant impact on Roshi, so much in fact that he was going to start training himself, though he wouldn't be able to catch up them if they kept this up.

-x-

A few more months passed by as Roshi had begun teaching the children the advance techniques of Kame Sennin-ryu. It was at that moment when Roshi was lecturing the children about the Kamehameha technique.

"HA!" Goku ended the chant as his Kamehameha spread the ocean waves apart. He was getting used to the move now that he was being taught it's proper movements by Master Roshi. In fact, he would be able to create a variation from what he learned during the Tournament.

'_As if it would give him an advantage. Don't forget, I'm learning this technique too you know._' Taritzu thought to himself.

When it was time for Taritzu to preform the attack, he was being watched by Roshi after he told him that it would be better for him to hold the energy as he focused much more into it before the energy was released. As he was holding the energy in his palms, his vision reverted into another scene.

-.-.-.-.-

Outside at a clearing was a young boy who was training to be the best master of his fighting style. His mentor left him to continue his energy training as he had finished instructing his students. As the boy in the white gi was swirling his hands in the motions he was instructed to do so by his mentor's earlier demonstration, he gathered the energy in a circular motion, occasionally having bio-lightning appear in his technique as it was said that it was supposed to show if he was training correctly.

Once he felt he had enough energy, he brought both of his palms to his left side and prepared to release the sphere into the ocean in front of him, and have it explode as it made contact with the rocks, leaving nothing behind but the water that sprung into the air.

"That's quite a show, Taritsu." Said the boy with flame like hair. He had stayed to accompany his younger friend as the youngest of the trio had been running an errand in the mean time.

"You know, I never did understand you constant need to improve all of Mentor's techniques. It's not like you have to master them all to become the greatest fighter there is. I mean Kakarotto is more pronounce in physical force techniques and I'm into striking and strategic techniques but you're going all the way with the projectile techniques. Why not just get used to all of them like we're trying to do?"

Taritsu, the boy from this vision, took his time thinking of the shortest way he could explain his drive. It wasn't that he disliked talking with his friend, more like he found talking was a waste of his time, and it would hinder him from learning. It was the same way since he had been a little boy. He found that it would be better for him to be quiet and observant in order to learn as much as he could than to rather waste his days doing the idiotic things a child was expected to do. He was going to become the best ruler that all of Kairne had ever known and pass on a legacy as great as his ancestor did two thousand years ago.

"I train because it increases my ability to retain the energy from within. In a few years I'll have minimum energy consumption." He said in a raspy voice due to disuse.

After so many years of getting used to his way of speaking, the older boy thought about his words. True, he did have a point about the energy being loss when ever they use it, and training it did show significant restraint of losing it so the boy just let him be. Besides, he wasn't going to anger him! He knew all about the rumour of his birth and he wasn't going to risk anything with him. It was a good thing that the King had managed to get him some restrainers from the Servant of the Gods as soon as he was born, so they were good to go for the most part.

-.-.-.-

This vision confused the boy greatly, distracting him from his lesson. So much in fact that by the time he released the attack, it exploded once it went far out into the ocean just as it had in the vision he saw this time. Luckily no one else saw his "_new_" move.

"What was that?" Said Haruna as she saw the waters fall back down into the ocean. She knew Taritzu was stronger thsn her but she never imagined him being able to do that so soon.

"Nothing exciting." He slyly said to talk his way out of it. "Hey how about we spar again?" He stated the question to make them forget of what ever happened.

"Okay!" Goku happily cried out. He was anxious to see if he made an improvement over the time they spent training. Krillin jumped up at the opportunity as well, now that he could somewhat keep up with them.

"Haruna, aren't you gonna join in as well?" He asked.

She wanted to fight him, but if she joined in with the others then she would only prove Taritzu words. '_I'll could just beat him at the Tournament._'

"Nah. I'll skip it this time." She replied.

Taritzu may of been unaware of how he had made her feel a year ago, but now with his abilities manifesting within, he felt rueful.

'_I'm sorry._' He said mentally scolding himself.

"All right you guys, come over here." He told the other two giving Haruna the space she needed.

The two boys took off their weights and charged at the older one, Goku throwing his punches towards where he thought the boy would move when Krillin shot his own. As the fight progressed Taritzu was beginning to slow down due to the extra weight he was lugging around. Seeing this as his opportunity, Goku headbutted his brother throwing the older boy off balance and Krillin made a sweep kick, taking him down for the first time in months!

"Quick don't let him get back up."

Krillin listened to the boy and delivered a blow causing Taritzu to double over when he was trying to stand back up. Goku continued throwing punches and kicks but his body was reaching its limits. As if he had orchestrated it, Taritzu shot an elbow towards Goku's face and sending an axe kick quickly even though he was still wearing the weights. Soon after he dodged Krillin's kick and caught it but forgot about Goku being able to shoot him from behind.

Before any of the boys could get him while he layed on the floor, Taritzu shot both his hands out and blinded them momentarily with a quick burst of energy.

"It hurts!"

Haruna and Roshi found it funny and clever to see such resourcefulness in use. However Roshi was interested to know why the girl had not joined in, so he asked.

While the kids were blinded he punched them carefully aware of how much strength he used on Krillin and caused them to hurtle backwards into a rock formation.

"I'm not just out of the count yet." Goku said charging back towards his brother. His attacks filled with the fury of a true warrior but were ineivitably dodged to the very last one and Taritzu delivered his own gattling barrage before ending it with a double-handed fist sending him away.

"KA.. ME.. HA.. ME..." Krillin had spoken to Goku about a little plan he developed to specifically defeat his brother. While at first he was reluctant to share the glory, he would at least technically defeated him. Taritzu hadn't noticed their conversation because he was busy hearin what Haruna had to say.

'_And that's why I've decided to skip the fight this time._'

'_If I win this fight I'll just be a jerk in her eyes, but if I lose it then Kakarot will never learn his lesson of humility. I don't know what to choose._'

"HA!" Krillin ended the chant before he could make his decision. Taritzu decided that he'll be able to make amends afterwards so he countered the wave with his own. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled out quickly as Krillin's attack spread closer to him by the second. The blast he shot clashed with the other, sent the beams both back towards him, and then ultimately throwing the monk into the ground, thus marking him unconscious.

Before Taritzu could leave, Goku sprang forth as his back side was exposed, but was inevitibly met with a fist to his stomach. "You've forgotten about rule number five, Kakarot." He said right before the black vision of unconsciousness took over his sight.

-x-

Taritzu had a talk with Roshi that evening. He had been looking for a diguise for him to wear as the tournament lingered three months away but was unable to find one that trully hid his features. He knew they would recognize him if he wore any of the costumes Roshi showed him one way or another. What he needed was something like the clothing Xetsu was wearing before the Revolution. So he stayed awake that night searching through his book after Goku had gone to sleep once more.

After a few moments of sleep, he woke up feeling rejuvinated as if he stayed in all morning long. Somehow the atmosphere of his surroundings felt different, as if someone else was with them. He looked around to see if anything had changed while he was asleep but found nothing was changed in the cabinets nor the closet. As he turned around However he found a familiar sight.

"Hi. It's nice to see you again."

.

.

.

Power levels

Launch- 5

Krillin- 14 (before training), 75 (during Taritzu's testing), 146 (Currently)

Master Roshi- 139

Goku- 166 (before KSR), 218 (Curently)

Taritzu- 195 (before KSR), 168 (With weights), 224 (currently)

Haruna- 152 (before KSR), 210 (currently)

**A/N : I'll see you guys in a week or so. I have some work to catch up with.**


	8. Who are you?

**I do not own Dbz. Only my Original characters and the story line.**

**Chapter 8**

_"It's nice to see you again." _A goddess-like voice rang through Taritzu's ears. He didn't believe it, but now that he saw that she was right in front of him in the real world, he lost his ability to speak.

"Is something wrong? I thought you'd like to meet again?" said the only adult female in the room. Taritzu was still in shock when he realized that the amount of noise that was in the room would of woke somebody up. With Launch and Haruna in the other room and Krillin was downstairs with Roshi, someone would of heard the books and the chair falling down.

"Here let me." She intervened before Taritzu could pick up the stuff. When she stood back up he tried to speak up.

"Calm done and breath in deeply. You wouldn't want to pass out on you own accord, would you?" She giggled. When he heard her act like that, Taritzu regained his composure. It was only that she appeared before him that shocked him the most and since he didn't know who she was he had to know. He hoped that she wouldn't be as vague as the voice that would speak to him.

"Who are you?" It was the most sincere voice he could muster ever since he had hardened his personality after his abandonment. In truth, the young woman found him to be really cute when he asked that, but she couldn't tell him her name. Not just yet.

"Hey. This book you were reading, it's from your family is it not? Did you find anything interesting?" She avoided the question because she didn't find the need to tell him now. Taritzu had been alert for the most part. He didn't want anyone to come inside the room to see him with such a person. he wouldn't know what to say if it did happen.

"Huh. Yeah, it's pretty interesting too. How do you know about it?"

"I remember this." She exclaimed over to him. He nervously fringed thinking someone might of heard so he tried to quiet her down. "Ah, I remember when we used to write together in this book. He would always write down several useful fighting techniques for future reference. I even researched half of the things he wrote down. He was always eager to learn more; always training to keep up with the others. Here, take a look." She said showing him a page from the front section of the codex.

"I don't.. I don't understand." He rushly whispered. Taritzu never did understand the confusing system of writing that apparently the First Rutabaski had first used in his codex. Whoever he was, he wouldn't be able to know unless he was able to read it somehow or see it using his abilities if he was powerful enough. Yes he had finally pieced together that Xetsu was his ancestor, an assassin who had met the ancestor of Kakarot. He also recently learned that Taritsu was his previous ancestor who his name was based after. But why he seen visions from both era's now, he would never know.

"That's right you don't know these older versions of the saiyan languages. It wasn't until 4640 Before Age that this version your familiar with was created, two years after the planetary unification under one grand rule. But that's not important right now, this isn't History class. What is important is that you have to read this language. Stay in place, okay?"

"Wait, why? What ar..." He was silenced in the middle of his sentence when she kissed him on the lips. It was a warm sensation as her tender glossed lips enveloped his, sending a smooth electrical pulse throughout his body, making him feel as if he was being welcomed back home, and ultimately his tail reacted from the pleasure he subconsciously desired. When it ended, the older woman took her time seeing if her little ritual had worked by staring into his glistening eyes as he opened them after feeling her end the kiss.

"Looks like you'd like some more." She pointed over behind him as his tail rapidly wagging from desire. Taritzu immediately realized that his first kiss was shared with this woman and he went into a deep scarlet shade while looking at the ground, ashamed of his immoral attraction towards the woman he had barely even gotten to know.

After giving him a few moments to himself, the woman grabbed the book and showed it to him. "Can you read it now?"

Taritzu spent some time seeing the page. Soon he found the letters rearranging into legible words!

"...At a mountainous region, there I have found the one of the six pieces of the Golden power of the Gods 80 years ago. There I will lay my equipment I used during my youth. I may not be able to take them all with me, for it will alarm the others of such a sudden disappearance of these royal treasures. I have decided that my children will pass on my legacy so that one day, the one I saw in a possible future will be able to use my equipment in his quest, when he reads the very passage I am writing right now he will head out to this planet where I rest for the rest of eternity. I will not come back, though I have a few years ahead of me, I feel as if I've lived a full life. My son and Rotto's son, Baddakku, will go with me to seal the passage away. It is well that the area has naturally been hidden for years from the native inhabinants, and it will stay like that for countless generations. I was lucky to have a guide lead me there, so I will draw out a specific map for the boy who so happens to be reading this."

That was written by no other than Xetsu! But what did he mean by mountainous region, and what planet did he say? The woman took his silence as her oppotunity to speak up.

"Do you understand now?" She asked whole-heartedly.

"Well I can read it now, but I don't understand what the passage means. There's so many questions that it brings up and how would I know where to start if I do take the advice. It could be anywhere on whatever planet it's on somewhere throughout the universe." He said more confidently now that he noticed no one had woken up after his little monologue.

"So you say. But you're in luck. I can take you there myself, just get something to carry what you're going to get after we arrive there." She told him.

Taritzu went over to one of the drawers he was using and pulled out a green capsule. He put away his belonging before he left, if anyone was to wake up sometime after they left and check on them. "Okay, what now?"

She grabbed his hand, something Haruna had never down after all the years they spent together because she would mostly tug on his arm when ever she needed to be close to him. She would sometimes hug and kiss him on the cheek, but that was more of a sibling-like love. The woman led Taritzu out the room and out of the house, before walking around the building to wait for what she had planned to use to get there. "Hold on a second." She told him, which he obliged with no remark for he was deeply infatuated by her touch.

"It's here. We can get on now." She let go of his hand, to his reluctance and walked onto a grey cloud. "Hey this looks like Nimbus."

"That's because this is Cumulus. It only allows you to ride it if you are truly noble-hearted. Much like Nimbus which only allows you to ride it if you have a pure heart, though it isn't said that it is pure-hearted as in good." She told him giggling at his confusion.

"So where are we going?" He asked her as the cloud rose up into the air. What Taritzu had noticed before leaving the house was that it was just an hour before midnight but the sky outside seemed to be covered with greyish-blue clouds all over, making it look like it was morning.

"You'll see. Hold on for a sec." She replied. In a few moments the cloud accelerated to almost mach speed once the cloud had flew high enough. While he did as he was told, he wasn't ready when the cloud accelerated as quickly as she had told him so he hugged onto her.

She giggled once more seeing how he had quickly latched on to her. To be honest she never thought that the boy she was helping would ever be acting like his original counterpart, but he was made from the same original form so he had some similarities despite their differences as to being different versions of the same person. It was making her happy once more that she got to interact with him once more, but it also made her sad knowing she could not reveal him everything he wanted,and needed to know. No, that would be the duty of the ageless one. He would tell him all he needed to know, and maybe he'll understand why all of his life had turned out to be like this, in a few months. Besides, he was already coming of age and soon he'd be able to handle the stress that one would require to handle the truth in time. However, that did not mean she could not keep some secrets hidden from him just because he was not ready. He had to know who she was, that way he would not stress out over the fact that he had been frustrated from all those years he spoke and listened to her partner's conversations.

"You wanted to know who I am, is that right?" She asked over to him after settling the boy down. He nodded finding no need to speak in reply. Truth was he was hypnotised by her beauty, like if she were a reminder of something he swore to protect, like a sacred jewel. But he could not act like this, not now, for he had a promise to fulfill.

"Little one," She started off in a motherly tone. "I am someone you recognize from your heart, but a stranger to your mind. In your eyes you see what I am. But, I don't know if you have already heard this, the eyes are also a gateway to your soul. And that soul remembers me, the person it had met ages before. However, you, yourself do not know me, and I cannot tell you exactly who I am, so I will only tell you my current name. Will you be okay with that?"

'_Anything's better than not knowing who she is. At least I'll be able to know what to call her._' He nodded once more sending her his approval. He wanted to know, he needed to know! Or else how would he find out what she meant about everything else she spoke about before?

Things had been confusing the boy. Ever since he found out about the Codex, Taritzu had been learning much more of what happened in the past, but nothing was helping him. Xetsu's past: Assassin's, a constant war between enemies, a Revolution, secrets. They made no sense to him, let alone even speak clearly to him. Then there was Taritsu's past: Anomolies, unnaturally powerful, striving to become the best, Servant of the Gods, a specially selected child destined to destroy entire civilizations every 5000 years due a celestial alignment. What could it all possibly mean? As a child he was told of many things, what his family was like, the childhood stories Bardock was told before he left the original planet, even the legend of the legendary Supersaiyan from Planthor. The legend he was told stated that a powerful child would be born with abnormal power every 1,000 years, at least that was the story he was told. But his Codex stated the same thing, only it said 5,000 years. Most of what he read about that Legend in the Codex was exactly structure like the story he had heard as a young infant at 2 years of age, but the Lunar alignment was something significantly different from what he knew.

Could it be that they lied to him?

'_Bardock was awfully different when he last spoke to me. Usually he would only tell me things when I would constantly ask to know. He was patient with me, but he never wanted to look at me, like if I were some mistake. He acted the same way with Raditz. I knew he was quite distant with everyone, Planthor told me about what he was doing, going off into suicide missions weeks after weeks, but he would not tell me why. And on the days he did have free time, Bardock would tell me what I wanted to know, even at times telling me pointers if I ever engaged in a fight. However, on the day he sent me away, he was acting different. Bardock had spoken to me sincerely, his behavior towards me was ridden full of concern. He was always concerned about me, that's true, but not like the last time I saw him. When he was speaking to me, he was showing his true emotions, even if he was still professional about it, but he would never show so much emotion whenever he'd speak to me. Was he keeping a secret he had recently been exposed to? I know he wasn't acting like that before the last mission he took, but after he came back he was an entirely different person. It was like as if he found out a grave secret. But what could he had known that made him act like this? I know that he would have done the same thing in the end despite the sudden change, that's why he had been kind to me. But he had a certain air to him that felt like if he if he had a sudden revelation. What could it had been that made him feel like he needed to send me away so suddenly though? Bardock didn't have direct connections with Frieza, and even if King Vegeta was going to get me I was safe for the time being. Why did he have to kill my parents? What did we do to him that he wants to ensure he stays King? Why the hell did he change the system into Ranks? Third class, Middle class, First and Elite class ranks are only titles that mean nothing. What did he hope to achieve with this? There was something Barock saw that made him send me away so quickly, something really big and I want to find out. But so far the people who know what's going on are treating me like I'm still immature. And know this woman in front of me is referring to me in a mysterious way, as if I knew about her from a long time ago. Even from what I read it states that the person to have been reading this will need help in their quest, as if I was supposed to read it. But who would have known someone would have read that passage? Or that I would have such a quest? Did Bardock somehow know about what was supposed to happen? Is that why he had to send me away? I'm just a child but even at this young age they are expecting me to do great things, to continue a legacy. How come I'm being trusted with such a risk, to finish what others have started before me? And they haven't even told me anything about it, only that I know now that whatever it was, cost the lives of many people in order to preserve this legacy I am now in charge of. But I now know that whatever it is I have to do, this woman will tell me enough things to know what to do next. I feel like she is the only thing that will allow me to find out the secrets that were kept from all of us. Who ever she is, she will help me out one way or another. That must be why I've met her, right?_'

The young woman looked into the child's eyes. She could feel the inner turmoil that was within him, which was beginning to make her anxious now that she saw that he was beginning to have second thoughts about his life purpose. She could not let him think otherwise, for if he did then what was planned for him would not work out for their future. A future she was in charge of protecting her eternal life, one that was continuously shifted and molded with each and every decision that was made. But what mattered not to her was what would happen to which ever future lies in the abyss of the boy's decisions, but for what the boy was going believe was right and wrong. Such a fate that would be a heavy burden to anyone else was laid upon this child, a boy shackled to an eternal bond from the very beginning he was brought back into the world, like all the other times he was brought into before. But would he accept what he must do for the rest of his life was unknown. She might have been able to control everything in the universe that was intertwined with her Domain, but the very decisions he would make was out of her capability.

"My name, little one, is Jikanna." She simply spoke, softly breaking him of his tormentous thoughts in the process. It was a good thing she had told him who she was, but then he thought about what she said a while before, on how she said that he did not know her yet he would subconsciously remember her.

"What did you mean when you told me that I would not know you, yet I would still remember you? The way you're treating me is as if you and I have known each other for a long time. Answer me, Please. " He pleaded with the same innocent childish eyes he had supposively lost a long time ago.

"You would not understand if I simply told you." She started. "Because what I know would confuse you, however that does not mean I do not know who you are just because we never met before this particular incident." She added.

Taritzu took in what she said, however he was not satisfied with her answer. "If what you say is true, then tell me what you know of me." He demanded with the same respect an adult would give.

'_My he's certainly growing to be as fulfilled as him. But it is not right for me to keep him in the dark like this. For too long has people kept terrible secrets from him, secrets that has to do with him. Yet my heart flounders from his demeanor, a mask of his true emotions that he had on display for a long time. It isn't healthy for him, not anymore. If only, if only things had turned out differently, then he would not have to be alone for his destiny at hand. The other of the Destined Trio is not ready to be told about this, and the other has been stuck far out in the vast sea of the cosmos. I'm not sure if he will understand what he must do once he confronts the two, not when his freedom would be torn apart by his past and from his emotions he would strive to avenge his love ones. Even if that vile man had sought to only gain power and be in control of the True Legend by tempering with society, is one of his love ones then he would continue to do so despite his ignorance._' She thought to herself in that very moment before answering his question.

"I know that you, Taritzu, is exactly 15 years and 2 months to this day. Compared to me you are six inches shorter, meaning you are 5'4 and still have growth potential. However, that does not prove to sedate your questionings." She replied back. "You see, Taritzu, ever since you were young you had seen the world to be a dangerous place; you've been exposed to the true nature of such a world at a young age, yet you still had kept the innocence of a child. It wasn't until the day you believed to be abandoned that you put on the emotional mask to hide your feelings so that you would not be hurt in the same way. Since then you've been looking for Kakarot, and you did after seeing his emotional pain, to which you promised to not let him feel the same pain as such as yourself."

Then she looked over at a small artifact at her wrist. Seeing this, Jikanna hurried her answers. "However, you've wanted to find a santum where you could relieve yourself of this grief. I can help you find such a place, but you must complete a task for me first."

"And what would this task be?" He sincerely asked. Jikanna had seen through his fake demeanor and had told him how to find the answers to his problems but she could not tell him unless he completed a task for her. It seemed like lately he had to complete errands in exchanged in order to advance with his life. However, this woman was being nice to him about it and he would have down anything to learn more if she could help him out with his life; that's how he felt about it after the many years he lived on this planet.

"Why, you must promise me to come back to this place soon. I do not have much time left to spend with you. Look at your surroundings so that you may remember where to go." She replied as quickly as he said the question.

Taritzu looked around him to see what she meant, but all he saw were mountains and a vine-covered wall to his right. He knew where they were, he lived around that place with Kakarot years ago. "But this is, ...Mount Paozu..." He was right about that, only this place was high up in the mountains and farer into the valley. Then he turned to see Jikana covered in a blue light making her seem to be translucent.

"Taritzu, I can't stay any more time with you. I wish I could have told you what you wanted to know but that's not how the system works. Please promise me that after you get what you need from this place that you will search for the answers after your little plan is completed. He'll answer your questions in due time."

"But there's nothing here but vines. How will I get what you tried to show me?" He naïvely asked her.

"**Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. **Remember these words when you wake up and come back here and do as you must." With that said she snapped her fingers before she truly faded away and sent Taritzu back to where he started.

-x-

With a jump-start, the boy woke up from his sleep and fell off of the chair he had slept in all throughout the night. '_Wait? Did this all really happened or was it all in my head?_' He decided that he wouldn't be able to find out since he had no real proof of what happened. '_Wait. She.. she told me something. What was it?_' He then remembered how the woman had granted him the ability to read the ancient language so he came up with the idea that maybe, just maybe, he would find his answers.

_Nothing is true is to realize that nothing in life is as it would presume to be. Everything is permitted is to realize that we can be the architects of our reality, and that we have the ability to seek out answers to the impossible as it seems to be donned._

Now he felt secure about what happened last night. It was morning now and Kakarot was still in bed, which meant no one was awake yet, so Taritzu changed into warmer clothes to return to the mountain side as he knew how treacherous nature could be and got his twin blades so that he would cut down the vines he saw last night. Careful not to wake anyone as he crept out of his room, Taritzu headed down the stairs into the living room but before he could leave the house he was suddenly stopped in his tracks when Krillin came around the corner of the wall next to him and spotted the swords in his hands.

"You're not going to something dangerous with those, are you?" He said calmly, now aware that the other person in the room was only Taritzu and no one else. He saw that the blades in his hands had a curious decoration to it. It consisted on a golden plated tip at the sheath just as the some of the visible parts of the helm, which was actually a half-spherical shaped hand guard, the hilt was wrapped in old bandages, there was a small orange pearl at the base of each helm, and the strap was a worn out string that, despite its age, still had a bit of shine as it was also laced in gold.

"No, why would I? Anyway, Krillin do you know where Roshi is? If you're awake then he must be as well." He asked. Roshi had to know where he was going to be if he was going to skip out on the morning routine today. He just had to get back to find what Jikana had brought him to Mt. Paozu for.

"He's outside training while he told me to make him something to eat. You mind giving him this for me?" Launch spoke up from the Kitchen. She was preparing them all breakfast early today so that the others could eat a grand breakfast when they got back from their morning routine.

"No, I'll bring it right to him Launch. Oh, and Krillin. Please don't tell anyone else that I'm going somewhere. If they do ask, tell them I'm running an errand for Roshi." Krillin nodded before returning back into the Kitchen to help Launch make the meal. He didn't want to have to be stuck cooking for the other two saiyans so he started immediately on his meal.

"Master Roshi, I brought you your food." Taritzu said making Roshi stop doing morning warmups. After giving the biscuit and coffee to Roshi, Taritzu began to tell him what he was going to do. "Master, just the other night I had a dream. There was this person who showed me where I could find a disguise. However, I'd have to go find it out in the mountains and that would mean I'd skip out on the morning routine. Do you mind with me leaving to get it?" He asked before Roshi took a sip.

"Hmm. You said that someone showed you where you could find such a disguise." He nodded. "If this is true, then I do not mind with you leaving for today. We do need for you to be ready for the tournament in three months so you have my permission to go. Just be careful while you're there." Roshi answered him.

-x-

When Taritzu landed at the exact spot he remembered, he went straight forward to slash at the vines, revealing a boulder behind it that was rolled in place by someone else. "Looks like Jikana was right. There should be the secret place Xetsu wrote about behind this." He told himself.

Careful not to break the large boulder as he rolled it out of place, Taritzu found that the entrance behind it was pitch black, so he used his Ki to emit his own light in order to proceed. Inside he saw stalagtites and stalagmites, bats, small puddles of water around him, and a fork in his path just ahead. Since Xetsu had written a descriptive map, he chosed the left path and continued walking on that path for what seemed to be fifteen minutes.

When he arrived at the first stop, he found himself in front of a large hole in the middle of a deadend. '_What now?_' He checked the map once more and found out that he was required to free fall into the hole. So he put the map away safely and jumped into the tunnel. As he descended into the hole he saw the walls around him gleam with precious gems. All around he saw raw emeralds, ruby, saphire, quartz, diamond, and even Gold!

However, Taritzu was not here to harvest such riches, he was more focused on finding out what laid ahead. So as he fell further into the hole, he felt himself feel much weaker, as if he was losing strength. '_What's happenning now?_' He frantically thought. Carefully he checked his verbal map to see what was happening.

_When falling in the hole be careful as you fall, slow down your descent with a parachute before you land into the water. _

'_I'm just reading this Now! Stupid, I don't have a Parachute!_' He chastised. Feeling himself grow weak, Taritzu was now anxious on what would happen to him if he did not used a parachute as he fell. No, he couldn't even process such a thought, falling onto the rocks underneath the water he would fall into miles underground. Thinking quickly the boy took out his coat and spread it out to act as an artificial parachute.

He was lucky he was able to do that in time because seconds later he fell into a large lagoon that seemed to span miles across. He looked up to see glowing rocks underneath the water when he opened his eyes while being submerged, so he swam back up for breath, the boy looked at his new surroundings finding out that there was nothing much to use as land. He had to find out where to go next so the boy swam over to a small boulder underneath the surface that he could use to stand for now.

_Once you land in the lagoon, look for two pillars that are behind the direction you fell through the tunnel and swim though it until you reach the hidden area in the next room._

Soon after swimming through the two pillars, the boy resurfaced finding himself in the new area. '_WOW... It's so Beautiful._' Around the new area he resurface into he found himself in a large underground cavern with the ceiling seeping droplets of water and the pools of water around him filled with iridescent lights. He swam over to the edge of land and puled out the map once more.

_After reaching the second area, follow the streams of water that flows down a natural staircase. Then when you reach a boulder at the bottom of the stairs, use a fulcrum device to move it out of the way._

Taritzu followed the instructions as he was told to do so but he felt as if he had never trained a day in his life, he couldn't even use his ki! However that would not stop him from completing his task. Once he was in front of the boulder he pulled out his sword and placed it between a rock and the blockade as he was told to do so. When he moved it he was not prepared for what he saw in front of him.

From where he stood, he saw a meadow, vegetation growing all around the walls as if he was outside in a forest. He could see that the walls were actually part of a temple that was abandoned ages ago, and the ceiling of that area was torn down, revealing sunlight from the outside world. However, what made him stand in awe was the actual temple entrance itself. At the top of carefully cherished stairs was a large door that had five different slots that he saw was about the same size of his palms, underneath the tunnels of the stairs the streams of water collected into it, bringing water into the temple. In fact, the entire area was like a small sanctuary.

_Now, when you arrive at the temple, head towards the second tunnel closest to you at the far right on the first floor. Underneath a stone tablet is the first treasure chest containing my clothing._

And just as he was instructed, Taritzu pulled out his assassin's outfit. Checking out how it would fit, Taritzu found out that it fit him perfectly while still allowing him to move freely, so he put it inside his emoty capsule. '_Now to get out of here._' He thought while pulling out his reference to find an escape route.

_Climb up the large tree roots that are on the left side of the temple. Then when you reach the second floor, continue climbing until you are at the top of the second floor and move over to face the tunnel. There will be a small loft where you can jump onto and from there you may be able to walk on the steps that will take you to the other side of the temple._

Once again following the written directions, Taritzu passed over to the other side and saw a large court yard surrounded by the water that passed through the entire temple, albeit this time the water level was low when he walked passed the entire length of the temple. The court yard was just as beautiful as the yard he entered the temple from the other side, but he was not here to sight see. He had to find a way out.

As soon as he saw that the light of the outside world was actually coming from the crevice at the near end of the chasm. Since he saw that the vegetation was also growing at that side of the wall, Taritzu started climbing up the side of the wall using the tree roots. Coming up from the fissure created from plant erosion, he saw his new surroundings to be outside near a tree in the middle of a forest at the side of a ravine. He also saw that the water ran out of the cavern to form one of the many waterfalls that made the large river at the bottom of the cliff side about 20 stories high. He could also see from where he stood were many different cave entrances that could be used as a fake entrance or maybe even a hideout. Apparently the underground cavern spanned from about a forty mile radius from where he first started, bringing him to this hidden valley.

'_Finally, I can feel my power growing back. I never knew such a place existed here. It must have been hidden really well for people to not have found such a place ages ago. Heck, I don't think anyone would of stumbled upon such a place with all those turns, twists, and cliffs I would have to get over to leave. It should be invisible to anyone who's not carefully searching for geographical secrets._'

Soon Taritzu flew up to leave the hidden valley through the exotic forest and blasted out of the area. He saw that the valley was hidden from any passerbys by the large mountains on the far side of Mt. Paozu. Taritzu decided to see how far he had traveled underground, so he continued to fly upwards and saw that he had passed all the way over to the edge of the entire sector!

'_I can't believe that I walked all throughout that much land._' His stomach grumbled from neglect. '_Looks like I've been tto busy to notice you, little buddy._'

With that, the boy returned back to Roshi about an hour and a half past lunch.

-x-

When the day of the tournament finally arrived, Roshi stood outside the Kame house with Taritzu waiting for his other students.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" Goku asked as Launch passed him the hat to go along with his Blazer. Krillin had already put on his suit while Haruna was still picking up their stuff before they left.

"It's so you all look professional." She answered him as she combed Goku's wild hair to the side so that the hat would fit him.

"Besides, we all are suppose to dress similarly when we arrive. It's to show we are all from the same school." Krillin added to Launch's answer.

When Goku was excused to leave, he went back up to his room he shared with Taritzu to get the rest of his stuff. As he finished up, he walked into Haruna.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He apologized picking up her bags. As he gave her the possesions, he sensed an aroma eminating from her that made him feel as if he needed to be with her. Of course, being only a boy of twelve years of age, Goku had yet to experience the feelings Taritzu himself was begining to understand. Haruna herself was in a matching dress when compared to Kakarot's and wore a suede jacket over it to keep her from revealing herself too much, as Launch had advised her.

"It's alright Kaka.." She started but didn't finish. No, Haruna was beginning to see how the little boy had grown up in such a gentlemen. She was now aware of how different his persona was compared to Taritzu and now she was beginning to see that he had, well, attractive qualities.

'_What am I thinking? I can't start thinking about him like this. He's like a little brother to me._' "Don't worry Goku. Just go be with your "_Brother_" outside." She finished.

"So do you have an alias ready for when we register you?" Roshi asked.

"Yup. I'm all set. The only thing I need is something to muffle my voice." Taritzu replied, happily relieved that the problems where already answered.

"Your in luck, I just so happen to have this with me." Roshi pulled out a black cloth that the boy could figure out was a ninja mask. He didn't know why Roshi would have such a thing with him so he didn't question it.

"Hold on a sec." Roshi interrupted him from putting the mask away. "I brought you this for the tournament, but seeing as you will fight in secret, I think this will be the only chance I'll be able to give you this." Roshi uncapsuled a box and pulled out a blue gi with a green under shirt. The gi had the symbol to show that he was Roshi's student, so as to sho that he had finished his training.

"I made sure to specifically order the colors to represent the ones that are on your armour."

"I.. I don't know what to say." Taritzu was stuck for words. He loved that he was getting his own gi, but it was also from the fact that Roshi went out of his way to get him the outfit, so he smiled as he recieved the clothes. "Thank you, Master."

"Nu uh-uh, Mentor. It's much more proper if you refer to me as that. You are a warrior, is that not true?" Roshi interrupted him.

"Well, I thank you for such kindness, Mentor."

-x-

After the airplane and taxi ride, Roshi went over to sign the children up along side with his oldest student.

"I need to sign up my group for the tournament." Roshi started off.

"How many are participating in your party?" replied the attendant.

"Oh I'm not going to participate, these four kids will." Roshi responded pointing over at Taritzu and then the other three behind them waiting.

"Are you kidding me?" the attendant thought the old man was bluffing when he answered him. "You're really going to sign up a bunch of kids?" he added.

"No, I'm not kidding," Roshi yelled at the man. "They're all going to fight." Originally, Roshi had planned to fight under the alias Jackie Chun but had decided against it when he saw the devotion and care his students had for his art. Besides, he would have never been able to defeat his student if they went at it in the ring. He also knew that Taritzu would have no problem going all out against the others so long as he was not going to be seen by Goku. The youngest of his students would have not even dared to go all out with his brother, but that all seemed to be changing as his training progressed. Neither of the two knew about it but Goku was planning to defeat Taritzu in public, but Taritzu felt that the boy lacked humility and even if he was going to go all out with him, losing to a stranger would make the lesson stick to the boy.

"Fine. Names please." The attendant let them register despite his logical reasoning. There was no way someone in their right mind would let children enter a tournament where the fiercest competitors around the world gather into every tournament year.

"Taritzu! It's nice to see you again." Yelled out a familiar voice. "Man, I'm ready for that rematch today. Are you?" Said an excited Yamcha as he came up to the group. Behind him was Bulma, Oolong, and Puar, who all happened to greet everyone with a smile.

"I have too." He answered honestly. "But it'll be your on your tab when the hospital calls." He added quickly.

"We'll see about that. I've been training extra hard for this moment and I'm not letting a little verbal intimidation get to me." He confidently replied.

"Okay, I'll be judging that." He pulled out his scouter and fixed it on his eye. Hitting the blue button on the side. '_95. Not bad for a lone fighter. Quite impressive if I might add._'

"You've done quite an improvement since last time." He replied.

Yamcha laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head as he heard the boy speak in that tone. "Yeah. I have."

"Say. Are you and Bulma, going out?" He brought up out of the blue.

"What? N-no, we just became friends. Isn't that right, Bulma?"

"Hey kid, how will I register you as?" Interrupted the attendant. Taritzu knew exactly what his name was going to be for his alias. He spent weeks studying the book now that he could read the ancient langauges. He even found some useful techniques he could use for the upcoming fight like Jikanna told him when they had their little conversation in his room.

-x-

The night passed quickly with old friends catching up and before no time the next morning had arrived signaling that it was time for the 21st world martial arts tournament to begin. Roshi had made sure to give his aprentice some time by giving all his other students their fighting gi.

While inside the preliminary grounds, Taritzu had woken up earlier that morning to change into his new outfit he got at the subterranean caverns.

"Okay, listen up." An old man with a long grey mustache spoke up in front of the large assembly of fighters. "because I don't want to have to repeat myself. We'll be playing single elimination in the qualifying rounds. You'll be divided into four groups and the top two from those groups will go on to the finals. You lose if you are knocked out, are thrown from the ring, or kill your opponent."

After a few more minutes of the staff members going over more of the rules, the fighters got in line to draw lots.

"What number did you get Goku?" Krillin asked his young saiyan friend. "I got 36." He added showing him his number.

"Huh? Oh, I got the number sixty-one." He said while returning to find his older brother as Haruna did the same. He wanted to find out where he had gone that morning but Roshi told him he'd be late for the preliminaries if he went to go look for him. He didn't know why he would leave so early in the morning but Roshi assured him that he'd see him at the tournament when he got there. He was also keeping his distance from Haruna since he didn't want to be distracted by her luxurious scent.

"What that means we're going to fight each other!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Hey don't worry, you two won't be fighting each other in the preliminaries, see." Yamcha spoke up showing them the fighting map order. "If anything you two will be fighting in the actual tournament after this." Yamcha added.

"And what about you Yamcha?" Haruna spoke up from her concentrated silence.

"Me? I'm in the last tier." He answered. "What about you?"

"The third tier." She flatly answered.

"Numbers 99 and 100, would you step up please." Yelled out a staff member.

Two figures stepped out into the ring. The first was a tall, well-build wrestler who towered over the second, who was dressed in garments consisting of blackish-grey pants and a white hooded tunic wrapped in a leather waist belt finished off with a red slash underneath the belt. While the taller competitor was much more confident, the other was looking down in front of him.

"Who's he?" Bulma said from the window where she was watching with the resigned help of Oolong. "I don't know, I'm down here." Oolong mustered out a retort.

"Ready... Fight." The announcer said.

"I'll smash you." The taller one boasted. He lunged forward with his fists but was met with resistance from his opponent. He was surprised when his opponent caught his arm, but when he slapped his arm around in the same second, he had no time to act as a roundhouse kick that followed meeting with his face, sending him flying into the wall and land in the outside field unconscious.

"We have a winner Folks."

"Wow. That guy is pretty good." Goku stated out. He was impressed with the display in front of him and he was becoming excited with the idea of facing such an opponent.

-x-

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" The announcer started to the gathering crowd as they came to watch the finalized tournament. "I am pleased to announce the Following matches as read:

Bacterium Vs Krillin

Goku vs Ghiran

Haruna vs Nam

Yamcha vs Altare Yu'ere

Now can I have our first two contestants up to the ring."

Krillin and Bacterium entered the arena as the crowd all held their noses as the stench of the behemoth hit them.

"Finish him off quickly, he's not a threat, but the sooner the better." Haruna told him

"Right." Krillin replied back.

"Ready.. Fight," the announcer shouted.

Bacterium stalked toward Krillin causing the boy to back up due to the higher dose of his odor. '_How am I supposed to hit this guy if I can't even get close to him_,'Krillin thought as he backed away from Bacterium. Then an idea occurred to him. Taritzu had taught him that not all of their future opponents should be fought head on so he'd have to resort to long-range fighting. Pointing his hand toward bacterium he gathered his energy and shot a weak ball of ki at the smelly fighter. The ki ball exploded as it hit, carrying Bacterium from the ring and ending the fight quickly.

"Man, Krillin's good. Have you all learned to fight like this under Master Roshi?" Yamcha said watching the fight.

"Your easy to impress. How would you even fare with Taritzu with such an attitude like yours?" Goku retorted. While Taritzu was not there, Yamcha had seen him walk into the men's restroom that morning and come out in that same outfit Altare was wearing. He would of said something to the others but seeing as Taritzu woke up at such an early hour to change into such a disguise, he decided against it. He also was told about Goku's arrogance so he kept quiet about what he saw.

"Just you wait when I meet you in the finals." He replied back.

"Yeah right. You'd wouldn't even last the first round." He said before being called up by the announcer, and not letting Yamcha have a say.

Goku walked calmly up to the stage and face off against the pterodactyl like opponent. Ghiran looked mean and menacing but the young saiyan wasn't terribly concerned.

"Ready," the announcer shouted, "Fight."

Goku charged at he opponent throwing a punch at the beasts face but Ghiran raised a hand an blocked swinging his tail around to try and knock the saiyan's legs out from under him.

Goku stood his ground and grabbed the appendage swinging the beast around by his tail. "Not bad," he said, "but this fight is over." Goku let go of the beast sending him flying into the distance.

Ghiran flapped his wings and slowed his decent. "Not bad kid, but I don't just have these wings for show."

"Well," Goku said, "so I can, too, fly as well." The boy pushed his energy under him and shot at the flying beast throwing punches and kicks in a furious attack. Ghiran was caught incredibly off guard that he couldn't even move away or block if he tried focusing on which ever tatic he so choosed. The dinosaur continued to get pummeled by the young Saiyan until with a hard punch to the gut the giant coughed blood.

Goku wasn't finished though. He put all his frustration thinking that his brother left them to fight on their own into the fight. The saiyan brought a knee up into the monster's face sending him flying high up into the air. This time Ghiran fell uncontrollably coming down unconscious out of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "we have a winner."

"And that is how you would win against a saiyan." Goku smugly said strolling over back to his place next to Yamcha.

-x-

After the interesting fight between Haruna and Nam. Nam being surprised that his cross arm attack when the girl could not be thrown out of the ring, was left open for Haruna to knock him out, who was careful not to hurt her weaker opponent.

"Next up, we have Yamcha and Altare." The announcer said.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Goku sardonically smirked telling him as he left.

Altare stood up from the bench he was sitting at the back of the room. He overheard the little conversation that Goku had with Yamcha and he was beginning to think of a proper way to handle the boy when it was their turn to fight.

"Are you two ready?" The staff member said to the two fighters before they nodded and left for the arena.

Yamcha stood on his side of the ring as he so chosed to head over. In front of him was Altare, a mysterious hooded fighter that took out all of his opponents in two moves or less with ease. While in Yamcha's case he breezed through all of his opponents, he knew this person in front of him was Taritzu and there was almost no doubt who would win this fight. He'd have to be carefull dealing with him, but he would of liked to have fought him in the finals.

"Ready," The announcer started. "Begin" he ended the signal with a shout.

Yamcha charged at the mysterious fighter and set a punch at the man's face. Altare leaned his head to the side and watched as the punch missed by a long shot. Yamcha came up with a kick to the side but Altare raised an arm quickly blocking the move.

"He's good. Just look at him go." Krillin said to his companions.

"Yeah. I'd like to fight him if I get the chance. He's the most interesting fighter I've ever seen as of now." Goku stated.

"That may be true, but he'd wouldn't stand a chance compared to either of us." Haruna spoke up. "But he does have the most potential out of all the fighters we've seen." She admitted.

Yamcha flipped back to his side to restablilize himself.

'_Crap. He's too good. It's like he's not even trying._' He thought to himself perfoming his best to dodge the blows aimed at him, but failed ineidivitly at the end, making him fly near the edge of the ring. '_Even if I try to dodge his attacks, he'll eventually land a punch. But I can't give up just yet.' _Yamcha stood back up wiping the pouring blood from his lips.

"You gonna do something? Or are you just gonna stand there and bleed?" said Altare in a gruff voice unlike Taritzu's usual youthfull one.

"I'm gonna fight." Yamcha irritibly retorted. He began to charge forward, feinting a kick, but in reality he was setting up for his signature technique.

'Really? You're planning on getting me off guard with that?' Taritzu thought as he read Yamcha's mind.

Knowing that Yamcha was going to hit him when his guard was down, Taritzu decided to sedate him by jumping over the sweep kick as Yamcha predicted and then landed with his back turned to him.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS? "WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha yelled out delivering the blows when the boy's back was turned. And as Taritzu had expected of him to do, he turned back and countered each and every one of Yamcha's blows.

"What? How can this be?" Yamcha yelled out in surprise. The boy had blocked each of his punches, anticipating them seconds before he even thrusted the blows, making him seem like a machine.

"That was a good technique you performed there, I'm quite impressed. I just hope you'll feel the same way, for now it's my turn." In an instant, the boy spread out his palms and thrusted forward, with each blow landing in each of his most sensitive pressure points sending Yamcha's body into short term paralysis. Near the tenth blow, Altare sent his right fist towards Yamcha with speed so fast that it felt as if it were a minor sting when the fist created a snapping motion, which in turn sent him flying onto the grass outside of the ring, while all occuring as a blur to the rest of the normal crowd watching the fight.

"What.. How'd you win?" Yamcha started as he was helped back up by the boy.

"Don't take it too hard. I wasn't trying to kill you, you kept my secret to yourself." He slyly hinted his knowledge that he was seen by him earlier that morning. "Besides, you were pretty good, for a Human. Maybe next time."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for these two for the marvelous display." The announcer yelled out. "Although they are fierce competitors, these two show an honorable sense of respect towards one another." He ended

Both fighters shook each others hands and returned back into the waiting room as the crowd erupted into a roaring cheer.

.

.

.

Power levels

Taritzu's first opponent- 25

Launch- 5

Yamcha- 95

Krillin- 185

Taritzu-232

Goku- 225

Haruna- 220

Master Roshi- 180


	9. A much needed departure

**I just like to make a shout out to all those who read and stayed interested to this story. It's been tough writing these chapters and fighting scenes are not easy for me to write about. However, I have reached the pinnacle point in my story that I had originally planned to begin the fic. Everything else was building up to this moment and now I can finally begin with what I had originally planned for this story.**

**Here's a challenge: try to guess the fighting style that Taritzu's is based on.**

**I do not own Dbz**

**Chapter 9**

"Now ladies and gentlemen," the world tournament announcer said after Altare had finished his fight with Yamcha, "we are going to take a few minutes before the semi-finals begin to interview some of our younger contestants." Krillin and Goku walked up to the stage and stood up there with the announcer as they were told. "Now boys," the announcer started, "can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." Krillin said as Goku remained silent. His mind was else where as he was reviewing the ending of Altare's victory when he delivered the technique. It was confusing for him. Not many earthlings were as strong or as quick as Altare had demonstrated for the technique. He tried to remember if the attack was only one punch or if it was a combination. He wouldn't have been able to tell clearly since his movements were a blur, despite Goku had been trained to see his enemies movements. However, with the sudden disappearance of Taritzu, and the appearance of this amazing fighter, he began to wonder who he was.

"So Krillin," The announcer began, breaking Goku out of his concentration. "I've heard that you're only 13 years old. Care to tell us if this is true?"

"It is sir." Krillin simply answered. "And what about you Goku? How old are you?" The announcer continued.

"I'm twelve, soon to be thirteen in a few weeks." Goku answered confidently.

"So boys, from what we've seen so far you are both amazing fighters. How did you get to be such good fighters at such a young age?"

"We've been training under a dedicated master, where we all took part and put in our devotion in our part." Krillin answered for the both.

"Did you say all of us? Who else has been training with you two?" The announcer said once more.

"My friend Haruna, who's in the building. She's been with me for years along side with my brother." Goku answered this time.

"Is your brother with you today?" He urged the question with sudden interest.

"I haven't seen him today. He should be watching us from the crowd." Goku sheepishly answered retaining his cool. '_Where has he gone today. Oh, I wish he would see me fight._' He wanted Taritzu to be with him for the tournament so that he'd be able to show him he could be taken serious. However, somewhere in his heart he was beginning to feel.. diferently. '_What is this? I'm starting to feel funny now. I.. I don't like this._' He didn't know how or why but he felt as if Taritzu had found out about his intentions somewhere in his mind.

From the bench he was sitting on, Taritzu was reading his younger counterparts mind, suddenly aware of the revelation he read. '_I've only been treating him as a pet. I was supposed to be his friend._' Taritzu had felt a tang in his heart, but he could not let his emotions show, nor do something out of the ordinary. It was clearly written in the Codex in Xetsu's writting that an assassin _always _stays calm when they were conducting their missions. However, Haruna was nearby him, and seeing as they were the only two contestants left in the room, she grew bored of the current scenes and began to look over at they boy. '_I've haven't been caring for him as I should. I thought taking care of him would be easy. I thought I could have stopped him from becoming scarred for life.. but recently I wasn't paying attention to him as I originally promised. Maybe I should give him some space, so that he may learn to grow up independently._'

'**_I see. So your actually going to go into solitude for a few years. Maybe you'll even look for some of the answers Jikanna told you_ about.**'**  
**

'_How do you know about what Jikanna talked to me about?_'

'**_She's my associate. I'm suppose to know what she's doing. Every thing she does is just as important to me as it is to you. Besides, I'll be staying with you for a looooong time._**' He joked at the end.

'_If you're not going to tell me what your name is, then just go away._' He mentally replied to the other.

'**_You really want to know? Well.. alright. It's_ Ouranos.**'

'_Ouranos? As in **The spatial god of the cosmos**?'  
_

_'**No. I'm not that God. The one you're speaking of is Uranus, but he's dead. However, I am of the same level as** **him.**' _

'_So you're a God? Then why the hell are you not defeating Frieza and taking out the Trade Federation?_'

'**_My powers do not work as they should. It has been like this ever since I could remember. Since then I had to find other ways to complete my tasks, which in turn you've seen that Jikanna has been helping me by helping you. So you could say that I need your help to bring_ _order throughout the universe_.**'

'_WHAT?!_' Taritzu's mood drastically changed towards the recently forged companionship with Ouranos. He jumped in his seat as he would usually do when ever one of his two younger friends came up to surprise him at night.

Haruna didn't know why, but the mysterious hooded fighter was somewhat familiar to her. She slowly inched closer to the boy, intending on finding out who he was, and hopefully gain a bit of insight of her opponent before fighting him.

"I've also heard you boys were trained by the great Master Roshi, is this true?"

"Yes," They both said surprising each other at the same time. "But we've also do some side training during our spare time." Goku said after being let to speak by Krillin.

"Care to tell us what this training consists of?" The announcer replied.

"Well, to put it roughly, it's mostly physical endurance, willpower, sparring, and some energy manipulation." Krillin replied for them.

"Energy manipulation?" The announcer restated the last part into a question so that everyone else would know what he was talking about.

"To put it in simple terms." Goku started, putting his hand out and forming a ki ball in his hand. "It's the energy that all beings are capable of controlling with constant training and the proper skill. In other words." He shot the ball at a lone pot, safely bursting it into a million pieces, each falling as if it were snow. "That."

-x-

"So what brings you here for the tournament?" Asked the cheery brown-haired girl.

'_This makes no sense! How can she be so nice to some complete stranger yet act sardonic towards me?_' "Experience. I came so that I can increase my skills greatly." He answered flatly in that gruff accent due to the partial mask that covered only up to his mouth. Taritzu wasn't worried of anyone recognizing him if he kept his head down, most of the time. Heck, his hood kept them from seeing his face even though it seemed to block his view, he could still see despite what he led them to believe. But _she _had to try to talk to him.

"That's not a very nice manner to answer. It can't just all be for experience, you could get that from training or from any of those missions they send you on." She said leaning a bit closer to him. Taritzu recoiled as the girl's scent reached his nostrils. The very same scent that he was first introduced to when he met her, only this time it made him enthralled due to the pungent effect of her pheromones growing with her start of puberty.

"How do you know that I'm an assassin!" He interjected. It didn't make any difference now that he revealed to her his discomfort, he couldn't stand being any closer to her. That would make him lose his character and reveal to her who he was.

"I don't. I just assumed from the way you move. The way you've fought was as swift as the wind, silent as a forest, conquering like fire, steady as the mountain each and every time you enter the ring. It's quite impressive too! There hasn't been any other person I've met with the skills you've shown. Well, maybe not as good as _Him_, but still better than everyone else." She replied quickly with the same childish cheer.

"Listen, I can tell your a pretty smart girl," He started, making Haruna smile at his compliment. Not many people tell her such things like that, only other compliments saying how cute she was or how Taritzu was being a good older brother and mistakingly at times a good sister to her amusement at the mistakes the earthlings made of him. As a matter in fact, she loved him; he was the reason she would still be alive today for on that morning she woke up finding her parents had died in the electrical storm, she didn't know if she could have survived if he wasn't there. She might of even lost all reason to live if she did managed to escape the barrier of rubble that confined her, but Taritzu brought her hope and love to her; he was the reason she kept on going and one day she hoped to thank him properly as she should.

"I'm quite flattered that you noticed all this but I gotta go out for some air." He continued, frequently shifting around a bit in his seat being exposed to her luscious scent. Taritzu just had to get away from her, his mind and persona depended on this facade. So he excused himself and left her to watch the already occuring battle between Goku and Krillin despite her cute pouting.

'_God dammit! How can she be this frustrating! She was fine before but.. ARRRGH! Why does she treat me as such? She treats me bitterly but when conversating with a random stranger she's about to fight, she'll act like a.. like an angel. A sweet, wonderfully cute angel... of vulgarity! Hold yourself together Taritzu. She is your next opponent, try not to lose your objective. Defeat her and you'll only have to worry about Kakarot. But I can't; not when she's acting like this to me. I can't vent all my frustration out on her!' _

_'**By the sound of it, it seems to me like your in love with**** her.**'_

'_YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_'

In anger with letting himself think of subjecting to his feelings, Taritzu left for some proper air. Particularly at top of the roof on the buildings that seperated the arena and the prelimenaries. He saw as Krillin strategicaly broke lose of the full nelson by using rotating his arms a bit and blasted the boy, just as he taught him to do months before while he was increasing his streches.

Krillin then went for a Kamehameha wave with moderate output power but Goku just sticked out his arms and challenged the beam with his own.

Seeing as he was struggling to keep the beam together, Krillin regathered his footing and added more energy into it.

Goku was no fool when it came to energy clashing. He spent years learning about that topic first hand with Taritzu. So just as he had practiced, Goku stopped releasing his Kamehameha and detroyed Krillin's beam as if it were mere child's play.

After a while of seeing the fight between the two boys, he was called over by a mysterious figure.

"Over here." It whispered.

He obliged seeing as he had nothing better to do as of now. Despite doing as he was asked, he was stopped by the figure. "Stay where you are. Just move over to that air conditioner next to you." It advised him.

"Okay.. so now what." He said with his back to the machine.

'_Hmmph. I didn't think Blekk was telling the truth about this. Man, It's weird that I have to follow all of these rules. Whatever, I just have to do what I gotta do and then I can head back._'

"Who is this Blekk?" He catiously demanded to the hidden figure. He didn't know why since the voice of the male talking to him sounded really familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ahh, so you read my mind, didn't you? It really doesn't matter that you know that name, because I'm actually here to tell you something important." Said the stranger in a weird accent where he seemingly rolled his R's while being very "broad" and bold.

"And what is that?" He was tired of everyone telling him secrets or what to do after constantly keeping them from him. It was time he got the answers straight in the beginning.

The mysterious stranger laughed to himself. "So you want to know what it is right away, huh? You remind me alot about myself, but lets get back to the matter at hand. You see, I know that you are not Altare, you are Taritzu."

"How do you know that name?" He didn't know how someone other than Yamcha would of found out that he was in disguise, let alone someone learning his actual name. He just had to find out if this stranger was on his side or a spy of the Federation, so he tried to read his mind again.

"You'd won't be able to know Taritzu. You are not strong enough to read my mind yet, although I did let you in the beginning just to start this conversation easily. But I assure you, I am on your side."

'_Just who does he think he is exactly._' "What is it you need to talk about? I don't have much time you know. I'll have to enter the ring soon."

"Gladly, you see Taritzu, you've decided that you will leave you two "SIBLINGS" for a few years so that they gain independence to live on their own, is that right?" He started.

"However, since you are in that disguise you would not be able to tell them you are going to leave them for the time being and they would start to wonder what happened to you. So, once your finished with the tournament, leave immediately and begin your journey of solitude." He added before Taritzu could answer.

"Wait, why?" He sneered at the idea of doing this to his closest members of actual family. It just made no sense that the stranger was telling him that problems would arise from him leaving one moment, but the next he was expected to leave right after with no trace of a disappearance.

"Listen, when you are sure that you are far away from here, look into that Codex of yours. Find the one Jikanna mentioned about, because the very same person she said would answer your questions in due time. Remember how she said that you can find some of the clues within that Codex. That's how you found what you needed by looking through the Codex. Xetsu stated that he made it to a different planet to find a sacred power, but there is no way he would be able to get to that planet without a spaceship, or with someone else's help. So don't worry about anything else now, worry about doing as you are being told right now. Before I leave, do these two things: one, don't turn around until I leave. And two, remember to do all this immediately after the tournament." As soon as he said this, Taritzu could hear the stranger turn to leave.

"Wait, if you're just going to help me with some so important as this, shouldn't I get to know your name?" He said stopping the stranger from leaving but facing the same direction as he was told to do.

"If I told you that then you would be mind-fucked, but all will be explained to you soon." He replied immediately.

'_Wai- what?_'

As soon as he turned about, Taritzu found no one behind him. He would of gone looking for the stranger but was interrupted when the announcer called out the winner of the fight. "Now I'll need Altare and Haruna for the second half of the semi finals."

'_Oh well. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I get answers. I'm sorry about this Haruna, but I'm not going to lose so easily to you._' He thought to himself before jumping down from the building.

-x-

A few moments later, the two contestants stood in front of each other prepared for their fight. Haruna bowed at Altare just as she did before she fought Nam so that she showed her respects towards her elders.

Behind him, Taritzu could over hear Master Roshi and Goku speaking to each other about the match despite the crowd's anxiety. "_So who do you think will win?_"

"_I really don't know, Master Roshi, but I feel that the mysterious fighter is not going to go down easily._"

"_So you say. Then if he were to fight you next, what would you do to beat him?_"

"_I'd pay attention to him. He's a pretty tricky fighter. I wasn't able to keep up with his movements easily during the first round._"

"Ready," The announcer began. "Fight!"

Haruna wasn't as one would describe her to be as carefree, she had been analyzing her opponent lately and found out a perfect method of attack. So as soon as they both were within range, she feinted a punch to the far right and went for a swipe at his face, intending to find out who he was. However, Taritzu would not fall down for such a deceitfull tatic. They began to plummet into a series of concentrated blows, each with the capacity to leave a crater in the side of a hill if they wanted to.

"Your.. really something, you know that." She sputtered out blocking the following punch with her knee, then returning a kick to knock him out of her way.

"Thanks.. but there's no need to talk." He shot his arm out to catch her stray foot and spun her about. Before she knew it he had her in a lock as she was stopped from hitting the ground.

"See. It's no use to speak if you can't back it up." He whispered to her tightening his grip. Since he knew that she would not go down so easily from a beating, he decided to take a different approach where he would not hurt her as much. While he was taking the much more moralistic approach, she started to crie out from the applied pressure.

"_He's gonna choke the life out of her like that!_"

"_For shame! Doesn't that young man know how to treat a child._"

He could hear them speak about what he was doing to her, but he wasn't even hurting her in purpose!

"Stop squirming, it won't hurt you as much. You wouldn't be able to get out of this lock in time to win anyway so I suggest you give up now."

'_No, I can't lose. I don't want to be as Tari said about me. I am stronger than this, I know I am. I will fight so that I can be more of use to him._' She thought to herself, unaware that the person she was thinking about read her mind at that very moment.

Realizing why she was being so distant all of a sudden made the boy loosen his grip on her for a moment- and only for a moment! But it was too late for him to realize what he had done.

"I WILL NOT!"

As quickly as the window of opportunity presented itself, Haruna had pulled out of the lock and socked her captor straight at his chest. The crowd began to cheer at her feat and began to chant her on for her determination.

Coughing as he was being thrashed around harshly, Taritzu had actually planned out this very moment in his mind that very morning!

'_Good. Let her lose some energy for a little while longer. She's playing right into my hand._'

Just as she was about to punch him out of the ring with the following blow, Altare caught her hands while in kneeling position.

"Impressive. I like your spunk, you'd do good if you were in my faction. Too bad that won't be able to get you by alone." He said throwing himself away and seperating from her.

'_Thank you ancestor for this awesome style you made up._' He praised Xetsu as he thought to himself._ ' Speaking of which, why didn't I learn this a long time ago with all the other styles written in the instruction book?_'

"_What's he doing?_" He could hear Goku ask Roshi behind him.

"_It seems like he's preparing for an attack. I'd be careful if I were fighting someone like him._"

"Haruna, don't let him get out of your sight!" Goku yelled out from his seat.

'_HUH? What was that?_' She thought while she turned her head over to hear better.

Taking this as his best chance to end the fight, Taritzu launched from his stance with his arms to his side in a sword-like position.

"I don't get it. Why call out something li.." She turned back to see her opponent just mere inches from her as Altare slashed through where she stood. She was lucky enough to move out of the way in time for she was left with her shoulder strap cut.

"What just happened there. What did he do?" Bulma asked directly over to Master Roshi.

"It seems that my student if fighting an experienced and skillfull warrior. If she's ever going to win I would not know. That form he's taking is very unusual; it's sort of as if he's using his arms as blades." He said raising alarm to Goku and the people around him.

"So.. you're able to change your style as if your arms are artificial blades. Intruging, I've underestimated you." She flatly said while fixing her gi once more before taking her stance again.

"However, you didn't stop to think I'd also be able to use energy attacks like my friend Goku did you?" She quickly added, moving her arms in place, getting ready for the attack she anticipated of him.

"Since you're so good at this, why don't we," She formed a ki ball in her hand. "Step it up a little more?" And with that said she threw the ball at Altare, already knowing full well he'd just move out of the way like any clear thinking fighter would. But that's just what she wanted him to do.

Just as he jumped to the side of the blast, Haruna waited for him with her second phase of the attack prepared for him. It was an initial shock for her when she felt the opposing force of his arm make her feel more of the pain but she would not let him win just because the human was an adept fighter.

Immediately, the two engaged into a repeating process of blow after blow. For when one fighter moved to the side, the other would attack in a speeding manner that was undetectible to the human audiance.

'_This is getting out of hand. I can't let him see too much of my style._' Taritzu thought to himself looking over to the direction of his little brother as he dodged all of Haruna's punches. He made sure that he would not make any unnecessary muscle tension for if he did, his form would weaken and leave him open for her to attack.

Young Goku looked over the fight, analyzing his possible opponent with ease as he read each and every one of his moves once he noticed that the way he was moving was in a reactive motion; his arms and legs were both relaxed and tensed with each movement he made, allowing his attacks flow after another. It was a strange style though; the form resembled Kamesennin-ryu but also seemed different all together.

"Face it.. you have no choice but to give up. So do it now and we'll won't have to continue this silly charade. We both know who's gonna win." He calmly urged the girl as he easily blocked her kick with his palms and went for a straight chop at her arm's pressure points. She, however, was a stubborn girl and continued to attack him even though her left arm was not functioning for the time being.

"No. I won't give up until I give it my all." She boldly said swinging her right arm in a horizontal slash. '_At least being defeated like this is more honorable than surrendering. I'm sorry for how I've been acting to you Tari._' Taritzu heard her mentally speak to herself.

"Fine by me." He said, almost choking on his own words, as he caught her wrist, rotated her forearm with the same hand and with the other he shot a ki ball at the ground, hoping to blind her so she would not resist.

However, Haruna was clever and persistent so as the blast made its mark and blocked everyone else from seeing what was going on, she made sure to close her eyes before the flash and attempted a risky high kick at Altare's face so that she'd be able to turn the tables once again. Taritzu saw the attack coming and cocked his head to the side, but she was still able to make some contact with him. And since the two actions happened simultaneously, it made his hood fall back revealing his mouth covered face to her- and only her.

'I can't believe this..' Taritzu thought to himself, chastising himself for the careless mistake he made. Then, at the last few seconds before Taritzu put his hood back on, Haruna opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of what he truly looked like.

'_H-he looks like.._' She began to say to herself mentally as she saw the same bluish black eyes and unruly bangs that made her oldest friend stand out to her for his unique qualities. This revelation was short-lived as the boy moved to the side and dispatched a series of carefully executed strikes as he began to resist a sudden urge coming from within that began to flow inside him with the continuous resistance she had.

Quickly he made sure to strike her multiple times at her with enough speed to forcefully pull a falcon out of its dive and jabbing her pressure points safely before making a swept kick and catching her in his arms. By then he had already struck her enough to make an entire herd of elephants pass out and traversed to the edge of the ring, where he carefully let her fall onto the ground.

The crowd went silent for the few moments that passed as they saw the motionless body of the girl out of the ring. Some of them had held their breath as they thought Altare had broken the rules.

"She's still breathing. I made sure of it." Taritzu said, hinting that his voice was holding some concern over the girl's current condition, to the announcer and the medical staff members.

"It's a Ring Out!" The announcer exclaimed after being given the message. Soon after the staff members took her away, the boy stalked into the building, angered from his mistakes he made. He knew he had several minutes before the last battle of the tournament would ensue, so he began to run over the things he would do right after the tournament as that mysterious stranger up on the roof told him.

With his back lazily supported by the wall, he heard his next opponent for the last round walk into the building.

'_I could have killed her back there. Something within me wanted that to happen.. but I can't just do that. She shouldn't have continued the fight, she has to learn when enough is enough. Your such a stubborn girl, Haruna... I always did wonder why I tolerate you at times.._'

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a shifting noise at the corner next to him. He looked up in time to see a shadow pass where he stood.

'Kakarot! Could he had seen me. I not really doing a good job at keeping my hood on, he could of seen my locks as I saw the ones of his shadow.' He thought to himself, standing straight up to see what happened to change in the room around him.

Turning to face a table next to him, Taritzu noticed a note that had been recently placed on it.

"What's this?"

He opened the folded paper up to read a short sequence.

**{Written on the small piece of paper in the saiyan language}**

look inside of the first section of the codex near the end. Search for a miswritten color, a fact, and a description of land.

'_What? That's all there is to it? This is some useless hint._'

'**_Don't just ignore it Tari. If it's written in a language that only you can read then it's obviously a hint that was left for you. At least it's what little can be done to help, so quit whining about it._**'

'_Shut up with that. Why does everyone make fun of me like that, I swear.. Why won't anyone stop calling me that for a while? I hate that nickname. Such a feminine name._'

'_**It's not you fault Taritzu.**_' Ouranos said sustaining a laugh. '_**I'm just bored is all. Don't take it seriously.**_'

He then felt the youthfull presense of his little brother and recomposed himself in a jolt.

-x-

Goku stood across the room in the door frame and waited as he saw the experienced fighter tensed up, leaning on the wall. He saw what the fighter did; he wouldn't let himself lose to him with the same tactics he used.

Yet.. he felt a strange homage as he watched the stranger attack in such a strange style. The stranger had taken a style that adapted the form of a blade, yet flowed gracefully into trapping and striking forms.

It was confusing for him. How could someone have mastered such an art such as that?

If it were any one else who attack his older friend like he did to Haruna just minutes ago, he would had already taught that said person a lesson. But this mysterious person had an entracing feeling whenever Goku tried to stay angry with him. His clothes, his style, the way he spoke with a thick accent. It was sort of like he was having a recall of a past experience, but he had never seen someone with clothes such as Altare's nor heard an accent as thick as his.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he remembered that he had a fight to win. It would do no good if he was preoccupied during the final bout.

"Alright, you two. We had a rundown of the background checks on the girl and have been told by the medical staff to tell, Goku, that his companion has woken up." Said an attendant with a checklist in his hand.

'_She's okay? Thank goodness._' Goku thought to himself.

"But that's not all." The man continued. "Due to the history of recent World Tournaments I have been told to restate the newly custom rules for the final bout." He added.

"I understand." Taritzu replied holding no restraints. Goku nodded in turn and awaited for the new rules they were to be told.

"Okay, let's just rundown the basic outline." He said moving his checklist into the light. "First off, No outside weapons. No tricks such as attacking each other traitorous in personal areas. And most of all, DO NOT KILL YOUR OPPONENT." He said in rapid sucession. "You got guys got that?"

"We have sir." The two replied in unision.

"Okay then, you two better walk out there. It's just about time." He said indicating the way to go with his free arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer started off. "Are you ready for the match off the century?"

"Making his way into this years final bout, blazing through each and every one of his opponents, and diplaying an honorable respect for his fellow combatants. Altare." He said pointing to his left as the crowd grew in an uproar of cheer.

"And on the opposing corner, he's shown equally fierce determination and our youngest competitor in the history of the World Tournament at 12 years of age, give a hand for Goku." The crowd also gave an equally, but much livelier appreciation for young Kakarot as he waved over to his friends. Haruna had woken up moments earlier and had already taken her place in the audience, due to the fact there was an open spot in the front rows next to Bulma so to speak.

The rest of the attendants began to play the drums as both Goku and Altare moved into their respected stances. Fire in Goku's eyes and he glared over towards his rival who had an aura seemingly of cold wind.

"Now. It's time for the 21st World Tournament Finale to BE-GIN!" He said as a gong was striked to signal the fight.

Both fighters launched forward to the center of the ring. Sparks flew by as their fists met early on. They both stood holding their own as they gritted their teeth. Goku found an opportunity to attack as he sifted backwards in his stance.

'_No Kakarot. That will not work on me._'

Altare went for a sweep kick, and as he expected the boy entered a backflip and shot a ball of ki just before Altare stood. Since Goku was imitating his tactics, Taritzu knew he would come up from behind him so he put both arms behind him and caught the dropping axe-foot that the boy had used.

"It's too soon for this. I hope you're going to survive, Cause you'll need to if you are going to survive." Taritzu said as he pulled the boy's leg and smacked him into the ground in front of him in a sledge-hammer motion.

"GET READY." Taritzu said beginning to faze out with his newly developed technique he learned from Master Roshi.

"Where you go?" Goku seethed out as he picked himself up from the small crater he was thrown into. Seconds later, he was met with a slap to his back, and then a small explosion occurred as Altare had placed an explosive on him.

Angered with the trick, Goku stood back up and attacked Altare as he stood in front of him cooly making fun of him. To his surprise, Altare simply disappeared before him as his fist simply went through an after image.

"What?" He sputtered out before he was tripped by Altare.

Young Goku didn't anticipate such a turn of events from his original plan he finalized weeks ago, so when he felt he was about to be kicked in the ribs as he fell, he just let his instincts take control as his tail wrapped around the arms of his opponent.

"That's was good quick thinking, Goku. Too bad though." Taritzu then wrapped his arm around the boy's tail and grabbed his foot as he began to swing in a 360 motion. At the third swing, Taritzu let go of the boy's foot and tail, and began to race over to the other side where he awaited for the boy.

Goku kept his eyes closed as he frantically thought of a way to escape this bashing. So far he hadn't been able to think of an excellent plan against the fighter; it was as if he were playing with fire.

"Don't give up Goku!" Yelled Haruna from the stands. She had been leaning on the wall separating the stands from the field the whole time. She really wanted to have defeated the mysterious fighter, but if her younger companion was able to then she would accept that too. However, she could not shake the feeling about Altare sharing some of her friends physical characteristics.

Despite being told that it was not too late, Goku was kicked high up into the air and then followed by a small beam of energy as he flew past the troposphere.

'_I have to get out of this. But how can I?_' He thought before he was seared by the beam that skimmed past his shoulder.

"It's over, Goku. NOW YOU'LL FALL!" Taritzu began as he had launched up into the air to continue his bludgeoning. He made sure to kick Goku into the far side of the ring so as to simply roll him off of it while the boy was still in pain.

"KA ME HA ME" He saw Goku move his palms into that familiar motion.

"No Kakarotto don't." Taritzu sputtered out quickly.

"HA!" Goku interrupted his sentence as his kamehameha wave propelled him through the sky and he launched his fist straight into Altare's stomach in close proximity, and in turn made him plummet down the sky with Altare.

The good thing about the attack was that Goku had been able to turn the tables on him. The bad thing, well, he had made sure that neither of the two would be able to safely land in the ring.

'Kakarot? Did he say Kakarot?' Goku thought to himself as he caught the words that Altare said before being punched. However, he wouldn't be able to get a direct answer anytime soon as they both continued to fall dangerously fast into the earth below them.

-x-

"Ladies and gentlemen. Goku has miraculously turned the tables by propelling himself into Altare with the famous Kamehameha wave." The announcer began to narrate the fight taking place in the sky. "However, both fighters are unable to move as of now."

'Kakarot! Please don't hurt yourself like this.' Haruna said inwardly.

"Will he be okay Master Roshi?" Oolong asked.

"I'm not sure if they'd be able to get out of something like this. But if Goku had been able to do such super human feats, then maybe he could get out of this somehow."

-x-

"I'm.. impressed with that manuever you pulled earlier, Goku. But you forgot one thing." Taritzu began. "I can fly!" He said as he slowed his descent.

"Same goes here." Goku replied growing interested with what secrets Altare could pull out of his sleeve.

The two began to clash up in the air as they continued the endless fury of their match. Both fighters unfazed by the jet planes that passed by the two as they clashed.

Soon, however. Goku's limits began to catch up with him as Altare caught both his arms and held him close while also making him feel as if he was being crushed in a bear-hug like hold, which made Taritzu sure he could not move out of his hold.

"It's no use for you to squirm out of this now, boy. No one has been able to get out of my specialized lock, so what makes you think you can as of now?" He said as he began to turn upsidedown and twirl in a spiraling motion.

The young boy grunted as he frustedly tried to punch his supressor. He couldn't let himself lose to such a fighter. So far, he had grown used to how the fight was going but it was incredibly frustrating with Altare having the upper hand.

Slowly he began to kick his legs behind him, hoping for the teen to let his attention go elsewhere for the time being, but it was no use as they rapidly came closer to the cement of ground below them.

"It's too late Goku. I wish you farewel." Taritzu spat out as Goku bit into his arm and let go of the boy.

"Why you.. Damn itttt!"

-x-

In the audience below them, Roshi saw as his two students fell into the ring, Taritzu being used to break Goku's fall.

The entire audiance fell silent as they anticipated the worst, however they were relieved when the two stood up moments later.

"That was an unfaithfull move you made back there."

"You're still standing aren't you? Let's just finish this." Goku said arrogantly before dodging the swipe made at him.

The two, despite their major injuries, continued to parry each other's blows as the crowd continued to cheer for their determination. As Taritzu went in for a another one of his barrages, Goku had finally managed to replicate the technique that was used earlier on him. The fist was blocked by another one of Taritzu's techniques as he caught the boy's arm.

"That's was a good one you pulled just then. I hate to break this to you but.." He began to tug on his arm as he began to apply more energy into his hold. "You'll overheat with all this constant fighting."

The crowd's ears were all filled up with the young boy's cries. The older fighter was applying his energy into the young boy as he held him by the shoulder, making him writhe in place.

However, the scene was no more horrific for them than Taritzu's vision changing before him.

0000

"Let him Go! Tell them to let him go, Brolli!" Yelled a boy with the same style of hair Kakarot had. He had been thrown into the ground in the secluded part of the forest and held down by a sadistically grinning saiyan as he held a knife to his throat.

The young fourteen year old laughed as he signaled for his accomplice to let go of the knife and continued to bash on the young twelve year old that was held down by his right hand man. He didn't stop until he was sure his youngest victim was struggling to stay awake and covered in cuts and bruises, just as he planned out his vendetta he held onto for over six years as of then. He made sure that his gang would strike when the moment was right. And what better moment when the boy was with the only blind member of their precious trio.

Behind him was his four other gang members who had ganged up on the loathed prince, as they feared him for the rumors of his birth conditions. They hated the boy for what was foretold in the legend, and most of all, Brolli's father undeniably stated that he would not stand for such a treason committed by the King when he disregarded the idea immediately when he was told he was to kill his own first born.

Due to his father's rants, General Vasilis had decided to banish his family under order of the council and had left them to survive on their own. Years later, Brolli had been struggling to live with his father while he continued to gather his own little army to get revenge on Vasilis, that was until Kakarotto and his older brother Cheisu had found out about his plan and had told the council of the revolt Baragus was going to dispatch.

Ever since then, Brolli was left to fend for himself in the cruel world, living off what little he could find. He ultimately came up with the conclusion that it was all the princes's fault to blame for, so he gathered up some other boys and awaited for the moment when the Prince and Kakarotto was alone, for the older boy was blind and Vasilis's son, Vegeta would not be able to foil their revenge.

"Shut up you stupid whore!" He began to kick the young boy in the gut, in turn being rewarded with the boy coughing up blood. "I Hated you ever since you began yapping about how you're always better than me." Brolli continued to kick the boy in the gut.

"You always have things set for you on a silver platter," By then he had roughly pulled Kakarotto up by wrapping the boy's tail around his neck. "Let's see how you'll fare when it's just you against the dangers of the world." He said as he signaled for the dagger and began to press it against his abdomen.

"KAKAROTTO!" Yelled the young prince as he trucked through the four others and then taking Brolli and his right hand man down and straddling him as he began to thrash him with all his rage.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He yelled out as he began to choke the life out of the older boy. His pupils began to fade as his restrainers were taken off forcefully by the four boys when they idiotically decided to rid him of it.

Knowing that he had to do as his prince asked, Kakarotto ran off to get help for his friend. As he ran he was tripped by the other members of Brolli's gang that awaited behind the trees.

"Where do you think you're going?" They snidely asked as one of them stepped forward onto his back, restraining him on the ground.

"GOOD-BYE KAKAROTTO." Said another as he began to release a purple energy ball.

0000

Taritzu saw as that happened before his eyes. He heard the screams of Kakarotto just as he heard the ones coming from Kakarot as of now. He couldn't believe what he was being shown was just as he was doing as of now. He just.. didn't know.

'_I cannot just give in now. If I do, then who else will fight against Frieza? There are much more stronger fighters than him, so if I can't beat him now, then what makes me think I can beat Frieza?_'

"Now's your chance Goku!" Yelled out Bulma as she saw the grip on the boy falter.

Doing as he was told, Goku pulled his hand back and kicked the older boy's head, sending him tumbling to the side. Slowly he got back up as he was met by the awaiting force that the child had yet to show him.

'_Kakarot. I didn't know you wanted to be the best so badly._' He said to himself after reading his mind and taking the blows. '_But that alone won't help us beat Frieza, let alone his family empire. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to struggle a bit more before we can take them out._'

Taritzu grabbed onto the horizonatal swing and began to apply a bit more force into his grip, but Goku was learning. He made sure to blast him with his free hand and fazed out, appearing behind the teen and made a sweep kick, with a straight forward palm to continue. Taritzu was thrown into the ground and skipped over to the other side of the ring as it began to crack under him from the tremendous force.

He looked up to see Goku begin to charge up his Kamehameha as he stopped himself from falling out of the ring and landed on his knees and moved forward before shifting into another stance.

"I DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER BE ABLE TO BEAT THIS. KAMEHAMEHA!" He said launching the beam straight into him as Taritzu began his own blast.

The two were suprised at how much they had applied into the blast at first, but soon they continued to increase the output.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE THIS STRONG!" Goku yelled out as his beam began to lose and the two came closer towards him. Slowly he shifted his stance into the one of the ones his older brother taught him to use in a beam struggle and applied all he had to spare into it.

'WHAT THE!' Taritzu thought as beams enveloped him.

-x-

After the smoke cleared, Taritzu stood drained of his energy and huffed. His clothes audibly sizzled from where he stood.

"I.. I didn't expect this." He said over to the equally tired boy who gasped for air.

Goku continued to take sharp breaths as he awaited for the moment he was to strike. There was no use in attack him in such a condition; he knew the other boy would just move out of the way and then beat him until he was unconscious. So he waited patiently.

"If you think taking that tactic, it won't work. This next technique will leave your eyes... Sparkling!" Taritzu said as he threw a large ball of energy into the air and had it explode, blinding everyone nearby.

Goku may had been blinded for the few short seconds that he had been exposed to, but he had enough knowledge to expect the boy coming up from behind. As he fazed out to return his own blow, he caught the knee coming from the side, countered it with an elbow and then fazed out once more before having both his hands locked with those of the older boy's.

"GIVE... UP" Taritzu said through his gritted teeth.

"NEVER." Goku stubbornly replied as he continued to countered against the teen's strength.

Soon the two jumped up into the air and delivered their final blow simultaneously, as if they both read each others minds and decided to pull a fast one.

The audiance saw as the two landed a blow on each other; the blast that ensued afterwards blocked their view as they could not see who fell out of the ring first.

As the announcer's vision became clearer, he saw the that the building behind the ring was reduced to rubble. However, he was much more alarmed by the fact that both fighters had knocked each other out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Due to the fact that we are unable to determine which of the two combatants have fallen out of the ring first.. We will name the first of the two combatants that stands up during the count and says he is the '_winner_', to be the winner of this fight."

"ONE

.

TWO"

Bulma and Krillin watched as Goku struggled to rise up from where he laid. Roshi, however, had his hopes held up high as his older, much more repectful student had a harder time trying to get back up.

"THREE"

"Come on boy, you can do it." He said to himself.

"FOUR"

Haruna had stood a bit closer to see that Altare's hood had fallen back down. She was able to see how hurt he was from the fight and noticed his mask had fallen off. She was a bit disappointed to not have been able to tell what he looked like due to the fact that he had his eyes closed from the pain, but she could find out as soon as he gotten up after Goku won.

"FIVE

"Come on Goku. You can do it."

"SIX"

Goku had gotten up to the point he had been able to be fully supported by his elbows. That was not enough as his shoulders gave way due to the pain he recieved earlier.

"SEVEN

.

EIGHT"

"Come on Altare. You can do it" Bellowed some newly formed fans, encouraging the great fighter. Taritzu took the encouragement to himself and pushed himself onto his left knee. He may of not been able to sustain himself from that recent pain, but he was willing to try.

"NINE"

"Look at Goku, you guys. He's up on both knees. I knew he could do it." Stated Oolong as he encouraged the boy with others joining in.

As Goku listened over to the cheer the audiance gave, he was able to get up on both feet and stand up correctly. He began to flash them all a smile as he began to say his lines.

"I.. AM THE.. CHAMPi.." He fell on his back as the pain delivered to him from the plummeting technique caught up with him.

"Sorry Kakarot, but you've done well for this fight." Taritzu whispered to himself. Using what little strength he could muster, the older saiyan went for his fallen clothe and yelled out loud and clear. "I AM THE CHAMPION!" As the crowd around them jumped up in cheer for the new champion.

"And there you have it folks. This concludes the 21 World Martial Arts Tournament with our newest champion, Altare." The announcer continued through his microphone before the crowd jumped in and carried the two kids.

Haruna had been ready for the moment when she would be able to see how the fighter looked like but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey Haru-chan." He said casually. The initial shock between the resemblence of the two boys seemed to fade away as she noticed the insignia of the Turtle Hermit on his gi. her oldest friend had came back from whatever errand he had to run that morning.

"TARITZU! How did you?" She began as she shifted her view between him and Altare but was shushed by her friend when he began to tell her where he was.

-x-

After being given the prize money as the attendants had told him, he went out to the stated restuarant Master Roshi had picked out to take his students half an hour before the others could arrive.

"Here you go Master Roshi. Just as you planned." He said calmly. He had changed into his new gi Roshi had given him before they left the island the day before. He still had the fact that he had to leave immediately after the tournament to find this '_Ageless_' who could help him as the stranger told him.

The old master took the money and then patted the boy on the shoulder, much to the boy's liking as he winced from the subtle pain he still had. Before the master could turn to leave, Taritzu spoke up to tell him what he needed to do.

"Umm, Master Roshi. I have to go somewhere, as of now and I may not come back for a while. Do you mind if I go?" He cautiously asked.

"Hmm, I guess not. I'm not one to keep you from your training, so you may go." He honestly replied. "But before you go. I'd like to thank you for your devotion young one."

Taritzu stood in place as he was being thanked. "What for?"

"All my years I have not come across a single student that has cared and devoted himself for the arts. I have met others who have shown similar devotion, but have not kept it for simple matters such as yourself. I have moved out to my lonely island years ago so that I would not become distracted by the ever changing world of the media; the same goes for my recent student, Gohan. And yet, you have shown more tolerance to both and still have kept the art for the benefit of others; you helping Krillin is evidence of such. Because of that, I'm proud to have had you as a student."

"Master Roshi, it's not just me who cares. Haruna and Goku does too." Taritzu replied.

"I am aware of that. Though the two tolerated Krillin they were not as out going as you." The old man replied back.

"I see." Taritzu said before he turned back to face the door way. "Well I gotta go Master Roshi. Thanks for teaching me. I'll probably see you after a while." He said before walking out the door and blasting off into the sky heading far north as he found it for the best of him before landing at the first village he found in the main land.

"Waiter, I would like to have a seating for seven people."

"Sure thing. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Under Jackie Chun." He casually said.

"Indeed so. You're scheduled for six o'clock. I'll direct you to your seat right away."

After Roshi was taking to his appointed table, he waited for the others to arrive but then grew bored. At the next table sat two young ladies who he had began to oogle at but had recomposed himself as he saw the familiar group consisting of Goku, Bulma, Krillin and Oolong enter the restaurant.

As Roshi signaled for the attendants to let them walk right in, he saw Haruna conversating with Taritzu as they walked behind them.

'_Not going to be seeing you for a while huh?_' He thought to himself, amused at what his student tried to play.

-x-

Back with Taritzu at where he stood in the new village, he made sure to have left far away from the island as he was told. It was a farly cold region despite the season while the sun shined brightly. The air was calm, making Taritzu sure that he would not catch a cold with the currents clothes he wore. Taking out his Codex, the boy looked through the part of the book he was hinted to search through.

'_Miswritten color, miswritten color. Ah, here we go._'

Note: The following passage has been modified due to the condition of the original sheet.

:May 9th. Age 7934 Before common era Second year of Kairne Revolution:

_Today's the day I'm finally going to be able to defeat The Dark lord at this race of his. All I need is to find the Six Golden pieces of the ancient power as Rosalina said and I'll be able to make our wish. I remember Cyrus said I'd have to go back to the Sky kingdom in order to locate the pieces, but he said that even though I'd be able to get there, I wouldn't be able to enter the Keep._

_I don't know, he's a crazy bird. Mother must have been incredible patient of him to have been fond of Cyrus. But I'm not complaining though. He's my Fallanx now; he's even confirmed me as his new master because of my mother's scent present in me. _

Anyway, Taritzu skipped past the useless facts until he read the parts where Xetsu was getting back to the topic at hand.

_As of today, Whytte has told me of an associate of his that can help me. His name is Blekk._

'_Blekk? I knew he was someone important!_' Taritzu continued to skipped the lines until he came across a part that was easily distinguisible between the two. As he read through it, he had a sudden epiphany as he looked at the tear soak pages that was set before him as he moved his hand over to feel that there was a page missing between the two. He could not read it as it had a great extent of the definition, Wear and Tear, but he did feel that something of a great emotion laid within the writer's heart when he had originally wrote in it.

Deciding now was not the time to ponder such things, Taritzu continued to skip through the Codex until he found what he needed.

_Blekk has taken me to the fabled sister homeworld of our planet. He had told me that two of the peices lay hidden arround that world. It is a great Honor to walk upon this holy ground that was created by the brother of our Great mother._

Taritzu continued to skim through the paragraph until he reached the most important part.

_Where Blekk has transported me in the sister Homeworld, Chykuu, I had been able to identify it to mirror the climate of Pyrastrene. Being broad plain with low hills west of the mountaneous region that spans from the north to the south; vast coniferous forest and tundras; uplands and mountains along southern border regions where the weather clashed with the more moderate climate from the south. The weather here always makes it seem to be snow this far north into the artic circle of a Chykuu. The area he transported me to is high up in the mountains with an entire frozen region surrounding the southern region of the mountains- even the forest has become crystalized due to the cold weather of the area. _

'Chykku? Where have I heard that name before?' Taritzu thought to himself before the cold wind imitating that of winter climate passed through where he stood.

"Better get going now. It's not like saiyans are immune to illnesses."

'**_Though they are highly immune to them._**'

'_Oh.. You're back now. How was your little vacation from my world Ouranos?_' Taritzu sacastically replied.

'**_Not so good but thank you for asking Taritzu._**'

'_Whatever. I wanted to have some fun with you before I got serious._'

'**_You sure about that? I'm not really the person to have fun with mortals. I may look over them but I'd prefer the company of my associates than anyone else. Besides I think you should take a look over there._**'

As the young teen looked over to see in the distance, he saw as several military vehicles traversed through the snowy plains of the nearby village. He could see troops marching next to them with there own supply of tanks that were at the back to finish their little army.

Taritzu looked around the village to see if anyone could tell him where this army was going. However he could not seem to find anymore of the citizens that lived up in Jingle Village in the open anymore. Even the animals hid from the army that seemingly changed directions towards where he stood!

Seeing the army stop just a few feet away from he stood, Taritzu calmly awaited what they would do.

"HEY KID. Get out of the way or we'll just run through you." Said a man through the speakers on his jeep who possibly could of been their leader, maybe a lieutenant. He had a thick helmet on and a thick coat. A scarf that wrapped around his neck kept him from the cold weather but let the logo of two red Rs be visible to everyone else.

'**_Taritzu. I have a strange feeling about them. Have you noticed the military of this world always seems to be wearing orange vests? These guys don't seem to give off a vibe that swears allegiance to this world. They remind me of communists._**'

'_And what do you suggest I do? Read their minds to be exact?_'

'**_P__recisely._**'

"I SAID MOVE IT BOY!"

{_..we have to get back to the Muscle Tower to report to General white. Dr. Gero has needed these supplies for some time now and Commander Red has been impatient with the delay of our newest projects. Once we are done here, we'll be closer to world domination..._}

Reading the man's thoughts Taritzu shifted into his modified style of the Turtle hermit. "I WON'T LET YOU PASS." He said as he began to charge at them.

The troops, being given the signal to fire at the boy, did as they were told but were inevitably defeated by the saiyan's much faster movements.

Looking over the battle inside the safety of her home, a little red head girl about the age of Goku wearing a thick sweater, watched from behind the curtains as she saw Taritzu defeat the oppressing army that had taken base north of her village years ago.

* * *

"So where did you go this morning Taritzu?" Asked the brown-haired fighter known as Haruna. After they ate in the restuarant, and Master Roshi had gotten a huge bill that he had somehow paid with all of the money he had with him at the time, the three children excused themselves to leave outside. As of now they walked near a lake in a nearby park.

"Yeah where did you go big brother?" Chimed in the wild saiyan boy known as Goku.

'_Cousin did say they had unique spunk. I should be carefull how I should reply to them. Now what was the reason he told me to say when they ask again?_'

"Well, if you really want to know.. I had to find out where your spacepod is little brother." The boy said in his best impression of his cousin's voice. Typically he would speak in his accent he had been using all his life but as of now he had to fill in for his cousin since he had to go to find the Mystic known as Blekk. He had been given the gi and some of Taritzu's most prized possessions before he left from his time; in fact he had also ruffled up his naturally slick hair to look more like his cousin and he had the same outward appearance as his cousin, the only differences were their personalities. And it didn't really help much that he only got to spend a few weeks with his cousin.

"My spacepod. You mean the one I was put in when I was a baby? Why would you need that now?" Goku asked innocently.

"There are things hidden on your spacepod that Frieza's men can use to track us down. You wouldn't want to risk something like that, would you?"

"Oh." Goku simply said. He was still a bit sad at the fact that his brother had not been anywhere near the tournament for most of the day but if he was keeping Frieza's men from tracking them, then he could understand that.

"Kakarot? Is there something bothering you?" The saiyan impersonating Taritzu asked with the same sincerity the true boy would have shown.

Young Goku looked up to see the eyes of whom he believed to be his older brother after all the years he had bonded with him during their training. He had grown really lose to him, at times even studying the differences between the two at certain nights whenever Taritzu was really out of it. He had been intriged by their similarities in appearances; they both had the same structure, same locks despite Taritzu's being much longer, and the same attitude in battle.

However, when he looked up to see this person who he saw as his brother, he silently staggered.

'_He seems a bit different. His eye tones are a bit darker, the bangs he has are shifted a bit from where he would just let them fall lazily, even his hair tone seems lighter. Is he really just looking for my spacepod?_'

"Nothing it's just.. well it's just because you promised me you'd fight me at the tournament." He honestly replied. He wasn't going to say what he thought of the suspicious changes of the older boy. No that would just severe the deep relationship he had with him. If he was the real deal then there should be nothing for him to fear. Besides, it was possible that he just dyed it, for some unknown reason.

"Ah. But I did see your final fight." The boy said.

"You did!" He exclaimed, a bit joyous over the fact. "But I lost to Altare in the end." He said disappointed with himself.

"Hey. I really don't care if you won or lost. What you showed back there was great; with that kind of determination we'll be able to beat the Cold empire in a few year's time. I'm proud of what you could do." He said flashing the younger boy a smile.

"And besides," He continued. "If you really did want to fight me then we can start it right now."

"Really?"

The older boy nodded as he told Haruna to give them some space for their quick little spar. Getting into their stances, the two brothers prepared themselves for the blows they anticipated from each other.

* * *

:Back with Taritzu:

The fifteen year old huffed as he finished with the last battle tank of the army that had forcefully tried to make their way through him. He had just finished defeating the troops when he heard a voice that was coming from the recieving end of the radio the man had on him.

"zzt~ This is General White. We have recently been given word that you are under attack. Have any of you survived the attack from the King's Guards? Hello. Is there anyone available at the moment."

"Yeah. There's just me." Taritzu said into the mic. He was a bit intrigued with what this communist army had in mind about world domination. It was a rather big step to just decide to take over an entire world out in the open.

"zzt~ Who is this? How did you get this station?" The general demanded. He had no time to waste with a teen who quite possibly had caught their radio station.

"I'm the one who took out your troops." He honestly answered menacingly in a voice full of venom.

The man on the other side of the recieving end shuddered as he heard the deathly massage of his voice. "zzt~ You and what army?"

"Army? Pfft, why would I need an army? I took them all out myself."

"zzt~ But how? An ordinary boy like you could never stand a chance with an army such as ourselves."

"Simple. I've been training all my years to take out people like you. And your little army that happened to passed by me stood no chance with me. Heh, they were mere child's play."

"zzt~ Child's play? I'd have you know that the Red Ribbon Army is no child's play. Now why don't you just leave this station and continue doing as you kids do nowadays before I let lose the big guns and we could avoid the adversities that come with the latter." He strongly stated through the radio.

"Now you listen here. Be afraid, because I'm coming to get you and all of your members. You got that." He coldly seethed through his gritted teeth as he crushed the radio in his hand to end the communication.

Tensing up as he felt a presense behind him, Taritzu spun around to see a young girl with an ebony fur hat that sat upon her red hair. The girl held an red silky scarf wrapped around her as she looked over closely at the boy that she had been led to believe would appreciate the protection from this cold weather. She had seen how the teenager had taken out the military group with ease as he protected the small village from them and she did over hear the conversation he had with the general that awaited within the Muscle Tower north from where they where now.

"Do you need something kid?" He asked after calming down from the anger he felt earlier when he spoke to the general.

"Um.. Not really. I just happened to hear you say you'd be going after them." She meekly answered.

"Them? You mean the Army that I just spoke with."

The girl slowly nodded, nervous with what the older boy would do with her if she would ever happen to cross him. She wanted to have the Red Ribbon Army rid from her home; they'd usually barge in and demand for supplies and hospitality to her mother's expense. Recently they had kidnapped the Elder for them to comply, and many of the residents had begun to hide in shelters whenever they passed by, or ultimately just moved away altogether. She knew that the problem had to do with their base, The Muscle Tower, but there was no way for anyone to challenge them with such a fortress that held many traps and it was rumored to contain powerful androids.

"So why are you out here when you should be in your home, safe from everything out here?" He asked a bit concerned with the child.

She blushed as she was reluctant to ask the boy such a huge favor. He was going to go take them down anyway, so looking down at her feet she spoke softly in reply. "I kinda.. wanted someone to help me with something." She paused anticipating his reponse.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I..." {_I need help with getting rid of these bad men. They took over our village and have scared away most of the residents. We are working ourselves into a huge hole to serve them and now they've taken our Elder._} Taritzu read as he saw the girl had some trouble speaking up.

"I understand. You want to get rid of the army and get back the village elder, correct? I was going to do that as of now, so no need to worry." He cooly replied.

"Wait, do you even know where the tower is?" She prompted.

"Oh. I guess I forgot about that. Could you tell me?" He nervously chucked afterwards. '_I could of easily found them with the scouters. They should be much more noticible with their power levels being higher the the rest. Whatever. This kid just wants to make sure I'll get there though._'

"It's about four miles from here in.. that direction." She replied back.

"Okay I'll be on my way." He said and then shivered in place as the wind continued to blow.

Seeing him shiver from the cold, the young girl offered him the scarf she had on her.

"Thanks kid." He said wrapping it around himself, remembering where he would head over to next. "Say what is your name anyway?"

"Suno." She simply said.

'**_Doesn't that mean snow?_**'

"Well then Suno, I'll meet up with you after I take them out okay. So don't you worry, alright?" He said recieving her understanding and then he began to sprint towards the Red Ribbon Army Tower base.

* * *

**:Back with the Kids: **

After the two boys ended their little match, Goku excused himself to hang out with Krillin. This left the substitute of Taritzu in an awkward position as he was alone with Haruna, whom he had no idea how to interact with.

"So.. what do you suggest we do now before we continue our training, Taritzu." She said being formal with him. She had a certain gleam in her eye as she looked into his, bringing the young fourteen year old feel stupefied as he had no idea what she, or anything that his cousin would suggest on doing.

'_Damn you. You could of at least told me how to act with her._' He began to think back at what Blekk had filled him in about his long lost cousin. He remembered learning about the time they went hunting for the so called legendary Dragon balls that Blekk told him about when he was young; there was also the fact that they had fun searching for them. Maybe he could suggest something like that for them.

"Haruna. I feel like we should just take a break from whatever crazy antics you have in mind." He said in his impersonation, making the girl a bit disappointed with him for saying such a thing.

"But maybe we can go on ahead and go on another Dragon ball hunt." He continued. He was feeling confident the girl would take the bait and leave him be.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'D LOVE TO GO SEARCHING FOR THE DRAGON BALLS WITH YOU." She exclaimed out loud, bring some unwanted attention to the boy.

"It's not what it looks like folks." He nervously told them with his hand behind his head.

"So when do we start. I'll go get Kakarot right now. Maybe even Krillin can join us this time!" She frantically began speaking to herself.

'_She's sure energetic. How can my cousin ever keep up with this nagging? But she sure is pretty though. He has a good choice of women._' He thought before shaking his head while she was moving about. '_Get a hold of yourself man. There's definitely more back home and you have a job to do._' He chastised himself.

"Come on Tari." She said turning around to she him looking to the side. She inched closer to see a pensive expression plastered on him. "Tari-tzu." She corrected herself, he might of not have been in the mood for her antics as of now so she carefully selected her words.

"What's wrong, Prince Rutabaski?" She continued, speaking in a soft and serene voice.

"You don't.." He paused, thinking of a way to make things go as it supposed to. "Have to call me that, Haruna. It's just that there was a section in one of my books that stated that all royals are permitted to spend several years away from everyone else. It's so that they can gain personal wisdom for when they come to power." He told her.

"But you could learn to do that as we're travelling together." She urged him. Haruna did not want him to leave; mostly because of the fact she never really got to tell him how she really felt about him.

"You don't understand Haruna. This isn't just about learning about one's self; it's about gaining harmony with nature and experience what the world has in store for us. In other words, I'm have to do this; for one, it has been tradition for many of the royals, and two, I'm reaching the age where a saiyan male can be drastically distracted by his hormones. So this is a must Haruna." He said calmly.

"So you're leaving us for a few years?" She asked not believing what he was telling her right there and then.

The fourteen year old nodded slowly, anticipating the possible responses a female could react in such a dire situation. He needed to complete this task of his or else he could risk his cousin's future. But maybe, just maybe if the opportunity has it, then he could fix it himsef.

"I-I understand." She said, albeit choking a bit on her own words.

"Don't worry Haruna. I'll come back to you guys as soon as you'll know it. And can you and Kakarot make sure to keep training in the mean while; I don't want you guys to get rusty." He said jokingly and flashing her a smile for reassurance.

She giggled. "Sure thing. I'll keep that in mind." She replied happily but then grew sad once more. "How would I know that you'll really come back?"

'_Cousin did say I'd have to take this with me for when the time comes. Here goes nothing..._'

The boy began to pull out a silver pendant that Taritzu had held onto dearly al his life. Never once had Haruna ever known about its existence and now he was going to do the final part of his task.

"Haruna. I'm going to give you this to promise you I'll come back. This is something very important to me and I'd want you to cherish it as much as I do." He said as he placed the necklace around her.

This moment would of been the time when the two friends would of shared a kiss, but Haruna thought it would ruin the moment if she made an advance and he was respecting his cousin's life. he could not just snatch her away from him; they haven't even properly met yet!

As the teary eyed girl looked up to see her friend, she began to hold her emotions within as it was not proper of her to cry in front of the boy, and waved goodbye as he turned to leave. In her mind, she felt as if all of the world was breaking apart just as her friend walked away from her with every step he took.

Suddenly, when he took one last step she broke out in a fit and began to chase after him.

"Taritzu! Please." She yelled out with tears falling out as she dashed over to him. He turned around to see what she wanted and was abruptedly taken back with her sudden embrace.

'_This.. is unexpected._' He thought as she tightly hugged onto him, intending on not letting him go.

"Please don't go. I don't want you to leave. Please." She whispered weakly between her soft sobbing that she had began to let out on his chest.

Awkwardly, he moved his arms around her and shushed her so that she would look up to meet his eyes and listen to him once more.

"Don't cry Haruna. It just doesn't seem right that you do just because I'll be away for a while. I'll come back, you have my unbreakable word." Then, all of sudden, he ran his hand through her hair and moved it to the side before kissing her forehead to seal that promise.

With that said, Haruna sniffled away her tears and nodded, finally giving in to the reality of the situation. He was leaving now, and their was no use in stopping him from doing so. He had to continue his training, and she was not about to be the one to keep him to selfishly to herself.

* * *

"...And there you go Eighter." Said the fifteen year old as he let go of the android from where he was enslaved to do the bidding of the Red Ribbon Army. The muscle tower wasn't much of a challenge to him, mostly the booby traps, the android Major Metallitron, and that pink monster Buyon were the ones he had to pay much of any attention to. The last three fighters were not even worth his time!

Eighter really didn't want to hurt him, he was only doing as they had forcefully programmed him to do, the Ninja Murasaki was a joke, and General White tried to use the Elder as a hostage shield. Let's just say he would never see the day lights ever again.

"Thank you Taritzu. It was kind of you to go out of your way to help us." The android said as he released the village elder from the safty of his hold.

Turning back over his attention to the tower, the boy raised his arms and blasted the tower until it collapsed. Satistfied with his work, the boy returned to take the two back to the village and then continue his journey to find Blekk.

He made sure to keep his eyes peeled to find the entirely frozen forest recorded in the codex and continued to travel through the frigid weather of the region.

'_**I wonder how the others are right about now? Oh well.. I'll see them as soon as I'm done meeting Blekk.**_' He thought as the cold wind continued to bite his skin albeit he had changed into his winter clothing.

"Maybe I should look above from the skies and then I'll find it." He told himself. However, as he flew above the ground to have an overhead view, he could not locate a single area resembling anything from what Xetsu described.

"Ahh come on!" He complained as he descended back down to continue on foot.

Hours past as both he and his vision grew weary from the exhaustion of the constant travelling. Even though he thought he passed by a similar forest, he knew all too well that he still had to walk over the mountains to find the location he sought for.

He continued to walk over the slope of the mountains and passed by many wild life. Soon the numbers of animals he saw decreased as a snowstorm grew in size up in the mountainous regions, in turn making it a blizzard. There was no sign of life nor any helpful landmarks as he hiked through the highlands that were past the mountains, just pure whiteness, which in turn worried the boy for he thought he was walking in circles due to it feeling like he was going at it for ages.

Luckily, he had made it up to the point past the snowy plains where the blizzard had stopped as he took refuge at a random snow bank to last him through the storm. He knew it was not enough to just lay under it so he made sure to make a tunnel so that he'd have a better rufuge.

'Now that feels much better.' He thought to himself as he rubbed himself to keep warm in the snow cave he made.

Although he was feeling warmer, sleep caught up with him as he began to rest from his exuastion due to him hiking for hours.

-x-

"Are you sure this where Mentor said the young prince is?" Asked a young feminine voice from outside the refuge the fifteen year old made.

"Of course it is Azuki. Would you think that a human would be able to stay out in this harsh weather and survive? I think not. Besides he looks like Zilan here, and there's more evidence on him. If you like, I could leave you with him to have some time to.. study him." Snidely said a second, male, voice.

"Guys, quite bickering for once and lets get a move on. I know he's a cute one, but Zilan's a hunk and I'd like to get back to my room in the palace right about now." Intervened another, female once more.

"Okra has a point here. We should get him and bring him back inside with us before we all freeze like the Ice Forest. So.. you grab him by the legs Daimane while I get the other side and you two get the carrier ready." Started a strangely familiar voice in an accent that Taritzu was familiar with.

"Don't worry cousin. I'm here for you." Whispered the same boy as he carried Taritzu onto the warm vehicle and left for the sanctuary where the others were waiting for them.

-x-

Waking up refreshed in a strange room, Taritzu saw the walls decorated with many sanskrit-like symbols and lettering. They seemed out dated, and by the dim purple lighting that filled the room, he guessed that he somehow returned to another past vision. But which era?

"I assure you you're not seeing a memory, young master." Said a elderly yet divine voice. As if on cue, a small, probably 5'8 wizard appeared before him and causing him to jolt back.

He wore a light black wornout long coat that covered his entire body, brown gloves, and a leather mage's hat that well fitted his appearance and kept his face from being visible. His large yellow glowing eyes were an exception though.

"W-who are you?" Taritzu asked, being taken back from the sudden remark. Here he was, alone in a mysterious room with a stranger he had never seen in his life but still gave off a friendly vibe.

"Fufufufu. You came all this way to seek the answers you've longed for and yet you could not make a single guess of who I am? I'm astounded." He began hinting in an edging tone.

Suddenly the boy remembered what he was here for. "Blekk? Are you the one Jikanna told me to find?" He said awaiting an answer like a child would when he was offered candy.

"The one and only." Said the old mystic assuring the boy of his accusation.

'_Huzzah! I did It Ouranos._' He cheerfully told the young god in his mind.

Taritzu was going to begin asking his biggest questions but he stick to some rather smaller ones. "Say, where are we anyway?"

"Inside the mountains in the Snowy Highlands, very well hidden from everyone that inhabits the planet. They are all oblivious of our location. Is that all you'd like to ask young master?"

He thought quickly about his next questions. He came up with great ones he thought he could handle as of then. "How did I wake up here? When can I start my training? And why do you call me master?"

"Fufufu.. Young prince of the Rutabaski's, I call you master for you are a decendant of the King who was given the responsibilty of the Goddess. As for how you arrived here, you were brought here by the other young ones. They have been in my care for around three decades now and they have been training for a long while. You can find them outside of my wing." He started.

"And what about my training?" He urged, yet remained respectfull about it.

"We shall get to that soon. But I must ask.. can you tell me what your battle plans are for when you battle Frieza?" He asked this time.

"Huh? What for?" It was a stupid question, but he did need to know where all this was going.

"To know where to start your training of course." He friendlily responded.

"Well.. I was planing on increasing my sword skills and fight Frieza with the shield of First Rutabaski. That should be enough to take him out with ease."

The mystic took a few moments of silence as he made the young fifteen year old grow frustrated with his actions. Just as he was about to let out on him, Blekk spoke up once more.

"May I see the shield you have?"

Not making a word, Taritzu uncapsulized the metal and handed it over to the mystic, who in turn, studied it as it were a new discovery of man. A few minutes passed by before Taritzu was startled as he spoke once more.

"Just as I had suspected." Blekk started.

"What?" He responded.

"It's a fake." He finished, bring Taritzu into a sudden pang of anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S A FAKE?"

* * *

:Power levels:

Taritzu: 295 ( after everything he went through that day)

Haruna: 255

Goku: 260 ( 270 after a friendly spar with the cousin)

Krillin: 210 ( after surviving the disadvantageous match against Goku)

General White faction Lieutenant: 18

General white: 60

Ninja Murasaki: 75

Eighter: 130

Major Metallitron: 150

Buyon: 140

Okra: 1,800

Azuki: 1,300

Daimane: 1,900

Zilan: 2,000


	10. Secret Society

**Author's notes: I've decided to make some adjustments with my writing format a bit. For this chapter, the author's notes will have references within the story and at the bottom you'll be able to read what I had in mind if my writing confuses you(*Rambles to himself*: Why didn't I do this in the beginning?). Also the picture above shows Taritzu as an adult. After many days of re-editing, I don't want to draw him in those clothes again. **

** I do not Own Dbz.**

**Chapter 10**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FAKE?" Rang the anger laced voice of the fifteen year old prince. He was tired of being kept in the shadows about everything there was to his life. And now his greatest armor was now titled to be a false replacement.

"I'm not saying this _is a_ fake. All I am saying is that the armor is a false excuse for the real thing." Started the old mystic.

'**_Isn't that the same thing?_**'

"_Huh_? I don't get it. How can it not be the real thing but also not a fake?" He asked, dumbfounded at the sudden remark.

Blekk told the young prince to show him exactly the excerpt where he had read the information of the shield about ten years ago. Once finding exactly what he had read, Blekk began to tell him what he was going on about.

"You see Taritzu, the shield of First Rutabaski, or as you may have already infered, your ancestor Xetsu, is a specially crafted armor that most of the time would not even exist in this realm for ages. The encyclopedia has it correct tough, it is unknown of what it can do, let alone it's limits- It is a nigh invincible armor but can still be destroyed; it just takes a large amount of force to do so." He explained.

Taritzu took a few seconds to reply back. It wasn't a good answer to his question in a way. "So if the shield is very mysterious, what does that have to do with what you said earlier?"

"Patience young Prince. I am getting to that." He said just as he got up to grab some powder from his vials on a shelf in the back of the room. Spreading the powder across a cauldron, the mystic called him over to see.

"As you can see young Master, the shield has been made by a god, making it a divine armor. However, because of the weapon in Xetsu's hands, it became _linked _to the divine weapon he had forged to defeat _Him who started it all_. Because it was linked with that weapon, whenever it is sealed away- the armor's power is also sealed away." He said as the cauldron showed someone putting a red-helmed sword into a pedestal inside of a giant tree and the said shield glowed in color, signifying that its power was gone for that time.

"And the last time it was sealed, it was to lock the evil one from the war millenia before on the saiyan homeplanet- Eudora. Now, as you may have been told, Eudora had been destroyed with the result of the Exodus. It was then that the divine weapon had been lost when the planet had gone away." As he said that, a planet mirroring earth blew up in an array of light, and left nothing much in its place except the emptiness of space.

"Lost forever, with no clue of where it is. All that is known though, is that you do not have that weapon, and without it, your shield is just as strong as the strongest person you know as of now."

"That's great to know. You worried me about losing to Frieza with this shield yet you tell me it can deflect whatever he throws at me?" The boy said and then laughed at the fact.

He then rose up from his sitting position and stretched. "Well. I guess it's time to start on my training."

"Would you sit down and listen for a second Taritzu." The old mystic commanded.

"Alright. I'm listening." He replied sitting back down.

Finally getting the boy's attention once again, Blekk began to tell him more about the armor.

"You may think it is a powerful shield, but compared to what enemies you'll face after Frieza, this is just a mere toy. There are others much stronger than that Cosmic Tyrant." He told him. "And I am pleased to hear that you'll be continuing your sword training, but even that will not be enough." He added.

"What do you mean?" He cautiously urged.

"Young Master. As you may have already done so, you have learned _seven _styles of the saiyan art. There are ten of the known styles, with eight secret styles. Meanwhile, you only know six of the known styles and one of the secret arts. That secret art was created by Xetsu along with the help from a friend of his and they had dubbed it _Stymphala lametta_- for it's form and movements resemble the wings of the Stymphalian bird. I will teach you the rest of the styles so that you may not have to be limited to what you know. Bare in mind that it will not be so easy young Prince." He finished, leaving Taritzu to listen to his own thoughts as he nodded his head in response.

'_It's great to know all this, but still, what does the design on it mean?_'

"Hmm. You want to know what the symbols of the shield mean? Is that not correct?"

Taritzu staggered in place as he just realized his mind had been open to the mystic. However, it was not like he had read a personal thought of his. No, Blekk would not try to invade his privacy, would he?

The young prince nodded as he listened to the mystic's lecture.

"Let's start with this here." He said pointing to the inverted triangle on the bottom of the shield. "As you can see, this insignia here symbolizes the mark of the royal's cult, the cult you have been born into, and it signifies the Soughtness of Truth throughout the world."

He then moved up to the bird's legs where an insignia resembled the royal crest. "This symbol here is the official crest of the royal family. As all royal crests before its time, it is based off the insignia of the planet, and by the way it is shaped to resemble a crown, it also symbolizes the wisdom that we have when accepting the reality of our lives, where it is glorific or tragic one."

'**_Taritzu, what he says now has to do all with the Royal's cult._**'

"Now, with the symbol of the bird; this represents the ascension to heaven or glory, or in much simpler words, the ability to overcome our limits." He added again.

"That's.. that's pretty much it right? But what about that golden triangle on the top?" Taritzu said whilst pointing at the top of the shield.

"That, young Master, is the Golden power of the Gods of old. It is divine and sacred relic that represents the essences of the six virtues- Vigor, Wisdom, Courage, Knowledge, Temperance, and Resolution. Those are the virtues that exist universally throughout the cosmos. However, it has also been known to manifest its pieces as a crest on the hands of their bearers- thus granting them certain boons to those bearers. This of course, leaves the power open to the hands of evil and it was foretold that a successor of the previous Guardian of the Divine power would continuously return to defend it and the universe we exist in. For that reason, the symbol of the relic was put upon your shield, to symbolize the guardianship the Royal family has of the original homeworld." He ended, finally finished with his explanation to the boy.

Taritzu took all of the information all in. It was simply, _Amazing_. All this information, knowledge about his family he had learned just now, was revealed to him. Perhaps he did do the right thing by leaving his friends behind without saying goodbye. However, there was one thing still bothering him.

"Hey Blekk. There's a certain part on that icon that stands out more than the rest of it. Just look at that part, that part right there. It's a bolder shade of gold, making it seem like a hexagon. Can yo tell me what's up with that?" He said pointing towards the dead center of the triangle, where three triangles stood with spaces between them while seeming much more of a deeper shade of gold than the rest of it.

"That right there, is a reference of the sacred relic's original purpose. It was originally intended to be used as an ancient lock but after several generations it had developed a second ability, and that is only granted when the user has all six pieces in possession. At least, that _is_ what the legend foretold." He said being a bit doubtful of his explanation.

'Why is it that no one has ever spoken about this.. _crest_, the one on the shield, when I was born?' He thought to himself. It was bugging him that he was never mentioned about it as a toddler.

"It is because the crest has been kept away from the knowledge of the people when it was put away inside of your trunk. Even then, the shield was never even shown to the public, it was only passed on in stories that it was under ownership of Xetsu. But to answer why you were never told of it. No one has seen or heard of its existence after 5000 years of being safely hidden inside that trunk of yours." Blekk said after reading his mind.

"H-how come you do that?" He asked, a bit perturbed with the invasion of his privacy.

Blekk just stood staring at the boy with an, are you stupid or something look. If his facial expressions could have been read that is. So instead he turned towards the shelves and put the vial back where it belonged and returned his attention to the young prince.

Once he was given the motion to stand up, Taritzu remembered that he had not eaten anything for almost a day. There was no way he'd be able to have survived without any substance. He also wondered who else was inside the hidden palace that Blekk had metioned about.

"Blekk, do you mind if I go ahead and get something to eat first before my training? I skipped out on dinner the other day in order to come here."

"No not at all." He responded rather quickly. "In fact you may spend most of your day to meet some of the others if you'd like. You do, of course, have time to spare. There might even be some kids around your age that you could get along with." He said, albeit it seemed he said it slyly.

* * *

Haruna stood underneath a tree in the middle of a park that morning after her routine runs as she held the silver pendant in hand, studying the pleasant design it had been given as it was a grand treasure given to her by gods. It had been hours since she had accepted the fact her closest friend had left them and Goku had not been happy with the decision he had made.

He didn't understand why he would leave for such reasons, probably because he knew nothing about puberty and it would of been embarrassing asking Krillin to speak to him about it. It really didn't matter if she tried to take that alternative though; saiyans and humans may have been quite similar, but puberty was one thing that was greatly different with both races. But Haruna wasn't really one who knew much about saiyan puberty, she knew just as much as Goku did. The only thing she did know was that they would have huge growth spurts and it would be a painful few years as they grew into their adult bodies.

Back with her under the cool shade of the tree, she had been so enthralled by the jewel given to her by her prince as a promise, so much in fact that she had not seen, heard, nor sensed Goku and Krillin walk over to her. The two boys were a bit worried about the girl, mostly because she had not said a word about his departure, and it did worry them if she had subconsciously began to lie to herself about it.

"Hey Haruna, do you mind?" Krillin asked cautiously. He had seen the times she would let off her anger on the two boys, and if it was anything like he'd imagine, he would not want to be the one ending up in the hospital anytime soon.

Silently nodding her approval, she let go of the jewel around her neck and stood up with her back leaning on the tree. As she pulled her hands back, the two boys cringed as they anticipated a punch to the face due to the silent treatment she had given off that morning. But to their surprised she just scoffed, muttered an unintelligible phrase, and pulled out her leather sack and the dragon radar she borrowed from Bulma that morning.

"Let's go. I'd like to get on with things." She said carrying on with the dragon ball hunt and walked in between the two boys. Krillin stood, mouth agape with how easy it was that she changed moods.

Goku just looked over at the other boy and shook his head. He would never understand how people could be surprised of what others do. It wasn't like he was surprised that Haruna would be happy one moment and the next thing he new, she was angrily tackling him. It was all part of his training against deception, or so that's what he was led to believe.

Haruna yelled out for Nimbus and hopped on. As she sat down in a comfortable position, she looked over to the two who still stood in place. "Are you guys coming or what?" She yelled out.

Knowing full well that the girl would not want to be denied, both boys ran over and hopped onto the golden cloud. Krillin, despite how much his outlook on life changed, found himself fall through the cloud after landing successfully while the two others looked down on him.

"Are you okay Krillin?" Asked Goku standing back up after he saw the boy fall ungracefully on his bottom. Haruna had a disappointed look on her face, one that an overlord would give to their subjects and would crush any ones spirits if it would actually make any kind of damage.

"Yeah." He said, ridding his gi pants of any stains or debris caught on it. "But I don't think I can go with you two. I can't truly ride Nimbus, and my chopter can't keep up with Nimbus's speed. I guess you two would have to go on without me." He replied with a bit of dejection.

"I see." She simply said, frightening the two a bit with her sudden statement.

"But Krillin, what will you do in the mean time." Goku replied ignoring the recent statement. He then gave a, 'don't leave me with her' look, pleading that he could stay with him to avoid her outbursts.

"Well I would continue my training, seeing as Yamcha's going to join in training under Master Roshi I don't want to be left behind, but you should go along with that hunt of yours. It wouldn't be any fun if neither of you two can share each other's company. Of course, that would be quite easy seeing as you're friends." He said, ruining any chances of Goku staying behind.

Goku looked over to see Haruna blow a strand of cocoa brown hair out of her face out of the boredom that grew with their detainment. With all due respect, he didn't want to be around her if she would start letting out her emotions, but he was her friend, an friends would stick alongside one another for support.

Letting out a deep but short sigh, Goku let in the strong feeling he had for his friend and settled back down on Nimbus. "All right then, but next time we meet, you owe me a spar." He said before Nimbus took off.

"Finally," He chuckled to himself; he had gotten payback on Goku for defeating him the other day in the semi-finals. He knew Goku was not the best person to comfort someone; the least he'd get out of it would be a black eye if he was lucky enough to _only_ slightly anger Haruna in her unstable female state of emotions.

Krillin began to jog back to the town they arrived at that morning, but in the distant horizon, he saw the running figure of Yamcha with his blue friend charging at him. When he made it at a suitible distance between them, he hunched over to catch his breath as Puar began to ramble on about what had happened back there.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused and alarmed with the things the cat was saying. Normally Yamcha would not seem like the type of person to stop all of a sudden after running from downtown like he did.

Finally catching his breath, he sputtered out exactly what he knew. "MASTER ROSHI WAS CAUGHT PERVERSING AND THE TOWNS PEOPLE ARE ALL RILED UP! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. NOW!"

"But what about Master Roshi?" Krillin wasn't sure if it was right to leave the old master alone with an angry mob, but he also didn't want to suffer for the actions of someone else.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM. HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF."

"Where are we heading first, Haruna?" Goku asked as he sat behind the brown-haired girl.

Haruna looked at the radar in her hand. It seemed to her that the nearest one from where they where was the six-star dragon ball at least a few hundred miles into the continent.

"I guess we'll start looking for the six-star ball, Goku." She politely said bringing a smile on Goku's face, both from the fact that they'd get the dragon ball soon and Haruna was returning into a better mood.

-x-

Like every other day, the 4 foot man with an eye patch, a black suit, and large ginger hair petted his beloved cat as he puffed a cigar with his free hand while waiting for any news of the army's success in finding the dragon balls. He sat in a large revolving chair behind his finely finished desk as his staff officer called him through the intercom.

After being notified of the sudden arrival of one of the survivors of General White's faction, the door swung open to reveal a man in a tattered uniform. Since he was mostly driven by adrenaline to make it back to base, he was very tired and did not expect the cat that rested on the commander's lap jolt forward and scratch his left eye.

He yelled as the sudden pain on his face swelled with irritation. He would of complained of the lack of military formalities the commander showed as he had once been a police officer but after being disciplined for years in both the Academy and the Red Ribbon Army, he sucked it up. He had a job to do, and if he had to hold in the pain to report what he saw, then so be it.

"S-sir." He began clutching his left eye and holding in the tears that came with the pain he so hoped to not let his wavering voice to betray him. He could feel the blood from his eye trickle down his palms as he continued to speak. "I've just escape from the purge of Muscle Tower as you might of known for some time now. The culprit was confirmed to have killed everyone in his way, he killed both Ninja Murasaki and General White, and if my eyes have not deceived me, he also destroyed the entire tower."

"Purge of Muscle Tower? Was this another one of the warriors the King's Guards have recruited?" He was skeptical that a single man would be able to defeat White's entire faction let alone destroy the Muscle Tower. The construction of that project took six years to built and another two to reinforce with first-class security in every floor. If this was a recruited warrior, then he must of obviously had help from new technology that the briefs would of been willing to lend.

"N-no sir. I-it was a boy. A-and it seems highly likely he took the dragon ball with him too."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME? A BOY SINGLE HANDEDLY DEFEATED AN ENTIRE FACTION OF THE GREAT RED RIBBON ARMY AND TOOK AN IMPORTANT TREASURE WE HAVE SPENT MONTHS LOOKING FOR! AND NOW YOU COME TO ME IN SUCH A DISGRACEFUL STATE!" The commander interrupted the man in anger. By this time, his cat jumped back into his lap and he began to pet it again to calm himself.

"Y-you don't understand. He was highly trained and fought like he was a martial arts master for years. N-no one was able to stop him and he had his eyes at attention, killing everyone that was in sight. He somehow was able to shoot lasers from his hands; no one stood a chance against him. I was the only one lucky enough to escape." He started once more to a seemingly calm commander.

"If you do not mind sir. I would suggest that we have everyone on high alert. He could strike at any one of our bases at any moment." The man added to make it back to his good side.

Commander Red hand his hand on the red button under his desk and clicked on it to send in some.. help. "I see. Well then.. I will consider your idea." He said with a more natural man smiled as he was forgiven for his failure. While he did have a scratched eye, he let go of his left side of his face to shake the commanders hands in gratitude.

"Thank you grand commander, thank yo" And then the doors swung open to reveal a pair of androids that walked to either sides of the man and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Six. Seven. Take this waste of a soldier and put him in a cell. His execution will commence in twenty minutes." Said the Commander with an eerily calm tone.

"What? No. Please! I beg of you." The captured man said as he struggled under the grasp of the androids.

"There is no reward for failure in my army." Was the last words he heard before being dragged to the back of the hall and out of the commander's wing.

* * *

Inside the hidden sanctuary underneath the mountains of the snowy highlands, Taritzu walked out of the golden, specially designed and royal seeming double doors that what he seemed to be blocking the others from entering Blekk's training floor and climbed the stairs that led him to a split between three paths. Since it seemed much more logical to walk through the large doors in front of him than to rather walk in the halls that was on either side of him, he went with what he felt was the best choice.

Taritzu closed the doors behind him as he looked throughout the palace in awe as he saw that the place seemed like a castle from the considerable overwhelming size of the place. There were magnificent chandeliers, the walls were decorated with gold patterns and purple velvet drapes along the arches as such did the ground with the carpets that made a designated path in the halls, floors and columns were all spotless and bright with marble stone many rooms where people would walk in and out of freely with no restrictions, a sparring room with highly resistant walls so that they could fight with no restrictions. There was even dorms where several saiyans around his age would hang around in with doors ajar.

The teens all stared at him with an expression that was directed at him because of the clothes he wore. They all seemed to have been wearing sports clothings or those suitable for martial arts, suits or coats that Taritzu could easily tell what occupations they had while there were limited numbers of regular clothing that seemed outdated compared to the current fashion of earth but way different from the pelt clothing the saiyans on Vegeta would wear that made their image seem immensely barbaric. (1*)If he was correct, the clothing they wore seemed to fit the description of the Pyrastrene garbs or even the robes from long ago of Xetsu's time period.

He had been led to believe that there was only a limited number of saiyans left in the world, the ones he was told as a rumor stated that they were biologically altered humans that had tails and were kept a secret from society seemed highly unlikely.

However, if you thought he was amazed with how they were living in such conditions as this, you'd be surprised to know that when he went outside of the building, the palace overlooked a moderately fair city-state where citizens would walk among the streets or spar together while there was also rivers running through the sides of the palace that went into caged gulleys as the heat generated from the lights throughout the place lit up the cavern.

If one was to be walking in his steps, they would see villas and courtyards with hanging gardens along the walls watered by an underground river that passes through several pathways being that it surrounded the city. Bread shops, Butcheries, and Markets that resembled the designs of those in **(1)**Pyrastrene when Taritzu read Xetsu's description of the nation. In the far side of the place an entire area set off for engineering quarters and such, the medical wing was found within it and a public library made in **(2)**Kairne style architecture, even sparring grounds that were all around the underground city that surrounded Blekk's palace.

Trully this was a sanctum.

Since he was given some time off for himself before he started his training, Taritzu decided that getting to know a bit of the people or even spar with any of them if they'd liked wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Zilan! Can you help me out here? I need several parts that the engineers need for our space travel advancements and Langa still hasn't come back from her errand yet. Mind coming with me to get her?" Said a young boy at about twelve years of age with relatively short hair.

'_Zilan? What? Did he just mistake me for someone?_'

(2*)Before he could give an answer, a boy who looked just like him in stature, the only difference being that he was shorter by a few inches, wore a red overcoat with a white cowl, had a lighter shade of his hair tone, very dark brown to be exact. It also seemed that he didn't have the same large locks he had that made him look like he was Kakarot's older brother while there was also a notable difference for he had his hair tamed and parted a bit to the side, but nevertheless, he interjected the conversation.

"Uhh.. Reen? I believe you're confusing someone else with me." He said with an accent the stranger he met the other day spoke to him with. Next to him was a raven haired girl with long large curls of hair that complimented his image. Taritzu noticed that she had the inverse look of Haruna; instead of long choppy layers of dark brown hair or the cold demeanor she would give off, the girl had a warm fuzzy feeling although she was showing signs of shyness with her taciturn behavior. He then noticed that she was staring at him as he had unknowingly started first.

"Oh.. So that's why you were out this morning." He said out loud. Afterwards he quietly began to converse with the boy named Zilan. "_So that's your cousin huh? He honestly does look like you, there's no denying the resemblance. Although he does look a bit more wilder._"

"You're Taritzu aren't you?" She spoke up, keeping him from listening further into the conversation. He was a bit irritated with her but he had to admit, she had a friendly tone that Haruna lacked most of time when she spoke to him, however Haruna did have those moments that made her lovable.

"Yeah. Who told you that?" He replied back as she still kept that friendly feeling. He looked upon her to get a better insight to her mind but was unable to get a proper entrance to her mind.

"Blekk told me about it. He is my mentor." She said in a "matter in factly," tone. Taritzu had put the two and two together and remembered that the stranger from the other day was unbreachable so probably he was trained by an experienced teacher.

The prince would of continued asking a few questions after that.

"Okra. I'm gonna go look for Langa with Reen, so if you don't mind, please inform him about anything he asks alright." Zilan told the girl whose eyes perked up at the sound of her name, and flashed a quick smile that could of melted Taritzu's heart if he were female. That sure weirded him out thinking about it like that.

She smile back, and then turned to face him, "Alright Taritzu, walk with me. I'll show you around the place." she said so that they'd have an easier time getting used to each other. Okra took the prince around the city-state and began to tell him a few facts about the place. Mostly things she knew from what her mentor taught her.

"As you might of suspected by now, this city you see before your eyes has been built and occupied by us saiyans. It all started about 120 years ago when our government found out the exact location of this planet, Earth as you might call it, but we know it as the fabled sister Homeworld of **(3)**Eudora- Chikyuu. Because it is sacred to us, the King of that time made sure to keep the discovery a secret and sent four clans of the people he thought were worthy in taking care of this place. They were also quite interested in seeing if the race of Earth and ours could intertwine to see if we could find a successful hybrid. But all that changed about thirty years ago and ever since then we all gathered to live here. It's a pretty enviroment and I haven't been able to see much of the outside world; the social media would go gaga over the fact that 'Aliens' live among them, let alone what their government would do." She explained to him as she walked about through a specialized designed gate that led over to a facility that was built by the riverside.

"You say hybridized the two races Okra? Then how much of the percentage here is hybridized?" He asked being intrigued with the little fact.

"Well.. I wouldn't know exactly but a friend of mine has kept records on stuff like that. Come, I'll introduce you to him." She replied.

Okra motioned for him to walk inside and two post guards let them pass inside the building where she introduce him to some of the workers that walked around the place. They continued to walk throughout the place untill they stood before a large metallic door that required an eye scan. She stood under the laser and the automatic lock popped open, allowing the doors to slide into the walls and letting them pass through.

Inside was a vividly white lab room with grey table top cabinets contrasting with the place. In the far corner was a saiyan male in a medical lab coat tinkering with a microscope.

Okra cleared her throat to get the man's attention. "_Dandy_. I'm back now. Aren't you gonna greet me? Or is that project of yours more important." She whined but it only seemed like it was to make fun of the latter.

His head perked up as the little nickname was called out. He turned around to see the two kids and stood up to greet them. "Oh. Hello Okra, Zilan- no that's not him, you're new here aren't you?" He said putting his hand back down.

"Your right about that, Dan. This is Taritzu, the Last Heir of (3*)Kronos. When we first saw him he looked like Zilan. I'm not a bit surprised since they are flesh and blood, but it was quite a shock for Azuki." She joked at the end.

"Hehe. Okra, you always seem to have a fine sense of humor. So what brings you here?" He asked, rubbing his hands and then finished, clapping his palms together.

"Taritzu hasn't had any exposure to any of our natural illnesses from our world ever since he was kept away from the open world since he was born. And as such, he had only receive the only limited vaccination shots they had for him during that time to vaccinate him since being around his guardian for a short amount of time wasn't enough for him to develop a perfect immunity, so I brought him here to get the immunisation shots he had been missing for years." She uprightly stated.

'_Wait. Since when did she know that much about me?_' He said a bit confused with her accurate description of the events in his life.

"Since I read your mind while you were unconscious." She said. "What? I was tempted to do it. You just seemed so harmless and cute while you were asleep and I was wondering about it." She said cowering with his constant glaring. "You read my mind? Why couldn't you just leave me be. It feels really weird to know that you did that while I slept."

"You think I did bad. Heh. Azuki wanted to sleep along with you but Daimane stopped her. She such an outgoing person. Sometimes she's a bit _too_ much when she acts on her emotions." She giggled thinking about what would of happened if she was not stopped.

Taritzu, however, was not amused and yawned a bit to show his frustration. "Even Ouranos's jokes are more tolerable than those she's telling me.", He mumbled to himself.

"Okay Taritzu. Would you mind rolling your selves up. The needle isn't designed to deliver the vaccine through clothes." Dan spoke up getting back to what mattered the most.

Okra saw his reluctance to stand still while Dan was using the needle of the syringe to suck up the liquid from a small vial, so she put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "It'll be a quick process." She softly said from the height she stood from. There was a three inch difference in between them, as he could tell, so it was likely that she was just as close to his age as Haruna did. Weirdly, that's what she reminded him of despite the huge differences.

"You're not afraid of a little needle, are you?"

As much as he wanted to have her take that hand off of his shoulder, he couldn't help but think that a needle would be a threat to him. He would of wished that he was calm when Dan turned back around with the syringe, but he would be lying. For some unknown reason, that needle reminded him of a familiar feeling that he would not like to experience again. However, that greatly contrasted with how he was as a child when he was given the vaccine. Perhaps it could of been the fact that Planthor told him that he was vaccinated while he was asleep that he never gotten to know this feeling of anxiety.

Okra saw his body begin to jerk a bit and his mind racing with thoughts that were not actually his. They were quite distant, sort of like soft wisps of wind that carried the thoughts, and were being told in an mid-eastern accent that a native speaker of **(4)**Ancient Euric would speak with when she saw the past of Zilan once when he was sleeping. Blekk told her to never do that again for it would mess with her mind to know such things; there was a theory that the past could bleed through into the current modern life of an individual and that if one was not carefull they would not be able to determine the difference between what is a memory and what is not.

For that reason, Okra began to suppress those thoughts from overtaking the boy. Even though it was only minutes since the two were already acquainted, she had grown an attachment to him as a friend.

"Okay.. You can let go of him now." Dan said noticing the girl being a little more intimate than she would usually be. She had her hand on his shoulder alright.. along with her being a bit too close to him to Dan's liking. In fact, she had her chest pressed up behind him.

'_She has small breasts.._' He thought. Then he remembered she could easily check on his mind and he so hoped that that was not something she heard.

Taritzu felt the girl slowly take her hand off of his shoulder as if she did not want to. There seemed to be something different about this woman. Instead of blushing after being caught like she did, she just resumed as if that had never happened.

Tensive, Taritzu turned around to see the girl fiddling with her fingers and also looking at her chest, frowning a bit, but also pouting after seeing him look at her and she turned around looking away from them. He could tell she was flushed for she did in fact read him. But what made him confused was the fact that he would of had a red stinging mark on his cheek by now. She was a weird one he noted.

"_I'm only thirteen. They should be bigger than this._" He heard her whisper to herself. Taritzu began to blush madly thinking about that little fact. If she was this pretty now, how would she be when she was all grown up?

"Is that all for today Okra? Or are you also here for something else?" Dan broke the silence feeling a bit neglected by them.

With her bubble of another world popped, the girl turned her head, confused at first, but then remembered the question Taritzu asked before they entered the building.

"Dan. I was telling Taritzu here about the hybridization project and he wanted to know a bit more about it. And seeing as you're so involved in it, I thought I could ask you for your assistance."

"What exactly did he ask?" Even though the boy was his prince, Dan wasn't just going to reveal everything to a total stranger. His superiors didn't even know of the boy as of yet and if they found out.. he couldn't imagine what could happen.

"Just the percentage of hybrids in the city. That's all." She calmly said, alarmed with the ideas the older boy had about the possible punishments. To be honest, she didn't find it fair that his superiors would be so strict about their work. But if they were to stay camouflaged, keeping the fact of their project from the people is a must.

"Well.. Okay." He said before kneeling behind the counter and pulling out a card key from a locked cabinet. Once he got what he needed, Dan slid the card at a swiper and his computer began to display a program. He then typed in his pass code before turning back to face them.

Taritzu was told to stand right next to him.

"As you can see here, the last census we've taken has about 98% of our blood diluted with the earthlings. As we kept going, 60% out of that has a 3 out of 4 percentage of saiyan blood in them, 35 percent of that has a higher amount of saiyan blood, while 3 percent has less than half of it making them much more human. Okra is one of that three percent, as you can see."

"I heard that!" She yelled out. "And what does it matter. Azuki fits more with the human's than I. She has no self control." She mumbled to herself.

"Alright then, I know what percentage is what, but how can I know how much that is." Taritzu said ignoring the girl.

Dan blinked once before remembering he had forgotten that important little fact. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry. With the last census we had, the population was estimated to be about 900 saiyans in our city, give or take with the natural course of life."

"We would of had more but most of the others lives were lost when they made the trip back to our home world the last time they travelled to Eudora to report how things were going as they did every decennium. Since then, our little population had to regrow from what we had." Was the melancholic reply of the girl.

"You don't have to cry about it Okra. You weren't born around that time." Dan said, comforting his young friend.

That's when Taritzu couldn't help but wonder how things were faring with his younger friends.

-x-

The sound of two friends filled the blue sky as they rode their golden cloud throughout the land. They had one of the dragon balls, with another on the way, as of now and they've met with competition along the way. There was a group of military men that had taken camp in the plains, presumingly looking for the dragon ball as they had a bulldozer overturn the earth. As they landed to find the four-star ball, both kids were ambushed by the remaining soldiers at camp. Although they were outnumbered, the men had picked a fight they had already lost with their arrogance.

Once the kids got rid of the soldiers, the two had encountered a crimsoned haired man in a blue long coat with no shirt underneath. He saw how the two had quickly rid themselves of the men so he had finally found a fairly decent challenge for himself. While most men would cower from seeing overpowered children, the colonel was really not willing to be discharged by Commander Red for this was his second chance and he had to protect the dragon ball he stole from the quirky emperor. Too bad he stood no chance with either of the kids.

Now the two friends flew due north as the radar located the five-star ball that seemed to stopped moving at a village. This fact made the girl happy on the inside now that she was merely minutes away from getting her treasured possession back and Goku noticed her excitement as she seemingly kepted looking at the radar every now and then.

What they didn't know was what an old friend they had met two years ago had in store for Goku.

* * *

The girl with raven hair in the plate mail bikini she first wore during the time her old home on Fry Pan mountain was engulfed with magically flames, sighed out a deep breath as she thought of the wild boy she had developed a crush on. "Oh Goku. I hope you haven't forgotten about me." She told herself while looking up at the sky.

A few moments went by as she felt the heavy footsteps of her father coming closer to where she stood in front of the huge open window. "What's wrong Chi-chi?" Ox-king asked his beloved daughter. He had raised his only daughter himself since the day his wife had died, so he knew how his daughter's behavior reflected her feelings.

"Nothing really. I'm just wondering if Goku would visit again. I haven't seen him for two years." '_Maybe we could get along and get married._' She thought to herself.

Ox knew what his daughter was thinking; she was her mother's daughter and Ox knew that feeling of love that was written on his daughter's face. Since he always did care dearly for his precious, and she grew up to be well behaved, Ox decided that she would be allowed to date Goku if she'd like. '_She has fallen deeply in love for that boy. It reminds me about of how her mother used to be._'

"You know Chi-chi, the old house keeper has self-proclaimed to be a bit of a psychic. Maybe we could ask her if Goku would be visiting." Ox informed his daughter who had perked up after being told that she would know if the boy would visit her or not.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go Daddy." She said with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

Okra was dragging the young prince back to the palace so that he would start his training with the mystic. He was rubbing his cheek as she had slapped him for embarassing her with her mother when she asked if they were finally going out, since it had been a long time that her mother had known of the on going friendship between her and Zilan.

"So your mom thought I was Zilan, right. I can't help it if I look this good, it's just my natural looks." He said playfully and to emphasize, he flicked his bangs.

She scoffed. He could be a bit pig headed despite his good-hearted nature.

"So why does your mom want you to... you know, mate with my cousin. Is it because of his ties? It's the blood isn't it?"

"Hmmph, the only reason my mother wants me to make us to be an official couple is because she wants grandchildren. And to answer your question, yes. It is about his blood. However, his ties have nothing to do with this." She responded a bit irritated with his actions as they walked inside the palace and paced over to the back of the room where the huge doors that led to the basement and back halls were. They both turned left as they continued to talk.

"It's not. Then what's so special about him that almost everyone knows the kid?" Taritzu said before returning the greetings that the other saiyans would give him. During his introduction around the city, he noticed that the people would confuse him with Zilan, as Okra had then told him he was his cousin. Then she got a radio transmission from her mother to which she somehow responded from a device in her ear and he wanted to go with her as he felt it would be awkward to just stand idly around the place while she was inside as she had told him it would only take a second. He knew what the female version of a second could be like; Haruna was a prime example to that.

When he met her mother, he found her to be a quite modest woman, and she also seemed to have a liking to him. Then she started to ask him if they would ever court each other, to which Okra interjected saying he was not Zilan but Taritzu decided to coax the embers a bit and said he would hope to live with that carbon copy of an angel. Her mother had been deeply flattered, but Okra was not pleased and when the two left, she slapped him for his stupidity.

Other than that, many people seemed to know his cousin a lot around here.

"Well, the people know him greatly because." She started to twirl her hair with her index finger. "He's a pure blood. Pure blooded saiyans are rare in the colonies these days and many families have already made arrangements to pass on the pure blooded genes. My mom doesn't mind if he's got a descendancy of the royal family or not, it's just that he and I have known each other ever since both his parents passed away from the epidemic that sticked around for sixty years. Since he had no one else to look after him other than my mother who had known his father, he was raised along with me. But Zilan doesn't live with us, he has his own room in the palace, as do I."

By then the two were both standing in front of a bronze door that had many hand crafted designs on it as well as six pictures in the square spaces in between seemingly representing the six era's that was in his codex. At the top of the doors arc was the icon of the moon and the same royal crest for wisdom inside the cresent moon.

"Well, this is your room. Here's the key Blekk gave me earlier this morning." She said and then pulled out a golden key. "Go ahead. Look inside. It's never been opened before and Blekk has kept it ready for the day you'd arrive."

With that said, Taritzu turned the key and openned the heavy doors and stepped inside. There he saw a large room that was decorated with current age furniture, a queen sized bed, beige drapes, a huge mirror covering an entire wall, and at the far side of the room in a hall way was an empty book shelf that was still part of the bedroom. The prince also saw a large bath that was kept out of sight from the main room. While at the room next to that was an entire place dedicated to giving the boy a place to meditate as it was filled with rugs, incense, and a small water fall surrounded by a zen garden at the far corner.

Walking back to the main room, Taritzu saw a handle blended perfectly in the book shelf. Pulling on the handle, he found himself standing in front of a huge closet.

'_Might as well start to unpack now._' He thought as he began to uncapsulized his luggage. He held the orange-starred orb in hand and remembered taking the two-star dragon ball from the time he purged the Red Ribbon Army's tower. He didn't know why they would want to have them, but if a communist group had their hands on an all-powerful wish-granting set of artifacts, he would keep them from having the full set.

'_I just hope the other two will be able to keep the other dragon balls away from their greedy hands._' He thought and left the dragon ball inside a safe hiding place before changing into his ancestor's novice robes.

-x-

"I see you've already gotten acquainted with your room. So you're now ready to begin your training, am I right." She stated looking over the boy in the old outfit that suited him surprisingly well despite the old-fashioned yet in a good condition it was in.

He nodded abruptly and fixed the leather straps on his novice robes.

Both kids walked down the hall to where Blekk was in the basement floor when he remembered the little fact that another hall way in front of the one they were in now, lead to other dormitories. Just why is it that his room was back here?

"Okra." He said disrupting the female from her thoughts. "What's the difference between the dorms in this hall and those that lead directly to the main room?"

She knew he would ask such a question like that. Even she had been curious to as why it was built as such. "It all has to do with the decisions Blekk makes. I really don't know why but with the little clues he gives us, the ones that live in dorms in the front of the palace are not trained personally by him. He has others train them for what other plans they have in store for our future, so really the reason why they live in those dorms there is really just so that they won't be as distracted by the outside events and Blekk agreed to let them stay since his place is really huge. In fact it's so huge, no one has been able to find all the secret areas in this place." She told him with enthusiasm.

"So those who live in the dorms over here are trained by him? What happens after that? And what is the actual difference anyway?"

She gave a thoughtful look before responding again. "My guess is that once he finishes mentoring them, they would begin teaching others; sort of like a huge school. But I don't really know what the difference is. Perhaps it's because he has a lot of patience that he would only mentor those who he sees a great potential in I suppose."

They kept quiet for a while and before they knew it the two were back in front of Blekk's door.

"Well. I won't be seeing you for some time." She said. "If you need anything, my door is the third one behind us to your left, right over there, see." She said and then opened the door to her room. "Oh, and Blekk's door won't open like any regular door. But since this is your first time being here," She got right back out and placed her palm on the handle.

Soon, the sounds that signified rotations of many gears and sounds of locks unlocking passed through their ears as the door openned by itself. Taritzu had a dazed face as he saw just how simple the door had just openned as if like it had a scheduled timing of openning by itself.

"His doors have been recorded to remember our touch so it will automatically open for you when you want to enter, but will usually not open for anyone who isn't recorded. This way, people can't barge in with out being recognized by his magic. Even if one did want to break in, the palace walls are protected by the same magic used for this door, so no one can blast their way into it."

"What about when someone is already inside the room during their training. What happens then?" If the door would allow only those who were personally trained, how would it work if people could walk in and out of the room at will?

"That's pretty easy. You see, if the room is available, the door is here. But if it's occupied, the entrance will disappear from our sight to signify it's being used." She chirped. "And before you ask, yes, he sometimes does train people in groups. Just remember that in the morning, if he call for you, there will be a knock to your door or letter on the floor behind your door."

"Okay okay. That's too much information, jeez. You're making it seem like an academy of all the things."

'**_Is that so? This is suppose to educate you of the truth you know right?_**'

'_Not now Ouranos._'

"Well don't complain because this is the closest thing you'll get to the actual saiyan academy." She said and then left him be.

'_Well here I go._'

* * *

Goku let out a deep sigh as he waited for Haruna to return from the Ox-king's large mansion. He had been welcomed by Ox's servants and was given a feast in his honor, he even got to see Chi-chi again!

However, Haruna had told him that she needed him to occupy the girl while she would begin to search for the dragon ball that the radar had stated it was inside the house. He did as he was told and Chi-chi happily went along with him while the older girl did what she could to find it legally.

"Goku, I was thinking.. do you ever want to start a family together. You know.. with us being together and all.. sharing our family and extending it.. I mean, I want to have a really big family... Do you feel the same?" She asked with a rosy blush present on her cheeks.

The young saiyan looked at her quizzically while she looked bashfully away from him. He double blinked before getting an understanding of what he thought she meant.

"Sure I do. I have a small family though. But if we add them together, then we could have a larger one. We'll share friends, like Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha and Krillin; even my brother and sister, Haruna and my big brother Taritzu." He chirped happily bringing a bright smile onto Chi-chi's previously nervous face.

"Really? Then I guess we can get married together!" She stated, but more as to come to a realization that Goku was recipocating her feelings.

"Alrighty then." He began and chuckled along with her giggling. "We'll be good friends from now on and so forth. I'll be your friend as you'll be mine when we get '_married_' together." He said outloud and was then surprised to find her planting a loving kiss on his cheek.

'_I'm beginning to like this. I'm happy to know she'll be my friend._' He thought and then returned a kiss of his own on her cheek playfully, blissfully unaware of what he just did for he though getting this '_married_' was a dinner item that good friends would share.

That was what happened a few hours ago. Now he stood on top of Nimbus above the huge jungle while his big sister got the next dragon ball inside the deep tangled thicket of vegetation that he heard from where he awaited from, shouts and calls of the native people of the tribe below.

He saw her gracefully pull herself out of the projectiles' aim and dodged all of the poison tipped arrows they shot at her in attempt to rid of the intruder. She had been aware of the risk but loved the thrill of danger as they continued to give chase. Soon, she launched herself back up into the sky and landed back down next to the younger saiyan with a graceful huff of breath.

"That was quick. How'd it go down there?"

"As you would expect. There was another group of those men down there like last time. They were also searching for this." She pulled out the seven-star ball from her modified red gi.

"That makes it three now. Just a few more and then we'll beat our record." Goku happily said, gleefully unaware of the fighter jet that flew closer to them, strategically using the setting sun to blind them. Haruna's eyes went wide as the jet shot out three missiles at the two of them and then grabbed a hold of the younger boy while yelling out.

"GOKU HANG ON!"

And began to fly on their own once the two were out of the jet's range. Inside, the pilot cursed himself as he knew General Copper would not forgive him for his fatal mistake as he saw the energy beam sear through the cockpit as he had no weapons left to protect himself from the inevitable attack.

"That was.. a bit harsh don't you think." Goku was a bit surprised with her methods but soon, like the day before the tournament, his nostrils were filled with the familiar pungent scent of the girl, soothing his senses and bringing out a sudden attraction towards her.

"Oh come on. The pilot tried to kill us." Haruna interjected with a valid point. She was beginning to wonder who exactly these people were and what their intentions are, but that would have to be founded out later. She still needed to finish up with the hunt first, maybe even fight the people when they meet once more an put an end to this for once.

"Let's just continue looking for them, shall we?"

"Yes. Of course." He stammered a bit after trying to recover from the compelling power of her unnaturally high pheromone levels.

-x-

Taritzu walked back inside the large basement room of the mystic as he saw the once purple torches turn green as he walked down the steps. Just as he had left the room earlier that day, the boy walked past the encrypted walls and waited for the old mystic where he had first met him.

'_Where did he go now? He did say I'd have the entire day for myself before I'd have to return._'

As he finished thinking to himself, Taritzu jolted in place as he was startled by the poof of white smoke from behind him. He was unexpecting to be caught from behind as Blekk chuckled at the silly pose he was left in after he fell out of balance.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want." He said with a sharp irritation while picking himself up. "But just remember I'm back for my training." He added.

"I hadn't forgotten." Blekk continued to let out a few fits of laughter as he knew he had a hard time keeping serious if a joke was really good. "And if you are going to start your training... Here. I brought you this from my domain."

The old mystic materialized a rather medium sized trunk and left the boy to do as he so wished after silently giving his permission. Taritzu pulled out a pair of shin guard boots, a white over tunic like his own, leather gauntlets, and pair of sandy beige pants. To put in simple words- it was an exact copy of the clothes he wore as of now.

Was this a joke?

"What the he-"

"Put it on." Blekk interrupted. Taritzu silently, yet a bit irritated with the man's idea of a joke, obliged. Blekk, out of curtesy, walked to the back of the room where he fiddled with his vials, reorganizing them to his liking. Slowly, he pulled off his own clothes and replaced them with the new ones, yet as he continued to do so, he felt much heavier than before.

"Okay. It's on now." The prince said to his mentor. When he had his attention, he wanted to know why the sudden demand. "What's up with this outfit anyway. I feel much more resticted in this."

"That's because the clothes I've given you have a totaled weight of 120 KG. With it you should be able to further your abilities. Wear it for ever single moment from now on until you are ready."

"Then how am I going to know when that is?" Interjected the boy.

"The time will come when you are ready." He looked over the young master eyeing the striking resemblence of his ancestor when he had first met him around his age. "But first.. come. Hold onto my robes." He offered his robed hand to the teen.

Reluctant at first, he did do as he was asked and was soon surprised by the sudden change of the surroundings. Taritzu found himself with the mystic on top of a snowy mountain top in front of an abandoned snow temple where a person laid on his back on top of the roof above them, staring at the stars that was yielding the presence of its most significant celestial body.

"Good evening Zilan." Blekk spoke up to break the silence. As expected, the boy got up and looked down to respond to his mentor. "I was wondering if you would not mind taking your cousin with you over to the '_Training Grounds_' with you."

He curtly shaked his head 'no' and jumped down onto the ground in front of them. "It's fine by me." He said. Zilan eyed his cousin for a bit. He had never seen someone who looked as similar to him. Practically no one else seemed to share any of his facial features, so it was quite a shock for him when he first saw the boy freezing out in the cold the day before.

He put a hand on the older saiyans shoulder, to which he was knocked a bit off balance, but nothing that would have hindered the boys ability. "Come on. I'll race you there. Only rule is: No flying, everything else goes."

And just like that, Zilan bolted away into the forest below the snowy cliff they stood on.

* * *

Commander Red stood in his office, pacing back and forth, struggling to figure out how his greatest men had failed to bring him the dragon balls. He finally stopped in place to slam his hands down on his desk.

"How can they have failed me like this. They should all be ashamed." He seethed out. The soldier he had called up to meet him in his office trembled on the inside as he saw the cat in the corner of his eye stand in a readied position. The little menace continued to growl occationally as it eyed the young soldier evilly with a hunters glint in its eyes.

As if on cue, his assistant called him through the intercom.

"What is it now!" Red had no time to waste speaking, he had to figure out a solution to stop these several new problems. All the time and money he had invested in the projects were all going down the drain.

"Sir. I've realized that you had trouble thinking out of this new problem. So I've taken the liberty on hiring a specialized Mercenary who will get rid of your problems. He goes by the name '_Tao_'."

"Very well then send him up." Red replied much more patiently. A few seconds later, a man in a pink chinese long coat with the words KILL YOU on his back and a long pony tail entered the room.

Red's cat lunged at the man, but he was a skilled warrior and as like it was being executed routinely, the mercenary knocked the cat into unconsciousness without being scathed.

The soldier tried relentlessly to keep his knees from doubling over in fear of this new threat who easily got rid of the Hunter-cat like it was nothing.

"Are you the man Black hired for me."

"Indeed I am." Tao simply assured.

'_He could be a fake. Or worse, he may not have enough skill._'

"Show me what you can do." Red commanded casually. In just a matter of seconds, the mercenary reached behind him to grab the soldier who tried to sneak out of the room by the neck of his uniform and flicked his finger at his temple, which ultimately took the life of the young man in a mere instant.

"Will that be enough to prove myself?"

Red stood in awe as he witnessed the quick execution of the coward soldier before him. The words of the mercenary was what brought his mind back to reality.

"Y-your hired." He said plainly.

"Where do I start then?"

Red pulled out a screen on the desk and displayed the location of the dragon balls that were left to collect.

"I would want you to get me these remaining '_Dragon balls_' before this group here gets to it first." He said informing the man of his requirements.

"And if I so happen to meet this opposing group?"

"Do what you are most likely to do, Kill them."

.x.

.x.

.x.

Power Levels

Mercenary Tao:168

Zilan: 2,000

Dan: 4,200

Okra: 1,800

Reen: 1,200

Blekk: 6,800 (165,000 in his domain due to his source of magic higher there.)

Colonel Silver: 116

Commander Red: 6

Android 6 and 7: 45 (each)

Haruna: 260

Goku: 268

Taritzu: 300 (40 after beginning to wear the weighted training clothes)

Yamcha: 100

Krillin: 210

Notes

(1*) Cossack robes, typically w/out the hat.

(2*) I'd imagine something like Trainer N

(3*) Kronos is the Grandfather of Taritzu and the last king before the saiyan apocalypse in age 719. In my mind I would see him as an ssj 4 Gogeta but without the ape fur. he had strong connections with the secret colonies on earth as well as the colonies publically known on Planet Plant. The Earth colonies were not dispatched by him but rather his father's grandfather.

**Terms**

**(1) Pyrastrene** (Py-ra-stre-ne)= Saiyan equivalent of Russia/Germany

**(2) Kairne** (Ka-ir-ne)= Saiyan equivalent of Italy/Arabia

**(3) Eudora** (Eu-do-ra)= A planet that mirrors Earth. It is said that the name it was given was the same name its creator would refer to his sister as she the apple of his eye for the planet was the very first he had made.

**(4) Ancient Euric **((E)Ur-ic)= What all saiyans have known and passed down with oral history as their first and only language before the formation of advance civilizations. This language's accent was mostly spoken by royals of Kairne due to the country maintaining a miniscule of percentage of the population that studied and used it. This would also imply if you are high-class or not depending if you know how to speak the actual language.

**A/N: Now I would like to know if this writing format is better than what I've previously been writing with. I don't know if you'll like how I made this chapter, even I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out, but there is a lot of potential for my story with what I have written/revealed now.**


	11. High Tension

**I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 11**

Yamcha stood by the sea panting after performing his twelfth Kamehameha Wave. He had begun his training the day before but was surprised with the ethnical behavior the old master displayed the day before. Of course, given that the old man ran right by them like a deer bolting away after being caught in headlights, he never did said a word nor tried to disagree with him. Master Roshi's methods must have worked if he was living for over 100 years and still able to surpass them.

"Very good," Roshi said. "You've made good progress over the last two days."

"Yeah, this training has been pretty challenging," Yamcha said. "But if Krillin was able to do it, then so can I." He added boldly.

Roshi chuckled seeing the that his new student was just as determined as the others. Yamcha did share the never-ending energy for training as the kids did. It must be that he was like those young whippersnappers; they get serious one moment, but become exhausted later on.

"You know Yamcha, you shouldn't over do it. Don't forget that I'm not going away anytime soon." He said getting a puzzled look from the young man. "All I'm saying is that you'd be better off taking it easy now. I have made plans to further your training sometime this week, so take it easy for now and rest. I'll send you over to Korin's Land where you'll do the same drills I've been taught by from the old master."

"Alright," Yamcha said. "If you say so."

"Once you get there you need to climb Korin tower and get the sacred water from Korin. However, you'll have to pass a few of his tests before you can drink the sacred water. With that finished, you will be much stronger."

-x-

Tao's pillar landed in a clearing known as the city street. It did however have a misleading name, but he didn't care. Tao had a job to do, and he always did his job well, with the right amount of money anyway. "This looks like the place," He said remembering the location of the dragon ball that was shown to him by the locater on Red's screen, courtesy of the scientists the Red Ribbon Army confined.

In the distant hills that laid in the horizon, Tao saw the dust cloud of the car he saw on the locater and sprinted towards it.

"How many times have I told you Chou? Put that dragon ball back in the box." Yelled the short emperor in the dog's face. Mai continued to drive the compacted car as she grew irritated with the two by the second.

"But it looks so pretty." Chou protested with the ball in hand.

Soon, the constant yelling behind her was escalating into a huge argument. "YOU TWO BE QUIET FOR ONCE OR I'M STOPPING THE CAR RIGHT NOW!"

The sudden halt of the vehicle surprised all of them as the air bags went off.

"Are you two all right?" Mai asked and received a weak reply from the two men. "Let's just get out of here to see what happened. Maybe we hit a pothole or something?" The two others groaned but followed through with Chou's suggestion as they moved back out of the car.

Although Pilaf and his minions were a bit tired out from the crash, when they found out that the entire front of the car was crushed inwardly, they immediately became alert.

"Chou. Mai. Those three children could be behind this. Mai, make sure to look out for them. Chou, get the dragon ball and put it in the radar-proof box. NOW." Pilaf commanded.

Chou did as his emperor called of him and brought him the box as told.

"Good. Now get the chopper ready." Pilaf returned his attention to his other servant.

Mai, whatever the case, was no where to be seen. She was rummaging through her weaponry, but now, there was no sign of her. If she had left, Pilaf would of heard her leave, however, she was mysteriously put to silence after he heard the two shots from her silencer pierce through the tires.

When Emperor Pilaf looked around the other side of their ride, he found his dedicated servant passed out on the floor with the gun in hand and the clip laid next to her.

He scoffed. '_Mai, this is no time for jokes._' The short emperor slapped his servant quickly, but found her deeply out of it. Irritated that it was of no use, he returned to speak with the latter of the two.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?"

Chou was also passed out. Pilaf could see the capsule case left open next to the dog's limp but breathing body.

"Arrgh! Why do you two always have to procrastinate with these jokes? If I" He was cut off as he saw the shadow of a large figure block the light that was shining on him. He knew it must of been someone he didn't want to meet. Both his servants were out of it and he remembered that the dragon ball was still not put inside the radar-proof box.

"Where is it?" He said to himself, frantically looking all around the area.

"By any chance are you looking for this?"

Pilaf looked behind him to see who it was that spoke up. Looking up at the man's face that the glaring sun keep him from getting a good look at, his eyes went wide with terror. He had just crossed paths with one of the world's well known assassin's.

"M-m-mercenary Tao?"

Tao held the dragon ball in hand, as well as the custom made box he had made for it, Pilaf stood flabbergasted with the very thought in mind that he was hired to gather the dragon balls and possibly kill him.

In an attempt to continue living for another day (if even possible for Tao would of caught him easily), Pilaf sprinted away from the mercenary but forgot about the door he left open.

'_Is this really the group Red wants me to kill?_' He looked around him to see the three he easily took the one-star ball from. '_No. These idiots were not even a challenge._'

They would just be a waste of time if he was to kill them now. Besides, they only had one of the seven that where out there. There was another group that already had three and if he was to beat them to it, he'd have to leave the place now and get the other three that were hidden.

-x-

Goku woke up from his morning nap to find his older sister already snacking on the tropical fruits of the island.

"Care for some food?" She asked from atop of the tree."

"Sure." Goku grabbed the radar that continued to beep. There was a sudden change with the frequency so it made the boy curious about what happened.

"Uhh. Haruna? Is the radar broken or something. There are only two dragon balls left on the map."

She stopped in the middle of her meal and jumped back next to the boy. Seeing what he was talking about, she grew aware that there was no time to waste that morning. They'd have to make it back to the continent to finish the hunt. Someone must of been hiding the dragon balls while they slept.

"Kakarot."

He flinched with the soft tone she called his name. He wasn't going to lie, there was an attraction he was feeling for her, even he was refusing to accept it for she was his "big sister" and he cared deeply for his companion, but he was still afraid of what she would do. Even now, he could not tell what exactly was on her mind.

"Yes." He meekly replied

"We have to get a move on." She pulled out a map given to her by Oolong. "Let's go to this place a few miles from here. It's a shady island, but the dragon ball is showing up on the map in that direction."

"Okay." He cupped his hands together to call Nimbus.

As he began to shout out the call, she remembered that they were suppose to continue their training as Taritzu had asked. "Hold on a sec, Kakarot." She looked down at the silver pendant she had pulled out of her gi with her hand. "We should fly there. Taritzu wanted us to continue training, and Nimbus wouldn't offer other than a relaxing ride. Do you understand me here?"

He nodded. It was best if they did fly on their own from now on. It would hinder them from getting stronger if they continued to rely on Nimbus.

"Lets go." He said and blasted off while the girl still had her mind elsewhere.

-x-

Taritzu stood on the iceberg's flat surface as he struggled to keep his breath under regular heaves. In front of him was his cousin, Zilan, who unlike him had lived his entire life cultivating himself to get accustomed with the harsh enviroment, so he had a better time breathing out in the cold.

To put it plainly, after the two had their little race, Zilan began to shoot at him to slow him down and as well as enhancing his reflexes. Next, he had him climb over the mountain before Zilan did, while carrying a tree that was tied to him. After that, Zilan proposed another race through a short-cut, which Taritzu had never knew it was through the arctic ocean. And now he had a quick spar with the boy. Of course, he couldn't beat the boy- who could after spending almost all the night and up to that morning with a huge load of 120 kilograms of weight that was his clothes. Exactly how he was going to make it through the first part of his training, he wouldn't know. But at least he got to know how Krillin felt during the beginning of his training.

"

Take a quick rest for now. We'll still have to finish with the cool down before we head back for the rest of today's training. I'll meet you back on shore." He said before diving back into the sub-zero waters of the arctic ocean.

'_What the hell is this guy made of._' He thought to himself. '_He seems unstoppable out in this harsh weather. The hell did he survive his first time._'

Taritzu knew that Zilan might of been wearing the same novice clothes as him, but the boy also found out that he was also wearing heavier weights when he tried to throw him off of the glacier. Exactly how strong he was, he'd wouldn't be able to tell.

He stood there, resting up his energy so that he'd be strong enough to swim back to shore, and thought about how far he had grown in power over the last few years.

'_I guess there are others out there. Funny, they don't seem to be paranoid about Frieza like I do. And yet they're more powerful than me. I gotta make the best of this while I still can._'

-x-

Yamcha and Krillin stood in front of the pillar in the holy grounds. They met a tall Indian man and his young son that lived in a single Tepee resting in front of the tower just a few meters back. It was there they learned from Bora, that a group from the Red Ribbon Army had been sent to find the dragon ball by force. Yamcha knew things would be bad if the Army were to get their hands on such a powerful set of artifacts, so he proposed that after they finished getting the sacred water, they would return to help the father and son defend the land.

"Well. This is the place." Yamcha said looking up at the large pillar that Rosji said would lead them to the old master Korin. "I can't believe we'll get as strongs The others after this. And all we have to do is climb the tower."

"What about the tower?" Krillin asked. "Do you really think climbing it will make someone that much stronger?"

"I wouldn't know," Yamcha said. "If Master Roshi sent us here, then it must have some benefit. Come on, let's go get climb the tower and drink the sacred water."

"Sounds like a plan," Krillin said. " Then we'll be strong enough to take on whatever this Red Ribbon Army can send."

-x-

Haruna and Goku trekked deep within the pirate cave. It had been two days since they had arrived at the base halfway across the world and began the search throughout the deep maze. So far, the easy part of it was to get past the guards that secured the area around them, but none of them could find an actual path that would take them to the dragon ball. At least, not with the dragon radar; the guards did a fine job on distracting them while another stole that little device, so they had to resort to using the glowing artifacts to track the rest of the set down.

As of now, the two had confronted General Blue, a man with telekinetic powers, and he seemed to be able to keep up with the two, which was quite rare for a human. Most of the time he would escape from them by using his powers to make them paralyzed and keep them from following. But that did not mean they could not continue looking for the dragon balls.

So while the two continued to run amuck the unstable place that could cave in at any second, Goku had his mind elsewhere, specifically thinking about the relationship between his "brother" and "sister."

"Hey Haruna." He cautiously began. She let out a "hmmm?" letting him know he had her attention.

"I've wondered, you've known Taritzu since you were kids right?"

"Of course." '_What's he getting at here. I thought he knew that I didn't want to be reminded of him while we're still in the hunt._'

"Well.. I had my mind on this '_Touchy_' subject for a while now and I don't know how to start saying this.. but, have you ever you know.. kissed each other?" He finished, an undeniable blush on his cheeks as he looked away from her piercing flame-like eyes.

'_WHAT?_'

"Kakarot. Who are you to ask such question"

"It's just that Chi-chi and I are friends now and she said that if friends like each other than sometimes they show it by kissing. And since you two have been friends for a long time I thought that maybe.." He interrupted her, leaving the sentence hanging to let her think to herself.

'_Since when did Kakarot care that much about us? If anything all they been worried about is getting stronger._'

"Kakarot." She began. "When you kissed her, how exactly was it performed?" It was a bit out of place, but she needed to know if he knew what he was talking about.

"Well, we kissed each other on the cheeks." He said looking back at her. "Why'd you ask?"

'_Idiot._'

"Kakarot, we've never kissed like that. Besides, there is no comparison with what you have with Chi-chi then what we have."

Goku continued to walk silently along side the girl. There was an awkward silence, that was until Haruna decided to ask him what he felt about his kiss.

"It felt really nice." He said. "Say, what is the difference between your friendship and my friendship?" He said after processing the thought in mind.

"I-it all has to do with the interaction and communication. If anything Taritzu and I have a strong bond that each of us have respected and know how the other feels. If he and I want to share a kiss, then we would make it a true kiss."

Goku's mind went blank as he tried to process the meaning of a true kiss. He didn't understand what a true kiss was and neither did he think Haruna would tell him. But he had to know someway or another, if that meant that true kisses were for those with strong bonds.

"Big sis." He started meekly. She turned around to get better eye contact with her companion. "Do you know what a true kiss is?"

'_What is he getting at here?_' "Of course I do. It's when two friends who really care about one another kiss each other on the lips. Most of the time the kiss would be to make each other feel better and other times it's to show a deeper side of affection." '_At least I think that's how it goes._'

At that moment, Goku did the unexpected, and caught Haruna lips with a quick peck. In his mind, he thought it would be an innocent act for he desired to make her feel better, but he also did not expect his primal instincts that he was trying to ignore make him linger with the act.

Haruna's eyes bucked as she tried to process the current happenings. Here she was, locking lips with her friend's little brother and essentially also hers, and she was accepting him. It was hers and Goku's first true kiss, and they've haven't stopped even after five seconds. Whatever he was doing to make it even more sensual, she liked it, so she never did try to stop. Pretty soon, Goku's instincts started kicking in, and he began to wrap his arms around her neck, to which brought the older girl back to her senses and forced him to end the little charade.

Goku reluctantly let go of her as she wanted and looked into her teary eyes. "What's wrong?" He said with a caring tone that was usually reserved most of the time he was with her.

"I-it's. It's just that.. What we've done. I do not want you to speak to no one about this. Please.. keep this to you self, Kakarot. Keep it as a secret."

"But why? I thought you said that these types of kisses were to make each other happy. So I did that to you because I really care about you, but now, you're still sad. Did I do something wrong?"

'_Kakarot. You're such a kind boy. I can see why you've decided to do this, but things like this just isn't right._' "No, I'm just really happy to know that.. you care that much." She replied. She also remembered the little fact about his experience. "So. Since this is your first, what do think about it?"

He quickly answered. "I like it. It feels really nice and soft. It even made me think of mangoes. And I like mangoes."

She laughed to herself. "Dummy. You love food more than anything."

"Hehe. I guess I can't deny that." He said with an arm behind his head and showing off that goofy smile of his.

-x-

Taritzu sat on the floor of his room meditating just like any other afternoon since he started his special training. Zilan had shown him his daily routines the day before. He would wake up in the late evening and walk out of the giant hatch at the end of the city where his cousin would wait for him and take him back through the frozen forest. Then he would spar on the flat top icebergs after swimming through the arctic ocean. After that he'd return back to the palace in the morning where he'd get breakfast, and would begin on his second part of his training- learning a style known as Aikido- where he would try to defeat his opponent with his limitation. After that he'd meditate and rest up for the rest of the day, then begin the cycle anew.

So far, he liked his Aikido partner, Daimane. He was a crafty fellow, yet he was nice about it if he lost. He also had a good sense of humor, which made Taritzu feel better throughout the day. While Zilan was his cousin, he was quite throughout their rounds, and it always made him feel like when he'd fail, Zilan's silence was there to spite him. No comment or words spoken to him, just pure action and body communication. Just how this boy was well liked made Taritzu think what exactly he would do during his free time.

Then, there was also his curiosity. Taritzu noticed Zilan would always seem to know all of his movements just as he would make them. No matter what he'd throw at him, Zilan would always dodge or return it with ease. How exactly was that possible?

**:Flash back:**

"You're wondering why Zilan is able to keep away? Hmm. I have wondered about that lately." Daimane said putting his index finger and thumb under his chin and looked up in a thoughtful manner. He and the other two girls were sitting across of the table during lunch. Zilan was in the far corner of the lunchroom eating with Reen and Langa while he just sat there minding his own business.

"It all has to do with his senses." Okra interrupted. This perked both boys' attention to the wisdom of the groups intellect.

"She's right you know. Zilan has this ability that he was born with. Well, we all have it, it's in our potential, but he was born with a higher concentration of it. At least, that's what Danny told me." Chimed in the ditzy fourteen year old, Azuki.

"Potential ability?"

"It's the ability to read your opponent's movements through life signatures, or in other words, The Eagle vision."

"Eagle vision? What's that?" Daimane said this time.

"Well, according to the book Blekk lent me, Eagle vision is the name of the ability First Rutabaski and his comrades had given to the power that the gods given us as a gift. It is considered to be the root of most of our abilities, most notably the psychic faction of it. And since the Oozaru transformation, energy manipulation, and flying all have to do with the mind, it can be stated that Eagle vision is available to everyone. However, no one has been able to actually use that ability entirely, let alone the enhanced version of it, Eagle sense. All that can be said to be the closest of one learning the ability is Ki sensing or some limited form of Telekinesis."

"Well, that's pretty interesting. The gods have given us this awesome ability, but we can't even get to use it."

**:End of Flash back:**

'_Eagle vision huh? Well, I'm gonna unlock that ability, even if it takes me twenty years to do so. First I gotta learn Ki sense though. What did Okra say about developing that? Right. I have to learn what my energy signature is and then try to read how much I currently have. Damn, this isn't going to be easy; I've relied on the scouter too much._'

-x-

Bora looked up from his crop fields to see a large dark figure from the north, speeding closer to where he stood. He told his son to stay inside the Teepee in the meanwhile. His instructions were suddenly interrupted as the pillar that Mercenary Tao was riding for the last two days crashed into the ground nearby.

"What do you want?" The wise father spoke with an undeniable amount of spite.

"I have come for the Dragon ball you have." Tao replied. Although he was shorter and a bit thin compared to the man's well-built frame, Tao had no worries as he knew he had the upper hand by just reading his muscle movements. The indian father was not as free to move in a fight as Tao was.

'_The ragged haired one said something about the men who would come after the dragon ball. I must not let him have it._' "So long as I live you will never get it." He boldly yelled.

"Very well then." Tao said relaxing his muscles. "Have it your way."

Bora grabbed the closest weapon he could find, which was his spear. Since the smaller man could of easily dodged the spear, Bora threw it as a javelin tried to go for one of his tomahawks in his secret stash he kept away from his son.

"That won't work." Tao had the larger man's wrist in his grip, thus keeping him in place. In his hand was the spear that had flown past Tao's head and landed right behind them.

"Now. It's my turn."

-x-

Yamcha readied himself for the long jump back down Korin's tower. Krillin and himself had taken nearly three days trying to get the sacred water from the old master, which had ultimately turned out to be a cat. Yamcha had been expecting a much more mystical master, sort of like the black mage from the Final Fantasy series, but he didn't pay no heed. So long as he had grown much more powerful he was okay with it.

"Alright Krillin, I'll meet you back at the base of the tower."

-x-

In the empire's base facilities owned by the Tyrant known throughout the universe as Frieza, Raditz looked around him in the halls to see if he was finally alone. He had _had_ enough of Nappa's spiteful remarks and Vegeta's snappy comments such as "Third-Class weakling" or that he was so weak that he should have been rather known as a "Female" than a male. With that constant berating of the arrogant Vegeta and his lackey, along with Frieza's reference to them being dirty monkey's, which somehow Raditz only caught at times, the twenty year old saiyan had grown tired of it.

His prince was an arrogant man. This was the person who was suppose to set an example for their race, yet all he did was calmly take the verbal disappointment that laid in the words of Frieza when he asked his right-hand man Zarbon just about how many days it would of taken to purge planet Shikk. Vegeta just silently walked away and then told him that one day he would simply defeat the Tyrant at his own game. He would of been happy to know that what he said was to be true, but Raditz knew that the true reason for the prince's intentions was for personal revenge and not for the others. Nappa just ate it up like the asskisser he was, but that simply did not appeal to him.

He missed the old days when he had the company of his adopted little brother, Taritzu. Even though he was a bit two young to play much with, Raditz was always in a better mood with him. His father would ignore him for some reason. Whenever he did catch the eyeful gaze of his father's gleaming orbs, he saw a bit of emotion in his stoic nature; sort of like distant memories. Bardock would walk away from them if he would try to speak to him, so Raditz would try not to bother him after a few months. He had been that way for his early childhood, but about a week after his "Uncle's accident", his father had acted a bit differently, so to speak he was more patient towards the questionings of Taritzu rather than his own son.

He didn't know exactly why he would be indifferent to the boy than to his own son. Maybe it had to do with the yelling outside of his bedroom in the living room the night he last saw his "uncle", he wouldn't know for sure though.

Now he was free to enter Vegeta's room, with no one to interfere. Vegeta was being held up by Cui, who knows why now, they had a violent rivalry, and Nappa went to the medical room. Over the last few years, Raditz had minimum access to technology, he was also interested by engineering as his little brother. He collected many scraps and pieces of machinery, and with it he created an undetectable spy camera. Frieza would always seem to shoo them away after reports, he'd say he had a rather important matter to attend to, but not once had he ever move out of his throne room.

Vegeta's room was only a few floors below the throne room, if he traced his steps through the ventilation system. So as he prepared the camera and looked into the small communicator screen, to which he found the perfect place to rest the device where he could see everything in the throne room in secret.

"...Heh. I'll never give you the Tree of Might. Neither by trade or by your threatening force. Face it Frieza, you'll never get your hands on it."

'_Why does he look so much like my father? Have I seen him before?_'

The Arcosian emperor flicked his tail with indignation. He spent years trying to get back that limited supply of seeds he had been robbed of eighteen years ago by a rogue space pirate. The miners had came across the barren remains of a planet that floated around in the east galaxy, and they decided to check it, to which they came upon with a few strangelets of seeds. Since no known plant would of been able to have survived, for who knows how long, and his best scientist came up with the results of a powerful substance within the seeds, they named it the seeds of the Tree of Might. But before he could get the first supply of it, they were stolen from the freight carrier. His sources confirmed it was an act done by a saiyan, so he grew awry of the saiyans breaking their part of the deal. To make sure they would not rebel, Frieza cornered the pompous King Vegeta and forced him to sign a contract where he would recieve ownership of the prince. He was reluctant at first, but he ultimately gave in, probably because he was reminded of the shear threatening power of the Arcosian.

Two years went by when the prince was ready to be taken away, and Frieza was grateful for the cooperation. However, the boy was not as Frieza had hoped him to be. Not only was a reminder of his ridiculously egocentric father, he acted like him too. But the good news for this was he used his father's vicious ideals but also a great percentage of his mother's cunning mind. Perhaps too cunning as of lately.

But that was not that disappointed him. When Frieza grew awry of the saiyans, Zarbon had reminded him that the barbaric race was growing much more powerful in a steady rate, King Vegeta being an example with the power level of 15,000. So he ended the infestation in the end, fearing that they were using the fruit to empower themselves. However, as it turned out, Turles was the one with the access to the Tree of Might, and there were many other survivors of the "dirty-monkey" race that had learned of his act. If anything, all he did was made them cautious; they would all rise up and unite against him with the fruit. He couldn't allow such a thing. Maybe, just maybe, if he had someone to scout and hunt for them throughout the universe, he would diminish their numbers and finally exterminate the universe's "burden".

But who would be willing enough to work in secret to keep the information to themselves? They can not report to any random station; they'd have to report straight to him. They'd also wouldn't take any chances if they knew how high the stakes were, with Vegeta almost always having complete access to his computers he had to restrict his pass code many times from acquiring his personal information. Last he recalled, the prince had found out about his many transformations. Something that none of his subordinates have known about for a long time. Now, rumors were spread around about his family secret and how he was in that form for "He didn't want to invoke fear". Of course, that was supposed to be a sarcastic claim, but Frieza didn't care.

Let them fear him, they'd all die soon anyway.

"With that kind of routine, Frieza, the only grip of fear you have in the cosmos will only prove to be your end. They'll rise up to your level and fight against you, and when that happens, I'll be there. In the frontlines." Said the saiyan, as if he had read the very thoughts of the emperor.

"Damn that blasted Turles. If I get my hands on him.." He seethed with pure frustration. He had been always three steps ahead of the emperor. Years would pass by when he'd wouldn't be able to get a hold of the pirate's communication lines. Turles would seem to change them regularly, and would also seemingly disappear from the imperial radar. There would also be times he'd hack into the system and disrupt his plans. How he got his hands on such technology, he'd never know.

There just had to be a way to get rid of his potential threats. He'd begin training once more to keep himself at an unrivaled level, but he'd also need someone to cut down those weeds.

'_The Draconians!_' He thought. The newest faction in his empire had a touchy history with the monkeys. They seemed to have a hostile nature, especially reserved for that name. Whatever it was the saiyans had done to them, none would evoke as much fear to him as much as an Eudoran. How he heard of their consuming nature; his family took pride to be a similar race as those reptilians so he knew greatly about their ancient feats. They'd kill with no remorse, sparing none and taking resources. They were also a highly sophisticated race, even more so than his own. Throughout the universe, the average Eudoran were seen as a hulking brute of a creature, over 7 feet tall, with tough skin, and more strength than most of his people had. They were like locust. But besides that, the point was, Draconians would be willing to do the job for him. They were unheard of by Vegeta, so he would never suspect it, and only a few of his most trusted men were the only people to have known of their contract. They'd be excellent bounty hunters.

Raditz pulled the camera back to the opening of the air vent. Vegeta had made enough noise to have woken Nappa up from his hibernation cycles that he became anxious with the thought of being caught.

Putting the camera back in his bag, he sneaked out of the room and walked back casually down the hall. Little did he know that Vegeta had saw him walk out.

'_What the? Why would that low-level trespass in my room?_'

He began to jog over to catch the young man, but was irritably stopped by an unwanted guest. "Dammit Nappa. What do you want now?"

In the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Raditz walk away from him, with the current thoughts of the recent events in mind. '_Turles. He sounds so familiar._'

-x-

"NOOO! FATHER!" Upa yelled out as the spear punctured through his father's body. Tao stood menacingly as the young indian boy cried out for his father. He heard what his father had said; he wouldn't let the vile man have the ball, so he wouldn't let him either.

'Oh no! I'm too late.' Yamcha thought as the horrific truth came to pass. Upa saw what his father was trying to get, so he went to grab a tomahawk and prepared to avenge his father.

"Do you really think that you'll have a chance with that?"

Upa angrily ignored him and began to swing the axe, but Tao was no amateur. He quickly grabbed the handle of the axe and quickly snatched the weapon away from him.

"Now. Now. It's my turn." Tao started with a swing, hoping to end the child's life as quickly.

"Take this you bully." Yamcha threw a ki ball that seared the hand of Tao and grabbed the axe. Next he kneed him in the stomach, doubling the man over. Knowing he would recover quickly from the blow, Yamcha grabbed his head and butted him before landing another kick which sent him flying.

"KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" Krillin yelled out, finally joining in with the fight. The beam carried the mercenary over and the sound of decimation was heard after it faded away. Yamcha turned his attention to the crying child.

"There. There. Don't cry now. You have to be strong."

"BUT PAPA'S DEAD!" He wailed. Upa continued to cry while Krillin gave the latter a sympathizing look. '_Maybe we can wish him back._'

"Upa. Listen here. The man went after your father because of this. With it we can get anything we'd like, even reviving him. We'll gather the rest of them and come back, okay?"

"Really?" The boy said between sniffles. "How is that possible?"

"Because I saw it work with my own eyes." He replied back.

"Yup." Krillin chimed in. Then he gave a quick look back at Yamcha. '_You better not be lying to this kid._'

"Yea."

"Just remember to stay inside your house near the rest of the tribe. You don't want to meet other people like him, they could come looking for it even after it's long gone, understand?"

With that said, Upa silently nodded and returned inside the Teepee. He left the two martial artists to themselves.

"Well. It looks like were going to go hunting for the dragon balls afterwards."

.x.

.x.

.x.

Power levels

Mercenary Tao: 168

Bora: 105

Yamcha: 160

Krillin: 220

Turles: 25,000 (Many years of experimenting with planets and the tree of might.)

Frieza: 530,000

Nappa: 5,400

Vegeta: 16,500

Raditz: 900

Cui: 18,000

General Blue: 150

Taritzu: 70 (still wearing weights)

Daimane: 1,950

Zilan: 2,000 (Probably about 2,800. He's wearing heavier weights)

Haruna: 262

Goku: 270

**A/N: So yeah. No terms this time. I had nothing in mind while writing all this, other than adding in the part with Frieza. ****Really, I swear I'm not basing that alien race on the locust. *Nervously laughs to himself*. Well,**** back to important stuff, Frieza's gonna train now, which brings more trouble to Goku and Co. Raditz as well as Vegeta also does not know that Taritzu is a prince (Vegeta not knowing of his existence yet), which would bring an interesting interaction between the three when Vegeta finds out about their relationship. Other than that, Eagle vision was an ability of the Civilization of those Before, which created the humans in AC. In this story, saiyans were made by the Gods, and were each given abilities as gifts, separately active in small groups at their respected nations, to avoid having them lose sight of their purpose and repeat their creator's mistakes. Well, thanks for reading.**


	12. Taking on the RRA Training advances

**As of now, I've already posted my other story Hero's Ascension. You can find it on my profile page.****  
Now I won't be updating on this story for a while now; I want to post as much as I can on the side fic(s) and I need to get some of my facts checked with my friend/Backup-producer. Anyway, I want to get as far ahead in this chapter as I possibly can before it enters Hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz (Which will be the last of what you'll see from now on.) and neither does any other fanfiction Author does in this site. If we did, we'd make billions.**

**Chapter 12**

Yamcha and Krillin flew around West City, looking for the yellow round dome of Capsule Corp. Finding their object of interest, they landed and walked inside the building to be greeted by a young receptionist. She had a bored expression when they walked in; business was slow that afternoon as it was every other day that month.

Dr. Briefs set back every meeting for a few days so that he could focus on developing new Aerospace vehicles for deep space travelling. The young Miss Bulma Briefs had also stayed in the labs, hoping to further develop a formula for a new type of rocket fuel. That left the other chief scientists to have her page associate companies and remake the meeting schedules- something that she wasn't really always fond of.

"Hello, welcome to Capsule Corporations. How may I help you today." She said happily with a bright smile to Yamcha, thankful that she'd have less paperwork for that day.

"Uhh. Y-yes! I'd like to speak with my friend Bulma Briefs."

She eyed him, looking over both martial artists. The tall one seemed wild with that raggy hair and the shorter boy looked a bit mischievious. She met their kind before.

"I'm sorry, but Misses Briefs had specifically asked not to be bothered at this hour. No if you may leave the building through the door to your left-" She started with her perfected message, but was interrupted by the young man.

"Look. I know this may seem a bit odd and all with someone like me asking to talk with Bulma Briefs, but could you just tell her it's her friend Yamcha."

Sighing with her failed attempt, she knew that he meant what he said so instead of calling in security like she was originally going to do, she called for her employer. '_I just hope she's not in the middle of an important break through._'

Bulma walked out into the room with a scowl evident on her face. She was in the middle of an important research with her finding out the equation synthesis for a new rocket formula, but had no luck. She was however, a bit happy with the excuse to leave the labs.

When she saw Yamcha, her scowl changed into a bright smile. He hadn't visited her often and they had good terms with one another.

"Yamcha! Krillin! It's nice to see you guys here. What brings you two?"

After telling her of their predicament, she understood that they needed another radar. "Well, I do have the blue prints for the design, but I'd need a dragon ball to program the frequency."

Krillin pulled out the ball he got that Bora protected with his life.

"Thank you," She turned to lead them into her lab so that they wouldn't have to wait out in the lobby and catch the eyes of future costumers. "So Yamcha, after you two find the locations, what will you two do when you confront the group?"

"Fight them, I guess" He said.

"Besides, I heard that they were all fought off by another guy easily and, well.. they sort of forgot about this." Krillin interjected, pulling out a brown cap. He didn't know why some one would of left a cap in the shrubs he fell into during Yamcha's fight with the mercenary, so he got it out of curiousity.

Bulma eyed the cap carefully. The cap sported a two red 'RR' design on it and she instantly remembered what the logo belonged to. "Krillin, this here belongs to the Red Ribbon Army." She felt herself grow angry. First they tried to savatage competing companies for wealth, then they threatened a secession from the Earth's government, and now they killed anyone that kept them from getting their hands on the dragon balls. How dare they!

She rethought her previous plans. '_I could just find their base with the satellite dad developed._' "You know guys, I could make you two the radar, but then I could also find the base for you two and you guys could take what they stole of the remaining set."

"But how? With the security they developed, they're bound to have hid their base away from everyone else." Yamcha said, making a point.

"With this." She pointed to the screen that she recently turned back on. On it, she loaded the camera and manually moved it to find the military base. "It's the newest satellite model my dad developed. It should be able to find the place, just give it some time; probably a few minutes would do."

With that, they waited for Bulma to find the hidden base and begin the search.

-x-

Goku and Haruna flew away from the battle site with the recently rescued dragon radar. General Blue had tried to collapse the under water cavern with a torpedo and another aimed directly at them but they were able to stop him from doing so. They weren't, however, able to stop the magma from overflowing so they had to escape from the place.

"Well just have to fly a little ways east and well have our fifth ball."

* * *

Blekk awaited for his second favorite pupil to arrive back inside the city. As soon as he sensed him, he immediately teleported to him and teleported him back with him.

"Hey! What gives?"

"Zilan. Today I have an important errand for you." He began to search for the object in mind, and came across the orange relic. As soon as he got a clear signal, he pulled it out from its hiding place and onto his hands.

"What is that?" Zilan pointed at the two-star ball.

"That is a Dragon ball. I can't tell you what it is right now, but I need you to deliver it to this place..."

-x-

Yamcha, Krillin, and Bulma stood on the roadway that the Red Ribbon Army used. Yamcha argued that it was dangerous for her to come along, but she said that there was no way she'd miss an opportunity to assist with history in the making.

"Alright, you guys. Here's the plan. We set off a distraction in this area, while two of us goes over here, and disable the security system. Then, those two will have to meet me in the East wing and bust in while they are busy figuring out what happened. Then-"

"Hey look!" Krillin interrupted. "Goku's back. And Haruna too!" He enthusiastically pointed out. "They can help us out in the forefront." He made an unargubly good point.

When they landed, Bulma gave each of them a hug over her overwhelming anxiousness. Seeing those two arrive really put her stress down to a minimum. "Uhh, Goku? Do you know where Taritzu is? I'm sure you'd know where he is "

Krillin slapped his forehead as he just saw Bulma make her first mistake. Surprisingly, instead of answering her, he turned beet red, remembering about what he swore to not tell his older brother and the others, but mostly his big brother. He was trying to put that memory out of his head, but he was having trouble, being constantly reminded and all.

"N-No. I really don't know where he went, just that he had to go." He answered nervously, looking back at the knowing glare of his second friend that only he could see.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you two came. Now, onto business. We're about to penetrate the RR Army base and we were kinda needing some back up, so..."

-x-

After a huge fight with the RR Army, Goku tiredly walked away from the destroyed base with the sixth dragon ball in hand. The others already had made it back to the safe zone, and were waiting on him since he stayed behind to clear the area. He was disappointed to find out a survivor had escaped, some old man in a lab coat. He would of fired a Kameha-meha, but one of the androids had jumped out of the rubble left behind.

Sulking in his loss, Goku walked, conflicted on how he lost to the scientist. '_If big brother were here, he'd would of easily taken them all out. I really have to train if a robot was able to catch me off guard._'

Suddenly a rather large object hit him in the back of the head, making him fall forward and leaving a huge mark. "OW! What the He-" He stopped short as his eyes caught the image of the object that hit him. It was the Two-star ball, the last Dragon ball they needed!

Ignoring the pain, Goku jumped for joy and took the ball with him.

Behind a tree, Zilan watched as he studied the boy. Indeed, he looked like the boys of the Valogna family. He knew that Valogna's were associated with intimidation, since the name was derived from Valona, a Pyrastene name for "Valley of Shadows", and Shadows being associated with intimidation. However, this boy didn't seem to give off that fearsome vibe, but rather a friendly one. He also happened to read his mind, finding out that he knew his cousin, and another saiyan.

"I have to ask Taritzu about this when I get back." He whispered to himself.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Yelled a rather enthusiastic Goku.

* * *

While Zilan had been out delivering the Dragon Ball to the group, Taritzu searched frantically for the relic he had safely hidden away in his room.

'_Where the hell is it?_'

"What are you doing, young master?" A recently materialized Blekk asked from the doorway, making the boy jump and in return he chuckled.

"What is up with you and sneaking up on people? And furthermore, I happen to have lost a possesion of mine, a round, orange orb with stars in it. Have yo-"

"As a matter in fact, yes. I told Zilan that I'd be needing him to deliver it to the others and he's out doing just that as we speak. He should be arriving in ten minutes. So, in the mean time, I guess I could tell you a little about their origin."

The prince stood choking on his own words. He wanted to make a snappy comeback, but Blekk slyly talked his way out of being blamed. '_Damn him. He always seems to have an answer to everything._'

Because it was such a great secret that Blekk was going to reveal, they had to talk about it in his old temple, north of the place. He told him to sit down, while he worked his magic to show him a visual.

"Now. What you know currently about the Dragon balls is that they call upon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Here's what will confuse you a bit. Shenron, the dragon that is called upon from the dragon balls, is made by a mortal, a namek.

You see, master. When the Elders of the Universe had to set up the ground rules, they decided to give the Nameks, juristriction to the Dragon balls, ancient relics that are connected to The Living Tribunal. Because the relics have a strong connection to The Living Tribunal, One above all's second in command, the dragon balls are a very dangerous power to harness. They can utterly destroy universes if the power amplifies that of a being's already powerful state.

So what was done was that the Nameks were given the Dragon balls to protect, making sure to over ride the connection of the Dragonball's power source, limiting them greatly so that no evil could harness the power so easily. As such, whenever one of these artifacts are created, a version of what the Nameks have in mind for the wish granter, would appear in what they had crafted for the dragon model they had in mind.

Now, how the dragon balls came to be, they used to exist in the old universe as The Living Tribunal's means to appear throughout the universe, serving as their arbiter and judge, for all universes in the omniverse.

Now, when the Nameks were given juristriction over the Dragon balls, LT had their uses as a means to observe the universes, but the power that the dragonballs emitted were dangerous in the wrong hands, so the Nameks had developed a means to limit that emission, and thus, the Dragon balls are able to grant wishes. The Nameks knew they had to limit the wishes as well, so whenever a new set of dragon balls are created, they become linked to the creator of the set, limiting what you can and can't wish for.

However, if used too much the dragon balls will overflow with negative energy, and will wreck havic untill that energy is used up."

Zilan stood next to his cousin as he listened to the Mystic's explanation. Why was it that he had to deliver such a powerful object in the first place if it could be used to destroy entire worlds?

"Excuse me Mentor, but could you tell me why they grant wishes? Do they grant every one's wish or just a specific person?"

"The Dragon of the Namekian made set has enough sentience to know who he is granting the wish for, and what exactly are the consequences. He will grant the wish to any one he sees fit, for really, LT is just an arbitor and will act upon what the universe's favor is. He will not grant wishes to those who can use the power to achieve a status close to his original's level, so not every wish will be granted if it makes them all powerful. But that's nothing to worry about since Shenron has limits to what he can do since he is directly tied to his creator's set of dragon balls, thus making him only a bit more powerful than him, since he can revive the dead, but not so as powerful that he will send you outside this universe and into the omniverse if you wish for it."

-x-

Months passed as the two cousins continued their daily routines. Taritzu had learned up to six styles by then and Goku had already been training vigorously in order to reach up to the thousands in power levels.

Haruna had stayed with Bulma in Capsule Corp to study and help her friend, while also maintaining her training, as Yamcha and Krillin tried to keep up with Goku who had started travelling the world seven months before.

In the meanwhile, Zilan had asked his older cousin about the two saiyans that he saw and why they had come along with him. To his reply, he simply said that they were getting ready to fight against Frieza. He told him all about the evil tyrant, and how he had destroyed the second saiyan homeworld, and to his surprise, Zilan had begun to take him a bit more serious for his drive to train all day.

Of course, Blekk was well aware of the Prince's training schedule and he noticed he was a little behind, so he began to work out a plan. He decided that he could kill two birds with one stone if he went with his counter-part's approach. So with an pocket enchanted pocket watch for each, he called upon the two cousins.

"Yes Mentor?" They both said. Taritzu had been given permission to stop wearing the weighted clothes for the day and so he wore his gi that Roshi had given him.

"I have a proposition for you two."

'_Oh God. Please don't be another of those crazy regimens._' Taritzu hoped, thinkinking back on the day he had to fight blindly against a stealthy opponent. It really put his senses to the test, but why would you give some one a chain mace?

"Taritzu, I will be sending you to meet... someone rather important to you."

'_Oh thank you... wait a minute_!'

"Zilan, I need to send you to a distant place, not as distant as where your cousin is going, but it is important you follow these rules." He handed him an envelope.

"Here. You'll both be needing these." He handed the two a pocket watch of their own.

"Stand on that platform, Young Master."

"Wait. Can't you at least tell me where I'm going?"

His sentence was cut short as he found himself falling through a green cloudy vortex that he saw about a year before when Jikkana had talked to him. He saw a few scenes, moments in time as he fell through the vortex. He saw the destruction of planet Vegeta, his father meeting his mother on one of the planets he was sent to conquer, when Bardock had arrived on planet plant before it was named after Vegeta, with his father and aunt, when the destruction of the saiyan homeworld and inevitably the destruction of the entire solar system had to occur to save the universe. These moments continued to appear as he fell, and just like that, they stoppped as he found himself falling on a much heavier planet.

It looked like planet Earth. Green and luscious, skies clear and blue, and oceans of pacific green. However, the gravity was a bit too much, as he deducted it was about three times that of planet Vegeta. He had to get a hold of himself and try to slow his descent.

* * *

A 16 year old boy with a large mane of fiery crimson hair and military uniform awaited for his childhood friend, the foolish Ryabetsu. Their other friend, Zorn messed around with a PDA as the older boy waited patiently. His irritation getting the best of him as he awaited for the moron who said, "He had something rather important to do,".

"Why that idiot. Who does he think he is?" He started ranting about.

"You should take it easy, Kronos. It's not like it's the end of the world or something."

"It doesn't matter!" Kronos interjected. "Every second that passes by is a second I lose of valuable training."

"Well, why don't you start training now?" Zorn suggested kindly.

"Because that idiot promised me that he'd spar with me today. And this prince will not be satiable until he is serviced by his longtime partner." He boldly stated out.

Zorn felt a sweat drop casually fall across his forehead as he heard what Kronos had said. From what the rumors he heard in the academy, it was commonly said that Kronos and Ryabetsu had a 'thing' for each other. And with what Kronos had undeniably said, Zorn felt his blood pressure drop as the revelation was becoming clearer for him.

'_Could it be?... Nah._'

The two turned their heads to see who was making all that noise. A figure in the sky continued to fall closer to where they stood, at least from Zorn's perspective.

"Who is making that noi-" Kronos was interrupted as Taritzu fell on top of him. Zorn began to bellow a uncontrollable laughter as he saw the mighty prince taken down by a mere child. He knew he shouldn't have, but this was really something you didn't see every day.

Kronos easily threw Taritzu off of him and scoffed. "Disrespectful commoner. I'll show you not to mess with the Prince of all Saiyans! Prepare yourself." He shifted to his family's stance, the stance created by his ancestor.

Taritzu stood up as fast as he could to block the fist thrown at his face but was sent a few feet away despite getting ready for the blow. He moved faster than anything he saw in his life!

'_Crap._' He thought as soon as his tail was caught by Kronos. Zorn stood far away as possible so that he would not be torn apart in the middle of the fight. Kronos would obliterate him in battle, and this boy wasn't the luckiest saiyan around either.

Kronos used his super strength that he developed thanks to the planet's higher gravity to swing the younger boy in a 360 motion and then threw him at a tree. Taritzu was ready for this as he simply rebounced from the trunk and launched back into the boy, eager to fight back and show him what he was made of. He wasn't so hot anymore after Kronos sidestepped out of the way and kneed him in the gut, causing him to shoot spit and blood as his lungs tried to keep his breath from escaping.

"Fool. Never let your guard down in battle, especially when your attacks leave you open to your opponent."

Taritzu gasped at how much the blow hurt. Zilan had never hit him so hard while they sparred, and he certainly never had experienced this much pain in his life. But he knew he was a warrior and that all saiyans had been hit before so knew he had to respond. He tried to remember one of Bardock's lessons and decided to go with lesson three.

Kronos threw the boy away, intent on leaving him there since he felt his opponent lose his strength but was caught off guard as an uppercut shot straight towards him. He surprised Taritzu as his fist was easily caught. He had put everything into that punch.

"So you have some fight in you after all? Let's go!"

Taritzu soon found himself in a flurry of punches and kicks, all aimed and intented to render him disable. He remembered what his mental training was for so he focused on clearing his mind and blocking the blows that was thrown at him.

Zorn saw in disappointment as his friend had this fight literally in the palm of his hand. He thought for once that Kronos would have some competition as he felt the ki in the boy's body skyrocket past the levels of the average elite, but was still defeated by the prince. Kronos was one to be known to always keep a cool atmosphere in battle, and despite the boy's unusually powerful attack, he could not help but let his face show a hurtful wince from the after affects.

Taritzu had to do something quick, or else he would be finding himself go unconscious, so he threw a ki ball at the ground of Kronos' feet and rolled out of harm's way. He saw as the fist strike directly into the ground and shatter the spot where he laid upon. '_That could of been me._' He thought.

'_This kid seems a bit off. It's like nothing I've felt before. He's pretty good though. Much better than what Zorn could put up with me._'

Kronos swept himself away from his stance and flipped backwards, knowing that he would leave himself open if he stood in the same place. He began to frantically search for the boy once again as he lost sight of him.

"BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Taritzu as he shot a kamehameha at his back. Kronos turned to block the wave of energy at the last minute with his hands but was blown off as the blast was too much for him to handle.

They found themselves fall down to their knees while Zorn held a worried look. Mentor Turles had stopped them, and he was not one to intervene without a reason.

-x-

"King Aiku." A 38 year old Planthor began. He was hand selected by the King himself and was treated as a lifelong friend. "I've ran the tests you've asked and had found out some interesting conclusions. The mysterious boy is of royal descent. His files are also nowhere to be found as well. What shall we do with him, sire."

(1*)Aiku, a man with blue hair and equally as bright eyes, stood silently as he studied the pocket watch in his hands. He saw that pocket watch long before. '_The Mystic has been working, I see._' "Nothing as of now Planthor. I've already discovered where he's from. Do you remember the secret colonies of Chikyuu-sei?" He whispered.

Planthor had been notified of the Saiyan colonies, those on planet plant and those of their sister homeworld, Chikyuu-sei. They wouldn't have chosen to colonize Planet Plant, but that was the planet the Tsufuru-jin had settled on after they stopped wandering throughout the galaxies as planet looters. They were dishonorable, and for that, they had to be under surveillance in order to keep them in order. There was a few saiyans on Plant that took justice to their own hands, but Aiku was not worried about that at all. They'd soon send out the order to wipe them out when the time comes anyway.

"I see. And he is from the colonies?"

He nodded. "You are excused now." Aiku looked through the glass to see what he believed to be his great-grandchild. The servant of Gods, Whytte, had told him about his associate sending one of descendants to the past, and so he found out that the boy had a fourth of his boy's DNA coding, so he knew he was direct family.

He saw his young grandson, as magnificent as his ancestor, Xetsu Rutabaski, who he had a striking resemblance to. His own son looked more like his mother, who unfortunately died during his childbirth, leaving Aiku to raise his boy with no mother. He had done well for the most part, but his boy was not properly disciplined, to which the battle between the two princes happened to take place out of.

"F-father. How exactly did I get back in the palace?" Kronos began as he entered the room.

"Turles had brought you in. He saw you fighting with our visitor and he specifically told you to tolerate your anger. Really son? You'll fight whoever would humiliate you. A good leader will no set an example just with simply who is stronger in battle. They act through maturity. A smart man knows how to win a fight, but a wise man knows which fights to simply ignore."

Kronos looked at his feet, dejectedly as his father had began lecturing him. He knew he shouldn't, but fighting was his greatest past times ever since he was a little kid. He loved to compete with others, but he couldn't tolerate people being better than him in battle, so he let his emotions get the better of him.

"What's his name?"

"Xetsanzu. He is from the colonies, my son. And he is here to learn."

-x-

Blekk checked his chronometer, anticipating the correct time period the young prince was in as of now. He returned Zilan from the past as he ensured that his cousin would do exactly as he had done the year before, but it was a bit odd that he had came back with a certain air to him. In his eyes, he saw love?

Could it be that Zilan had fallen for who he shouldn't. No, not his second favorite; Zilan would not let something like that happen. Hopefully Taritzu would of avoided something like that.

"Better pull him back now." He said with the module showing him the specific date. Taritzu awoke on the stone cold floor of the old temple, covered in sweat and his muscles sore. He was an adult now, being the proper height of his predessors at 6'1. He was also much stronger than he was before he left, approximately 5 times stronger than before.

"You've done well." Blekk said walking done from a throne at the temple's end.

"What do you mean?" (2*)His voice, being much deeper, but still young and rebelious, much like his parental figure, Bardock.

"Well, other than you achieving a higher level in both physical and mental strength, I'd say you're on track with the training. Besides, it's not easy when you fight against the Last King of All Saiyans. I wouldn't be surprised to find out your grandfather kept those memories at heart." He began to chuckle.

"Last King of All Saiyans? I thought Vegeta was the last one?" Although he hated to admit it, Vegeta was the King after his grandfather according to what their society's rules were.

"No, as you've been told by now, Vegeta might had been chosen as the King of All Saiyans, but only the King of the Saiyans that were on Planet Plant. If he were to be the next King, he would have needed the blessings of the predessor and the Solar pendant that you have. Without it, no one outside of his juristriction would recognize him as King; he'll either have to fight them into submission, or gain their respect. And that pendant he had made for himself, it has no significant value other than being bling."

"And what are you going with this?" He said to make him continue.

"What I'm trying to say, is that no matter what your cousin Vegeta says, you are just as likely to be next in line for the throne. But really, would the people want to have the son of a conspirator to be their ruler. I think not. And even if you are the more likely chosen representitive for that position, you'll still be needing the experience of the previous ruler. For that reason, I am going to train you, from now until the rest of the three years are up."

He couldn't believe what he heard even if he were told about this by his mother himself. He was going to be mentored personally by his mentor.

Zilan walked in with a pouch. He gave it to his cousin without looking at him in the eye. "What's this?" Taritzu said.

"Your stuff. I-I.." He was choking on his words as he was greatly embarassed by the fact that he was put into heat by his cousin's girl. Thankfully Blekk stepped in.

"He's in heat." He said. The prince new about that, as he studied about saiyan phsiology and biology. Planthor was also a nice surprise, especially seeing him in his youth. He learned about that certain event in an adolencent's life. It was supposively known to hurt like hell for the male in heat, not being able to smell anything other than the female's scent and that his body will act up on himself due to the overwhelming hormones that take over. Thankfully, that would not happen to him yet.

"And if you're worried about that happening to you, from now on, you'll be only reporting to me in this temple."

He suddenly was washed up by a few memories that caused him pain. Eudora overrun by hellish creatures, the planet having to self destruct and take the entire solar system with it. Why would the Conspirators want to take such an extreme step into upsursion?

"Blekk." He tearfully began as he lifted his head up from where he crouched on the ground. "The Templars did all this. They killed everyone for their own gain didn't they?"

"Not the Templars, Templers, the short term for temperers. It's a common misconception and you've probably heard it mispronounced. It happens when one tries to remember what they've never have recollected before." He reassured in his own way. "But yes, they've done it because they wanted complete intergalactic soveriegnty, like Frieza."

'_Then I guess I have to focus on my work from now on if I want to beat them. No more fooling around._'

-0-

-0-

Power levels

**Taritzu**

380(w/weights before a few months)

1,010(w/weights after a few months)

1,350(During the fight)

3,640(Full powered uppercut)

2,530(Kamehameha)

6,750( One year later)

**Kronos**

4,950 (Initial meeting)

**Ryabetsu**

3,750

**Zorn**

3,400

**Uncle Turles**

12,500

**King Aiku**

15,000

**Zilan**

2,800

3,600(After a few months)

7,200(After a year)

**Yamcha**

160

165(After the siege of the RRA Base)

225(After a few months)

272(After a year)

**Krillin**

220

229(After the siege of the RRA Base)

265(After a few months)

316 (One year later)

**Goku **

270

285(After the siege of the RRA Base)

416(After a few months of vigorous training)

748(After a year)

**Haruna**

262

278(After the siege of the RRA Base)

319(A few months later)

367(After a year. She's multitasking)

**Notes**

(1*) Ike from Fire Emblem

(2*) Peter Kelamis- Goku's ocean dub voice actor after Ian James Corlett

**Saiyan Military Power level Ranking system of their Homeworld**

***First two apply mostly for children and teens**

1-100 (Novice), 200-1,500 (Apprentice), 1,600-2,900 (Foot Soldier), 3,000-3,500(Class D Warrior)

3,500-4,300(Elite Class C Warrior), 4,300-5,600(Elite Class B Warrior), 5,600-7,200(Elite Class A Warrior), 7,200-12,000(Super Elite), 15,000+(Top Tier Elites)


	13. The invaders

**Chapter 13**

With Taritzu away for a year, the saiyans had started their projects earlier than they expected. Zilan had happened to find his encapsulated space pod, which were of great use. They used the core designs of his engines to replicate and enhance on their spatial traveling ships, and it was being used to a great extent. At this rate, they'd be able to recover the lost saiyans that were out in the universe, and thanks to his advanced technology, they'd soon be able to exceed a 6 light year per hour limit on their ships.

Zilan and Daimane felt bad that they were doing this behind the prince's back with out his knowledge. Of course, the next time they see him again, it would be the last time they see each other for decades to come. So, as a gift to the prince, they had a house built for him, seeing as he was a humble fellow, he would not like for them to make an extravagant palace. That would just bring unwanted attention to him.

"So, what do you think of this?" Daimane tested out the training room that had been modified to support powerful enough ki deflectors for the next 10 years, going by the rate their friend had grown in power.

"Pretty good, considering the fact you used most of your power on that blast."

"That wasn't my full power. I just happen to get Okra to lace the tiles with amplifiers, making the rebounce attack much more powerful than what was applied in the first place."

"That's some wonderful stuff. He'll be able to raise his power in no time." He looked around the empty room, considering all the places he could set up the systematic androids. They would simply activate when his cousin would power it up with his own ki. They'd have a constant power source, depending at how much he had given those androids. Hopefully it wouldn't exceed 150 hundred, that was the limit he had given them if they would ever go rogue and uprise against him.

**-x-**

"Hey Blekk! I'm back from my first class training you've had me go through in Sarma's world."

Blekk looked up to see the young master. He checked his vitals and mind, hoping to see if there was nothing out of the ordinary during his time in the other dimension. His mind was faring well, and so was his body, but there was something a bit off with his connection between the two. It was like there was an extra layer hidden beneath in his mind. Not a psychic layer, he already knew about that, but a familiar layer he had recognized since well over 7,000 years before.

"Young Master. I see you are alive and well. And your training, well, it's been completed now that you've surpassed everyone else." '_He's more than twice as powerful before I sent him away. He must have been brought into synchronization with the memories and the machines must have picked this up, amping up the transferral of sustenance._' He thought to himself. '_I wonder how much the ritual has made an improvement on him._'

"Taritzu, I'm curious about how much you've learned. Would you mind?"

"Ah, not at all. In fact, I've learned all the techniques I need to know: Hadouken and all the variants, Sorai Rengeki, Crystal Ragnarok, Lunar Phase, Rising Sun, Sougenmu, Rekkoha, Raikousen, Kazan no todoroki **(#1)**, Fenikkusuken **(#2)**, Terepōtēshon no tenkan **(3)**, Spirit Breaker **(4)**, and spirit cannon."

Blekk knew very well that these techniques would do him well, especially the Spirit breaker and the Fenikkusuken for their amplification properties. They did come with draw backs though, and that was how much he could amp up his power, and for the second one it was due to it being a short-range technique. All in all though, the prince had learned enough of his ancestor's past, his past to actually be percise, but Taritzu was oblivious to accepting that very fact.

"And I am guessing you also know of the rest of the styles: Ansatsuken, Hangar, Hapkido, Choy Fut, Wado-Ryu, Kyo Kushi, Baguazhang, and Bakmei?"

"Yeah, I've learned the core basics of the lost arts. Maybe I haven't master them all, but I've learned enough to make up the rest on my own. What's awesome about this training is that Stymphala Lametta can flow right in to the next style, so of like a sliding tile from one side of the room to the next. I think I'd be ready to take on the cold empire now."

"Now don't think that far ahead just yet. You are still many times weaker than Frieza, and just so you know, your training had to be used at a minimun. I wasn't really sure if you could have handled the extreme parts, so you only have a twenty-fifth of the actual training I had planned out for you. And if you think just amping up your power with the Spirit Breaker, think again, because the very intentions you are using that technique for is going to bite you back in the future. Don't you remember how your ancestor Taritsu had the Satsui no hadou continually growing within him despite what his wishes were?"

He knew about this; it was actually a power that utilizes the darker aspect of oneself, one that the chosen fighter/vessel of Ouranos had been born with to fight back against Azar. Taritsu, the boy prince whom many believed that he would be the end of them, used that power to awaken the sleeping God, and helped him fight against the incarnation of Ragnarith's hatred.

It had been stated that the satsui no hadou had become another power source of the saiyans, somewhat like an alternate super saiyan form, but really the intentions were of pure hatred and malice that made you want to kill. If the satsui no hadou had become part of the saiyans, that meant that other than the Blue-Blood Moon alignment, the form could be awakened out of a rare fluke, or even from a genetic mutation. Thankfully that the means for the original Ritual was destroyed a long time ago, because if the soul-bound version of it still existed to this day, they'd be going against a living, breathing apocalypse.

"Of course I know about that. I promise I won't do that, but exactly why do I have to take precaution?"

Blekk half-heartedly laughed, more to himself than for reassurance than anything else. "Young Master, do you not remember that the Ansatsuken training had been created specifically to hone that specific power? Practicing anything of the art will increase the power, whether you like it to or not, but it would take a great deal of time before it gets of any kind of problem. However, it is best that you are careful to _NOT_ let that power manifest. If the soul-bound variation can do a great deal of damage when your ancestor was an untrained child in the arts, imagine what the power could do if you were highly trained at this level. Trust me: THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU'D WANT TO UNLEASH."

Taritzu gulped. With the imagery, he could just imagine the feats that could be achieved from that raw power. It was just like a super saiyan transformation, but unlike it being a controllable transformation, it would put the very universe in danger from the sheer blinding rage if he did. Hopefully what Ouranos had said to Azar was true: The power would die with his current vessel and never seep back in to the new world.

"But at least you do have knowledge of how to achieve the super saiyan state. You need to get rid of your tail, correct?"

"Yeah, but that also depletes the very ability of a True saiyan **(#5)** and the Synchronized form between the two forms: True saiyan and Zen saiyan **(#6)** or in your case, Congorilla **(#7)**." He began to laugh, seeing the reference but amazed, knowing how the form had been achieved with no moon or blutz waves.

"Yes," He remembered the joke he made millenia ago. '_But a Golden Oozaru God was not the last form that could be achieved. If one was extremely lucky enough to have been able to, they could unlock the Guardian within and awaken them by having them work through their vessels, just as Taritsu had done, powering himself up with all he could get out of a transferal and awaken his own guardian. That form would be called the "Super Saiyan God", for it was the Sleeping being that overlooked them to have given them the power they'd need, just like the prince needed. But not all Super Saiyan Gods have the same aura, it differs between the individuals Guardian, which was why the master's previous vessel was of a metallic silver, while others glowed of other colors via their prime element._'

"But you do know that with the tail intact, you'll have a more difficult time ascending, right?"

"I don't mind. In fact, all that really has to be done, is that I gotta jump that first hurdle, and everything else will be a smooth drive up the mountain."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you about."

He turned around to face his recent mentor. "Yes?"

"After this moment, I will not see you again in this world. I have to return to manage other missions the Tribunal has for me. I would consider this good bye, but I'll still be around. Here." Blekk pulled out three circular keys, similar to the shape and size needed to open a specific and very familiar door.

"What is this for?"

"These are the keys needed to open the door to the sealed tomb of Xetsu."

"I know that, I figured that's what happened, it was implied that happened in Taritsu's past. What I meant was, why are you giving me this?"

"You only had a twenty-fifth of the real training applied on you. Inside Xetsu's tomb, are things you'd need to help you train afterwards."

"Hold on. If you're saying I only have a 25th of the real training, and you are a mystic of great knowledge who could have helped me achieve the super saiyan state. Then why is it that you couldn't train the rest of the 24/25 of the training?"

"You were simply not ready, so I had to lower the difficulty." Truth be told, Blekk was more worried about his instability. He didn't know what would happen if he were to get that much stronger in the time he was here, so instead of risking it, he opted for the more safely route, easing the boy in for the power he'd reach.

"Fine." Was his flat reply.

'_He certainly is getting a hold on his emotions. It's best he goes with this route; it would ensure he stays much more stable._'

"Taritzu, you are to go to the temple in the Paozu caverns. The quicker you get there, the better your chances will be against frieza."

"And I'll be able to fulfill my promise to Bardock and the others. It'll be all on my own, since people like Ouranos and you aren't really giving me answers, more like a tricky puzzle of a guide, no offense."

"None taken." He calmly smiled. '_That fool! He of all people knows how unstable the master is in his condition. First he survives Frieza's supernova, and now he risks everything by speaking to the boy. I thought that after eons of time he spent outside the continuum he'd be much wiser than before. I know he wants to help him, but not like this.._'

Taritzu put his mind to focus on the place he wanted to be. After studying the abilities of Ouranos, the prince had began to work on his psychic techniques. It was a pretty easy basic move, stated by the god himself, but it was hell for Taritzu since he didn't have the natural conscious spatial awareness he needed as he tried to replicate the technique. One would need Remote viewing, or at least be able to see where they wanted to go along with being calm when the process takes place. In fact, if he was not following these basic rules, Taritzu could practically kill himself by accident if he over used it, since it could send him into a random location.

"I got it."

Just like that, he teleported away and into the catacombs, which led directly to the temple. Blekk only gave him three of the keys he needed to open the door. Since it was made of dense material, practically about as much as the average car, no human would have been able to take the keys away if they ever stumbled upon the place by accident.

Looking down beneath him, inside a trap hole, he saw the many skeletons of the unlucky desceased that were driven into the hole due to the madness induced by the infamous little device left by the precursors of the previous universe. Of course, like any trap would be, in the dead center of the trap was the bait- the fourth key he needed.

With a quick decision, he simply hopped down, noticing that the walls around him were hard as steel, not having changed for ages. Since it was a long jump, he opted for the teleportation technique once more to move himself in front of the door. He checked the puzzle left for him as a challenge to open the special lock, a constellation map that was very ancient.

'_This isn't going to be easy._' Taritzu was unfamiliar with that map, it being of different constellations he knew about; perhaps of some old, decimated stars. '_Better use the second vision._'

Seeing the puzzle in his second vision.. confused the young prince as he noticed that the five slots he initially thought to be were really of twenty different choices. It would take some time for him to decipher the puzzle completely.

**-x-**

Goku finished his hundredth run around the earth as he grew tired with his overwhelming training he developed on his own. He'd start his day off like any other day: start his morning spar heavily revolving against himself, as he learned special techniques after making friends with other martial artists around the globe. Then he'd run off to find several sparring partners, when Yamcha or Krillin was not available for that matter. After that, Goku would train under the harsh conditions in the desert or the arctic and he'd then finish with a cool down around the earth and rest for the rest of the afternoon and meditate.

Today though, was different. Not in the sense that he changed his routine for once, but that he had the feeling of something ominous developing. He never felt such a feeling like that in his entire life, it was an intense feeling, so he meditated that afternoon specifically to set his mind on other matters.

'_Gah, this isn't working. I need to go somewhere I can relax._'

He began to think of his home in mount Paozu, how he used to stay more relaxed knowing he was with family. He needed to feel that again, relaxed. It would do him no good if he trained under stress. Goku thought about heading there now, get all that stress out of his mind. The tournament was three days away, and he wanted to prove himself that he'd do better than last time.

**-x-**

Inside the tomb of First Rutabaski, the prince stared at his predecessor, who was in fact, holding onto a pocket watch and a turquoise blanket. It was mind-blowing to find out that the pendant he had on himself was the last key to open the door, but not as much as when he finally got to explore the temple around by himself despite the harmful radiation that was emitted in the temple as a security system.

Next to the King's well-kept skeleton was a very significant necklace on top of a medium-sized chest and his old sword, the one that was given to him as a gift for his early initiation, the very one with the dark brown leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand guard, stored inside its proper scabbard. The sword was no Teráva, but it was incredibly sturdy enough to be man-handled by the Assailant of Ragnarith. It would prove to be of good use in the future, if he could handle the blade to its full potential.

Taritzu was curious though. With his ancestor sitting in the assassin's robes he had worn after his years as king, he wanted to know how he had gotten to choose this place as his tomb.

_"You have seen to my books?" The 84-year-old master assassin asked his child._

_"Yes," Tato honestly started. "Ryabetsu and I have sent some with the Vanyuskhas'. The rest will come with us."_

_"Good. Very good." Xetsu replied back, happy to know that his son would keep his codex well hidden for the future generation of Guardians. Ryabetsu was out helping the Chikyuu-jins build a better society, showing them how to build pyramids and advanced subjects they would need. It was them who were kind to the young Rutabaski in his time of need, and so they would be repaid with this kind of help._

_"Father, I am curious... why did you have us build a library in here in the first place if you were not intending to keep your books?"_

_Xetsu stayed quiet, ignoring what his son was asking. He felt the disturbance in the portal as the apple in his garbs kept him alert. "You should go. There will be no time left for you two as the portal back to Eudora will not hold as long. When you two get back, be prepared for when the M__í__rovans attack. They must not know where the apple lies."_

_"I see. This is not a library, but a vault. But then, why are you afraid of them when you know it is here? Why take such precaution?"_

_"It must stay hidden Tato, far from eager hands," He remembered the many enemies he faced throughout the galaxies, seaking for the very power in his hands, when he set of to find the six pieces of the Titan's powers. "At least until it has passed on the powerful secrets it contains. That is why I chose Chikyuu-sei as it's hiding place."_

_"W-what secrets?"_

_Xetsu put his free hand up to stop his son from delaying himself any longer. Ryabetsu would fill his cousin in, he made sure to inform him of the details to keep this place a secret. "Go.. son. Go be with your family, and live well. I know Ryabetsu and you will keep order and peace after I am gone."_

_Tato moved to say something but thought against it, instead smiling back at his father and turned to leave. As Xetsu watched his son before him, he felt great pride at how much he resembled himself but sadness, for this would be the last time he and Tato will meet. His mother would be proud of him to know he was the new protector and the guide of their Nation._

_"All that is good in me, began with you father." He hugged him, savoring the last few moments he had with his father._

_As they separated from each other, Xetsu looked as his first and only living son smiled at him as he closed the door to his library. He wanted to live the last final moments of his life with family, but he knew very well that the responsibilities could not be ignored. This power, if left in the wrong, irresponsible hands, could be uncontrollable and disastrous. However, the apple had shown him of a new guardian of a distant future, who needed his help and his guide._

_"Farewell... my son." Xetsu whispered to himself, before turning to the now silent hall leading to his library. He slowly walked down the descending steps, snuffling the candles as he did. Darkness crept into the building as he entered the main parts; rows upon rows of shelves circled one lonely chair._

_He moved behind the chair and towards the pedestal, the holding place of the Apple of Eden. He slowly placed the object onto the pedestal, rays of golden light shimmered dimly as it sensed his despair; soon it was set down, set in a security mode that would prevent tomb raiders from taking this gold sphere._

_"I have had enough for one lifetime..." He spoke to air, moving towards the chair slowly due to his sickly condition. Now only one thing was left to do before he faded from this world and went into the next one._

_Pulling his greatest possessions he had taken with him into his tomb, he sat down into the dusty chair, it creaking slightly under the sudden pressure of his weight. In his hands he had the three things he had cherished for as long as he could remember. _

_His mother's pendant, the one made to resemble the symbol of the wind and the very one that signified his linage to the goddess, Seiya. The other, was his best friend's pocketwatch, the one of her father. Memories filled his head as he recalled all the things he had done, good and bad. It was an adventure of a lifetime, that was for sure, but it was now time for him to rest... for a long time._

_"I guess I did live a good life." He said to himself, before his heart gave in, killed by the very same virus that took his mother._

'_Eh!?_' He didn't understand. The apple was something of unlimited potential if someone with a wide imagination had their thoughts applied to it. What good uses would that piece of eden bring to him?

Without thinking, he instintedly grabbed the apple, deactivated it, and capsulized the things he needed. He couldn't exactly leave the apple here for villains to easily take. No, the apple only worked against Humans and Saiyans, no other species were known to be affected by the Precursor's technology. What would he plan to do with such a powerful device?

**-x-**

Goku took his time walking around in mount Paozu. The animals he had known since his life living here with family. The place was just as he remembered last seeing it. Calm and lively, just as he should feel in the inside, but he had that uneasy feeling. When he arrived at the cabin of his grandfather, the vegetation had overgrown along the walls. 'This ain't going to be good.' He noted the weeds were taking up most of the space for fertile soil, keeping the rest of the plants from growing.

With his quick skills, it really didn't take much time, but he did wonder that if he was this good, then how much did Taritzu improve over the last few years. "You're hungry aren't you little guy?" He spoke to himself.

Looking around, he found himself eyeing a figure in the distance, looking straight at the rising sun. Curious with who would travel this far away, Goku ignored his hunger and ran out to whoever it was.

'_This apple, I.. I don't want to destroy it... but I also don't want to use it. What should I do? I can't have it with me, it'll_ _take over my thoughts. Xetsu's grandfather had gone rogue after many months of having it with him. I can't let that happen to me. But what if?_' His thoughts were cut short when he felt the familiar energy of Kakarot. '_1,600. He's improved quite a lot._' He briefly smiled and put the apple back in the clothes he wore of Xetsu- the adventurer ones.

"Taritzu? Wha- why are you wearing those all green clothes?" Young Kakarot pointed out. Indeed, Taritzu was wearing the clothing of Xetsu, including the green hat. It looked silly, but Goku thought it looked good on him. Taritzu did wear clothing like that, but not as much on this kind of level.

"Hello Goku. I know you think this looks ridiculous, but it's pretty much an essential for my training. I've worn extreme weighted clothing for years now, and this outfit is no different." He began to pull off his vanbraces and the green over shirt, leaving just the heavy chain mail over his plain white shirt. He didn't finish there as he continued to get more comfortable by releasing the rest of the weights, including the ones on his boots.

Collecting the heavy clothing, he dropped it right next to him, leaving a considerable crater once it rested. "How much weights did you have on?" Goku found it quite impressive that his old friend had easy tolerated the training equipment.

"About 5,860 Kilograms, Kakarot. This is just normal though, not as impressive as the weights I had to tolerate years ago." '_I can add more weights to this threads if I want. SO awesome that its pocket dimension spell works even after seven thousand years._' He then moved about, lowering his ki to about Goku's level. "But I see you have trained just as much as I have taught you. I'm curious; would you care to spar?"

He launched himself forward without Goku's consent, and unfazed as Kakarot threw a quick thrust enhanced by his ki. Turning about, the young saiyan skid backwards when he blocked the axe kick that followed after. Gathering his energy quickly, Goku shot his energy around him as a shield, preventing any heinous attacks that Taritzu could play off.

Goku was easily proved wrong when the boy felt his sheild get breached by the prince's punch, never staggering until it meet last-minute resistance with Goku's palms. They smiled, seeing as this had been the first time in years that they shared such a sibling bonding moment. But all was not fun and games as Goku had to tolerate his brother's test.

With a quick swipe, Goku got rid of Taritzu's frontal advances, but allowed himself exposure when Taritzu flipped over him and followed with a gattling barrage of kicks. '_Taritzu's style is more or less the same, but he's very different in how he executes it._'

"Keep your guard up Kakarot. You'll never know when I," He fazed out from view. "Might just appear behind you." Goku heard him whisper before being attacked by a powerful beam of energy he thought was the Kamehameha. It exploded a huge light when it hit, but Goku was at least wise enough to use the afterimage technique. '_He shouldn't be defeated so easily by the Hadouken like that._' Taritzu scanned the area, intent on ignoring his eagle vision. '_Damn that kid. He lowered his energy._'

Taritzu shifted to the right and moved under his ambushing little brother, catching the boy by the abdomen and then smashing the kid straight at the ground. Goku unintentionally spat out blood, trying his best to cover-up for the pain throbbing from his sternum. Unfortunately, Taritzu caught this little fact, and he stopped from continuing. Goku didn't like it when he was denied of a good spar like this just because he was losing quickly. He was a saiyan for godsakes!

He pulled himself up, and went for a new tactic he developed. Gathering his feet back on the ground, and then placed his hands by him. Slowly, but surely, his power rose up to higher levels, making Taritzu very impressed with his persistence. '_1,792. Nice work Kakarot._'

Feeling he should do the same, Taritzu reciprocated the boy's action at the very last second. And just like his outcome of the beam struggles against Zilan, Goku's beam was eaten up just as fast as it was launched away.

Blood, bruises, and a sizzling ripped gi replaced that of the once tender and fresh young Kakarot. He gasped, the feeling of going from a quick and lively condition to this handicapped one caught up with him. "Give up now Kakarot. You're only going to kill yourself in the end if you keep going." Taritzu advised the boy, but Goku never listened, and instead he fell to the ground.

Seconds later, Goku charged forward, seemingly jumping onto a second wind and catching the prince off guard. Taritzu noticed him at the last second. "Kazan no todoroki!" A huge torrent of energy enveloped a moderate radius around him, protecting the saiyan from Kakarot's assault. It would have done Goku no use now if he were to physically charge at him due to the energy twister's nature, but the young saiyan had other plan's.

In a split second, Goku changed his trajectory, and flew around the prince. Swiftly, young Kakarot made his way around the warrior, yet the twister of fire continued to scathe at the ground nearby the fighter, breaking up as much of the ground which battered against Goku. Soon, he used the special technique, making his substitute take the fall from the extremeness of the attack's pressure. As expected, Taritzu had to cancel and this allowed Goku for the opportunity to test out his newly developed technique.

"Kakarot!" Taritzu ran to his side, but found out it was a mere decoy that the kid made. He found himself facing an impressive innovation of Goku, seeing that the boy had created himself a clone. It faded away and seemingly returned to the original where it reassembled. Apparently Goku had learned how to use the technique during his travels, but its major flaw was that it cut his power level in half. Behind him, the freshly alert Goku searched his gi for a single white bean, allowing his energy to spike up to a higher level.

'_What? How get he get this strong. His power shouldn't be rising as quickly as that. Unless, he must be using something similar to Ao-yaku._' Taritzu moved away from the second blast that came after him. He really was impressed with the kid's work, it also proved as much that he was getting better in these kind of battles.

"KA ME HA ME..." He chanted out, never moving from where he stood. And just as Kakarot wanted, Taritzu chosed to defend. "HA-_aaahhhh_!" Taritzu found the young saiyan appear right next to him, applying the energy he gathered for the Kamehameha into his fist.

The smoke cleared to show that Taritzu had caught the attack in his hands right before it could do any real damage. "But I thought?"

"That was a good fight, little brother, but you're still slow. I will give you this: you're quite the thinker. Kazan no todoroki is not an easy technique to make someone cancel out of it like I did, but you managed to beat me psychologically." Goku grinned, feeling proud of his achievements. "But I do have a few questions for you. The first one is where did you learn that clone technique? The second is, well, how did you heal back up?"

Goku stepped back, giving himself some breathing space. "Well, the technique I had learned from this fighter from Crane school. His name's Tien shinhan and he's taught me quite a lot over the last year." '_It was a hard time trying to convince him to repent his master's ways._' "And the healing part, Krillin showed me to Korin, and he gave me some of the senzu beans in return- since his training wouldn't really do much on me. Other than that, I've been practicing a lot on my own, and I've learned how to settle my ki a lot. Here, I'll show you." He powered up to his full power, upsetting the ground around him.

Taritzu smirked, seeing as his adopted little brother had done well on deceiving his opponent. If Goku wanted to, he could have easily had gone up to his max during the fight, and overwhelm Taritzu, but the prince knew very well that he was easily several times greater than that.

"Hey Kakarot."

His eyes perked hearing his saiyan name. If there was another catch to his brother's motives, he'd better get ready for it. Taritzu ignored the fact Goku was busy guarding and just called out for the silver cloud. "Get on. I have to meet someone before we train again before the tournament. Do you know how many days until it begins?"

"Oh! It's just six days from now. If you'd like I could show you Korin's place? I have to restock on senzu beans anyway." He hopped on the silver fluffy cloud. "Hey, big brother. Why is nimbus gray suddenly?"

Taritzu looked up from the bottom of the crater as he collected his discarded clothing. Feeling it was a perfect opportunity to test him, Taritzu threw his hat at the unsuspecting boy. "The cloud's name is Cumulus, and there really is no distinct difference between the two, except that it goes way faster at high altitudes."

Goku rubbed his forehead with his brother's green hat in hand. He checked it out of curiosity, surprised to see that the material it was made of was suede frabic. "So where to? Is Haruna going to be there?" He didn't really mean to mention her, but over the years, Goku had noticed her subtle attraction towards the prince.

'_That's right. I still have to settle things with her._' He jumped on the cloud. Cumulus felt his needs, and it brought him to the place he needed to be. As soon as they made it to Zilan and Daimane awaited, Goku looked at the manor house like it was something out of pure fiction. Taritzu himself groaned from their extravagent effort.

"Hey, welcome back." Daimane was the first to speak. He noticed the boy. "Woah! Is he your kid? If so, who's the lucky lady you scored with?" Taritzu shut him up with a effortless jab, and then put back his weighted clothing in place.

"He's not my kid. He's just hasn't gotten his growth spurt yet." Goku felt a rush of embarrassment pass through him, but stayed in place once he saw the second person. He looked between his brother and the other man, seeing a huge resemblance. The only subtle differences was that his older brother had a slight distinct tint of maroon red in his hair depending on the angle of the sun, the stranger's hair was a bit more tamed, and their eye color. Other than that, they were almost a direct copy.

"Uh.. big brother, who is this guy?"

"Hmm? He's my cousin. I know it surprises you, but yeah."

Goku double blinked, thinking he wasn't hearing right. "He is?"

"Yeah," Taritzu laughed silently to himself. "Turns out we're not the last saiyans. I found them during my ventures, not too shabby for my first time too."

Taritzu had many other things to do after what was at hand, so he quickly got to the point. "Zilan, hate to ask, but the hell is up with this?" He pointed to the large building.

Shy about what he was keeping from him, Zilan scratched the back of his head, chosing a good explanation for what plans him and the others had. "Uhh, well you see... it's sort of like.." [_How am I gonna tell him that we're leaving the planet?_]

He faltered, but just slightly that no one could detect it. "You're leaving?" That made a pale shade replace the young man's peturbed thinking. "How did you..."

"What for?" Taritzu interrupted him, knowing it would not make anything productive.

"Huh?"

"Why are you all leaving? Answer me that at least."

Fiddling around with his clothes, Zilan pulled out a holographic pad. It was set off, revealing many signals throughout what seemed to look like a supercluster. "This is all the places we picked up of survivors. It just so happened that I kinda took your pod to work on, and well, we decided to go and find them. Don't get me wrong, but, since we're planning on picking them up and bring our race back, I kinda felt bad of doing this without telling you, so I had this built for you." Then he returned a small pink capsule containing everything of his. "This is yours. We modified it a bit; it's roomy, by a lot. And, well I updated it's map."

Taritzu studied the map, seeing as it went from the east portion of the universe, to the North portion of where their homeplanet used to exist before the war. It was of good nature that his cousin made him a home, albeit he was a humble prince, but he would tolerate it. "It will take you twenty years to do this you know, right?"

"Actually, Okra ran the systems check, and by her calculations, at most it should take twelve. Fifteen if we have to make intergalactic bases, of course, that's if the Cold empire decides to take us down, we'll have a crew ready to strike back. Other than that, I guess you should stay here, protect the planet and expect the arrival of everyone else."

Zilan was never one for hugs, but Taritzu decided to make a fuss about it and smother him. After a long-awaited goodbye, Goku walked over to his brother and see what exactly was up with the house. "So... what are you gonna do?"

"Not sure. I don't like to live in extremely large places without knowing where everything is, but neither do I like to simply throw away my gift. Guess we'll have to remodel it a bit. Care to help me? After this I have to meet someone important to earth."

**-x-**

Mr. Popo tended the palace garden on the lookout like usual, feeling nothing out of the ordinary. It was until the sounds of footsteps that he heard visitors. "Hi." The genie began after finding out the two's motives. "I'm Mr. Popo, how may I help you?"

Taritzu settled himself carefully on the ground when gravity decided to make his moments heavier. "I'm looking for Kami, my mentor directed me to see him before I could finish..."

"Say no more. I understand you, and usually I'd have these kind of visitors participate in my test, but as I've found out, you're already tested."

"What's he talking about?"

"Nothing Kakarot." Taritzu replied in the same subtle manner. As if on cue, Kami walked out to see what was the matter. The old namekian stood before the three like an arbitrator. "Mr. Popo, we have visitors I assume." He noticed the two. Yes, they look similar to the people of earth, but as Kami knew years ago, the meteorites that fell on earth were actually pods. "I had a feeling you would come. Speak child, know not haste, for I am a patient fellow."

"Yes Kami." Taritzu gave the guardian his respects. "I was supposed to meet you so that you'd know we are allies. The earthlings do not know of our background, but since you, of course, is the one in charge of this planet, I thought it would be better for you to know we can help you protect the planet and its inhabitants."

Kami's eyes widened at this. Like him, the boys wanted to help the people, a selfless act indeed. It brought the old guardian relief to know there was still some people who would act for hope and courage. It didn't hurt that he read their minds. "I like to thank you."

"It's not a big deal. I'm just doing what I have to do."

* * *

Haruna finished with her latest order the company had. Productivity had grown over the last years, and Bulma was a good friend for taking her in. However, like a ggod friend, Bulma had her take breaks every now and then. It wouldn't hurt to do so, but Haruna was who she was, and instead of going outside, she'd stay in the atrium, fixing whatever malfunctioned.

Bulma usually kicks her out against her will, but other than that, their friendship was healthy.

Today, like every other day, Haruna spent her time in the fields, sometimes training but mostly to rest. She sighed, remembering the times she'd share these moments. That feeling she had inside, it was strong, and just like she promised, Haruna took great care of the heirloom.

Suddenly she heard a sharp sound of resonating twigs snapping.

"Hi sis." Goku softly spoke. It was not him that had her speechless, it was the man behind him dressed in green garbs. Tall and well toned he was, Haruna did not understand the feeling of nostalgia when she saw him. I simply made no sense for that to happen when meeting a stranger.

Struggling for words, the stranger gave her a warm smile seeing her dispute. "Who are you?"

Taritzu faked his hurt feelings, grimacing so that he could get positive reinforcement later on. "Three years since I've seen you, and you forget my promise. Don't you remember me, the boy garbed in green?"

A smile crept on her lips, the memory finally revealing itself when she realized it was him. Joy overflowed in her, worrying Taritzu that she'd hyperventilate. He was attacked by the ecstatic female, almost knocking the wind out of him when she embraced him. Goku stepped aside, seeing his brother needed some time alone. He didn't mind, in fact, there were times he and Chi-Chi would share special moments.

'_She's all forgiving now. I wonder..._' "Do you still have it?"

She didn't speak, but answered any way while looking at him. The two were a couple, though neither would say it, their feelings were true.

**-x-**

Six days later, the gang met up at the tournament like they said. Taritzu multi-tasked the rest of his time, figuring a way to encase the apple's powers. Dr. Briefs happened to have a remarkable mind. With the Doctor, he felt they could relate on an intellectual level, like he did with planthor. Of course, other than that, he emphasized the other's train as much as they could. There was an ominous fighter arriving soon, and they'd never know when they need to prepare.

**-x-**

The sky darkened and lightning flashed. One of the bolts struck the Dragon balls and took the form of the mighty dragon, Shenron. "You who have summoned me," the dragon said, "I will grant you one wish."

"I wish to be eternally young," Piccolo shouted.

"It shall be done," Shenron replied. With a flash of light, Piccolo suddenly changed from the frail on creature he had been to a young and vital Namekian warrior. Before the dragon could disappear, Piccolo shot a blast at Shenron destroying the it and preventing anyone from making another wish. "Now no one can stop me," he laughed.

Suddenly a small ki blast pierced through the newly revitalized namekian. He was lucky to have spit out an egg sending it as far as he could with the message of "_Avenge Me_" before the yellow beam took him out.

"Are you sure there was a need to kill him? 260 isn't really much of a threat." An anthropomorphic iguana spoke up to his elder colleague. Chomper was not the brightest of their group, as Bask noted the first time they met, but he did get results from his reckless actions.

"He was a namekian, wasn't he? And we all know Nameks are very could at concealing their power levels. He could have been a Super Namekian for all we know." Chomper snapped back, literally with his crocodilian jaws. Out of all the partners Vile had chosen for him, it had to have been the brutest of them all.

"Come on then," Bask ignored the fellow brother, more worried about the task at hand. "The satellites had picked up several power levels at 12,000. These saiyans have been getting stronger over the years. It's a good thing this planet has a naturally moderate temperature. If it had been Polaris, we would have been at severe disadvantage. The sun should revitalize us in a few minutes." He was interrupted by Chompers scouter.

"A few power levels are heading this way." He smiled in that typical predatorial grin. "Looks like we'll be having some fun first."

* * *

Taritzu, Goku, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha landed near the King's castle, feeling the high power levels. "Do you feel that?" Yamcha asked the gang. "King Piccolo couldn't have gotten that strong from his wish."

Piccolo had sneaked around the planet, having his sons collect the dragon balls for eternal youth, as Taritzu had guessed the more logical explanation. He was planning on taking the guy out just as soon as he summoned shenron, but it seemed as someone else had taking the Namek out.

Taritzu, however, was contemplating what to do. Obviously the energy he was feeling was different, and of course he remembered feeling that sort of energy before. "You guys should stick close by. This could become a tough fight, and I don't want any of you to lose your life." '_I ditched Haruna earlier today, a good idea that Tien followed the example as well._' Just then, Haruna arrived shortly after he finished.

He couldn't blame her, but as the gang was about to welcome her, a Draconian appeared from the palace with a huge grin on his face. "So, you, the pathetic natives of this planet, have come to fight us?" He bellowed a laughter. "Bask, run the scouter on their power levels, would you?"

"They're all around 1,500."

"Pathetic. And I thought the Saiyans would have raised a formidable army by now. Hehehe, Frieza was right about sending us for the job." Chomper interrupted immediately.

At the sound of the name, Goku began thrashing his tail despite the warning earlier, and the scouter beeped once again. "13,000? Chomper! The little ones a Saiyan!" Bask yelled out.

"Damn it Kakarot. Get the others ready." Taritzu muttered almost silently, but enough for the others to hear him. Soon after, the others powered up, knowing the fight would get damn serious. Taritzu was the only one not powering up, giving the others a curious look as to why he was lagging behind. '_I can't use the Hadouken, its incineration factor could power these guys up from the heat._'

"Guys! I just realized, don't use any attacks that induce heat. They'll power up-" A large ki blast shot straight at him was blocked by his own at the last-minute. The explosion would have taken them all out, if it wasn't for his energy shield. There was no room for playing around any more.

The fight was on.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.0.

**Power levels**

**Goku:**

1600 (supressed)

1,792 (Supressed Kamehameha)

2,225 (KHH Fist)

3,000 (Zenkai'd)

13,000

**Haruna:**

2,200

8,580 (Powered up)

**Taritzu:**

1,800 (Testing Goku/ 7.5 %)

2,880 (Assertive "controlled" Hadouken)

3,150 (Kazan no todoroki)

20,000 (Getting serious)

**Krillin:**

1,174

1,500

**Yamcha:**

1,185

1,650

**Tien:**

1,400

**King Piccolo:**

200

260 (Youth Restored)

**Bask:**

15,000 (Energy moderately rising back to full power)

**Chomper:**

28,000 (Energy moderately rising back to full power)

.0.

.0.

**Notes**

**Hadouken vs Kamehameha**

Differs distinctly for a few reasons.

1) Incineration factor: Hadouken is part of the art of Ansatsuken, which in the old times is an art where you manifest your anger into the fight. The art in the old ages is very associated with destruction and hatred, for which fire is associated with. As so, I made the connection seeing as it's a fire-ball in the games, so the move has a incineration factor.

2) Kamehameha is a condensed ki energy utilized into a giant concussive force.

**#1**= Volcanic Roar- User is surrounded in a pink pillar of energy with an energy dragon revolving it.

**#2**= Phoenix fist- a spiritual based technique, mirrors Falcon Punch. Has huge Limitations for the inexperienced users. Taritzu is no exception to this rule.

**#3**=Teleportation Diversion- Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. The user of this power must know what the place looks like or the teleporter will just "_jump_" to any random location.

To clarify with:

**INSTANT TRANSMISSION:**

Knowing the name, or even the location of a planet is no help to Goku at all. He can only teleport to a ki, and only if he can manage to sense it. For long distances such as the case with the Nameks, it depends on how big the ki is, how far away it is, how familiar with it he is, and whether he's focusing in the right direction.

To be simple Goku says for the Shunkan Idou/IT: "You have to think of a person, not a place. Feel their ki."

**INSTANTANEOUS MOVEMENT:**

I find it very doubtful Kibito knew the exact pin-point location of the planet relative to where Earth is. The sort of calculations for knowing that would be astronomical. It's far more unlikely Kibito was doing this. With the Yardrat teleportation you can understand because you are using something to lock onto where you want to go.

I think Kibito's teleportation is more like "I want to go here." -teleports-

So I treat this more like a Taxi service, since there are trivial limitations to where Kibito/(kai) can go in his universe as all he really needs is the sufficient amount of Ki to pay his "credit", which means it would chalk up a lot of energy if over used over a short time span.

**TELEPORTATION DIVERSION:**

The only limitations here is that the user would have to be familiar with the place. They'd have to know if it's safe or not to SUCESSFULLY teleport. The first few times the user uses this ability, they are limited to where they can go because, quite simply, they are not naturally associated with Conscious Spatial Awareness, which in itself, can tell them where they can and can't go to be safe.

"The universal coordinates for the place I want to go is: blah x, blah y, blah z" -teleports-

The qoute _"Stress may hinder your ability, causing the user to get thrown to another location, or suffer some other sort of teleportation malfunction."_ is only present on this variation and not as heavily implied with Goku because of what he said in the manga:

**_Manga_**  
Goku:_"Rrg...! I can't! There's only time to teleport once!_  
As opposed to:  
**Anime**  
Goku**:**_"Damnit! I can't concentrate!"_

_-Goku moments before Kid Buu's planet buster decimates the planet._

The trick here is, if the place is new, Goku can't teleport instantly without getting familiar with the Ki, hence why he had to concentrate to find Neo Namek the first time. And while other places, such as Kaioshin's planet is recently familiar to him, he'd get there despite the stress because of that _and_ East Supreme Kai's huge power in other world.

**Overview**

IT is better than this in a few ways, because even though the user cannot travel to an area they have never been to, they can if they detect a huge residue of energy that sticks out to them to use as a homing beacon.

TD needs familiarity, which I'd doubt someone with low astronomical knowledge could use to teleport anywhere in the universe.

TM is more like a broken system you can put on auto-pilot or locate places manually, but chalks up a lot of energy credits.

**#4**= Spiritual release that amplifies the body similar to Kaioken/spirit burst but is limited to how much you are in tune with a higher master spirit/Higher self.

**#5**= GT's version of SSJ4.

**#6**= A golden SSJ4 lacking eye brows and the fur of a typical SSJ4. The next upgrade to SSJ 3.

**#7**=It's actually called Golden Oozaru God in this fic, but if you get the joke, Kudos to you.


	14. Striking Matches

**Chapter 14**

Goku split off to the left as the others spread out and dodged the reptilians' projectiles. Chomper charged at Goku with a punch toward his sternum, intent on breaking the boy unconscious, ending their job as quickly as possible. He dodged the blow, then a swipe, centimeters away from marking the saiyan up. Chomper, being an incredible combatant, swung his tail to snap the boy, but experienced resistance from the older saiyan.

"I hate to disappoint you," Taritzu seethed, "but you'll be leaving here empty-handed." He tugged harder and threw the Croc into the disadvantageous sky. "SPIRIT BREAK!" His blue aura became much larger, giving him a small time limit of invincibility despite his knowledge of his energy draining afterwards. Chomper's sadistic grin faded Taritzu's fist landed deep in his stomach. He didn't have much time to react when the saiyan roundhouse kicked him into the first tower.

"Dodonpa!" Tien reacted quickly as Bask was being attacked simultaneously by the saiyan duo. The ray connected on target, giving the two the opportunity needed to smash him across the floor. Haruna and Goku tailed him before the iguana could return the favor, both intent on finishing the fight quickly.

Chomper snarled seeing this from his floor. They weren't going to be defeated easily. '_Hmm. I need to get to some source of heat. But how..._' The Croc looked around the rubble, somewhat finding the broken fridge as resource. Taritzu burst threw the rest of the walls, finding his opponent cooped up next to several appliances. Other times he'd be curious of this behavior, but he could not question the fact these bounty hunters were here for them. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The shout alerted chomper, which he was able to challenge the beam in time.

"NO WAY!" There was no time to dodge the attack so he crossed his arms over his chest and braced himself for the impact of the heated blast. It hurt like a train, but he could take it, just like he took everything that was sent at him. Sensing the opportunity was perfect, he teleported behind the reptile, catching the fighter off guard as he drove him out of the building with another kick.

Chomper skidded away, regaining his balance once more and moderating his breath. '_He's good, but not entirely smart._' He waited silently, knowing that the saiyan was using a technique he could track him down from. The Crocodilian warrior turned right where the saiyan reappeared once more, and drove his large fist into the warrior's back. Taritzu gasped out loud, at first feeling the intense pain, then after the humiliation of being disabled and his easily motions read.

Goku momentarily looked away from his opponent to check his brother. Bask took the moment and slashed the boy's back, and kicked him away like the others. "I can't believe it. You're really pathetic." Bask laughed to himself. Never one to get full of himself, Bask charged up a mouth blast, knowing that Frieza wanted the liberal Saiyans exterminated. Goku reeled back up after he managed to regain his wits enough that Bask was not looking where he was shooting. The bounty hunter looked once again, surprised that he merely blasted an after-image, before having a double-handed fist collide at his temple. Haruna gave Goku a nod of approval, allowing the saiyan to help his brother. '_Hopefully this should buy me enough time._' Bask continued to shake as Haruna's attacks connected simultaneously. "Goku quickly!"

"I'm impressed with your skill, Saiyan. Normally monkeys are so full of themselves with their own pride, lost in their own world of dreams. But you, you are an exceptional fighter." Chompers voice was somewhat laced with a cross of appreciation and sarcasm, if such combination were possible. Taritzu laid motionless, unable to move away from the draconian since he was under the crocodile's foot.

"But like Emperor Frieza's drama guidelines say_, 'Dreamers often do lie._'." Chomper swung his razor claws around, ready for the kill. Taritzu subtly let out his breath, feeling out what parts of his body was still functional. '_Kakarot wouldn't last a minute with this guy._' He noted seeing Goku attack the Iguana as Haruna was distracting him. '_The larger one is pretty heavy, and the swifter one has rounded stats. I don't think I can use their weaknesses against them, but maybe overpower...' _Taritzu closed his eyes, unfazed with the knowledge of moments away from dying on the battlefield. He was almost programmed to work in moments like this. '_Earth, lend me some of your energy._'

Taritzu shouted again, using the spiritual enhancement technique once more, and pushed himself from under Chomper before he could slice his throat. It just so happened that Taritzu did not feel the creation of a huge gash, and neither did Chomper.

"Stand still!" The Croc yelled in frustration, finding the Saiyan's annoying tactic of using after-images. He ecstatically laughed, figuring his plan to distract him out. This time, Chomper used his tail to fight alongside, happily finding a certain connection that brought another smile to him when he heard the snapping of bones under his weight. However, that smile faded quickly as Taritzu just tanked his injuries and shot up on an eye to eye level with the Draconian.

"Got you now!" Chomper clenched his teeth as quickly as he did, knowing how powerful his jaws were. He was surprised to find resistence right in front. The prince was holding the jaw open with ease. '_Well, that's a first._'

Goku used his special technique once Bask was not looking his way. Like he envisioned, the Iguana had his arm ripped off, a horrid sight for anyone to see. Next he and the others blasted the Iguana through the air and continued to thrash the weakened bounty hunter near the brink of death. Bask's vision returned as he continued to stay defenseless, just like the gang wanted it. Once able to see again, he blocked a fist from Goku and sent a foot of his own at the Saiyan's head while he concentrated on his arm.

"You think this little handicap will make me an easier fight? Think again!" Instantly another limb regenerated where said place had one missing. He let out an explosive barrier to take out Haruna and Tien.

"No!" Goku growled when he found out they were merely knocked out of consciousness.

"Hey buddy." Taritzu teased his opponent. "You hungry. Well, down the hatch it goes!" A condensed ball of ki dropped quickly inside the hunter's mouth, with steam coming out of Chomper's nostrils when it exploded. Never one to leave the opportunity, he crushed the Croc's windpipe with a kick. This left the warrior with a faulty judgement, and Taritzu's time limit to go off.

Taritzu let out a hurtful scream feeling the delayed pain, which Goku attention was caught by, enough that he forgot entirely about his full engaged fight. Yamcha flew over quickly, lucky that the Draconian was unable to think straight. "Calm down, I got you covered." He popped out the last of the sensu beans they had saved for him specifically.

Krillin did his best to help Goku, though making little difference of their loss. "Yamcha. Help me take this guy out."

"Sure thing." The two dashed forward, cracking the bones in the Draconian's underbelly. Chomper was somewhat reminded of the days when he'd be ganged up by the elites as a hatchling. He shook the reminiscent thoughts away, the same going for the Saiyan and Human duo. Taritzu growled under his breath, and reacted by grabbing the reptile's tail. It was time to end this little charade. Throwing the Draconian up in the air, Taritzu made his mark, punching the Croc out of breath. He didn't finish there, and as Yamcha saw, the prince seeming looked like he was riding the flying Draconian's back like a skateboard as he performed painful tricks with him. Soon, just like the rules of gravity, Chomper started falling back down, hoping the torture would end.

"Stop! STOOOPPP!" Chomper wheezed his pleas, but it was no use, for soon after, the sight of his tail being ripped off sent chills down his spine. Taritzu didn't stop there, as he never would forgive the Draconians for their exaggerated grudge against them. There was nothing Chomper could do when his arms were ripped off him, leaving the reptile incredibly defenseless. In seconds, he pulled out a long sword from almost out of nowhere, then made a swift cut at the Croc's neck, dislodging the hunter's head.

Moments later, Chomper fell back to earth, motionless. "Dead as a log. How he should be." Taritzu resheathed his sword, much to Yamcha's surprise of him having such a useful weapon. '_Why didn't he just fight with the sword in the first place?_'

"To give them false hope." '_Which is because I hate them to a certain extreme._' Yamcha gave him a disappointed look, then a startled one for now noticing that his question was heard out loud. "Ah come on! The truth is, they wouldn't have been affected much by the blade if I started off like that. You gotta soften them out; Draconians have evolved with tough skin accustomed to such types of damage."

Bask totally ignored the sight of his dead comrade. Inside, he was shaking under his skin, knowing how his fate could end up like his powerful counterpart. Casting that knowledge aside except his own rage, Bask proceeded to pummel the Saiyan with blow after blow, beating him mercilessly.

"Come on. Get Krillin and the others out of there." Taritzu acted quickly, worried more of the others' safety for now.

Finishing up, Bask shot several beams at the ground, creating a mine field that exploded with devastating force, destroying the surrounding buildings. Luckily Yamcha and Krillin took the others away to safety. Being in double time, Bask followed up with the advantage. Krillin intercepted him, however Bask discarded him like trash, casting him aside with quick work. With renewed vigilance, Goku picked himself up, quivering with rage. His clothes tattered, burns and bruises cutting his stamina to dangerous levels, Goku was still willing to fight.

Taritzu fazed out and reappeared behind the Iguana. Bask's shroud of ignorance now ripped up with the reality shining at him in full force when Taritzu landed a punch at his face. Both Saiyans worked together, treating Frieza's subordinate like a butcher would work with meat. "Kakarot, go ahead and finish him!"

Goku proceeded to knock him high into the air. Goku appeared back about eighty feet floating in the air, the attack charged and ready for the air riding reptile. He shot toward the reptile and caught him completely off guard, his arm in deep the reptiles chest cavity. "I hope there's nothing left of you to regenerate." Was the last words Bask heard before his vitals incinerated, and the rest of him following.

With the threat finally over, Goku's adrenaline rush halted, and he too fell needing a much deserved rest.

**-x-**

After the area was cleaned up as best they could, Krillin helped out by taking the others back to Roshi's. "You're all over the news as the ones who killed Piccolo." The old master told them.

"Actually, we didn't, someone else did. But it turned out that they were no better than Piccolo, and that's why we fought them."

"It was some of Frieza's Bounty hunters. It seems to me that he now wants the rest of the Saiyan race depleted. He's fearing us with our progression, so much that he's not going to take precautions with those he can't control." Taritzu answered their most popular question. They thought it was confusing that those Reptiles would travel so far for a simple fight. If they were this strong, simply how strong would their superiors be, let alone Frieza. '_He's gotta be doing something to keep himself as the strongest. It's not far that he has access to increased planetary gravity. Hmm, maybe I can make artificial gravity. Xetsu had progressed a lot being affected by that and all. He went from 81,000 to about 140,000,000 units before ascending into a Super Saiyan in the period of one year, just like Terava confirmed. But that was because he went under 270 times this planet's gravity and always being in life-threatening situations. Damn Ghirahim..._'

"Bounty Hunters? I hope these mysterious fighters didn't hurt you guys more than we'd like." Roshi patted Taritzu on the back to congratulate, which made him wince from the recent healed scar.

"That's alright." Taritzu forgave the old master, his enervated body was working slowly to his much dislike. "I have something that'll heal us up now that we're out of Senzu beans." Wincing silently, he managed to pull a glass jar full of bluish liquid. "Here, drink up." The concoction was shared between the barely conscious fighters.

Almost like a miracle worker had gone by, the group was back to full strength, perhaps even stronger than before.

"What is that?"

"This is Ao-yaku, or a blue potion. It's an old formula, which was renovated for the healing chambers, but it lost its ingestion safety when it was optimized. This version works faster than the original, well for you humans at least, since the only ingredients Frieza's influence has decayed most of our advances in technology by benefiting his empire."

"That's nice," The cat master said, standing in the doorway.

"What brings you here?" Krillin asked. "It's not like you to leave the tower."

"I know," Korin replied. He eyed the older Saiyan carefully. '_Indeed. Kami was telling the truth of this one. He's got a lot of potential in him. The humans will need some help if they want to catch up._' "I need to get some errands done. The market ain't nowhere near this place, but, getting to why I'm here. You three." He pointed towards Tien, Yamcha and Krillin. "Kami wants you to come and train with him."

"Kami?" Yamcha asked. "As in the Guardian of Earth?"

"Yes, that would be the one," Korin said.

"What for?" Tien asked this time around.

"Not sure exactly what he had in mind when he chose to do this, but he told me that it's very important." The three were skeptical about it. "Of course, since King Piccolo made his wish, he destroyed the Eternal Dragon. And Kami's the only one who can revive the Eternal Dragon."

They had troubled looks. Chaiotzu had his life taken away, same went with Bulma. If they wanted to wish them back, Kami would be their only option.

"Goku. When the Dragon balls become active, please gather them and revive everyone who died. Make sure the wish covers all the martial artists as well." Tien imformed.

**-x-**

Days later, Taritzu and Goku finished with their renovations. "This place is beautiful." Bulma commented on their work. Indeed, it was Taritzu's idea to replant the forest that burned out years ago in the North valley. The place was lively, with the forest critters back to their original homes in this basin area, Taritzu had done good work. "I like the house you made. Fitting too, with the materials you used."

"Heh heh, Thanks." The house was made from natural resources, nothing man-made except for the training room he moved from the mansion into the place.

"Yeah. And there's a river nearby that generating electricity." Goku spoke of the water wheel they created for that purpose. Taritzu wanted the generator created separately, since having the house near water would produce superfluous issues, whatever that meant.

"Why did you decide to make a home from scratch like this in the first place?" Bulma did find it unnecessary for them.

Taritzu had a special surprise in mind when he made the house. "How's Haruna doing?"

"Eh? She's busy running some errands for Capsule corp. Wh- Oh.. I get it now." She gave him a mischievous smile. He must of been planning to score with her somehow. "You sly dog..." Bulma knew of her friend's natural love of nature. There was a time she even told her of the home she used to live in. Now, Taritzu was here fixing the place back to its natural beauty as if it were always luscious. He'd surprise Haruna alright.

**-x-**

Later that evening, Goku told them he had something to do himself leaving the two alone. And just as planned, Taritzu proceeded with his eventful evening just for her. Afterwards, he brought her back to the special place as the night's perfect end.

"How much further?"

"Just a few more seconds, you'll see."

Haruna felt clustered having him blindfold her like this, yet she still obliged with him. She heard what seemed like a chorus of happy chirpings, and a few critters she hadn't heard in years. Whatever he was going to show her, Haruna was already getting excited guessing what it could be.

Finally, they came to a stop. "Can I see now?"

"Not yet." He chuckled lightly at her impatience. Mentally he called the forest creatures to do as he asked. When they were ready, he pulled the blindfold off of her. Surprised and happy was the first two emotions she felt the moment she saw what the surprise was. The animals blocked her view from seeing what was behind them in the formation Taritzu had them in.

Her silence opted him to continue, and so the critters moved aside, revealing the main present. The house made exactly like a replica of her old one. It made her think how in the world he could of made such a thing exactly how she remembered it, but all Taritzu needed to do was remember what Rosalina's home looked like. A small choked up gasp was heard by Taritzu. The best he could imagine was happy tears threatening to fall.

"H-HOW?"

"It was no bother, really. I just made it like I envisioned, using your guidelines."

"What guidelines?"

"The ones you tell me about when we were little. I still remembered what you said, and I tried my best to recreate it. Not sure if it's how you remember it being, bu-"

"I LOVE IT!" She tackled him down, settling on the floor where the two shared laughter in seeing how well they've gotten along. Haruna was very much impressed with him.

"We should head inside. You'll need to see how it looks." The night was coming soon, as Taritzu was advising, and they were tired with their busy evening.

**-x-**

"...NINETY-NINE, Ten thousand..." Taritzu finished with his physical cool down. Now he'd finish his workout with some meditation. The rainstorm outside was no bother for him, but as the prince always knew, something had to be interrupting him. '_Ignore it. You'll check it later; surely whatever it is you can dealing with it later._'

Whatever that noise was, it sure as hell was bothering him knowing he couldn't concentrate because of it. Sighing, he opted to find out what the deal was. "Might as well call it for the night after this." A bright smile showed itself right smack on him. Haruna and him had pretty much accepted each other all ready. Now all he had to do was take initiative.

"Weird. I thought I heard something rapping at the door, but it's not in this area." The cool breeze coming from a nearby air vent made him shiver slightly. Knowing there was no one else in the house but her, Taritzu made his way quickly to see what's up with his fiancé. As he pushed open her door, there was the sound of whimpering behind the door, worrying him.

The sight inside made his heart stop seeing the messy, shredded place. Haruna was sprawled against the darkest recesses of the room, practically burrowing into the wall, curled in upon herself. Her left hand was clawing at the plastered wall as though he was trying to find something to hold on to, and the scratches left from her nails, bloodied from the effort. Her usually vivaciously diversive eyes were lack-luster and unfocused as they quivered in the darkness. Haruna was gasping as though she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs, and Taritzu could see the remnants of dried tears tracks on her face. What tore at Taritzu's heart the most was how her lithe frame heaved with dry sobs and unsettling rapidity.

Eventually, another lightening strike brought along the rolling thunder like always. This made her jump up a bit once she saw the shadows moving in the room. '_Astraphobia? Did she really develop that from..._' Never once had she shown any signs of fear when they were together, but soon the pieces connected quickly on what he had to infer.

With no time to waste, gently as he could, he undressed himself from the restricting weights, and kneeled down against Haruna. Without speaking, she instantly clung to him like a new-born baby, finding Taritzu as something to trust in. "Haruna."

Another strike of lightning caused her to jolt and quake in his arms. He held her head to his heart so that she could focus on the constant, rhythmic pounding, providing a silent, powerful assurance.

"Tarit-zu?"

He didn't respond, but did pull out a red cloth. Without telling her a thing, it was wrapped around like a blindfold. Satisfied that it was finished, he set her done on the bed.

"Don't focus with what's outside. It's not really there." Psychology was one of the things he learned from Xetsu. He used it a lot in his lifetime living a simple and complex style. "But I am." Taritzu pulled her close after softly climbed into bed with Haruna.

**-x-**

The following morning, the prince was now a King, having bonded. However, he had no personal experience with how to control the memories they had access to. That is why he was silently cursing his useless ancestors for not preparing him for this moment.

Haruna jumped out from the hole he had recently made from being thrown out of. She was a mad woman, and assaulted him as if he were prey. "How could you?"

"It's not what you–"

She punched him in the face. "LIAR!"

Taritzu was doing his best to keep his anger in check. Haruna was acting much like her regular self again. '_At least she didn't entirely change._' "Listen to me!"

"No, I'm tired of all this! You've lied to me." She continued her rant, somehow having acess to a limitless pool of energy keeping her from tiring. She felt used, a simple outlet for him. "How long have you been seeing her, eh!"

"Haruna, she's not-"

"Then who is she? Who's this Kara?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking of the best way to approach the fury. "It's not what you think. She's just a friend."

Then what so happened to rear back in his mind, Haruna caught the little glimpse of that first kiss of his, including the feeling of it. He didn't mean to, but Taritzu almost look like he was smiling about it, which infuriated Haruna even more.

"You're in love with her. That's why you spent all that time away from us, huh. How long have you been seeing this person?"

"No. I'm not." It felt weird saying it. Though he had some emotional feelings for Kara, what made it confusing was that she was way older than him when he first got his kiss. "I never once done anything with her."

Haruna did not believe him, and she had a good reason for it. Sometime in his subconscious dreams, one of Xetsu's repressed memories came up, the ones of sexual content. That's what hurt her, that he was thinking of someone else, especially since it was of the woman. Haruna had no time for this, nor did she want to tolerate him anymore, even though he was doing things for her.

"Wait!" He grabbed onto her arm before anything else could happen. "I've never been with another woman besides you." It was all honesty. Yet there was still uncertainty at the back of her mind, he could feel it. Taritzu really had nothing else he could do to convince her otherwise. '_I have to try dammit!_'

There was never once a time he'd done this, nor was there a time he had synchronized with other predecessors. If he wanted to make sure he could pull it off, he'd have to grab her hand and pulled her in close to him until their foreheads were touching. There was a struggle at first, but once she saw the look in his eye, he had her under his plea.

Taritzu thought hard on the lost memory. Finally, he had the one he needed.

_At Fourteen years, about three years after the war, Aliya was the last living member of the Royal family. Like everyday since her brother gave her the telekinetic abilities at his death, she spent her time alone with his spirit. _

_"Onii-san." The dead brother paid her little attention, but she knew he was listening. "You never told me. If you had another chance, would you still.."_

_Silence filled the scenery, a fitting atmosphere as to the average bystander, Aliya would seem like a crazed person speaking to a dead person. Taritsu stood befuddled with the question, having already come across that annoying question with his sister in life. About a few seconds before she thought he'd stop speaking to her again, he replied. "She told me that the only reason she couldn't was that she wanted me to meet her, the Time Goddess. That's why she didn't want me to fall in love with her, because she wanted us to at least meet before I made that decision. I couldn't do that in this life, and maybe not next time."_

_Aliya looked confused, her brother being pessimistic about things was unusual. He never stopped speaking though. "Because in the next life, I'll respect her wishes and do as I promised, but I already know who I love." _

Taritzu was not going to lie, he was not a romantic nor did he believe he was an incarnation. All he was, as he saw it, was an unlucky fellow that the higher beings chose at birth for this role. But, he could not deny, what he felt was undeniable, even if it made him a sentimental fool. "And I guess I have completed my promise. That's why I had met her, but I'll always love you." He did, that was the truth.

She calmed down just enough hearing the declaration, a little perturbed but she'd stay. "How long have you've had these?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you about it."

* * *

Every morning Taritzu would wake up and fix something quick for the two, then he'd leave to Capsule corp and check on the progress for the inhibitor box. There was no problems between them now, a few small bumps here and there yes, but it was fairly normal.

"Tell your father I'll be planning some new inventions Bulma." He sat down and continued drawing out the blue prints needed. Four weeks since he started and there was still no statistical breakthrough. "Damn." Seconds later his mind was bothered by uneasiness. Since he and Haruna had mated he could sometimes sense her emotions, but this was a different feeling. He thought these were over a long time ago but now he was experiencing it once again. '_Ah crap._'

_Haruna spent the day alone in the house, feeling hurt and depressed. She could never forgive him for what he did, but she didn't want to leave him. There was guilt she had when she first tried to. 'He doesn't really love me.' She told herself. There was a strong belief that all he wanted was basic needs from her, that's why he never gave her a reason._

'_What's going on here? What is this all about?_' It made no sense; they had already made up!

_There was another thing she hated. She hated herself, disgusted for lowering herself to such a level. suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'What if.. what if he's just using me. He needs an heir, maybe that's all he wants. Then he'll discard me, and return to her. I'll teach him. He'll won't get anything from me.' Haruna remembered his tools in the workplace. They'd be handy, especially the sword. Grabbing it, she tested it out, finding it somewhat heavy but it would do._

"No." He started slowly. "I can't let her do this." Forgetting to stay in low profile, King Taritzu rushed out the building, the stress and worry making him forget of his teleportation. In just a few seconds she'd do something to herself; he couldn't allow that.

_Taritzu walked in at that moment, just as his mate plunged the blade into herself at that moment. A horrifying sight could not describe in words what the experience was like for the both of them. His sword driven deep into the one person he wanted to share his life, by the same person who he never expected to go to these extremes._

"Haruna!" Was the first thing he said busting inside the place.

"What?" She casually answered him, the sword she had in her hand.

"You. Me. Unexpected. Sword?" He was lost for words here at the moment. Taritzu could not fathom what he was seeing. The image of her dead flashed back into his mind once more.

"Is something wrong?" She put the sheathed blade in its new storage place. Apparently she decided to move around some of his things, cleaning the house up and all.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess." He sat down incase he happen to fall backwards. "I'm just surprised is all."

A happy giggling emanated from her. "Ah, you are? I guess you already found out. I'm pregnant."

It was just so sudden. "P-Pregnant?" The news brought many emotions to rise up in him, momentarily forgetting of the vision.

"Yes, silly! Are you deaf or something?" Taritzu knew she was just playing around with the insult, he really didn't care about it.

He was going to be a father!

* * *

In the other world, where the loss of a love one deeply affected another, Kakarot flew as fast he could to find him. He found him, still heartbroken over the fact that she actually did it.

"Kakarot." The strained, weak voice spoke for him like he was replaced by someone else. "L-Let's go." Taritzu threw away his regular clothing and put on the set Kakarot brought him, somewhat consisting of a Light-blue trench coat and a black undervest. Closure was needed, so everything else he had to remind him of her, his things being the only exception, was set on fire. In the wake of death, he finally realized something: He was ignorant of who he truly was.

.0.

.0.

.o.

.0.

**Power levels**

**Taritzu:**

27,500

28,600 (Spirit Break)

31,900 (SB + Earth borrowed energy)

35,200 (Zenkai'd)

**Goku:**

13,000

4,000 (Injured and Tired)

18,000 (Zenkai'd)

**Haruna:**

8,580

9,100 (Short-time Adrenaline rush)

11,000 (Zenkai'd)

**Krillin:**

1,500

1,680

**Yamcha:**

1,650

1,790

**Tien:**

1,400

1,525

**Bask:**

15,000

16,000 (Getting stronger)

3,000 (Energy depleting)

**Chomper:**

28,000

32,000 (Getting stronger)

9,000 (Energy depleting)


	15. Guests

**Hello everyone. You'll need to know this concept to understand how the conversations work. Now there is some confusion of why, in previous chapters the conversation between the Prince and the God was not entirely written in bold. That's because the Prince has no mental link with him, and the God can conversate by mind reading.**

Mental link**='_Mental link'_**

**Chapter 15**

Goku strolled along with Chichi in the special part of the woods. Their newborn son, Gohan as he had chosen out of the names that came to mind, cheered while he was taken for a ride. "This is where he told us to meet him right?"

"Taritzu never lies, Chi." It would be the first time in almost three years that the gang would all meet up. Taritzu wanted for them to rest in a peaceful place, so these woods were chosen. In his case though, the King was simply checking the many routes the catacombs led him to, which one brought him up to the place.

"Why do I have to be here? It's not like I want to." The Namek started once more.

"Nobody said you'd have to stay Piccolo." Taritzu moved out from the hole in the ground, having the minerals he needed stored for later. Piccolo had been taken in by Taritzu, mostly because he was a compassionate person for the parentless Namek. Of course, Piccolo was not very much used to the fact he was spending time with one of his father's enemies, so he'd spend most of his days alone when he felt like it. "Taiyo, would you mind going with Piccolo for a while?"

"What? I don't need a kid to look after me. I'll be perfectly fine myself."

"I respect that rebuttal Piccolo, but like I already said, Your weaker than the others, so it's best you have at least my son to back you up." The namek grunted and gave in; Taritzu had a point.

"Yes Papa." The two-year child who looked a lot like his father obliged. Taiyo had pretty much his looks, wispy fiery orange locks, surprisingly similar to his grandfather. A rare coincidence for the boy to have inherited dull blue eyes as well. His boy had a "can do" attitude and a playful spirit, which made him a perfect friend for the lone Namek.

'_They'll be here soon. I'll just get the presentations ready._' He set up the working model of his gravity chamber for everyone to see. Although it only went up to 30x gravity for now, the machine could change a lot for training.

* * *

**[Three years later]**

Raditz stretched his neck as he exited his space pod. It had been a long flight to this miserable planet. The approach had done nothing to lighten his mood either. He had seen many cities that seemed untouched as his Saiyan space pod had descended the planet's atmosphere. Apparently his idiotic brother couldn't handle a simple task of cleansing a weak planet such as this.

It really didn't matter much; his alliance had changed for the better. Like the outcasted saiyan, Turles, he too would train for the revolt against the Self-Proclaimed Emperor. It was Vegeta that was being the ignorant fool holding onto the past that made things uneasy for him.

***Flash back***

Vegeta couldn't get the filthy taste out of his mouth. For years he had kissed the mud on Frieza's boots to raise his stature in the vastly growing armada. Now that his saiyan crew was second only to the grand elites Dodoria and Zarbon Vegeta prayed for the day when he would finally be wise enough, powerful enough to finish off them and Frieza for good.

Today though, he was angry at the fact that Raditz was leaving. He had enough problems as it was, Frieza now being much more secretive around them, if he even adressed them in person. The Arcosian wouldn't even order them around like usual, "..That he had important matters in the empire that needed adjustment..." as Zarbon put it.

"Vegeta, he can't just leave. You know how the plans call for. We need every ally we can get."

"That's enough Nappa!" Prince Vegeta interjected. The time for degraded intellectual controversies was over, Raditz wasn't going to change his mind. "Let him leave. Once Frieza learns of his leave, they'll send bounty hunters for him, that is if they _don't_ kill him." '_I wouldn't even care less if they did._'

Raditz kept the same determined look, but that comment sent chills down his spine. There was no faltering chance that he'd be forgiven for the conspiracy against the Cold Empire, but anything was better than to stay with the hindrance of the other two. '_Turles did say in that broad cast to make a maintenance check on the pods before blasting off. Best to keep the computers from checking where I'm going._'

If there was anyone who would help him, his brother would be the first person to confide in.

***End of Flashback***

Raditz clicked his scouter telling it to find the nearest high power level. "7,000," he said to himself as he lifted off the ground heading for the power. It was a bit surprising for him to find such a high power level, but it was typical for a Saiyan to grow in power rapidly, he knew from experience. "That must be Kakarot. There can't be any other beings that strong here."

Before he could make haste, his scouter beeped once more, a total of 60,000 and rising before it exploded. The direction it came from showed one of Frieza's Trade Federation ship landing a few miles off. They followed him. '_Oh shi-_'

* * *

Taritzu had spent the rest of his time helping Goku train the boys in secret from Chichi. For a four year old, Gohan surely was making good progress. Their sons were stronger than either of them could have been at the early ages of childhood, it made them proud.

"He's learning fast." Taritzu regarded of his nephew. At the time they first met, Gohan had instantly connected with the Monarch, and so did he. An undeniable spark was hidden within the boy, much like Kakarot's deceased uncle Serori.

"Yeah," Goku donned that childish grin of his. "He's also better at swordplay than you were." The two boys were having a challenging spar with each other, Gohan doing his best to keep up with more experienced child swordsman. The boy prince was quick and quite strong for a five-year old. He was already stronger than his father was at his age. In fact, he had been born with a power level closely to what he had the day he was sent back in time.

"Doubt-" His senses fluctuated, another invasion was taking place. "Kakarot, get the others ready."

At this, the two boys stopped in the middle of the fight, the fathers having their sons' attentions. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Someone's coming," Goku said with slight malice.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"An old adversary," Goku answered. "But I'm going to go check it out. You should stay here with your cousin."

"But I want to go too," Taiyo pleaded along as well.

"It's too dangerous," Taritzu replied. "Take Gohan and stay with your mother, Taiyo."

"Okay," The boy prince dejectedly gave in. They could work around that little fact easily enough.

* * *

Two reptillians interrogated the rogue Saiyan.

"Who are you?" He asked with suspicion. The Reptiles kept their still glare, seeing as this person was a member of Frieza's Federation.

'**_Is he here on business?_**'

'_**No. And I don't think he's even got any clear claims to say** **otherwise.**_' The taller one responded. He eyed the Saiyan's trademark tail.

'**_Groul, we just found our first target. Contact Vile._**' Suddenly Raditz got the feeling he was in for it now. Still keeping his proud and assertive demeanor, Raditz asked again.

'**_Yes Nate._**'

"Well, I'm asking you. Answer me NOW." Nate shot forward faster than Raditz could even follow and buried a fist in the warrior's stomach. The force of it would have burst through his armor, but Raditz was wise enough to layer it with stronger material. He powered up, kicking the saiyan hunter away and crossed his arms over his chest before the other's beam hit with destructive force. This was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

"Okay guys. It's been some time since we had another invasion." Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin listened intently for Goku's pep talk. "You all know how last time we had trouble beating them. Now this time it's a more challenging fight." They located the enemy ki. Two that rivaled each other, a small army of 60 , and one who was farther up there.

The humans stayed resilient after knowing what they were up against. "When's Piccolo gonna arrive?"

Taritzu had his mind on the enemy, seeing an old friend having trouble fighting for his life. "There's no time to wait for him. Lets go."

Raditz looked up to see another fighter in front of him before he could even hope to recover from the earlier attack. Three joined in with the one-sided fight. This fight was basically the most important one in his life, that is if he did not survive the beatings. Raditz blocked the punch from the third one and brought a foot around which connected to the aliens' ribs sending them flying back and giving him some breathing room. "Double sunday!" The beams hit its mark, freeing him for a few seconds.

Before he had time to continue the attack or even to come up with a strategy, a giant blast came rushing at him, then it was deflected back at the user. The King stood valiantly with his sword in hand, a powerful glare sent those who attacked the rogue saiyan shaking in their boots. Raditz definitely did not know how to react when he saw the one person he thought died a long time ago.

"Where is your leader?" He had no time for games, only vent on killing them, but he also did not want to risk the earthlings in the nearby city. Vile, a wingless dragon and last of the General Kings observed this new fighter. He growled once Goku and the others arrived to take out another six of his men. "Get the saiyans! And kill all who interfere!"

Slith, the velociraptor swiftly dashed through the battalion and slashed at the King. Taritzu dodged the swipes, with Slith swinging his claws in a deadly pattern, and then finishing with a mouth blast. Being attacked with such retaliation was nothing new to the King, but he had to admit, the warrior was quick enough to keep him on his toes. Flik, the Cobra regarded his chances and went for the kill, but Goku interfered.

"You will pay!"

"I'd like to see you try." Flik countered each and every one of the saiyan's attacks, however his natural defense was losing vigor. '_Damn, I need to recover this lost energy._' "Suar matahari (Flare of the sun)!" The powerful flare of energy blinded Goku and allowed Flik the opportunity of the advantage.

"Don't move kid," The tall, bearded dragon said. "You wouldn't want me to have to squeeze too hard and spread your friend's brains all over the battlefield would you?" Gohan was caught by Croak when they weren't looking and it seemed like he had no other choice.

Taiyo saw Krillin barely holding his own against six others, Yamcha was busy taking care of the Cobra with Goku, and Tien was protecting the other guy. He really had no other choice. '_No, I can't let Gohan die. Nothing's impossible, there's always a way._'

He had to stop Croak from hurting his friend but he did not want to have to kill. It was not like him to do so, being raised by his father and all. "Let him go," Taiyo warned.

"Or what?" A creeping grin made way on his face, then suddenly disappeared when a drill of energy ripped through his midsection. Gohan jumped away from his motionless body right as it happened. "Piccolo!"

"You two shouldn't be here."

Taiyo winced, he feared what his father would do about them disobeying. "Please don't tell our dads."

"I won't, maybe your mother will though." Piccolo knew about the kids using multiform to get out of the house many times. It wasn't the first time he had to save the poor kids, but he wasn't a full-time babysitter either.

Growling, Piccolo recognized a certain person on the battlefield, although this was another named Grunt. The reptile might have died years ago, but the memories of how his father was killed by them still played in his mind. It was time for his revenge.

* * *

Vile surveyed the fully engaged battle. '_They're stronger than I remember them being._' Taritzu had enough of playing around and channeled his energy with the Spirit Break. '_He just jumped from 75 thousand to 120 thousand!_' When he was still the hatchling prince, his father had fought against the Saiyan King about a century ago. The Royals were known to use spiritual techniques and jump from the Mid-low ten-thousands to the hundred thousands. '_He's not used to using it. It will serve to my advantage._' It was surprising at the least that he found one of the Royals who killed his father. Then the red-headed boy caught his watchful eye. '_They seem to have a strong resemblance._'

* * *

Krillin laid below the two warriors who pierced his gut. The senzu beans were out of his reach, with them having access to them he would die. He hoped that they would not eat one of them and regain power. '_At least I got a third of them._'

"What is this stuff?"

"I don't know, it looks like an ordinary bag of beans."

"TRI-BEAM!" Tien's blast disintegrated those who stayed in place. Unfortunately this meant the senzus were gone as well.

"Krillin hang in their friend." Tien needed some way to keep him from bleeding to death; he couldn't find a perfect way to keep him safe and still though.

"Don't worry about me." The monk kept himself from falling out of it now. "Here. Take some of my energy; I would have died anyway, so it's best you'd at least have some of your power returned." Krillin fell from Tien's arm dead, but glad he could help.

Raditz kept his guard up, always a few inches away from having a claw from piercing him or being whipped up into a bloody pulp. He felt some cool air brush past him and then blood fall on his armor by a kid with red hair. '_Ew._' His victim's entrails flopped out from the cut. Taiyo saw another coming and saved Raditz from suffering the same fate as his first kill.

Yamcha pushed Goku out of the projectile's path, sacrificing himself to the corrosive acid that Flik originally aimed for Goku.

"I had enough!" Flik found himself being tossed straight at the ground and the next second, the saiyan's arm feeling nothing, not even the trickling blood that spurted from his throat. Goku could never forgive him for killing Yamcha, and then there was the sight of his son that frightened him.

* * *

Vile forced his way against the fighters till he finally got to the boys. Taiyo tried to fight back, but the Dragon had a good grip on his hypersensitive tail he inherited from his mother. He kicked Raditz out-of-the-way, leaving him exposed to the others. Gohan was next, but Goku wouldn't allow it, grasping the scaly arm. It made no effect to the leader, now that he was fully powered up. He shot a fire breath, burning most of him, but Goku would not give in.

"Fool. If you wish to live longer, then I suggest you give up now. You wouldn't want to risk this child's life would you?" A single claw extended up to Taiyo's neck. Seeing the weak ones a threat to his men, Vile let out a roar, throwing them away.

"Let our sons go." His voice now strained and very concerned about their lives.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Vile said. "See, I have the one thing that could end your child's life. Now if you want," He further extended another claw and traced along Gohan's chest. "..to save them, give up this fight and turn yourselves in."

"I'd never-" A glare from his King sent him straight. Taritzu had thought of a foolproof plan, but none of them could guarantee their safety. '_Damn it son._' Raditz caught his attention briefly. He thought there could be a chance left.

"Alright, but... give us our sons first."

"How can I trust you?" Vile wasn't going to fall for another of the monkey's tricks.

"I'll give you, in return, this runaway." '_WHAT!_'

'**_Don't worry, just follow my lead. I have a plan._**' Raditz heard his surrogate brother speak to him mentally. '_Well, alright..._'

As quickly as Vile let them go and gain custody of Raditz, Taritzu disappeared and axe kicked Vile's armored shoulder, giving Raditz the moment needed to escape. "Alright Kakarot, finish him with me!"

The two work in symmetry, careful to not let the dragon a moment to breath. But Vile was not one to easily lose. "Penghalang surya(Solar barrier)!" A barrier of heat halted them from reaching any further. He then charged at Goku, kicking him into a crater at the ground. It would be a tough battle now that there was only four of his men left, but at least he could kill the saiyans.

"You're so weak," he said. "Now you'll die." Vile attacked the King before he could see it coming. Taritzu had such beating, that he swore his defensive clothing was not doing a good job in its purpose. '_He's at full power isn't he?_'

With a quick change of stance, Taritzu concentrated on overloading his blows with intense heat. Like another one of his inherited skills, the attack enforced with heat kept him on par with Vile. Each blow was sure to increase the dragon's internal temperature to its limits, but like he knew, Vile was very immune to his actions. However, that was not his plan. Vile went for another jab, and that's when Taritzu channeled his power once more, bringing both of his hands down to crush his wrists.

Piccolo joined in, shooting multiple mines around him just as Vile tried to get away. Tien and Goku double teamed the dragon, distracting him from seeing Gohan who jumped in and sliced his tail off!

Vile was left to use his dastric ultimatum. He pulled in all his energy that was left, just before Taritzu could land his mark.

"Don't come any closer. I'll destroy the planet!" Vile held out his arm and it began to concentrated to a fine, condensed ki.

'_Like you could. You're nowhere near that mark._' Taritzu focused his attention on what he could do, then noticing the best option he had. "Alright then! Prove it to me! I'll even make a wager: You shoot that, and I'll stop it, without moving a muscle!"

Vile laughed maniacally. "Your pride will be your undoing." Next thing they all knew, the condensed beam rushed towards the ground, and almost like a nightmare, Taritzu kept his word.

"What are you doing? You'll let us all die?" Raditz barked at the King. "You'll see." Taritzu focused on what his mind could comprehend, visualizing the energy flow and making sure he had it coming straight at him. At the last second it was all absorbed into Taritzu's body like a lightning rod, with most of it safely into the earth's core.

"What the h-" Vile had it coming, because as soon as he felt his breath forced out, two hands had a hold of the two horns from his head and ripped them off as well, but it didn't quite finish him, even though Taritzu could see a bit of his brain. '_I hate saiyans._'

"Yes, keep saying that, and perhaps someday those words will bring you the justice you asked." And like the vengeful warrior he was, Taritzu inflicted as much pain into the dragon, almost like he was conducting an ancient art of dance with the horns being plunged multiple times into him. It was the near the killing blow where he stopped himself. "Piccolo!"

He looked up to see what he needed. "He's the last left. Would you like the honors?" Piccolo contemplated what he wanted to do, but he couldn't go on with such brutality. '_These saiyans are a bit more ruthless at times._' He recalled Goku's anger and Taritzu's silent but animalistic rage. Yet, he had no choice and followed what needed to be done.

Finally there was nothing left of the bodies, only the Federation Ship. "Come Taiyo, there is some work to be done." He needed to stop the broadcast system before all the recorded battle could be delivered back to Frieza. "Oh. Welcome back Raditz."

**-x-**

After several minutes of explanation, Raditz finally understood why his surrogate brother was alive. "So father sent you on a mission to fight Frieza. I knew I wasn't the only one out there."

Raditz had been led to believe that Frieza was against them, but the Draconians didn't seem like they had to follow Frieza's orders because they were simply threatened. They seemed like they wanted to hunt them down. "There's still one thing bothering me though."

"Why the Reptiles want us dead? Truth is, a long time ago, when we were still new to interstellar space travel, the Draconians had been, when, expanding their empire. We had a war ignited, beginning with a misunderstanding between ancient Saiyans and Draconian ships.

While we were beginning to understand the cosmos, the Draconians were considerate enough to settle a conference with us, finding the best compromise that would still allow them to expand.

However, our communications were down due to a solar flare, and with blind communications, one of us felt that the other would take the moment to attack. I'm not sure who acted first, but all I know is that the Draconians never had forgotten what we did to them: Stopping their Imperial expansion." He ended the explanation, and let Goku say something for once.

"You were working for Frieza over the last few decades, was there anyone else with you who survived?"

"Only Nappa and Prince Vegeta." Raditz spat out. Taritzu could understand why, since he understood how much of a Facist the former king was by implementing a Power Level based caste system.

"You said this guy named 'Turles' was who helped you right?" Goku was wondering how his uncle was faring; as Taritzu had informed him, Turles had left the planet a long time ago, seeking for a solution to set their people free from the two Tyrants.

"Yes, just as I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, I happened to see his transmission. Since then, I listened closely to what he had to say. So far he's busy growing stronger. He says he'll have an army ready to take out Frieza when the time comes." '_I still wonder why he looks awfully like father though._'

"That's because he's Bardock's brother." Raditz _almost_, almost fell out of the chair. "Uncle?" He thought about it. "Wait a minute, you read my mind?"

"I'm a psychic." There were many benefits to the power of being one, although at times it bothered him greatly trying to stay abstinent during meditation. "Didn't you hear me speak to you back there?"

Raditz laughed off his embarrassment, having forgotten what had transpired back in the fight. Taiyo confidently walked back into his father's lap, believing that if he behaved well, he could still get off the hook. "This is your kid?" The child smiled at him, but Raditz wasn't used to such formalities. He was used to having orders barked at him and curses directed at him as he killed.

"Our son," Haruna answered. She gave a warningful glare. "You're still in trouble mister." Haruna spoke softly but with great authority. Their year old child, Zach was sleeping peacefully for once after many attempts. If his brother woke him up, Haruna would swear she'd act upon it.

"But mom. Dad-"

"No Taiyo. That was a dangerous stunt you pulled back there, you could have gotten killed. Or worse, innocent little Gohan." Taiyo sighed and left to his room, mumbling how unfair he was treated unlike his cousin Gohan.

"Gohan?" It didn't sound like a saiyan name, but then again, when he first met Taritzu, it didn't sound much like a saiyan either. The little boy of Kakarot walked up to his uncle shyly, trusting the man as the rest of his family did.

"You're my uncle Raditz right?"

"I guess so. You're Kakarot's son?"

He nodded. Goku rubbed his head in a playful manner and then picked him up. It was getting late for him now, and Chichi would be wondering why they've taken so long.

"I'll gather the dragon balls and wish Krillin and Yamcha back." Said as he began to leave.

"Wait Kakarot." Taritzu had gotten a message from Kami. "There's been an order for them to train in otherworld." That meant they had to put aside of making the wish for now. "We should do the same too."

"May I train too, Daddy?"

"Sure thing champ. Just don't tell your mother." He reminded Gohan. Chichi wouldn't allow Gohan to train with them, which frustrated him seeing as that meant he was a saiyan. She wanted their son to be a scholar, which made it controversial when clearly, Taritzu was both educated and a warrior. If anything, why would she have a child with him if she knew of the fact that saiyans loved the thrill of battle? It was like asking for a cheeseburger with no cheese.

"That reminds me: what'll we do about Vegeta? He's bound to explode after finding out a couple of third class had surpassed him. You know how much his title means to him." Raditz was hoping that he could put Vegeta in his place after tolerating him for so long, but there was still some things that they needed to be cautious of.

"Let him be the whining brat he still is. He's unfit for the throne."

"Because uncle is our King." Gohan chimed in before Goku could do anything.

"King?" Raditz had heard many things before, and royalty was one of the things he spoke about with his adopted brother. He thought the kid was joking back then, but now he crowned himself one. "You actually went along with the idea?"

"Well actually, I am the lost heir."

**-x-**

Several hours later, after having informed everyone else of the situation, Taritzu and Raditz had begun the gravity training. "So you sent the message. How are you sure Frieza won't intercept it?"

"With this." A small communicator device barely about the size of his palm was beeping quickly, receiving different messages from many outposts of the Saiyan's out in space. "It's old technology, called a Codec. We use it to compress data to a confidential secret language, and then decompresses it when it arrives. Usually it is sent out in similar frequency to blutz waves, but with less of the amount. There is a technique we use that makes it bounce off other natural satellites in space, so it keeps the frequency at the same speed without losing time, hidden like Blutz waves that only our race understands."

"How would one know what the message means if not every one will understand the language?" The idea was ingenious, but the Blutz waves were only recognizable to those with a strong control over the subconscious message.

"The beauty of it is, if Vegeta or any other Saiyan encounters the encrypted message, if they so happen to play it like some sort of composition, then they will understand."

"I guess that could work."

**-x-**

Turles looked up from the monitor, seeing a new message made in saiyan cryptography he studied under the old King. He had monitored any communications coming from the Saiyans out in the universe, sending messages to this planet called '_Earth_' for five years now. Usually the messages spoke of the progress of returning all saiyans back into a proper government and rightful ruler. Since he learned from his experience that such an order of plans would turn outright disastrous, being that Vegeta was a cite of evidence, he decided to take his training to the double. That was in case someone would dare try to stop him from completing his life goals. He still remembered how the planet with his brother was disseminated by Frieza's blast.

***Flashback***

_Turles stepped out from his dorm, seeing what Diaz had come across that made them drift off course. Turles was looking up for the best possible places to find the lost allies of the old Empire, but so far, his luck was not as high as his strength. "What is it now?"_

_"Master Turles. You should take a look." Immediately, the Drag-queen Tyrant was recognizable from what the main monitors could show. There, before Frieza's ship, was planet Vegeta. Soon, another figure charged way past enemy lines, familiar in fact. 'I wonder..' "Someone optimize the image." Just like that, Turles could see clearly that his little twin brother was facing Freeza, alone and beat. Bardock had a blood bandana, a sign of a friend's death, their friend._

_'Why isn't anyone fighting with him.' He couldn't believe that their brethren had not join him. He thought at least they'd work together to take down the despicable Fiend. Since they had been labeled as third class, no one even gave them the proper respect they deserved. What made it worse was that Bardock was not even irated when they found out the machines used to sort them was rigged, marking them with power levels at half of what it should had been._

_Right as Bardock shot his blast, Frieza threw one of his own, absorbing it and still going, right up to it clashing with the planet, and killing everyone he knew. A small choke came up from him, but he kept it well hidden. He couldn't have help, not with his own weak power in comparison._

_"Master?"_

***End of Flashback***

That was twenty years ago. Now he had a message that brought him unheard news.

_Vegeta,_

_Something very important has come up. You and Nappa need to meet me on the planet Earth promptly. We don't say much for we don't know who may intercept this but trust me, it's vital that you come immediately._

_-Raditz_

Turles pondered at the name. Raditz... that was the name of his nephew. Could it be that one family member survived the blast? There was only one way to know for sure- he had to get to Earth.

**Raditz:**

1,200 (Supressed from the haters)

3,450

11,730 (Zenkai'd)

**Goku:**

40,000

82,000

89,000 (Zenkai'd)

**Gohan:**

20 (Baby)

17,600 (4 yrs old/ Multiform)

36,000 (Zenkai'd)

**Taritzu:**

46,000

75,000

84,000 (Zenkai'd)

**Taiyo:**

3,100 (2 yrs old)

18,000 (5 yrs old/ Multiform)

37,200 (Zenkai'd)

**Piccolo:**

2,500 (W/ weights)

27,000 (W/ weights Chronologically age 6)

35,100 (No restrictions)

**Krillin:**

7,000 (supressed)

22,000

**Yamcha:**

8,000 (supressed)

23,000

**Tien:**

28,000

**Foot soldiers:**

2,500- 20,000

**Nate:**

3,500

**Groul:**

3,800

**Croak:**

20,000

**Grunt:**

35,000

**Slith:**

70,000

79,300 (Energy rejuvenated)

**Flik:**

71,000

82,000 (Energy rejuvenated)

**Vile:**

84,000

115,000 (Maxed out)

**Turles:**

190,000


End file.
